An alternate way
by tryingatwriting
Summary: An early svu fan fiction based around Jess, Mike and Liz, Todd. The Jess part takes place from the middle of book 5 and the Liz part from the end of book 6 but they're both joined together. Hope that makes sense and hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. I originally published this story at Katie's sweet valley fan fiction site but as that is now closed I thought I would move it here. I'm going to post it gradually but hopefully we'll be caught up to where we were shortly if there is anyone reading this who was reading the original :) It was my first attempt at fan fiction so it's probably not very good but I think it improved slowly. For newcomers it looks at what might have happened if the early Svu books had taken a different route for Jessica and Mike and Liz and Todd.

**Chapter 1**

"What do you say?" Todd asked.  
"What do I say?" Elizabeth repeated, feeling bewildered. "I don't know Todd, it's confusing, I thought it was over between us."  
"Liz I am sorry we broke up, I shouldn't have forced the issue of us having sex, it wasn't fair," Todd responded. She was silent for a few seconds, trying to get her head around what he was saying.  
Liz looked up, tears in her eyes "It wasn't all your fault Todd, I should have explained my feelings instead of shouting at you, I just didn't know how else to express it," she finished in a whisper, admitting her own part in the ending of their relationship.  
"So what now?" Todd asked.  
"If you can accept that I'm not ready, maybe we can start again," Liz said smiling faintly, she wasn't ready to give up on their relationship just yet.  
"Of course I will, I am not going to let you get away again, not after two years together, but what about you and Watts?"  
"Oh that doesn't matter anymore, I think it was sort of like when you went to Vermont in junior year, and I dated Nicholas Morrow, I just needed to fill that space," Liz said quietly, guilt in her eyes, she hated that she'd used Tom like that.  
"Does he know that?" Todd enquired, raising his eyebrows.  
"No and I am not looking forward to telling him, I thought I'd learnt my lesson after Nicholas."  
"It's not your fault, we all make mistakes, look at me," Todd laughed, trying to lighten the atmosphere. Liz laughed as well but then started to cry. Todd took her in his arms. "Hey what's the matter?" He asked in a concerned voice.  
"I am just scared, do you think it will last this time?" Liz whispered, hesitation in her voice. Todd kissed her gently. "It will if we want it to." Liz kissed him back casually.  
"I do," she said clearly, certainty in her voice. "So do I," Todd replied. "I love you." Liz felt her heart soar at those words.  
"I'd better go give my statement to the police about William and the secret society," Liz said gently pulling away, her head returning to the events of that night.  
"Do you want me to come with you?"  
"No, Tom might be there it will give us a chance to talk," Liz said uneasily, it was one conversation she wasn't looking forward to having.

Tom jumped up from the police bench when he saw her, excitement and worry in his face. "Hi Liz," he said he simply  
"Hi Tom, we need to talk."  
"Yes." He nodded.  
"I-I-I am back with Todd," Liz stuttered, trying to get the truth out as quickly as possible.  
"Since when?" Tom asked, his face to the floor.  
"Just now," Liz said.  
"Oh," Tom said, his voice trembling  
"I can't help it Tom," she whispered. " I never stopped loving him."  
"What about me?"  
Liz opened her mouth to answer but couldn't reply. Tom stormed out of  
the station.

Isabella brushed a strand of hair from Jessica's face affectionately. She was sat on the edge of Jessica's bed.  
"My advice to you is stay in all day. Forget about everything, even midterms."  
"It's not as simple as that Izzy, I am really worried," Jessica choked out looking away, everything threatening to burst out now she'd opened her mouth.  
"About what?" Isabella asked gently.  
"Everything I- I think -, " Jessica's words were lost as she burst into tears.  
"What is it is Jess?" Isabella asked taking her hand.  
"I think I might be pregnant," Jessica choked out, the tears coming again.  
"Jess, calm down what makes you think you're pregnant?"  
"I'm two weeks late," she said, wiping her eyes on the bed sheet. Feeling relief at just saying it.  
"A late period doesn't have to mean you're pregnant," Isabella said cautiously, trying to calm her down. "You've been under a lot of stress with midterms and all this stuff with Mike, it could be that," Isabella finished confidently.  
"Oh god, what am I going to do?"  
"Shh, I am going to go to the drug store and pick up a test for you, there is no point worrying yet." Isabella grabbed her coat off her bed and walked to the door, trying to be logical about the situation.   
"Wait," Jessica called anxiously. She didn't want to be on her own. "I'm coming with you."  
"Okay," Isbella agreed reluntantly. "I'd better let Danny know I'm not meeting him." Isabella picked up the phone on the table in between the two beds and explained to Danny that she couldn't meet him, not elaborating on why. Jessica listened enviously. She sounds so happy just talking to him, she thought, when did it stop being like that between me and Mike? It is still like that sometimes, but there's always some hidden motive, like not letting on to him that my parents still don't know about us.  
"Come on Jess go get ready," Isabella's voice broke into Jessica thoughts. The situation needed to be resolved one way or another.

"Jess don't get yourself worked up again," Isabella said as they entered the apartment later on, struggling to reassure her friend. "You were using protection, it's very unlikely you're pregnant."  
"Yeah but it's not impossible is it?" Jessica asked bitterly.  
"Well no I guess not," Isabella sighed. "Lets just do the test and find out."  
"I - I can't," Jessica stammered unhappily. "I don't want to know"  
"You have to know, especially if you're considering a termination," Isabella pointed out truthfully, dragging this out would help no one.  
"It's the only thing I'm considering," she answered sternly.  
"Let's not talk about that yet," Isabella answered quickly. She wanted her friend to be cautious about making a decision if she really was pregnant.  
"Okay, pass me the test," Jessica whispered. "I guess finding out now is better, and besides it's unlikely I am pregnant." Isbella reached in her hand bag and passed her the box  
"Thanks Izzy, at least you haven't deserted me," she said with a thin smile and walked to the bathroom.

"It's not the end of the world," Isabella whispered, unsure what to say, looking across at Jessica whose eyes were glaring at the positive test on the coffee table.  
"Isn't it?" Was the faint reply.  
"Of course it isn't," Isabella said sternly, trying to stop her panicking. "There are lots of options."  
"Like I said, there's only one I am even going to think about," Jessica replied firmly. She couldn't face the thought of anything else.  
"You don't have to get rid of it, you can bring it up on your own," Isabella continued. "Or maybe Mike-." Jessica snorted. "What?" she interrupted. "Will help me bring it up?" She shook her head. "This is Mike McAllery we're talking about right? Can you imagine me as a mother or Mike as a father? We wouldn't have a clue how to bring up a child."  
"Does he have any idea that you're pregnant?" Isabella enquired.  
"No and he doesn't need to know either," she stated simply.  
"It's your decision Jess, but I think you should tell him, you can't make up your mind on your own, I mean he did his part to get you in this mess," Isabella continued. "He is your boyfriend and the father after all." Jessica looked away, Isabella knew so much already maybe it was time to tell her the whole truth, she couldn't offer any advice until she did.  
"Izzy, Mike isn't my boyfriend."  
"I know you're staying here and you had that fight last night with Steven, but I didn't realize you'd decided it was over, but it definitely is, is it?"  
"I don't mean that Iz, he's my Husband, we're married," she whispered.  
"What? Since when?" She asked astounded, she couldn't believe all the revelations she was hearing today.  
"Three weeks ago," Jessica answered.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Isabella wondered.  
"I tried to that day outside the science building, the first day I was back at school after we got married but you wouldn't let me," she answered in typical Jessica style trying to pass the blame on.  
"It doesn't matter now. Who else knows?" She said wanting to avoid a confrontation.  
"Elizabeth and Tom that's it and whoever Mike's told"  
"So your parents don't know." Jessica shook her head and fresh tears ran down her cheeks. "That's why we keep fighting, he thinks I'm ashamed of him."  
"Are you?" She asked bluntly.  
"No, I don't think so anyway, I think maybe I'm embarrassed that I'm married at eighteen."  
"So how did you get married?" Isabella wasn't sure what to ask, she was still in shock.  
"We rode out to Las Vegas, to one of those cheap chapel things, it was actually quite romantic when it was just us, but then when we got back I thought of what everyone would say."  
"Does it matter what they think?" Isabella wondered bluntly.  
"It does to me I guess, I hate being sneered at," Jessica admitted.  
"Well, I guess you definitely have to tell him now."  
"What difference does it make?" Jessica asked looking her in the eye.  
"A lot, he's your husband, he should stick by you through everything." Isabella paused. "What about Liz can you talk to her?"  
"No, and I can't tell Mike, he'll probably just yell and blame me, and I can't deal with that." Jessica answered.  
"Surely you have to give him a chance to do the right thing." Jessica looked thoughtful, it seemed harsh not to even tell him what was going on. "Maybe" she answered placing her hand on her stomach where she imagined the baby was growing. She started to cry again and Isabella put her arms around her.  
"It will be okay Jess." Though she had no idea that it would be.

Elizabeth entered the station anxiously.  
"Hi Tom," she said to his back. He was typing on his computer and didn't turn around to face her. "I came to clear out my desk."  
"What about the story?" He asked neutrally.  
"I didn't think you would want me about anymore." Tom turned and glared at her a hard look in his eyes. "Why did you lead me on, Liz?"  
"I didn't mean to, I do care about you," Liz responded.  
"But not enough?" He asked.  
"It's not like that, I am attracted to you but I don't know you, you don't let any body in." A hard tone was developing in her voice. Tom stood and walked over to her his body close, his eyes looking directly at hers. "Why don't you get to know me?" He whispered, as he touched her cheek.  
"I -I can't," her voice trembled. He leaned in and tried to kiss her but she pushed him away. "This isn't fair, I can't deal with this." She started to quickly gather her stuff.  
"What's the problem?"  
"How long have you got? Someone just tried to kill me, and I am so worried about Jess and you want me to cheat on my boyfriend" She looked away biting her lip.  
"Liz, William's gone and Jess will be fine," Tom said trying to comfort her.  
"I don't know how you can be so sure." Liz's voice was full of worry. She glanced at Tom and rushed out of the station.

"Liz, she's married now you have to trust her to work out her own problems," Nina assured Liz. They were sitting in the cafeteria forgetting about their diets for once, she'd needed to talk after her confrontation with Tom.  
"But what if she needs me?" Liz replied anxiously.  
"She'll get in touch if she needs you," Nina said. Liz's mobile beeped and she reached in her bag and read the text.  
"It's from Jess, she wants me to meet her at Isabella's dorm." Worry shone in her eyes.  
"Do you want me to come with you?" Nina asked. Liz shook her head, dazed.  
"Come on I'll walk you there." Nina told her reassuringly.

"Jess, what is it?" Liz asked instantly as Jessica opened the door. Jessica hesitated.  
"I-I wanted to let you know I won't be at home for a few a days, I'm staying with Isabella for a while," Jessica stammered. Liz sighed, her twin's traumas were becoming too much for her to handle. "What's happened?"  
"We had a fight with Steven, and I wouldn't tell him we're married."  
"God, What did Mike say?"  
"Nothing. I didn't give him a chance to say anything." Liz's eyes fell on the clock behind Jessica.  
"Jess, I have to go I've got a mid-term, I'll come back later ok?"  
"No it's okay, I'm fine," Jessica answered, wanting her sister to go, now that they were actually face to face she couldn't bare to tell her the truth about what a mess her life was.  
"Really?" Jessica nodded forcing a smile. Isabella came out of the bedroom as Jessica closed the door. "Why didn't you tell her the real problem?" She asked. Jessica headed towards the bathroom. "I just couldn't, I changed my mind." Jessica frowned. "Don't look at me like that." The phone rang as Jessica reached the bathroom door, she paused as Isabella answered it, part of her wondering and maybe hoping that it was Mike.  
"Mike I'm sorry, Jessica doesn't want to talk to you right now." Jessica walked over to Isabella and signalled for her to give her the phone. Are you sure? Isabella mouthed. Jessica nodded.  
"Hi Mike," Jessica said uneasily.  
"No I'm sorry not yet."  
"Mike, I told you, I can't come home." She sighed. "I guess, I don't know."  
"Okay I'll wait outside for you." She put down the phone and looked at   
Isabella. Isabella looked worried. "You don't have to go back," she said.  
"Yes I do, I love him," Jessica whispered, not sounding very certain.  
"Maybe if you stay here for a few days - ." Jessica was shaking her head.  
"He's my husband, I can't just walk away."

The corvette screeched into the parking lot, stopping in front of Jessica. She opened the door and climbed into it, not daring to speak the first word. He started to drive home, his eyes straight on he road ahead.  
"Hi Mike" she whispered. There was no answer.  
"I'm - I'm sorry I lied, I didn't -"  
"Mean to? Yeah, yeah," he interrupted bitterly.  
"I went to Isabella's to clear my head," she told him.  
"Whatever," Mike mumbled, he flicked up the volume on the car stereo. Jessica decided to keep her mouth shut for the rest of the journey.  
"Our mail box is full," she informed him as they entered the foyer of their apartment building. He ignored her and walked up the stairs to their floor. She sighed and collected the mail and then followed him up to their apartment. The door was shut and she had to get out her key. Only a few of the lights were on. He was in the kitchen, reading a magazine.  
"Mike, I'm tired I think I'm just going to go straight to bed. Are you going to come with me?" He didn't glance up.  
"No." He muttered. When she woke up in the morning he was asleep on the couch and she  
didn't bother to wake him before she headed off to college.

Jessica walked into an apartment that evening which was lit with candles, she looked in the living room and dining alcove. The table was set for two and there were fresh sweet smelling flowers in the vase.  
"Mike?" She called. She heard footsteps and Mike came though the kitchen door, an apron tied around his waist.  
"Hi Jess." He smiled nervously.  
"What is this Mike?" She whispered, gazing at him.  
"I wanted to make up for last night, I was wrong, I shouldn't have asked you to come back if I was going to treat you like that."  
"I shouldn't have ran away in the first place." She said looking around the room. Mike stepped closer to her. "Let's just enjoy tonight, forget about everything." Jessica nodded. "What did you make?"  
"I made your favorite pasta in a chicken and mushroom sauce." Mike told her.  
"Um sounds delicious." She licked her lips.  
"And I picked up some wine, it's that expensive stuff that you said you liked." He smiled.  
Jessica's heart fell, and she forced a smile. Maybe I can get away with just a little bit, then he won't notice, she thought her conscience taking over, even if I am going to have an abortion, I can't just kill our baby.  
"Mike can't we have some orange juice instead? I don't fancy wine," Jessica asked casually, hoping he wouldn't question it.  
"I don't think orange juice goes quite as well with a meal like this." Mike teased with a wink. What am I going to do? She thought desperately. I can't tell him, I just can't.  
"Mike I said I don't fancy any wine," Jessica snapped. Mike's eyes lost some of their sparkle. "Okay whatever you want," his voice was neutral. He walked back into the kitchen. She followed him.  
"Mike I am really sorry, I didn't mean to snap, I'm just really tired."  
"I don't want to fight," Mike said awkwardly, sounding tired himself.  
"We don't have to let's just enjoy the meal." She smiled her warmest smile at him.

"Jess there's something I want to give you." Mike said softly, after they'd finished their meal.  
"Oh, what is it?" He pulled a velvet box out of his pocket and placed it gently in her hand.  
She stared at the ring box astounded but didn't open it. "Mike what is this? I mean it can't be an engagement ring, we're already married." She stopped, realising she wasn't talking much sense.  
"Just open it then I'll explain," Mike urged. It was a beautiful gold band with diamonds encrusted in it. "I think you deserve a real wedding ring not just that bit of tat I gave to you. I know it's not actually a traditional wedding ring but I thought it was more your sort of style," he finished. This must have cost a fortune, she thought half happily and half unhappily. "Mike it's perfect," Jessica assured him before frowning. "But it must have cost so much, can we afford it?" Jessica gazed into his eyes, trying to understand why he was doing this.  
"You don't have to worry about that." Mike pretended to pout. "But if you don't want it I can always take it back."  
"Who said I didn't want it?" She shrieked, she leaned in towards him and kissed him on his cheek. Mike smiled. He stood up and walked over to the stereo in the living room and put a record on. Love me tender filled the room, it was their song. He took her hand.  
"May I have this dance?" She stood up and he pulled her close and they gently swayed to the music. He rested his chin on top of her head and sighed contentedly. Both happy not to be fighting for once. "I love you so much, Mrs. McAllery." He whispered, his voice husky. Jessica kissed his lips gently at first, Mike tightened his hold on her and their kiss quickly developed in passion, he started undoing her blouse and she responded by slipping her hands between their bodies and unbuttoning his jeans, then he lifted her up in his arms and carried her over to the couch. They tore off each other clothes and he made passionate love to her.

"Mike, I'm really thirsty," she breathed after one final kiss, with a pleading smile that made him melt, deciding to take advantage of his improved mood. "Okay baby, I'll go fetch you a drink," he replied as breathless as her. Mike climbed off her and slipped on his underpants, picking them up from the pile of clothes which had been discarded on the floor, then he went into the kitchen. She sat up on the couch and leaned over to pick up Mike's shirt from the pile of clothes and quickly put it on, buttoning it up, she didn't want him focusing on her body. Mike returned to the room with two glasses and a bottle of wine. Mike handed her a glass and poured some wine into it.  
"Mike I don't want any," Jessica moaned. Mike sat down beside her and poured himself some.  
"Come on baby, I just want us to have a toast, I want it to be perfect," he murmured.  
"Mike please."  
"Just one little glass, baby for me, please." He gently slid his arm around her waist. One glass won't hurt, she thought. Even with the wine you ended up having at dinner? Her guilty conscience asked. She couldn't face disappointing him.  
"Okay." She grinned. He gave her a kiss.  
"To us," he whispered, nuzzling her neck.  
"To us," she repeated and they clinked their glasses and drank the wine.  
"Um, this is nice," she murmured. "Mike when did you get the ring?" She asked smiling, holding out her left hand so she could see it. He looked away, clearly not wanting to remember the time. "You know the day your parent's were here, well after we you know, did what we just did in the back of the Buick, I went to the jewellers before I came home." She knew why he hadn't given it to her, it was the day when they'd had a huge fight about her not telling her parents and she decided not to question it anymore. She rested her head on his shoulder. Mike smiled at her and reached for the bottle of wine on the coffee table and poured some more in her glass. She groaned and Mike noticed. He sighed. "What's the problem? You've always liked wine before." His voice had a hint of irritation.  
"I don't want any now." She lifted her head, she was becoming irritated herself.  
"Why not? You said you liked it two minutes ago. What's changed?" The tone in his voice was one of annoyance. Maybe it was the hormones in her body, she hadn't really even been provoked, but the words were out before she could stop them and she instantly regretted them.  
"I'm pregnant that's what's changed around here," she snapped back. Mike dropped his glass and looked like he'd been slapped. "What? You're kidding right?"  
"No," she whispered tears trickling down her cheeks, spilling the wine from her own glass. He jumped up from the couch, not making a move to comfort her.  
"How long have you known?" He asked, his voice lacking in emotion.  
"I did a test yesterday. It was positive," she said faintly.  
"But how? We - " He wondered dazed.  
"By having sex, I presume," Jessica interrupted with mild sarcasm.  
"I mean we were careful, we were using condoms and then you went on the pill."  
"Nothing is a hundred percent full proof." Jessica answered.  
"I need some air." Mike said faintly, he picked up his jeans and went into the bedroom closet to grab a shirt. Jessica silently watched him tears spilling down her cheeks. He grabbed a jacket and went to walk out the door. He stopped suddenly with his hand on the door and came back into the room, pacing in front of the couch. He turned to face her.  
"Those tests can be wrong can't they?" He asked clutching at straws.  
"I'm over two weeks late for my period, Mike," she said dubiously. Tears filled his eyes.  
"What am I supposed to do," he said confused, asking the question to himself more than to anyone else.  
"Mike that's just it," she jumped of the couch and grabbed his hands. "You don't have to do anything, I am going to have an abortion."  
"What? You just decided this?"  
"It's best for everyone. Me, I can still have a career. You, you don't want to be a dad yet and for the baby who wouldn't be wanted anyway."  
"Maybe," Mike whispered.  
"God how did we get into this mess?" She burst into sobs, her face in her hands and sank onto the couch. Mike's face softened and his tears trickled down his own cheeks. Mike walked over to her and wrapped his warm muscular arms around her.  
"It'll be fine, we'll manage somehow." He whispered. She put her head on his shoulder.  
"But how?" Jessica whimpered. He didn't answer straight away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

"We'll book you an appointment at the doctors, for as soon as possible, what else can we do?" Mike said softly, sounding uncertain himself.  
"Then what?" Jessica asked, feeling even more confused.  
"We can discuss what the options are," he answered, fudging a plan.  
"I thought we agreed that there was only one." Jessica looked in his eyes, almost searching for an answer. Mike shrugged.  
"We don't have to decide just yet."  
"We can't keep it. It wouldn't work, it couldn't work," she whispered. The thought of having the baby hadn't even really entered her head, she hadn't let it.  
"Why not?" He wondered bluntly. She couldn't believe her ears. She was pregnant with Mike McAllery's child and he was actually saying they might be able to keep the baby. She'd expected him to lose it completely if he ever found out.  
"Lot's of reasons, what about my college work?"  
"You could still go to college. SVU has a nursery right?" He enquired, trying to figure through the options they had left for them.  
"Mike I'd have to go to work full time. We'd need the money if we had a child to support," she replied, shaking her head.  
"Not necessarily, I could work longer hours, my business brings in quite a lot remember."  
"What about us? We would never see each other, you'd be at work all the time." She still refused to imagine there was a choice. She'd had it all planned in her head that she going to have an abortion and that he would never need to find out. Now that plan was in turmoil and so were her emotions.  
"I'll make time for you and the baby," he assured her. He didn't elaborate any further, unsure how he'd juggle it himself. She sighed out loud.  
"Mike this is so complicated it just wouldn't work." "I don't know what we should do," he admitted, feeling as confused as her.  
"We can't get carried away, the problem could be over in a few days if I have an abortion," she reminded him truthfully. That still made the most sense for her. Mike stifled a yawned. "Can we talk about this in the morning? I'm so tired I can't even think straight," he murmured, needing to get his thoughts in order. She nodded in agreement, she felt exhausted too. "I'll phone the doctors in the morning."

They sat in the doctor's office waiting anxiously for him to return, fidgeting awkwardly in their seats.  
"You nervous? Because I definitely am." Mike whispered, leaning close to Jessica. He tightened his grip on her hand, his palm was sweating against hers.  
"Maybe just a little," she smiled weakly, trying to relax her body. The door opened behind them and the doctor walked in. He sat down and smiled at her, she gulped sensing what he was about to say.  
"Mrs. McAllery, the test confirmed that you're pregnant." The air felt like it been drained from the room. She couldn't speak, she'd known this was going to be the result but hearing it spoken sent chills through her. Mike took hold of her other hand to comfort her.  
"How far along?" He whispered looking at the doctor, speaking for his wife.  
"The dates she gave me and the sample indicated about four weeks." Jessica looked up.  
"It's not possible I'm too far gone to have an abortion is it?" The doctor shook his head.  
"No, but you should be aware that the procedure is more complicated the longer you wait," he explained patiently.  
"What if we want to keep it? What happens then?" Mike enquired. Jessica looked across at him suprised.  
"I'll refer you to a midwife who will examine your wife and be on hand through out her pregnancy and the labour. Also for any help you need after the birth" There was a silence. Jessica stood up ready to leave, she needed to think it through by herself or at least away from here. She'd never felt so much pressure on one decision in her life.  
"Thank you for helping us but we'd better let you see some other patients now." She forced a stiff smile and Mike shook the doctor's hand. Mike put his arm around her waist protectively and led her to the Corvette. He opened the door of the car for her and walked around to  
the driver's side. He started up the engine, neither of them speaking.  
"What do you want?" He asked looking straight ahead. Jessica was looking out the window, scared that if she looked at him she wouldn't be able to think clearly.  
"I don't know what I want, but I do know we can't keep it, it wouldn't be practical."  
"I don't think I've ever heard you use the word practical," he teased smiling.  
"Mike this is serious," she snapped. She needed him to understand that.  
"I know but we could keep it. Like I said last night we'd manage somehow," he told her casually.  
"Mike is that what you want? It's an extremely big responsibility you know."  
"I don't know what I want either, but I do love you, and I don't think I want to just get rid of our baby."  
"I love you too, but we could wait for the right time, when we're ready," she said simply, trying to be sensible about their future.  
"I just don't think it's the baby's fault it happened now. We knew the risks," he tried to explain his feelings. "Don't you wonder what it would be like if we kept it?" He couldn't stop wondering what it might look like, his head wouldn't quit going over it.  
"Of course I do, but what if we keep it and it's the wrong choice, what if hormones are just making me emotional," she replied, looking to him for reassurance that she was going to make the right decision.  
"Only you know if you're willing to take that risk, I don't think anyone can help being emotional about this."  
"I just don't know how I feel. I thought you were going to tell me I only had one option, to get rid of it." He looked slightly hurt at her insinuation. She stared at him, wondering whether to say what she wanted to say or not. "Mike you do understand it's got to be my decision." Mike nodded nervously.  
"You think about it and I'll try not to interfere, I promise," he agreed surprisingly, looking back over at her. He looked relieved that the situation was being taken out of his hands. He didn't want to be responsible for the decision. "But you know me. I want everything my own way."  
"And so do I," she acknowledged, as confused as ever. She knew what her heart wanted, her marriage to be perfect, a successful career and to keep her baby but her head doubted that if she had this baby now she would ever get the other two.

Later that night Jessica was sat on the bed, waiting for Mike to finish getting ready for bed in the bathroom, trying to think through the situation. Her head was racing from all the thoughts going through it.

He says he'll help if I keep it now but what about in twelve months when he has to work who knows what hours to make ends meet and the baby cries constantly. It'll be me he takes it out on then, shouting at me all the time and getting angry at me. She sighed out loud. That's not fair, the other side of her brain argued, we've been fighting a lot lately but I have to take some responsibility for my side of the arguments. How could I lie to him all the time and refuse to tell my parents and still claim I was trying my best? They have to know if the marriage is going to have any chance to last, we need their support and I promised him.  
And what excuse do I have for ending the pregnancy? It's not like I'm going to be a single mother and there was no way I could cope, I'm a married woman and he wants to take care of us. At least he says he does. But how can I explain to my parents I'm married and pregnant, all in the mouths since they last saw me, they'd hate me forever, they'd never want to see me again. She laid back down on the pillow and tears spilled down on to it. The bathroom door opened and Mike looked at her, he quickly walked around to her side of the bed when he realised she was crying and took her into his arms.  
"Jess, what's wrong?" He asked anxiously, touching her face.  
"Mike I've made my decision," she choked out, trying to sound more certain than she felt. "I want to keep it." He nodded and pulled her even closer to him.

Elizabeth walked down the path and saw Todd heading to a class. "Hi stranger," she called to him with a bright smile. He turned and smiled back at her.  
"I was going to come over and see you, I brought tickets for a jazz concert tonight," he informed her.  
"Great, what time are you coming to get me?" She asked happily, glad that their relationship was slowly getting back to normal. She knew she'd made the right choice.  
"I'll pick you up from the dorm about seven okay?" "Perfect." "Where were you heading?" He enquired casually.  
"Over to the philosophy department. Jess has a class at ten and I need to speak to her," she told him, hoping she sounded casual too. She didn't want to admit how worried she was about her sister. Todd didn't like her at the best of times and it would only lead to an argument.  
"Oh well I'd better get going so I don't miss class." He gave her a quick kiss before running off.

Jessica was crouched over the toilet in her apartment, clutching her stomach. It had come on as soon as she had opened her eyes and she had shoved Mike's arms, which had been holding her, off her jolting him awake and ran straight for the bathroom. There was a soft tapping on the door and she groaned. She couldn't face a conversation right now.  
"Jess I'm going to head off to work now. What are you doing in there? Are you Okay?" Mike called sounding anxious. She forced herself to her feet and opened the door, meeting his concerned gaze, she couldn't just leave him worrying.  
"I'm not going to class today. I feel awful, I think I must have my first bout of morning sickness or something," she answered with a sigh. "Saying that, I didn't feel so well a few days ago either but I convinced myself it was just a bug."  
"Are you sure it's morning sickness? Do you want to come to work with me today? That way I can keep an eye on you." He pushed her hair back behind her ears tenderly, looking at her face.  
"Mike I'm sure it's just morning sickness and no I think I'd rather stay here in our nice clean bathroom than over that horrible toilet in your garage." She made a disgusted face and he laughed. Suddenly she put her hand over her mouth and quickly ran back to the toilet. He crouched behind her and gently stroked the back of her head. The concerned look  
came back on his face.  
"Are you sure you're okay? I could stay home and take care of you," he offered, not happy about leaving her in this state.  
"No we're going to need all the money we can get. Besides who knows how often this could happen. You can't stay off every time," she said truthfully. She stood up. "I'm going to call the doctor and get him to refer me to a midwife and see if she can call around today to discuss everything that needs sorting out at the moment. It'll save me having another day off." She tried to sound confident about what she was doing so he would go, she'd rather be left in peace when she felt like this.  
"Okay I'll see you later then." He was still lingering and she ushered him out of the bathroom door, wanting to get some privacy at last.

"Hi come in. I'm really sorry I'm not even dressed," Jessica said referring to her night dress and robe as she opened the door for the midwife, feeling embarrassed at her appearance. "It's just that I've been feeling awful all morning and I just couldn't face it." She led the midwife into the living room.  
"That's okay I've seen a lot worse," she laughed happily, clearly unconcerned. "So you've been suffering with morning sickness?" Jessica nodded. "Well I'm afraid there's nothing we can do about that except offer a few housewives tips."  
"I'd be grateful for anything," Jessica said, forcing a smile and gesturing for the midwife to sit down. She'd been hoping there might be some medication she could take for it.  
"I'm here to help," she told her, matching her smile. "So how many weeks along are you?"  
"Four or so," Jessica replied with a shrug.  
"Well, at the moment there's very little I can do for you, the next big date is a scan at three months. People don't tend to make any big announcement before then as the first trimester is the most risky time."  
"I might have trouble keeping it secret," she laughed, her mouth had a tendency to run away with her at times.  
"Don't worry a lot of people do, believe me," the midwife assured her. "So how do you feel about being pregnant? What about the father?" The midwife stopped and looked embarrassed. "Sorry I don't mean to sound nosy." Jessica decided to be as honest as could about her feelings however muddled up the were.  
"I'm extremely nervous, it only felt real for the first time this morning, I mean seeing the effect it was having on my body. As for the father I think he was mixed up to begin with but now I think he's happy about it," she told her, hoping she was right. She knew deep down that Mike was probably still mixed up about it but at least they'd made a decision together.  
"So do you share this apartment with your boyfriend?"  
"Well yes with my husband."  
"You're married?" The midwife sounded surprised. Jessica nodded, not sure whether to be offended by the shock or not. The phone rang interrupting their conversation.  
"I have a feeling that will be the man of the moment. This morning I practically had to throw him out the door," she said rolling her eyes, though really she was relieved that he was that interested.  
"Hello," Jessica said awkwardly into the phone, not really wanting to have a conversation in front of the midwife but she knew he'd only get upset if she didn't pick it up.  
"Hi sweetie," Jessica answered softly.  
"Yes I'm fine. I'm feeling a lot better at the moment," she said rolling her eyes again at the midwife, who smiled.  
"Um she's here at the moment."  
"Okay I'll see you later, bye." She hung up the phone.  
"God I don't know if I can put up with this for another eight months," Jessica joked, trying to be more light hearted about the situation than she actually felt.  
"I think you'll manage."  
"So where were we?" Jessica quipped, changing the conversation.  
"Well I'll talk to you about some remedies a lot of women use to cope with morning sickness." Jessica smiled and nodded as the midwife launched into all the details. For the first time she felt in control of the situation. Mike had always been protective of her but now it felt natural and comforting not smothering like it had before.

Elizabeth was anxiously tapping her foot as she stood at side the building where Jessica's class was, it was ten thirty already. Where was she? She eventually gave up waiting and headed to her own class. Later that night Elizabeth drove through the warm evening to Jessica's apartment complex, worrying why she hadn't been at school all day. At least she didn't have to feel nervous about Mike being there anymore, she comforted herself, after their meal together the other night she knew he would at least be polite but that didn't mean she was looking forward to it especially if Jessica an Mike had had an argument. She pulled into a parking space and climbed out of the jeep.

Mike and Jessica were sat on the couch in their apartment. She was snuggled against him and they were feeding each other Chinese food.  
"You didn't have to come home early you know. I was fine," she told him, picking up some food with her chopsticks.  
"But I missed you," he said, pretending to pout.  
"You're not going to be like this for the next eight mouths are you?" She sighed, she wasn't sure she could face that.  
"Probably and I'll be worse after the baby's born," he joked. Jessica leaned back against the arm of the sofa on her elbows. "You'd better not be," she said in mock serious. "Although if it means I see more of you, that might be a plus," she told him, trying to look at a good point from the situation. At least if he was worried about her he would want to spent as much time with her as possible and she couldn't imagine they would get a lot of time together if he was going to be concentrating on earning money for them. They both burst out laughing, looking across at each other. He lifted her top up slightly and leaned over to kiss her bare stomach where the baby was affectionately, sending shivers up her spine. He lifted his head and looked up into her eyes. He pulled up her top further and she stretched her arms up so he could take it off completely. He crawled on top off her and kissed her passionately. Her hands explored his strong back and he reached around her to unhook her bra. His mouth moved to her breasts as it came off and she moaned softly, he then let his hands explore all the curves of his wife's body.

Liz nervously pushed the door, which was slightly ajar, open and walked into the apartment afraid she'd find it like she had that night of parents' weekend after Jessica and Mike had had a huge row. She walked cautiously into the living room, scared to make too much noise, almost like she expected someone to jump out on her. She froze suddenly a look of embarrassed horror on her face.  
"Oh god, Liz," Jessica screamed, looking over at her and wrapping her arms hastily around herself. Mike sat up quickly, moving away from her.  
"I'll just go," Liz stammered, hurrying out the door, wanting to get away as soon as possible. Jessica quickly grabbed her top and rushed to catch up with her, they needed to talk.  
"Wait Liz," Jessica called, finally catching up with her in the foyer of the apartment building.  
"I'm really sorry about that, it's just the door was open and -," I was worried, she thought but she didn't say it out loud, she didn't want to get anymore embarrassed.  
"It was our fault we should have made sure it was closed," Jessica said blushing, wanting to save her sister some embarrassment. "I mean it's not like it's a big deal, we're married, that's what married people do," Jessica continued, trying to laugh off the situation.  
"Well I only came around to see how you are, so I'd better go. Todd's taking me out," Liz said uneasily, still just wanting to get away from here.  
"You and Todd are back together?" She asked shocked, she'd thought her twin was finished with boring as toast Wilkins for good.  
"Yes," Elizabeth said not elaborating, Jessica had never liked him and she didn't want to get into a conversation about it with her. She waved at Jessica and turned to leave.  
"Liz don't go yet, I've got some news too," Jessica called suddenly, needing to get it off her chest.  
"What is it Jess?" She asked nervously, normally news from her sister was never good.  
"It's good news really." Jessica hesitated, not sure how Elizabeth was going to react to this. She didn't want to keep another secret from her twin. "I'm expecting a baby."  
"What?" Jessica couldn't have said what Liz thought she'd heard.  
"I'm expecting a baby," she repeated, smiling to cover up the nervousness. Liz didn't have any idea what to say. She couldn't even take it in.  
"Well if your happy I guess it's good news," Liz said uncertainly, putting her arms around her twin, not wanting to be the one who pointed out the pitfalls of the situation, she was tired of that role. Jessica would do what she wanted anyway "What about Mike?"  
"He knows about it, we've been to the doctors together and everything," she said lightly, not wanting to talk about how mixed up they were both feeling.  
"And he's fine about it?" Liz enquired surprised, she couldn't imagine he'd been overjoyed about it. Jessica nodded.  
"He was the one who convinced me to keep it," she murmured, she'd been as surprised as her sister at his reaction.  
"Is that why you weren't at school today?" Liz asked with a certain amount of relief.  
"Yeah I had morning sickness." Neither of them said anything for a few moments. Jessica hugged Elizabeth.  
"Thanks for not telling me I'm stupid," Jessica whispered, relieved to have Liz's support.  
"That's okay." Elizabeth sighed, realising how difficult this was going to be. "But you have bigger problems."  
"Like what?"  
"Mum and Dad," she said simply. They both laughed.  
"Don't remind me," Jessica cried.

Jessica headed back up to her apartment as Steven headed down the stairs to the mail box. He shifted through his and Billie's mail. It was just the usual bills and junk mail.  
"You must be so excited," the woman next to him said, smiling across at him.  
"Why?" Steven was at a complete loss as to why he should be excited. He hadn't been excited about anything since Jessica starting seeing McAllery. He did nothing but worry.  
"Your sister being pregnant and all," she cried, looking puzzled at his lack of understanding.  
"What? My sister is not pregnant," he told her firmly, completely confused about what the woman was going on about.  
"But your sister is the young girl that lives into 2A right?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.  
Steven nodded nervously, this conversation was starting to fill him with dread.  
"Well I just heard her talking to her twin, saying that she was expecting a baby and  
something about doing nothing wrong since they were married. Which is odd as  
I thought they were just living together," she rushed on, clearly fishing for more information.  
Steven felt like the air had been drained from his body. Not only had his fears, which he had had since that fateful evening in the parking lot, about Jessica and Mike being married been confirmed, but she was pregnant? He forced a smile for the nosy woman.  
"Yes great isn't it?" He said with as much emotion as he could muster. He ran up the stairs to Jessica's apartment and pounded on the door.

"Okay, Okay on my way," Jessica called in irritation, she wrenched open the door. She stared in shock at the hard look on Steven's face. She stepped out into the hall and shut the door so Mike wouldn't hear, sensing this wasn't going to be pleasant and not wanting to involve her husband. She'd been dreading this conversation since she came back home but so far Steven had stayed away. Maybe because he was afraid of hearing the truth.  
"So it's true what McAllery said then?" He asked bitterly. Jessica looked away and sighed. She still couldn't bring herself to say it to him.  
"His name is Mike, Steven and I don't want fight with you." Jessica answered trying in usual Jessica style to avoid the question.  
"I'd have thought more of you if you'd just been honest back then instead of running away like a twelve year old," he said in a disappointed tone, shaking his head. She didn't answer. Jessica couldn't help feeling ashamed of herself. All her life, no matter how many stupid things she had done, Steven had been one of her biggest cheerleaders. She thought of all her schemes and all the lies she had told, like when she tried to convince Liz it was her Todd wanted even going so far as to tell Liz he had groped her at a party. She'd thought by the time she was married she would have grown up and stopped behaving like that. But now even her marriage was built on lies, she fought against a wrenching feeling in her gut.  
"Steven you hate Mike, how was I suppose to tell you?" She asked looking into his eyes, trying to forget her concerns and be honest with him. Steven sighed and looked as if he grudgingly understood where she was coming from.  
"I just can't believe you've screwed up so badly." Steven murmured. "But maybe we can put it right. We can get a lawyer to file for divorce and book you in to an abortion clinic as soon as possible." Jessica was shocked that Steven knew she was pregnant and appalled he would suggest a termination when they hadn't even discussed anything about it together.  
"I'm not having an abortion," she answered sharply starting to feel angry and upset with her brother, she needed his support.  
"Okay you can give it up for adoption," he said simply, misunderstanding her reluctance.  
"I'm keeping it Steven," she said irritated. Why wouldn't he listen to her?  
"You can't bring it up on your own," he told her dismissing the notion, wishing she wouldn't make it so difficult for him to sort out the situation.  
"I won't have to. Mike will be there," she informed him. Steven laughed indignantly.  
"What for two weeks?" He asked snidely, he couldn't believe his sister was being this stupid. Jessica's anger bubbled over. She shook her head astonished.  
"I should have known. This isn't about helping me," she screamed. "It's about running my life." She opened the door to her apartment and slammed it in his face.

Steven stared at the closed door in bewilderment. He hadn't meant to sound as controlling as he had but it was his nature, he just wanted what was right for everyone and he couldn't see how Jessica staying with McAllery would be good for anyone. He walked up the stairs to his apartment, shaking his head. He just didn't know how to handle this anymore. Billie's head popped up from behind the couch as he came in.  
"You took a long time to pick up the mail," she commented casually. Her face changed as she saw the look on his face. "What's happened?" She asked nervously, sensing something big was going on.  
"It's Jessica, it was true," he told her still amazed, he couldn't believe she'd gone and married him. Billie understood straight away. She stood up and put her arms around him.  
"So she's married, it's not the end of the world," she whispered, not knowing what to say, she knew nothing would stop Steven disliking Mike. It was completely irrational.  
"There's more, she's pregnant," he informed her quietly.  
"Oh god, what are they going to do?" Billie asked as shocked as Steven, she couldn't imagine how they were handling it.  
"Keep it, she says." Annoyance shone in his eyes. Billie noticed this look.  
"You didn't upset her did you?" She enquired worriedly. Jessica needed their support not lectures, she must be absolutely terrified. He looked away guiltily. He knew Billie wouldn't approve of his behaviour.  
"Well she wouldn't be sensible," he replied, struggling to defend his actions. Why couldn't anyone understand where he was coming from? Billie pulled her arms away in annoyance.  
"Is it okay with Mike?" She asked changing the subject. Steven's face hardened even more.  
"Well it is now, but it won't be in a few months," he said knowingly. He still couldn't get over the nerve of the guy.  
"Steven, how can you say that? You don't even know him," she reminded him with a sigh.  
"I know his sort."  
"What exactly his sort then?" Billie was obviously becoming more and more irritated.  
"He's a criminal," Steven replied with certainty.  
"How many times do we have to go through this? You have no evidence." She grabbed her coat and walked towards the door. She couldn't put up with him being like this anymore.  
"Where are you going?" Steven asked anxiously.  
"To see Jessica. To offer her someone to talk to and to tell her I'll support her even if you won't," she stormed out the door and Steven sighed. Everyone was against him, even Billie.

Elizabeth and Todd entered the coffee house, holding hands and deep in conversation.  
"That bit where the saxophone player suddenly went solo was amazing," she said smiling up at him. He nodded enthusiastically in agreement.  
"Yeah the applause was deafening," he replied. They walked towards a table. Elizabeth felt perfectly content for the first time since she'd arrived at college. The whole experience had turned her life upside down but now she had new friends, William was gone and her relationship with Todd felt like it used to and there was a new level of understanding between them. The waiter took their order and then returned a few minutes later with some fries and two milkshakes. As she drank from the straw Elizabeth's eyes wondered around the coffee house. Her smile faded as her eyes landed on the man sat alone at a table across the room from them, surrounded by paper and looking engrossed in his work. Tom. He noticed her too and smiled at her. She couldn't help admiring his dedication to his work, spending the evening doing it as well. He made a gesture with his eyes towards the entrance lounge where the pay phones were located. He got up and started to walk there.  
"Um, Todd I need to make a phone call," she said casually, understanding that Tom wanted to speak to her. He smiled at her and nodded.  
"Just don't take too long," he told her teasingly. She quickly hurried to entrance.  
"Tom, what is it?" She asked although she already new the answer.  
"You know why you came." He tried to pull her close but she pushed him away refusing to betray Todd like that.  
"Yes, so you would understand we can't have a relationship," she said simply, starting to feel irritated at his persistence.  
"You don't have to stay with Todd. You don't have to hold on to the past," he assured her, offering her away out. She sighed exasperated.  
"You don't get do you? I love him," she replied. "I'm happy with him," she started rambling. "I've even been thinking I might want to take the next step with him ...," she broke off her sentence, embarrassed that she'd said it out loud.  
"Oh," he murmured, unsure what to say.  
"I'd better get back," she told him, her words were rushed and she quickly hurried out the door.

"Billie I can't deal with Steven, he's trying to control my life," Jessica sobbed, tissues in her hand. She'd had enough of her brother's interference, it was her life after all. They were sat on the steps outside the apartment complex. "Jessica I know he can be too quick to judge, and always thinks his way is right, but I think he honestly thought he could help you." Billie told her, sounding as if she was trying to convince herself. She decided not to go into it any more, she wasn't responsible for defending Steven. "Besides I'm not here about him anyway." Jessica looked up shocked. "You're not?" She asked quietly, she'd thought Billie's only concern in this situation would be Steven. "No, I wanted to let you know that you can rely on me to help you no matter what you decide." Jessica smiled through her tears, grateful for Billie's understanding attitude. "Thank you" she whispered, she hugged Billie for a few moments. "Do you think I'm making the wrong decision?" She enquired in a weak voice, as she pulled out of their hug, looking down at the floor. Billie looked thoughtful. She wasn't sure it was her place to comment. She'd always believed children should be brought into secure environments and she wasn't sure that Mike and Jessica could offer that. "No," Billie said simply, trying to sound reassuring. "If I was married I would want to at least have a chance to make it work." Maybe Jessica and Mike could work through it together. "Do you think that Mike will resent being tied down by a baby?" Jessica asked anxiously, desperate for more reassurance. She knew her husband would hate feeling trapped. "You know Mike better than I do," Billie answered with a shrug, not sure what to say. She didn't want to lead Jessica on that it was going to be a bed of roses. "Not according to Steven, in his opinion I don't know Mike at all," she said bitterly, she couldn't get over her brother's lack of understanding. "Well you've been living with him for a while, I think you must know him pretty well," Billie told her, not really wanting to get into another conversation about Steven, it was starting to get tiring. Jessica nodded, they loved each other no matter what Steven thought. She was certain of that. "You're right." There was a moment of silence. "Billie are you and Steven okay?" Jessica asked bluntly, realising that this must be putting a strain on their relationship as well. "Of course," Billie answered, not very convincingly.

The next morning Jessica was lying on the couch, a cold cloth on her head, holding a bowl close to her. Mike's initial concern appeared to have dropped slightly now and he seemed to think she was being melodramatic. The phone was tucked under her ear against her shoulder. "Liz I don't know what you expect me to say," Jessica said with a sigh. "Do you think I should sleep with him, Jess?" Liz asked, struggling to make the decision by herself. "That's your decision," Jessica told her simply, she didn't want to be accused of giving Liz the wrong answer. "I know but I want some advice." "You're asking me for advice?" She asked shocked, Liz was the sensible twin who knew the right answer about everything and she was the one who got everything wrong. It was a strange role reversal for her. "Yes," Liz replied firmly. Jessica thought for a moment, wanting to sound as intelligent and mature as she could. "Well do you want to?" She enquired bluntly. It was the obvious but most important question she figured. "I don't know. I'm really nervous," she admitted, not able to come up with an answer herself. "If it's what you want it'll be fine," Jessica assured her twin. "I don't really know why your asking me. I'm not exactly the world's expert, I've only ever been with one man after all." "Jess, was your first time okay?" Elizabeth asked nervously, not sure how Jessica was going to react to the question. Jessica hesitated a moment before answering. "Well I was definitely as nervous as you are. I didn't know what to expect but it was fine in the end I guess." "Does it feel nice?" Elizabeth wondered with hesitation in her voice, really not sure how to phrase her questions. She felt silly for making such a big deal about it. "Of course it feels nice. People won't have sex if it wasn't nice, would they?" Jessica finished, humour in her voice. "Jessica be serious you know what I meant." She was silent for a moment. "Elizabeth this is a little embarrassing, I don't think my sex life is going to help you make your decision," Jessica said softly. Elizabeth sighed. "You're right your sex life is your own business." "Liz all that matters is that you love Todd and it's the right time, okay?" Jessica asked her reassuringly. "Okay," she said uncertainly, still feeling as confused as ever. "Liz do you trust him?" Jessica enquired bluntly. "I don't know. It's was a big part of the reason we broke up before," she admitted, trying to be truthful with Jessica and herself. "Then maybe it isn't the right time at the moment," Jessica offered gently.

"Hi Chas," Billie said, joining her friend at his table in the cafeteria. She had met Chas when she took up the guitar and he had always been encouraging of her interest in music. Steven's never been encouraging, a traitorous voice whispered in her ear. "Hi Billie," he said looking up and giving her a huge smile. "How are you?" "Oh I'm fine," she said, struggling to keep her voice normal. He looked unconvinced at her response. "Really!" She asserted, trying to cover up how miserable she felt. "Look I'm your friend." He took her hands across the table. "You can tell me." The feel of his hands on hers was sending tingles through her body. "It's Steven," she said looking into his eyes. "I can't tell you what it's about as it's not my business to tell anyone, but we disagree on some very important." She willed herself to take her hands from his but it was hard to think of anything but him when she was looking in his eyes. "Lots of couples disagree," he comforted her. "Not like this. He's being completely irrational," she explained, the situation was starting to get completely out of hand. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Steven enter the cafeteria but he didn't see her and she didn't call him over. They hadn't really spoken since last night. "Have you tried talking to him?" Chas asked simply. "Till I'm blue in the face," she admitted with a sigh, thinking about the amount of times she'd told Steven that Mike's relationship with Jessica was none of his business. He just never seemed to understand. Chas glanced at his watch. "Look I've got to head off to the music department," he said awkwardly. His smile became encouraging. "You want to walk over there with me?" She nodded and she couldn't help her smile growing. He put his arm around her waist as they walked and she didn't say hello to Steven on her way out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

****

"Mike...," Jessica began nervously as he came through the door, following him as he hung up his jacket. "What?" He queried turning around to face her and raising his eyebrows. "Are you working this weekend?" She asked him awkwardly, wishing she hadn't started this conversation. It was harder than she'd imagined it would be.  
"I've got a car coming in that I could do with getting on with," he admitted truthfully. "Why?" He looked at his wife suspiciously. Her taking this amount of time to say what she wanted to tell him couldn't be a good sign. He knew her well enough to know that.   
"Well, you know...," she started, trying to sound light-hearted. "No I don't know," he reminded her bluntly. "Well I was thinking that maybe, if you wanted, we could perhaps take a trip down to Sweet Valley this weekend," she explained, staring at the floor, worried about his reaction. She knew he'd be pleased or at least relieved about her finally telling her parents the truth but she was scared to be dragging up the whole sorry episode again. She knew she'd really hurt him. "Sweet Valley? Why?" Mike questioned looking at her, not wanting to get his hopes up. He'd been let down by her too many times before.  
"To see my parents," she said, forcing a smile that covered up the nervousness she felt. He clearly didn't know how to react. He hadn't expected her to do it voluntarily, he'd decided not to even ask. "You're sure?" He wondered astonished. "I thought you said we shouldn't tell people before we were through the first trimester."  
"Well they're my parents it's different. They've got to know sometime, haven't they?" She whispered with a shrug, not sure how to take his reaction. She'd expected him to either be overjoyed at her telling the truth or upset at being reminded about it and this unemotional reaction was creeping her out. This wasn't something she could hide anymore and she just wanted to get it out of the way and face the music with her parents. However scared that made her feel.  
"About everything? Us? You being pregnant?" She nodded and he leaned over and drew her into an embrace. "You really are wonderful," he assured her, laughing with excitement and nervousness at the prospect. She laughed with him out of relief.  
"I know. You don't have to tell me." She threw her arms around his neck.

"Alex? What do you want?" Elizabeth demanded into the phone. She was holding it slightly away from her ear in shock. This was the last person she'd expected to hear from. She was worried that Alex was going to suddenly start screaming down the phone, as that was all she did when she saw Elizabeth anyway. She hadn't stopped blaming her for the sports scandal.  
"Look Liz, I need to speak to you. Can we meet up in the quad tonight?" Alex questioned in a small voice, clearly not wanting to have this conversation either.  
"What is it about Alex?" Elizabeth asked cautiously, feeling like she was being led into a trap.  
"Just meet me at seven. Please," she said desperately, not wanting to elaborate.  
"Okay," Elizabeth agreed, slightly dazed. She knew she had to go. Alex might be in serious trouble and she couldn't desert her, no matter what had happened between them.

"So where were you all afternoon?" Steven demanded as he and Billie sat down at the kitchen table, ready to eat dinner.  
"I went to the music department with Chas. I didn't think you would be here," she told him casually as she picked up her fork, refusing to get drawn into a fight.  
"Well I was," he retorted sharply, clearly annoyed. "See I'm not the only one who hasn't had time for our relationship lately," he accused, seeing an opportunity to turn the tables on Billie. She was always accusing him of ignoring her but she thought nothing of disappearing for a whole afternoon. Talk about double standards.  
"At least I'm using my time productively, not spending it staring out of a window," Billie argued back bitterly. She was tired of accommodating Steven's obsession with his brother in law. It was crazy.  
"I'm just trying to protect Jessica," Steven snapped back defensively. Why did Billie refuse to see his point of view?  
"From what? A person you've never even had a proper conversation with?"  
"Exactly! Nobody around here knows anything about him. He could be a murderer for all we know." Steven leaned across the table for emphasis. "If he's such a great guy, how does he make all his money?"   
"Jessica's told you a thousand times that he restores old cars," Billie replied with a sigh. How many times did they have to go over this?  
"You know that's just a front," he said knowingly, he couldn't believe people fell for that.  
"I'm not going to have this conversation with you yet again," Billie answered flatly, standing up to go to the bathroom, forgetting about her food. "Steven, our arguing isn't about Mike or even Jessica. She may be your sister, Steven, but I'm your girlfriend. Where do I rate on your list of priorities?" She slammed the door shut as she left the kitchen.

"Hi Alex," Liz said, forcing herself to sound casual as she sat down on the bench with her.  
"Look Liz, I'll just tell you straight," Alex told her hurriedly, turning around to face her. "I want your help."  
"Why?" Liz asked curiously. Alex had made it clear on more than one occasion since they'd got to college that she didn't need her for anything.  
"It's Mark," she whimpered, sounding completely disillusioned. "He's left."  
"What do you expect me to do about that?" Liz was completely stunned. Alex blamed her for everything that had gone wrong in her relationship with Mark, why was she asking her to sort it out?  
"I need you to convince the dean to retract his decision," Alex explained slowly. She didn't want to ask Liz but she was the only person she could turn to. "I mean, you know they only took what was offered, you said so." Liz hesitated before answering her, she didn't want to get her ex-best friend's hopes up.  
"Alex I'm really very sorry, I mean that," she began cautiously. "But the university has decided to use them as scapegoats and I don't think there's anything that I can do that will change their mind, nothing will." "You won't even try," Alex spat out bitterly. "I have tried Alex," Liz corrected. "Believe me there's nothing more I'd like than to get my boyfriend back playing the sport he loves but..."  
"Boyfriend? You're back with Todd?" Now it was Alex's turn to be stunned. "Yes," Liz admitted awkwardly, not quite resisting a smile. Alex felt completely alone. She'd thought Todd agreed with her that Liz had ruined their lives but now he had forgotten about it too. "Alex is anything else wrong?" Elizabeth asked in a comforting voice. She still knew Alex well enough to know when she wasn't telling the whole story. Alex desperately wanted to confide in Liz like she used to, she wouldn't admit how much she missed their friendship deep down, but her loyalty to Mark wouldn't let her. She suddenly felt extremely angry. All she wanted was one little favour, one tiny favour and Liz wouldn't even do that for her.  
"This was a mistake," she choked out in a hard voice. "I should have known you wouldn't help me. You just want to get back at me for not being your friend anymore." She jumped up from the bench, debating whether or not to leave. Elizabeth stared at her for a few seconds.  
"You know that's not true," Elizabeth replied patiently, trying not to show how much the remark had hurt her. "I've always been there for you. We were best friends for years."  
"No I've always been there for you," Alex told her, making up her mind to leave.

"I just can't believe the nerve of her," Elizabeth muttered bitterly, pacing in front of Todd's bed. "I've always, always been there for her. I've never purposely hurt her, I wouldn't. She knows that doesn't she?" She wanted to feel angry with Alex but all she seemed to feel was sadness at how such a great friendship could end up this way.  
"Of course she knows," Todd assured her as he sat down on the bed. "She's just angry, she doesn't really mean it."  
"I don't care if she doesn't mean it, she can't go around treating people like that," Elizabeth began ranting, finally finding some anger. It wasn't her who had thrown their friendship away. "Mark's been horrible to her and she's lonely. She doesn't mean it," Todd interrupted, he didn't want his girlfriend upsetting herself. Alex would come around eventually. Elizabeth sighed, knowing his was right.  
"You're right, I guess," she admitted out loud, almost wishing he wasn't. It seemed easier just to hate Alex rather than admit that she missed her. He took her hand and pulled her down next to him.  
"She'll come around eventually, she's still Enid underneath all this new persona," he assured her, stroking her hair back behind her ear lovingly.

"Jessica, I thought we were only supposed to be going for a weekend!" Mike cried, looking around at her suitcases in disbelief.  
"We are only going for the weekend," she replied simply, not looking up from her magazine. "Then what's all this stuff for?" He demanded, turning and looking at her. "It's just the essentials," she defended herself, confused about why he was making such a big deal about it. "Seven pairs of jeans is essential for a weekend?" He asked pointedly. "Somebody might spill something on them, who knows," she shrugged, finally putting down the magazine and looking at him. "I have to be prepared." "Well I'm not taking it all," Mike informed her firmly. "Your parents will feel like they've been invaded." "Mike my parents know what I'm like. They wouldn't expect anything else but a truck load of stuff," she assured him, getting up off the couch. She moved close to him. "Besides I might have packed a little something for you," she teased, brushing her lips against his playfully, raising her eyebrows meaningfully. "Jess, we're not getting up to anything at your parent's house," he told her determinedly. "Come on, don't be boring," she tormented him. "I didn't think you cared what anyone else thought," she said smugly. "I don't care. It's just that it's their house. I respect their rules," he told her, not sounding very convincing. "Besides we're not even going for days yet. I always imagined you'd be the sort to pack at the last minute. I remember when you moved in, it was shoved into boxes the night before."  
"Usually I am," she admitted honestly. "But for the first time in days I'm not feeling sickly and I want to make the most of it." She put her arms around his waist, squeezing him tight. "Nervous about meeting the in-laws?" She whispered softly, changing the conversation. "Of course not," he bluffed, looking away. Jessica could tell he was pretending. The phone rang before she could answer him.  
"Hi Jess, it's me," a familiar voice said over a crackling line as Jessica picked it up.  
"Lila?" Jessica cried shocked.  
"Of course, I rang your dorm and your roommate gave me this number."   
"It's been ages since I've spoken to you," Jessica commented blankly, still dazed.  
"I'm so excited, I just had to ring and tell you." Lila's voice sounded so overexcited that Jessica could barely understand what she was saying.  
"Tell me what?" Jessica said curiously. She could always rely on Lila to have exciting news especially now that she an Italian countess.  
"I'm coming to California for a few weeks. Tisiano has some business and we're going to stop in Sweet Valley. You're finally going to meet him," she exclaimed.  
"Wow, when are do you get here?" Jessica couldn't believe her best friend was coming back. She'd been praying for this.  
"Well I'm at the departure lounge now," Lila replied giggling. They both squealed down the phone, overcome with emotion.  
"When am I going to see you?" She demanded quickly, not being able to wait.  
"Well we're staying at my parent's and we'll be sleeping of the jet lack tonight, but we'll drive up to the campus first thing tomorrow," Lila promised, desperate to see her friend too.  
"Why don't you meet me at the campus coffee house at about ten? Then I'll show you around."  
"Sure. I'd better go that was our boarding call," Lila answered in a rush. "Bye." Jessica stared at the phone in disbelief as she put it back in the cradle.

"Mike stop it! I have to go I have a class in half an hour," Jessica murmured softly the next morning, leaning back and making a feeble attempt to break free. He had her trapped up against the counter in the kitchen.  
"Skip it," he whispered, nibbling on her neck. She didn't exactly push him away. She was regretting thinking that a few kisses before she left wouldn't led to something more.   
"I can't," she moaned. She was so far behind, it was like she'd hardly been at college since summer. Which if she was being honest wasn't far from the truth. "What would you rather do? Sit in a classroom or stay here with me?" His mouth moved down her neck to her shoulder where the strap of her dress was and he ran his hand up her inner thigh. She sighed gently, feeling her body starting to give in. All she could concentrate on was his hands and lips.  
"You know what I'd rather do. But -," she managed to mumble in complaint, despite the  
tingles rushing through her body. She tried to think of something to object with but her brain wouldn't function.  
"But what?" He mumbled back distractedly, to involved with her to listen. He carefully lifted her onto the counter. She felt any resistance she had left slip away and her lips found his, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. When they pulled apart for air common sense caught up with her. She couldn't stay here with him no matter how much she wanted to, she had so much she needed to do. "Mike, I can't stay I've missed too much already," she told him truthfully, firmly pushing him away and getting down from the counter.  
"One more class won't hurt," he replied with a shrug. She shook her head.  
"Yes it will. I need to fit in as much as possible before the baby comes. I can't afford to fall anymore behind, it's bad enough as it is." He gave her a coaxing smile and walked over to her, putting his hands on her hips. He ran a row of kisses from her cheek along her neck. "Doesn't making love sound more interesting than listening to a lecture on some dead person?" He whispered while he kissed her. She forced herself to push him away again, knowing if he started touching her again she'd give in.  
"Mike look you need to go to work. You have to have that car finished today remember?" She reminded him quickly, hoping to put him off. "Besides I'm meeting Lila at ten today. I need to be on campus by then anyway."  
"You'll have plenty of time to get to campus to meet Lila," he informed her in a dismissive tone. She looked at him for a few seconds and shook her head. "Don't you want to be with me?"  
"I do want to be with you, believe me I do," Jessica assured him. "But you can't try to dictate what I do." "I don't, I just-," he started to object.  
"Sometimes you do," she interrupted. "You've often convinced me not to go to class before and remember what happened with the Thetas?"  
"I don't mean to do anything, I just want to be with you that's all." Jessica sighed affectionately at his response and then smiled at him.  
"I know you do but if we're with each other twenty-four hours a day we'll suffocate each other. Anyone couple would suffocate each other," she told him gently. He looked thoughtful for a second and then nodded slowly.  
"I guess so," he agreed reluctantly.  
"I guess it's like that saying about too much of a good thing."  
"All right, all right I get the picture I'm off to work," he told her. He gave her a peck on the cheek before rushing out the door. Jessica stood still a few moments, a little surprised at what had just happened. She'd tried the direct and honest approach rather than scheming for the first time in her life and it had actually worked. Maybe it was time to turn over a new leaf.

Billie felt a hand touch her shoulder and paused with her hand on the door to the ladies toilets at the coffee house.  
"Chas," she cried shocked when she turned around. She hadn't expected to see anyone she knew here. It wasn't exactly one of her usual hangouts. She wasn't sure how she felt about seeing him, lately being around Chas made her feel a little uncomfortable but she couldn't deny being this close to him made her heart race.  
"Hi Billie," he said with a smile, reading her reaction. "I don't normally see you about here," he commented casually.  
"I normally have better things to do," she admitted. Sitting around drinking coffee would never exactly be a highlight of her day. "At the moment I'm trying to avoid Steven though." She didn't see any pointing in lying, he probably realised the truth.  
"Things are that bad?" He asked bluntly. Not looking as disappointed for her as he should have done. She nodded simply, trying to find some words.  
"I'm thinking of moving out," she whispered, finally finding her voice, a tear sliding down her cheek. He cupped her chin and wiped it away.  
"What do you want?" He wondered, looking into her eyes. She looked up and met his gaze. You, that traitorous voice in her head answered.  
"I-I don't know," she stammered softly. She had no idea what to say, she didn't want to betray Steven.  
"I think you do," he whispered leaning into kiss her. Billie surprised herself by responding passionately.

"Lila," Jessica cried, waving her arms to get her attention as Lila came through the doors of the coffee house. She turned and spotted her.  
"Jess," Lila screeched, rushing over to her and giving her a long hug.  
"Where is he then?" Jessica asked as they pulled apart, looking around for Tisiano. She couldn't believe she was finally going to see him in the flesh.  
"He's outside. He had to make a call," Lila answered casually, pulling her skirt down as they sat back down.  
"You look great," Jessica said sincerely. She couldn't help but feel slightly envious.  
"So do you," Lila responded reassuringly. "I love your dress it's very chic."  
"Not as chic as your outfit," Jessica returned the compliment. They didn't say anything, both unsure where to start. "So how are things?" Lila enquired, breaking in the silence. "Everything's fine," Jessica replied awkwardly. Debating whether or not to tell her friend about her pregnancy. For some reason it seemed harder to tell Lila, they'd both sworn they wouldn't have any kids more than once. "How about you?" "I'm great. Italy is amazing," Lila enthused, sounding a little forced as well. "But?" Jessica queried, sensing her friend wasn't telling the whole story. "Well Italy is great, I really mean that. It's just that it can get a little lonely when Tisiano is off doing business and things," she explained. "Anyway at least me and Tisiano agree on the important things like no kids until we're at least forty. Can you imagine having some little brat under your feet?" Lila teased, laughing out loud. Jessica forced herself to laugh to. "Actually Li," Jessica started to explain nervously.  
"So you must be the Jessica I've heard so much about," a gentle voice with an Italian accent interrupted.  
"Guilty as charged," Jessica said with a laugh, relieved to be changing the conversation. "You must be Tisiano." He nodded, taking a seat next to Lila. Lila had landed on her feet, Jessica thought, he was certainly something to look at.  
"So what were you about to say?" Lila asked Jessica, quickly trying to return to their conversation. She could tell Jessica had something big to tell her. She took a sip from the can of coke she had walked in with.  
"Well Lila, about the kids thing. You know I wrote and told Mike and I had got married," Jessica tried to explain, the words not coming out as she'd meant them to. Lila nodded her head encouragingly. "Well getting me down the aisle isn't the only thing he managed to do. He also managed to get me pregnant as well." Lila spat her coke out of her mouth and stared at Jessica in shock.  
"God you really do like doing things quickly, don't you?" Lila choked out, still amazed at her announcement.  
"Congratulations," Tisiano said, smiling sincerely at her, filling in for his wife's shocked reaction.  
"Was it planned?" Lila questioned bluntly. She could imagine Jessica Wakefield as a lot of things but a mother wasn't one of them. Jessica shrugged. Tisiano looked surprised at her blunt question. "No it wasn't planned," Jessica admitted truthfully. "How do you feel about it?" Lila asked, wondering how her friend was handling all this. It couldn't have been the most welcome news. "A bit overwhelmed," she explained. That was one big understatement.  
"You'll be fine," Lila assured her, deciding not to push her friend. "So am I going to get to meet your husband during my visit then?" Jessica shrugged again.  
"I don't know. I guess you can meet Mike if you want to," she said casually.  
"Oh I do. I want to meet the guy that finally convinced you one guy can be enough," Lila teased with a smile.  
"Lila, you've got it all wrong. I'm the girl that finally convinced him that one woman can be enough," Jessica asserted, smiling back her. "I'm just going to go to the rest room before they take our order," Jessica announced, suddenly standing up. She walked down the small corridor that led to the rest rooms. She stopped suddenly, an astounded, horrified look on her face.  
"Jess," Billie cried, pushing Chas away.

"Billie, what on earth do you think you're doing?" Jessica demanded angrily, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her away from Chas.  
"Look I don't know what your problem is but-," Chas began to defend Billie. He wasn't about to let her be spoken to like that.  
"Please Chas, just go," Billie pleaded, knowing the only chance she stood was if she reasoned with Jessica alone. "I'm not leaving you," he argued sharply. "I'm fine," she told him looking at him pointedly. He sighed and obediently left.  
"Look I can explain," she told Jessica, her voice trembling.  
"Really? This I have got to hear," Jessica replied sarcastically. What did Billie think she was? Stupid?  
"What just happened with Chas, it didn't mean anything. It really didn't," Billie assured her.  
"Oh right," Jessica said in a harsh voice. Nobody walked over Jessica Wakefield and certainly not someone who was cheating on her brother.  
"I love Steven, really I do," Billie said, trying to convince herself as much as Jessica. "But we've been going through a rough patch, Chas was just trying to comfort me." Jessica softened slightly after the past few months with Mike, she knew what a rough patch in a relationship felt like.  
"That's no excuse," she told Billie sternly. Refusing to let her off the hook completely.  
"I know but it won't happen again just please don't tell Steven," Billie begged desperately. She couldn't face losing him, she'd invested too much in their relationship.  
"I can't promise that," Jessica said shaking her head. That would be betraying Steven, wouldn't it?  
"Please Jessica," Billie persisted, sensing she was weakening. Jessica sighed.  
"Okay but if I find out it's happened again, I won't be held responsible for what I do," Jessica snapped, forcefully. Billie threw her arms around her in relief.  
"Thank you so much."  
"Don't thank me for lying to my brother," she growled, pushing past her into the rest room.

"I forgot to mention it earlier but we're playing host again tomorrow," Jessica told Mike casually, as she brushed her hair in front of the mirror.  
"What? When?" Mike called back from the bathroom.  
"Tomorrow. Lila and Tisiano are coming over," she explained, hoping he wouldn't be annoyed that she'd invited people into his apartment. She knew that it was really both of theirs now but she couldn't help still thinking it was more his than hers. She'd felt guilty about half ignoring Lila and Tisiano after she'd comeback from her fight with Billie. She hadn't been able to concentrate and she'd had to do something to make up for it.  
"You're not cooking, are you?" He teased, popping his head around the corner with his toothbrush in his mouth. He could do without her almost burning the kitchen down again.  
"Don't worry I've already ordered in," she assured him. Not sure whether to feel offended by his remark or not. "We can't disappoint the Italian royalty after all. I'm surprised they even want to eat with us American peasants."  
"Good because I had visions of several fire trucks outside the building," he joked, although he was partly serious.  
"I'm a good cook," she replied firmly. This time she really was offended. He made a coughing sound.  
"Sure you are," he said with a knowing smile. He'd lived with her long enough now to know that her culinary skills could leave a lot to be desired.  
"I'm beginning to wonder what you married me for," she sulked. It wasn't her fault she wasn't as good a cook as he was.  
"Come over here and I'll show you baby," he said patiently, putting his arms around her and pressing his lips to hers, hoping to calm her mood. "If you think that's surprising then you'll never guess who came to see me at the garage today," he murmured, keeping his lips against hers.  
"Who? The state senator?" She responded mockingly.  
"No, even more surprising than that," he asserted.  
"The president?" She continued half-heartedly, still not taking him seriously. He shook his head.  
"Even more surprising than that."  
"Okay I give up. Who came to see you?" She asked, starting to feel slightly curious.  
"Steven," he informed her, faking a disinterested voice. She practically choked in shock. Was her brother finally coming around to them? Maybe miracles could happen.  
"My brother came to see you? Why didn't you say anything?" She gasped, confused about why he'd kept silent about it. "What did he say?"  
"Well it was hardly interesting to me, was it? I just thought it was surprising that's all. He brought me some doughnuts and then he invited us to dinner next Tuesday at his and Billie's, believe it or not."  
"Did he look like he'd lost his mind?" She said, laughing out of relief. She needed Steven on her side when she spoke to her parents.  
"Don't get your hopes Jess," Mike warned her, looking slightly awkward at her excited reaction. "He said it was only because it was what Billie wanted him to do and that he guessed he would have to put up with me until you saw some sense."  
"Look I don't want to go to theirs for dinner," Jessica admitted, turning away from him and looking back in the mirror. She wished she hadn't got her hopes like that. He stood behind her, putting his arms back around her and placed a light kiss on the top of her head.  
"Don't let Steven get you down," he told her, trying to boast her confidence. "We can go there and try and convince him he's got to get use to us. He'll get the message eventually." "I don't think he'll ever get the message," she said sadly. She sighed hopelessly. "But it's not that, it's Billie. I caught her kissing someone else today."   
"So? That's not your problem," Mike answered flatly. Given the way Steven was treating them, he couldn't care less what happened to him.  
"Yes it is, Steven's still my brother, no matter what. I couldn't just sit there and watch them  
two together, pretending to be the perfect couple," she moaned. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut.  
"Well then, how about we invite them over tomorrow along with your friends, that way you'll be on home territory and I still get to gloat over Steven," he offered with a smug smile. Jessica looked thoughtful and her eyes stared into his in the mirror.  
"Okay I guess I'll call the Takeaway and let them know we have two more guests."

"Great," Jessica mumbled, walking impatiently down the aisle of the supermarket. "Why can I never find what I need?" She sighed out loud. Although the main meal was coming from a takeaway, she still needed to pick up a few things such as napkins and ice cream for dessert. The store obviously hated her because she couldn't even find that. She looked around the shelves and her eyes fell upon an identical face strolling down the other end of the aisle, looking engrossed in the products. "Liz," she called loudly. Liz looked up and spotted her immediately.  
"Hi Jess," she replied casually, as Jessica rushed over to her.  
"What are you doing here?" Jessica asked in a breathless rush.  
"I'm just picking up some stuff for my dorm room," Liz explained, surprised at her sister's interest. "What about you?"  
"Oh, I'm just preparing for doomsday." Jessica informed her with a sigh. Liz resisted the temptation to laugh. Jessica could be too melodramatic for words sometimes.  
"Why's that?" She tried to keep her voice serious although she couldn't quite resist a smirk. She didn't want to rile her sister.  
"Steven's coming over for dinner," Jessica said, sighing loudly again. This time Liz had to cover her mouth with her hand to stifle a giggle. "Liz it isn't funny," she cried angrily. Liz threw up her hands.  
"Okay, you're right. I can think of much better things to do with an evening than sit there  
and watch our brother and your husband make snide comments at each other all night," she admitted truthfully.  
"And my best friend from high school who I hadn't seen in months is going to be sat there watching it as well," Jessica said sadly. She'd wanted Lila to go back to Italy with the impression that even though the pregnancy wasn't planned, everyone was happy about it. Now that illusion was going to be shattered by Steven's stormy face.  
"Why did you agree to it if it wasn't what you wanted?" Liz wondered simply. If her twin thought for a second before she acted, she might not get in these situations in the first place. Come to think of it, she might not have got pregnant in the first place. "I don't believe you," Jessica complained, reading her twin's thoughts. "This pregnancy didn't happen because I was being impulsive or stupid. I was being careful, really really careful ..." "I just thought that ...," Liz tried to placate her. "That I wasn't capable of being sensible about anything?" Jessica demanded bitterly. "No just that maybe if Mike got carried away, that you...," Liz started to explain. She couldn't see how else this pregnancy had come about, it wasn't planned after all. "I do have a mind of my own, you know. Neither of us are that stupid, we've always used protection," Jessica informed her, struggling to keep her voice down. Liz looked at her guiltily, she hadn't meant to hurt her feelings. "I'm sorry, Jess. It was a nasty thing to say," she apologised. "So why did you agree to this dinner?"  
"I just didn't want to get into another argument. Things finally seem to be settling down a bit between me and Mike," Jessica explained, to exhausted to remain angry with Elizabeth. She didn't want to rock the boat with her husband when the pregnancy was so new. It was going to take a lot of getting used to for both of them.  
"I can understand that," Liz sympathised. "You and Mike don't seem to be able to disagree on anything without there being an explosion." They were both quiet for a moment, not sure what to say.  
"So I guess you've made up your mind then," Jessica stated bitterly, staring into Liz's shopping basket.  
"What?" Liz said bewildered, shocked by her twin's sudden outburst. Jessica fished the packet of condoms out of the basket and held then up in front of Liz.  
"About sleeping with Todd."  
"No, it's just in case," Liz fronted, not wanting to have this conversation in a supermarket.  
"I think you'd be making a mistake," Jessica told her honestly. She hated to think her twin was rushing into this simply because it was what Todd wanted.  
"What makes you so sure?" Liz enquired defensively. She didn't need to be made any more confused.  
"You told me yourself you don't trust him. You have to trust someone completely before you have sex with them." Jessica's voice rose slightly in frustration.  
"Oh right so you're saying you trusted Mike completely?" Liz challenged, feeling angered by Jessica's hard reaction. Jessica stared at Liz shocked by her words and then sighed.  
"No but-," she mumbled.  
"You'd only known him for a few weeks. I've known Todd all my life and I'm the one who is making the mistake?" Liz asked bitterly. How could her twin judge her?  
"Look Liz, you're not me."   
"What's that suppose to mean?" Liz demanded confused.  
"I like taking risks, I always land on my feet eventually. You like playing it safe, you want everything to be perfect," Jessica explained. She just wanted to protect her sister's feelings.  
"I do not," Liz answered sternly. Why did everyone think of her that way? Jessica looked into her eyes, trying to understand what she was saying.  
"I just don't want you to be disappointed," Jessica said, softening her attitude.  
"I'm sick of being perfect Liz, I can take risks too you know." Liz struggled to keep calm.  
"Why are you in such a rush to lose your virginity?" Jessica asked bluntly.  
"It's not about that! Look, you wouldn't understand." Liz turned on her heals and stormed over to the checkouts.

"Why isn't she answering?" Jessica muttered irritably, slamming down the phone in annoyance. She been trying to get hold of Liz ever since she'd got home from her afternoon class. She couldn't leave things like they were, she wasn't always the most considerate person but she couldn't stand having Elizabeth angry at her. She wearily dragged herself into the   
kitchen, finally deciding to give up for a bit, she felt completely shattered. Liz would come around eventually, they couldn't hold grudges against each other for very long. She slowly started to set the table deciding to do something constructive. She wasn't going to leave it to the last minute and get stressed out about it like she normally would have, she couldn't afford to be like that anymore. She suddenly felt dizzy and closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her vision was blurry. She dredged over to the cutlery draw and put her hand to her head as another wave of dizziness over took her. That was the last thing she remembered before everything went black. "Jess, Jess." She could vaguely hear a soft voice and someone was shaking her. She forced herself to open her eyes and struggled to focus them.  
"What happened?" She whispered as she finally saw Mike clearly. He pulled her up off the floor into his arms, so she was in a sitting position. Her head started to spin again and she rested it on his shoulder.  
"I don't know," he admitted, his voice frantic with worry. He tightened his grip on her. "You must have passed out, I guess. Are you all right?" "I guess so," she said with uncertainty, her voice still a whisper. She didn't feel all right, she felt like her head was going to split into two but she couldn't tell him that. He gently touched the small bump on her head.  
"I'm going to go call the doctor," he explained quietly.  
"No," she moaned. The last thing she wanted was to drag herself out and waste people's time, she'd be fine in a few minutes. "I'll be ok." She could feel him shake his head on top of hers.  
"No I'm going to call him," he asserted firmly. "You could have a concussion or anything. We need to find out what's wrong."  
"Mike please, people faint all the time," she pleaded. "Besides we're having Lila over tonight. I need to get everything ready."   
"That's not important. Jess, you're pregnant, there could be a problem with the baby," he continued to argue, still shaking his head.  
"Mike we're both fine," she answered, trying to sound as certain as possible. She forced herself to her feet and instantly felt dizzy again. He quickly put his arms around her again and held her up. He lowered her into a chair at the kitchen table.  
"That's it Jess. I'm calling the doctor." He turned to go to the phone, looking determined.  
"Mike really it's nothing, please listen to me. I just haven't had a chance to eat that much today that's all," she confessed quickly, hoping to persuade him to change his mind.  
"What?" He asked, clearly shocked. He'd expected her to be responsible enough to take care of herself.  
"It's not like I do it all the time," she defended herself, feeling extremely guilty. If she was this irresponsible when pregnant, what was she going to be like as a mother? "I just didn't have time this morning and then I had this fight with Liz so I was really upset and I just didn't feel like it," she finished embarrassed. He took a seat next to her. He stared at her. She could tell he was debating with himself what his reaction was going to be.  
"You've got to start taking care of yourself," he told her sternly, staring into her eyes. "It's not just you anymore."  
"I know and I will," she assured him gently. Her head was finally starting to clear. He didn't look convinced by her response.  
"Ok," he agreed reluctantly. "I'll fix you something to eat," he murmured with a sigh accepting her answer. He stood up and started making her a sandwich.  
"What did I do with the ice cream?" She suddenly cried, her brain racing off to other issues.  
"What? What ice cream?"  
"The ice cream I brought today for tonight," she explained anxiously, starting to get out of her seat. He pushed her back down gently. "I'll look for it," he said firmly. He searched until he noticed the carrier bag on the floor. He pulled the lid of the tub of ice cream.  
"What's the matter?" She asked desperately, immediately noticing the look on his face.  
"It's sort of defrosted," he informed her truthfully, showing her the gulpy liquid in the tub. A look of horror formed on her face and she burst into tears.  
"Oh god, not this again."  
"Hey, it's not the end of the world," he comforted her, confused by her reaction.  
"Yes it is! I can't even manage being a wife. How on earth am I going to be a good mother?" She asked in between sobs, finally admitting her deepest fears. "Of course you'll be a good mother," he assured her, looking even more confused. "You'll be a great mother," he told her sincerely.  
"No I won't," she moaned worriedly. He bent down to her level and put his arms around her.  
"Yes you will. You're loving and caring, you'll be a perfect mother." She dried her eyes on his shirt, feeling slightly comforted by her husband's confidence.  
"But what are we going to do for dessert now?" She wailed, still feeling overwhelmed. He shrugged.  
"There's still plenty of time. I'll go pick something up." He pulled out of their embrace. "Why don't you go lay down in bed for a while?" She shook her head.  
"No I'm just going to go and get ready." Let's just hope this is slightly less disastrous than the titanic, she thought anxiously as she headed to the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So then Jessica and the rest of the cheerleaders decided to get their own back, by dying the big mesa cheerleaders' teeth green with trick chewing gum," Lila finished with a laugh.  
"God that must have been a picture," Billie responded lightly, not quite resisting a smile and joining in with the laughter.  
"Oh it was," Jessica filled in, raising her eyebrows knowingly and smirking. "They were like that for a week."  
"Jessica, how could you be so cruel?" Billie said, faking disapproval. Jessica smiled back at her. Maybe this night would be all right after all. She'd been dreading seeing Billie again but they'd quickly relaxed in each other's presence, yesterday forgotten.  
"Hey it's not illegal," Jessica joked, in mock seriousness.  
"Maybe we should ask Mike about that. Being the expert on illegal activity an all," Steven joined in the conversation, looking at Mike with a hollow smile. Mike smiled back at Steven, with a smile that was as hollow as his.  
"Well it's better than being full of hot air."  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Steven demanded, his smile dimming a few watts.  
"Wanting to be a lawyer and all," Mike responded, keeping his tone light, his smile growing into a smirk.  
"Hey I want to be a lawyer as well," Billie interrupted jokingly, gracefully breaking the mood. She'd been worried this whole evening was going to descend into a fight between Steven and Mike and she was going to do everything she could to avoid that happening.  
"Maybe over the summer you and Billie could come to Italy and do an internship at my business. It has quite a big legal department," Tisiano suggested casually, following Billie's cue to lighten the atmosphere.  
"Wow that sounds like a great opportunity," Jessica commented with an unusual amount of maturity. Maybe if Steven went away he would come back with a different perspective on life and maybe he would finally come around to the idea that her and Mike were a long term thing.  
"You just want to get rid of me," Steven told Jessica playfully, reaching across and ruffling her hair.  
"She's not the only one," Mike muttered under his breath.  
"Well I certainly wouldn't miss certain things in Sweet valley," Steven replied, looking meaningfully at Mike. There was a tense silence.  
"So Jess, am I going to be invited for a visit once the baby's born?" Lila tried to break into the silence. She hated uncomfortable silences.  
"You're kidding right? You'll be lucky if she even let's you know. They like doing things in secret," Steven said snidely, an edge to his voice, obviously referring to the elopement.  
"Well it's better than being boring," Mike snapped back with the same edge to his voice.  
"Of course you will, Lila," Jessica stated, returning to her question, ignoring Steven and Mike's exchange. "Anyone want anymore wine?" She asked, looking around the table.  
"Not for me, baby," Mike said, smiling at her, using his name for her in an obvious attempt to annoy Steven. "I've had enough."  
"That can't be difficult to tell," Steven said humourlessly, turning to look at Mike again.  
"What?" Mike asked defensively.  
"Whether you're drunk or not, because from what I hear, you always are." Steven glared at him angrily. He'd never felt such an intense dislike for someone before. Mike rolled his eyes.  
"I am not always drunk. What business is it of yours anyway?"  
"Excuse me if I'd like my sister to have a husband who takes care of her," Steven snapped back, his voice raising.  
"I do take care of her, I-," Mike began his voice raised as well. Steven knew nothing about their relationship and yet he kept trying to pass judgement on them. Jessica stood up abruptly, tears filling her eyes.  
"Stop it, both of you! I can't take anymore of this," she screamed bitterly. She put her hand to her head as it started spinning again. She fought against it but the blackness was smothering and she fell to the floor.

"Jessica," Steven cried in shock, jumping up from his seat.  
"Not again," Mike said blankly, unsure what to do. He stood up as well and Steven turned on him.  
"What do you mean not again? This has happened before?" He shouted angrily, Mike's words sinking in. "Once this afternoon," Mike admitted, still looking dazed.  
"And you didn't take her to the doctors?" Steven asked in disbelief. Surely his brother in law couldn't be that stupid?  
"How was I suppose to know it would happen again? People faint all the time," Mike answered defensively. He didn't want to admit he'd let her talk him out of it because he'd been to scared to push it with her.  
"She's pregnant for crying out loud, Mike," Steven yelled. "You're suppose to at least make some kind of effort to look after her." "I'm trying to. I am trying-," Mike tried to explain. "Stop it! There are more important things than your petty little arguments," Billie interrupted bitterly, walking over and kneeling beside Jessica.  
"Jess are you all right?" She wondered quietly, gently touching her. Jessica's eyes opened and focused on her.  
"What's going on?" Jessica whispered.  
"You fainted. We're going to take you to the hospital," Billie told her simply, in a no arguments tone.  
"No I'm fine now," Jessica tried to object, forcing herself to sit up.  
"You need to be checked over. We're going to take you to the hospital," Billie repeated, her tone still firm. Jessica felt dizzy again and didn't bother to argue this time, she knew she couldn't go on like this. "Steven help Jessica to the car. I'll go upstairs and get the keys."  
"We can take my car, the keys are right here. It'll be easier," Mike offered. Steven walked over to Jessica and lifted her up in his arms.  
"We'll meet you at the hospital," Lila stated, following them down to the parking lot, looking worriedly at her friend.

"It's nothing really. They're just making a big deal about nothing," Jessica told the doctor, motioning her head towards Mike and Steven. She hated these places. It reminded her of the time when Liz had ended up in hospital after her and Todd had been in a motorcycle accident. "She's fainted twice today. She couldn't even get herself down to the car to come here," Steven filled in, wishing his sister would just accept the help on offer.  
"Like I said, it's nothing. People faint all the time," Jessica quickly reiterated. "And I could have walked but you wouldn't let me." In reality she doubted that but she was desperate to leave.  
"She's pregnant, we were worried," Steven quickly tried to explain again. At this rate the doctor was just going to think they were here for no reason.  
"I've already told him the baby's fine. I would know," Jessica informed the doctor. She wasn't really sure if that was true, but it was inside her, surely she would know if something had happened wouldn't she? The doctor looked at Mike and Steven.  
"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to speak to Jessica on her own," the doctor said in a gentle voice, ushering them both out the door.

"I don't believe him," Steven muttered irritably, pacing in the waiting room while they waited for the doctor to return with more information.  
"Steven, he's just doing his job," Billie told him in a soft voice, trying to calm down her boyfriend. All this stressing out wasn't doing anyone any good. At that moment Steven spotted the doctor out of the corner of his eye. He rushed over to him, Mike and Billie in tow.  
"What's going on?" Mike asked anxiously, still feeling completely in shock at the situation. He knew he should have been more firm with her. "I'm keeping her in overnight for observation," the doctor started to explain.  
"Do you know what caused it?" Billie asked bluntly. Finding out what was wrong was the most important thing.  
"To be frankly honest we're not sure what caused it," the doctor admitted. "How can you not have any idea?" Steven demanded angrily, his worry for his sister coming to the surface.  
"More than likely it's just a mix of factors. I've spoken to Jessica and she did explain to me about the stress she'd been under with her unplanned pregnancy, and how anxious she'd been about the dinner tonight. Also that she hadn't eaten much today. Being pregnant takes a  
huge toll on your body and it would be understandable for these factors to have an effect, such as causing fainting in a woman in her condition," the doctor tried to reassure them.  
"But there's not any long term damage?" Mike enquired, feeling relieved. The doctor shook  
his head and they all breathed a sigh of relief. "And the baby?" He asked softy.  
"I've booked her in for a scan first thing in the morning before hopefully we can discharge her. We won't know anything until then."  
"There's nothing wrong is there?" Mike interrupted anxiously. The doctor looked hesitant.  
"I don't want to alarm you but Jessica has been experiencing a little bleeding," the  
doctor informed them slowly. Mike sighed, shaking his head. He couldn't believe Jessica had talked him around knowing that. Did she really not realise how serious this was? "And Jessica didn't say anything?" He stated bewildered, not really addressing the comment to anyone. "We only noticed when I went to examine her," the doctor assured him. "It's only happened today."  
"Can we see her?" Billie asked. The doctor nodded.  
"She's asleep at the moment though. Try not to disturb her." He led them to her room. They entered it and stood around the bed. Feeling eyes on her, she stirred.  
"What are you all looking at? Do I look that bad?" She joked in a weak voice, feeling exhausted from all the day's traumas.  
"No you still look beautiful," Mike said gently, softening now he was seeing her in the flesh, brushing her hair behind her ears. Jessica looked around their faces.  
"Then why do you all look so miserable? I am all right, aren't I?" Jessica demanded, starting to feel scared that they knew something she didn't.  
"Yes you're fine," Steven told her, giving her a reassuring smile.  
"And the baby's fine as well right?" She enquired looking at Mike. For some reason she only trusted him to tell her the truth. He was the only one who it mattered to as much as her. He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it.  
"I'm going to get a cup of coffee. I'll be back in a minute," he informed her, avoiding the question. He forced an awkward smile and walked out the door. Steven followed him towards the vending machines, an angry grimace on his face.  
"You get back in there now," Steven thundered. "This is all your fault." "I didn't do anything," Mike replied, looking away guiltily. He still couldn't believe he hadn't brought her here the first time.  
"I love my sister. I expected you to take care of her," Steven said, repeating his statement from earlier in the evening.  
"I love her too you know," Mike answered sharply. That was one thing he was certain of. "Do you?" Steven asked dubiously, raising his eyebrows.  
"Of course I do. She's my wife."  
"That doesn't mean you love her," Steven told him bluntly.  
"Well I do," Mike said, his voice rising. Steven could say what he wanted about him but questioning his love for Jessica wasn't fair. He loved her more than anything. "Well you've really shown it. That's why my sister's lying in there not knowing if she's lost her baby," Steven said sarcastically. Mike's temper finally exploded.  
"How dare you! That's my wife in there, and it's my child that she might have lost. You didn't even want her to keep it," Mike cried. If Steven had had his way there wouldn't even have been a baby to worry about.  
"I didn't want her to be tied to a piece of scum like you," Steven retorted bitterly.

"Billie, there's something wrong isn't there? Did I lose the baby?" Jessica asked in a whisper, after Mike and Steven left. Billie hesitated, wondering how much she should tell Jessica.  
"You're booked in for a scan tomorrow to see if the baby's been affected at all," Billie explained truthfully.  
"You mean to see if I lost it?" Jessica asked bluntly in a weak voice. She'd known by the look on Mike's face that it couldn't be good news.  
"There's a possibility something could be wrong," Billie admitted gently, not wanting to panic her. Jessica pushed the covers off her and started to climb out of the bed. She couldn't just sit there and do nothing.  
"I have to talk to the doctor," Jessica told her anxiously. Billie gently pushed her back onto the bed.  
"No Jess," she said firmly. "There's nothing they can do until tomorrow. You just need to rest."  
"I need to know now," Jessica cried angrily. How did Billie expect her to rest, not even knowing what was going on with her body?  
"I'm sorry Jess. There's nothing anyone can do yet," Billie repeated softly. Jessica sank back into the bed, reluctantly giving in. Her eyes filled with tears.  
"This is all my fault," Jessica whispered. She couldn't help thinking she'd brought it all on herself. "I didn't want it at first, I couldn't stand the thought, and now that I do want it I'm being punished and they're taking it away from me." Jessica burst into sobs.  
"Hey it no one's fault, Jess," Billie argued sternly, putting her arms around her. She ran her hands down Jessica's back as she cried. "Sometimes people's bodies just aren't ready for it, it's nothing you've done." "You don't understand," Jessica argued back, tears trickling down her cheeks. "When I first found out, I - I couldn't stop thing that it would be so much easier if something just happened, something just made it disappear." "Jessica, of course you thought that. You're eighteen years old, you weren't expecting to be in this situation," Billie assured her. The door burst open, interrupting their conversation. "Hey Jess, I brought someone with me," Lila announced loudly. Billie rolled her eyes. You could always trust Lila to make herself the centre of attention. Both Billie and Jessica looked towards the doorway.  
"Oh Liz, thank god your here," Jessica cried softly, more tears coming. She'd never been so happy to see her twin. Billie gently pulled her arms away. She knew it was her sister that would best be able to comfort Jessica.  
"I'm going to go see what's happened to Mike and Steven," Billie explained.  
"I'll come with you," Elizabeth offered. Jessica looked horrified, she needed Liz to stay with her.  
"Liz don't leave me," she begged, sounding like a little girl.  
"Jess, I'll be back in few minutes. I just need to see Steven okay?" Liz assured her. "Lila will stay with you, won't you Lila?" Lila nodded eagerly.  
"Okay," Jessica agreed in a shaky breath. Billie and Liz turned and walked out of the door.  
"So what's going on then?" Liz asked Billie anxiously.

"So she's all right?" Liz enquired worriedly after Billie had filled her in on all the details. She wished she hadn't been so busy lately and she'd been around to support Jessica.  
"Well she's very upset at the moment," Billie told her simply. Liz nodded. She hated to see her twin hurt.  
"I can imagine," Liz commented, as they rounded the corner to where the coffee machine was. They both stopped suddenly.  
"Why on earth are you so flaming judgmental?" Mike shouted angrily, taking a step closer to Steven.  
"I just go on the facts," Steven yelled back, giving him a pointed look and taking his own step closer.  
"Stop it!" Billie interrupted, running and standing in between them, worried they were going to come to blows. No one could handle that right now, least of all Jessica. She needed to keep them apart.  
"He won't take responsibility for anything," Steven informed Billie bitterly, still glaring at Mike.  
"If you weren't such a judgmental-," Mike began, about to reel off a list of Steven's less attractive qualities.  
"Don't either of you care enough about Jessica to stop your fighting for one night?" Billie demanded. They both claimed to love Jessica but they were more interested in hating each other than helping her.  
"He started it," Mike answered defensively, realising how it must look.  
"I don't care who started it. Can't either of you be mature?" Billie asked in a harsh voice. She'd had enough of both of them.  
"I'm just worried for my sister," Steven replied, staring at her. Why couldn't Billie at least put on a united front with him?  
"I think you should go home," Billie told Steven firmly, even though she knew he would object. They couldn't stay here insulting each other all night.  
"Why can't he go?" Steven asked, motioning to Mike. He was the cause of all the problems in Steven's eyes.  
"Because Jessica's his wife and it's his baby we're waiting to know about," Billie explained gently. She knew Steven cared deeply for Jessica but this was Mike's problem. She turned to Mike "You go to Jessica. You don't want to waste your time fighting, do you?" Mike sighed and obediently left.  
"Well I'm not going. Back me up Liz," he demanded, looking over at her, expecting her support. Liz sighed. She didn't want to hurt her brother.  
"I agree with Billie," Liz murmured softly, hoping to placate Steven. "Jessica's going to be all right. You should go home and get some rest." He glared at both Billie and Liz, he would never forgive them for this.  
"Well it's great to know whose side you're on. I'd suspected it anyway," Steven thundered, storming out of the hospital.

"Is she ok?" Elizabeth asked in a quiet voice, as she came through the door to Jessica's room.  
"She's asleep at the moment," Mike answered, his own voice a whisper. He was sat in a chair next to her bed, holding her hand.  
"Where have Lila and Billie gone?" Liz wondered casually.  
"Billie's gone home and Lila and her husband are staying at Billie and Steven's for the night. They're coming back in the morning," Mike responded neutrally. Liz stood by the side of Jessica's bed. "There's a chair over there," he informed her in a gentle voice, nodding his head towards it.  
"Thanks," she murmured awkwardly, pulling out the chair. She'd never really sat down and spoke to her sister's husband before. Even when she and Tom had gone to Mike and Jessica's for a meal, it had been Tom who had spent most of his time talking to Mike.  
"You don't have to stay you know," he offered, looking at her with a faint reassuring smile. She smiled back a similar faint smile, starting to relax slightly .  
"Yes I do. I'm her twin. It's my job," she joked light-heartedly. She had no intention of leaving her sister, she knew she wouldn't want her to. "But you could go home for a bit if you want." She knew Mike must be exhausted himself, even if he wouldn't admit it. "Nah," he refused her offer, acting as if it didn't matter much to him. "I'd just feel guilty if I left." Elizabeth rolled her eyes at his attempt to act as if he wasn't bothered because she starting to think that perhaps he did care about Jessica. He might not be perfect but he did care.  
"No one wants to feel guilty," Elizabeth agreed sarcastically with a laugh.  
"Okay, okay." He threw his hands up. "Maybe I do want to keep an eye on her for myself."  
"You must be going soft. What on earth will happen to your reputation?" She scolded him playfully. He snorted.  
"I think my reputation will go out the window once people find out I'm married with a kid on the way," Mike replied truthfully, not sure how he felt about it. He wasn't sure how he felt about anything, apart from Jessica.  
"You must be devastated," Elizabeth said with mock sadness, trying to keep the mood light between them.  
"Oh I am," he agreed in mock seriousness. They looked across at each other and both cracked up laughing. Jessica opened her eyes, her sleep disturbed by the sound.  
"What are you two laughing at?" She demanded in a sleepy voice.  
"Nothing," Mike told her, not wanting to explain the story. He wasn't sure Jessica would find it quite as funny as they had.  
"I'm not sure I like this," she said in a hurt tone, pouting. "You're cutting me out. You're not even supposed to like each other."   
"I'm sure you'll cope," Liz answered flatly, rolling her eyes.

"Steven," Billie called as her, Lila and Tisiano entered the apartment. There was no answer. She looked in the bedroom. He wasn't in there either. She came back into the living room, unsure what to say. "He mustn't have come home," she told them awkwardly. She hated to think everyone was finding out how rocky their relationship had become.  
"I'm sure he's fine," Lila reassured her, trying to ignore what great gossip this was. Billie nodded, covering up her own worries with a smile.  
"You and Tisiano can have mine and Steven's bed for the night," she offered quickly, changing the topic. She wouldn't want to spent the night in there by herself anyway. "I'll just go change the sheets."  
"Are you sure?" Lila asked surprised. She didn't want to push anyone out of their bed.  
"Of course."   
"We don't mind sleeping on the couch and in the spare room. We can handle being separated for one night," Tisiano told her honestly, feeling the same as Lila did.  
"No it's fine, really. We don't know what time Steven might get in. This way he won't disturb you." She'd be surprised if he came back at all but she wasn't about to say that out loud. "Well if you're sure," Lila said with a shrug, she'd rather stay with Tisiano if she could. Billie nodded.  
"Now why don't you go in the bathroom and get ready for bed as best you can while I change the sheets? Lila, I have a brand new night shirt you can borrow."

Billie turned over on the couch again. She'd thought that she'd be so tired, she'd just fall straight to sleep. Instead she could only think about one thing. She sat up, shoving the blanket off her and picked up the phone. She nervously dialled the number.  
"Hello," a voice fall off sleep answered. She debated whether or not to put the phone down.  
"Chas," she said in tearful voice, tears beginning to fill her eyes. Relieved just to be speaking to him  
"Billie, what's the matter?" He asked worriedly, hearing the tone in her voice.  
"I need to speak to you," she told him bluntly, bursting into sobs at the concern in his voice.  
"I didn't think you wanted anything to do with me after that scene at the coffee house," he whispered uncertainly.  
"I'm sorry. Can we please meet up?" She begged. She couldn't handle it if he gave up on her too.  
"Okay, I'll come by your apartment and then we can go to lookout point to talk," he told her softly. Billie wondered what she was getting herself in to.  
"Okay I'll wait outside for you," she agreed nervously, not sure exactly what she was doing or agreeing to.

"I'm just so worried for her," Billie explained, her voice quiet. Her eyes were gazing out of the window. She couldn't face looking at him, she wasn't sure what would happen if she did. They were parked at a deserted lookout point. "What if she's lost the baby?"  
"You said yourself that the doctor said it's unlikely," Chas responded gently, trying to sound reassuring, even though he wasn't sure that was the real reason she'd asked to see him.  
"But it's not impossible she still could have," Billie whimpered, she felt like she'd be partly responsible for it. If she'd been more blunt with Steven maybe he would have stopped his obsession and then him and Mike wouldn't have been arguing in the first place. She knew she was being irrational but she couldn't help it  
"She'll have to live with it, even though it'll be hard," Chas answered bluntly. "There's nothing you can do."  
"How do you live with something like that? It must be one of the worst things that can happen to you," Billie responded, confused about how she should be feeling.  
"She has family and friends, it's not just up to you to support her," he reminded her, his voice a whisper.  
"She's like a sister to me," Billie whispered back. He didn't say anything, he didn't think there was anything he could say.  
"Why do I get the feeling this is more about Steven than Jessica?" He wondered truthfully.  
"He didn't come home tonight," she admitted, trying not to sound as hurt as she felt. She hadn't betrayed Steven, even though he thought she had, she'd been doing what was best for Jessica. She needed her husband.  
"Why not?" "Because I told him to leave the hospital and he's angry at me," she explained with a shrug.  
"Why did you do that?" He asked in a non- judgmental tone, that made a nice a change from Steven.  
"He was fighting with Mike like a two year old," Billie murmured, she didn't regret what she'd done. She regretted that it had hurt Steven but that was it. "Why are you trying so hard to hold onto this relationship?" Chas wondered, reaching out and turning her head to face him.  
"I have to," she said sternly. She couldn't imagine life without Steven, it had been so long.  
"No you don't. You can leave if you want," he replied honestly, looking into her eyes.  
"You don't understand. If I leave I'll be letting everyone down, they all think we're bound to get married one day. That's the only reason they let us live together. This isn't just about Steven." He cupped her face in his hands.  
"All that matters is you." "I can't be like that," she explained honestly. She'd never been selfish. "Yes you can. Billie, I really care for you and I can't pretend I don't want to have a relationship with you." He leaned in and kissed her and she responded by deepening the kiss and throwing her arms around his neck. He frantically pulled her top off and she started to take off his shirt off but then stopped.  
"This is wrong," she whispered, sounding as if she was trying to convince herself. Her head told her it was wrong but her body couldn't deny how right it felt.  
"No this is right," he asserted, sensing her weakness. He pulled her across to his seat and then leaned her back. She didn't even notice the hand brake digging into her back as they made love.

"Do you think I ought to ring Billie and see if they all got home?" Liz asked Jessica anxiously. She been so caught up in her worries about her twin that she'd forgotten about the state her brother had left in.  
"Don't be ridiculous. They'll be asleep by now," Jessica answered disinterestedly. She could only worry about herself and her baby right now.  
"I'm just a little worried since Steven left in such a mood. What if he's crashed the car or something?" Liz wondered, looking around the hospital room, not wanting to really think about the possibility.  
"Liz, Steven's far too sensible for that," Jessica assured her. "He's probably already snuggled up in bed with Billie."  
"I guess you're right," Liz agreed uncertainly, still unconvinced. Her gut told her that wasn't the case but she didn't want to burden Jessica with her concerns. She didn't need anymore stress.  
"You really ought to go back to sleep," Mike told Jessica honestly, changing the subject. He didn't want her to worry about her brother either.  
"Mike you're my husband, not my father. Stop nagging," Jessica snapped. She knew Mike was concerned but this was getting ridiculous.  
"I'm not nagging," he replied defensively. He still felt guilty about not insisting she came to the hospital earlier and he wanted to make up for it.  
"How am I supposed to sleep with you two staring at me?" Jessica demanded. She felt like she was on show. Mike and Liz both gave her a look. "I'm going to sleep, all right?" She sighed before laying back down in the bed.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Chas asked Billie, looking over at her, as she pulled her top back on.  
"No just take me home, please," she whispered holding back tears. She felt so claustrophobic in this car that she could barely breathe. How could I be so stupid? She thought, as they drove home. What if I get pregnant or something? She told herself to calm down, it was virtually impossible. She couldn't even begin to think about the possibility of sexually transmitted diseases.  
"Stop!" She cried suddenly, she needed to get out of the car. He obediently brought the car to a halt.  
"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly, he hadn't wanted to upset her.  
"I'm going to walk," she said in a hard voice. She knew that if she let any emotion get into her voice, she'd start crying. She climbed out of the car and slammed the door. He rolled down his window and leaned his head out of it. "Billie don't be ridiculous. You can't walk home at three in the morning," he called out, but she was determined and carried on.

Billie's eyes jumped open as Steven walked through the door early in the morning. She stared at him unsure what to say. She tried to read what he was thinking. They used to know just by a glance, now she didn't have any idea.  
"You're back," Billie said weakly, sitting up on the couch.  
"I'm sor-," they both started in unison.  
"It's me who should be apologising," Steven told her. He'd had sometime to clear his head and could see how badly he'd been treating her. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting towards you."  
"No, it's me who should-," she began guiltily. She couldn't help thinking he wouldn't be sorry if he knew what she'd done. Steven shook his head and sat down next to Billie on the couch.  
"I've been an idiot. You were right I should just let Mike and Jessica get on with it. It's not like interfering has got me anywhere. Since I started objecting she's moved in with him, married him and got herself pregnant. It's none of my business." Billie sighed. Why couldn't Steven had said this days ago?  
"Of course it's your business, she's your sister," she offered quietly, trying to see his side of things however difficult that was. He was shaking his head again.  
"No it isn't. I've got to trust Jessica and I've got to stop neglecting the most important person in my life, you." She put her arms around him. "Later on I'm going to go down to the  
hospital with a big bunch of flowers and I'm going to apologise to Jessica," he whispered. He wanted to make it up with everyone.  
"And Mike?" She whispered back. That would be the real test, but she'd give him time to be ready for that.  
"No, I don't think I could stomach that," he admitted with a laugh.

"Is everything all right?" Jessica begged the nurse, after she finished examining her. She turned back around to face Jessica and Mike with a smile and nodded.  
"Everything is fine, the pregnancy looks to be going along as it should," she explained simply. Jessica started crying, even though she tried to hold it in, tears of relief running down her cheeks. Mike put his arm around her, trying to calm her down. "What about the bleeding?" She asked anxiously, desperate to know it wasn't as bad as it had seemed. The nurse shrugged.  
"Sometimes pregnant women have a little spotting, it's not that unusual. You just need to make sure you have plenty of rest and take care of yourself," the nurse told her sternly. "Don't worry, she will do," Mike asserted, looking pointedly at his wife.  
"Does that mean I can go home today?" Jessica enquired, she couldn't stand staying here any longer.  
"Yes, I see no reason why you can't go home straight away." Jessica turned her head to look at Mike after the nurse left the room.  
"That means we can still go and see my parents tonight," she reminded him, not wanting to change her plans. She'd been preparing her emotions for this and she couldn't face building them up again.  
"Don't be stupid. You heard the nurse, you need to rest," he argued in a serious voice. He couldn't stand the thought of losing his wife or this life they'd created and he was going to try his best to stop that happening.  
"I will be resting. It will be good for me to get away from everything here for a while." Mike looked dubious.  
"Jess, you've not wanted to tell you're parents about us since we got married. All it will do, is stress you out." There was concern in his voice but even she could hear that he was still hurt by what had gone on between them in the last few months. She needed to do this for both of them, then they might finally be able to move past it. To start a new, happier chapter in their marriage.  
"Mike, I'll be fine if we do it together, please?" She pleaded. He sighed. Maybe she did have a point about getting out of the apartment and getting away from Steven. He nodded in agreement. "We'll go home and pack the car and then we can head straight off."

Steven pulled the car into a parking space at the hospital.  
"Are you sure about this?" Billie asked him, not wanting to force him to do something he wasn't ready for. He took a deep breath and nodded. He didn't really want to see Mike but he needed to apologise to Jessica. He'd been too focused on Mike when she had really needed him. He reached into the back for the flowers and they stepped out the car. They immediately spotted Mike and Jessica heading down the steps to the parking lot. Billie took his hand reassuringly and they started to walk towards them.  
"Jessica," Billie called, waving her arm to get their attention, wanting to save Steven the awkwardness of having to start the conversation. Jessica turned and spotted them. They stopped but Jessica looked anxious. She didn't want to hear another of her brother's lectures.  
"Look Steven if you've come-," Mike began defensively when him and Billie reached them, wanting to protect his wife.  
"I've not come to upset anyone," Steven interrupted honestly.  
"Is everything all right?" Billie asked Jessica, wanting to make sure they weren't going to put their foot in it. She nodded and put her hand on her stomach.  
"Yes everything is fine," Jessica said softly, not concealing her relief.  
"I'm glad," Billie told her sincerely. She wasn't sure Jessica could have handled it if anything had been wrong. Steven didn't say anything and Billie nudged him.  
"I'm glad too," Steven began, he took another deep breath. "Jess, I'm really sorry for how I've been acting. You were right. It is your life and I've got to stop interfering." Jessica smiled, glad that her brother was finally changing his attitude.  
"Thanks Steven," she stated contentedly, leaning over to hug him. He handed her the flowers as she pulled back.  
"I brought these for you." She smiled again, reaching out her hand to take them.  
"Thank you. Look Steven I'm sorry but we've really got to go now. We're going to visit Mum and Dad today." It was his turn to feel relieved now, he hated having to lie to his parents.  
"I'll see you when you get back then," he offered stepping back from her.  
"Bye Steven and thank you again." She waved as they started to walk off.  
"Bye," he called after her.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you Ashley for the review. It's greatly appreciated.

**Chapter 5**

"Hi Jessica," her mother cried excitedly, opening the door and drawing Jessica into a hug. It seemed like so long since she'd seen either of her daughters and she was surprised it was Jessica that had turned up on her doorstep. After all she'd seemed so eager to get rid of her when they'd come to the university for parents' weekend.  
"Hi Mom," Jessica replied awkwardly, hugging her back. She hated seeing how happy her mother was to see her and wondering if she was going to feel the same way once she told her everything that had been going on.  
"You must be Michael," Mrs Wakefield acknowledged, smiling happily at the handsome man stood behind her daughter, as she and Jessica pulled apart. Jessica had told them that she was going to be bringing a friend but she hadn't elaborated any more than that, she'd wanted to tell them all the details face to face. That way, maybe they would at least respect her honesty. She knew they would have interpreted her words to mean boyfriend but she definitely wasn't looking forward to explaining in Jessica Wakefield's language it exactly meant husband. "You don't have to just stand out there. Come on in," she offered with a confused laugh. Normally her daughter didn't seem to think anything of barging into people's houses, especially not her own house and it was still her house in the eyes of the Wakefields. It always would be. She led them through into the living room. Jessica's father was sat in an armchair, leaning over the coffee table. There were several legal papers spread across it.  
"Hi sweetheart," he said brightly, looking up from his work and giving her a welcoming smile.  
"Hi Dad," she replied, smiling back at him happily. Her parents really did love her and maybe if she explained everything from the beginning, they would understand and support her. They were going to be grandparents after all, surely that wasn't the world's worst news?  
"Ned this is Michael," Alice informed him casually, as she gestured towards Mike, trying to make him feel as welcome as possible. She realised he must be feeling awkward coming into their home. Ned stood up and held out his hand. Mike hesitated a second before nervously reaching out and shaking his father in law's hand. Now that he was actually here, he felt petrified. It was a lot worse than he'd thought it would be. He was scared to open his mouth or do anything in case it came across wrong. He knew him and Jessica only got one shot at breaking this news.  
"Nice to meet you," Ned told him politely. It was unusual for his daughter to bring her boyfriends home and he realised it must be quite serious. At least by Jessica's standards.  
"Nice to meet you as well sir," Mike said flatly, finally managing to get some words out. Jessica raised her eyebrows curiously and stifled a giggle. She realised he must be really intent on impressing her parents if he was going to start calling people sir. That just wasn't normal behaviour for her husband.  
"So, what have you been up to since we saw you at parents' weekend?" Mrs Wakefield quizzed her daughter. It seemed like she heard so little from her daughter at college, that she might as well be on another planet. Jessica looked back at her blankly, wondering where to start. She knew this was her big opportunity to tell them the truth but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Not right now. What could she say? That she'd just been in hospital because she was having her husband's baby?  
"Nothing," she lied, crossing her fingers behind her back. She would tell them later. "We'd better unpack the car," she said quickly, turning and looking at Mike, desperate to change the conversation.  
"I guess so," he agreed with a shrug, desperate to get out too. She took his hand encouragingly and led him out of the door.

Liz stopped quickly as she walked down the corridor and saw an all to familiar face heading towards her, trying to decide whether or not to hide. Alex was walking down the hall in Elizabeth's dorm, with boxes in her arms. They hadn't spoken to each other since they'd met up in the quad that night.  
"Alex, what are you doing here?" Liz asked, trying to sound casual. Elizabeth realised she was going to have to acknowledge her presence, unless she could camouflage in with the wall there wasn't anywhere for her to hide. Alex looked away, noticing her for the first time, before staring at her and giving her a frosty glare.  
"I'm helping my roommate move," she explained shortly, before starting to walk off again. Liz was shocked and wasn't about to let it drop.  
"Why is she moving out?" Liz demanded, following her down the corridor. "Apparently her best friend's roommate is transferring and she wants to live with her instead," Alex replied bitterly, clearly irritated by the situation. She had no intention of discussing it with Elizabeth though. She'd caused the whole thing in the first place.  
"But I thought you got on well. You always said so," Liz stated bewilderedly. She remembered after Jessica had bailed out of sharing a room with her at the beginning of college, Alex had refused to move in because it would be letting her own roommate down. She couldn't understand where all this had suddenly come from and she couldn't help worrying about Alex. It came instinctively to her.  
"We did, but that was before I went from Theta material to a disgraced basketball player's girlfriend," Alex snorted, finally elaborating slightly.  
"I'm sure that's not the reason," Liz assured her, trying to comfort her. Surely no one could be that fickle? Apart from maybe Jessica and Lila.  
"How on earth would you know?" Alex demanded, giving her pointed a look. Liz always had to be irritatingly perfect and know everything, even though she'd only met Alex's roommate a few times. Liz shrugged, unsure how to respond. She wasn't sure what to say to Alex at all anymore. Alex found fault in everything she did.  
"She seemed nice enough when I met her. I don't think-," Elizabeth started defending herself, feeling cornered. "Well you didn't live with her," Alex interrupted, about to storm off yet again. Liz still couldn't believe this was what years of friendship had turned into. She still remembered all the times they'd helped each other out and supported each other through boyfriend troubles. When they'd confided in each other about everything, even Enid's drug addiction. "Alex wait," Liz began in a soft voice, changing her attitude towards her. "Why don't you move in with me?" She offered suddenly, the words out there before she'd really had chance to contemplate what she was saying. Alex stopped and turned to face her.  
"What?" She asked, clearly as bewildered as Liz was.  
"Why don't you move in with me? I mean you don't have anyone living with you now and Celine's moved out, thankfully," Liz tried to explain, her words coming out in a rush. She resisted the urge to look away, expecting Alex to tell her exactly what she could do with her offer.  
"And you want me to move in?" Alex asked, with raised eyebrows. She was so surprised that she didn't even know what to think about the suggestion. They may have been best friends once but they hated each other now. Well they didn't hate each other exactly, but being in each others' company certainly wasn't an enjoyable experience anymore.  
"At least I know you," Liz pointed out, trying to convince both herself and Alex of the advantages. "I don't want to risk getting another Celine." Which was true. Her and Alex living together wouldn't be the perfect solution but nothing could be worse than the southern belle from hell. "I don't know," Alex answered blankly, shaking her head. Could they really go back? She'd moved forward now, hadn't she? Looking at the boxes in her hand, she suddenly wasn't so sure. She felt like she'd gone backwards now that her perfect college life had disappeared before her eyes.  
"Come on," Liz tried to convince her, starting to warm to her idea herself. "We can at least try it. If it doesn't work out, Isabella has got a spare bed since Jessica moved in with Mike. I'm sure she'd have you instead." Alex looked at her thoughtfully. When they'd first got to college she'd felt that she'd moved on and Liz had just wanted to stay in the past but now she felt like they'd both maybe changed. Liz seemed to have a new air of confidence about her and the weight she'd put on during those first few weeks was starting to fall off. Maybe they could find new ground for their friendship  
"All right," she agreed, almost shocked by herself.

"So sweetheart, how is college going?" Mrs Wakefield asked Jessica curiously, as she sliced off a piece of chicken with her fork. She'd always been the most worried about her youngest going off to college. Steven and Elizabeth were mature enough to be trusted with the responsibilities but she'd wondered if all that freedom would go to Jessica's head. She knew she could achieve as much as her twin, if she applied herself. Jessica looked away guiltily. That was one question she'd dreaded being asked. She knew her mother had trusted her and she felt like she'd let her down. She'd been so caught up in the excitement of the social side of college and then Mike that she'd completely neglected her studies.  
"Well I guess at first I found it a little difficult to juggle the fun side of college with studying but ..." She wasn't sure how to finish, she wanted to be as honest as she could with them but it wasn't as if she could even promise that it was going to change from now on. Factoring in being a mother was just going to make it harder. She wanted to continue college, she really did, but she couldn't see how realistic that was going to be, no matter what her husband said. Luckily her father filled in the gap for her. "Jessica, you have to put a lot of time and effort in when you're in college," her father told her sternly, giving her a pointed look. He'd shared his wife's fear about Jessica going to college.  
"You'll be rewarded when it's all done and you have a successful career," her mother explained, trying to put it more gently.  
"I know," Jessica agreed quietly. She just wished she'd realised that when she first walked through the doors of Sweet Valley University.  
"I mean you're going to want your children to have a secure future," Mrs Wakefield continued. Jessica almost choked on some of her own chicken. Had her mother realised?  
Jessica felt her stomach turning again as she drank some water to stop her coughing. She couldn't believe this was happening to her tonight, of all nights. The midwife had warned her that many women got morning sickness at different times of the day but she hadn't been expecting it tonight after she'd felt fine for the last couple of days. Sure she had been ill, but she hadn't been feeling sick. She'd had to use excuses all night in order to go to the bathroom and she could tell her mother was starting to worry about her. She ran her hand over her eyes on purpose, in order to smudge her make up. Her mother watched her suspiciously.  
"Oh darn, my makeup smudged again. I'd better go to the bathroom," she cried dramatically, feeling her stomach continuing to turn, already on her feet. Mrs Wakefield folded her arms.  
"You did that on purpose," she said bluntly, worry in her voice "What's wrong sweetheart?"  
"Nothing! I didn't do it on purpose," Jessica lied, not sounding very convincing.  
"Yes you did!" Her mother asserted again. "You've been going to the bathroom all night. Now, what is wrong?" Jessica stared at her desperately, trying to find some excuse in her brain. She took a deep breath, deciding to take the plunge and just admit it.  
"I've got morning sickness." Her parents stared back at her, looking completely confused and there was a long pause.  
"What? You mean-," her mother broke off her sentence, unable to finish it as realisation sank in. Jessica nodded nervously. There was no going back now.  
"Yes, I'm pregnant," she whispered, finally saying it out loud. Nobody said anything for a few moments. "What on earth have you done?" Her father demanded, finally find his voice, shaking his head in disbelief. He'd expected a lot of things from Jessica but he couldn't believe this.  
"Ned, calm down," Mrs Wakefield broke in, refusing to believe it. "You're not serious, are you sweetheart?" Jessica nodded, tears filling her eyes. She couldn't bring herself to look at her parents' hurt and confused faces. "But you're not even married," her mother choked out in shock. "Yes I am," she told them truthfully, her voice a whisper, finally meeting their eyes.  
"What?" Her father demanded in a hard voice. He couldn't believe what his daughter had done behind his back.  
"Mike isn't my boyfriend. He's my husband," she explained, taking a deep breath. They all looked at Mike, who's eyes had been firmly focused on the ground since Jessica choked out the truth. Jessica looked at him apologetically, she didn't want to have drag him into this, it was bad enough as it was but thankfully their eyes quickly returned to Jessica.  
"Since when?" Her mother questioned, her voice emotionless, clearly still in shock.  
"Almost four weeks ago," Jessica whispered guilty. She couldn't lie anymore.  
"You got married without me?" Her mother asked in a hurt voice, tears in her eyes. Jessica nodded sadly, tears filling her own eyes.  
"I'm so sorry mom," Jessica whimpered, her tears streaming down her cheeks. She hated seeing her mother like this.  
"It's a bit too late for that now Jessica," her father thundered, storming from the room and slamming the door. Her mother buried her face in her hands, sobbing.  
"I've got to go to the bathroom," Jessica cried tearfully, unable to fight the sickness any longer, even though she didn't want to leave her mother.  
"Jess wait. I'm coming with you," Mike called, getting up and chasing after her.

"Alex is moving in with you?" Todd yelped in surprise. Liz nodded, trying to look as if it was perfectly normal, even though she could see how shocked her boyfriend was.  
"Tomorrow," she explained. "You want to help us move her stuff in?"  
"I guess so," he agreed, still shaking his head in disbelief. As far as he'd seen Liz and Alex couldn't even be civil enough to speak to each other anymore, let alone to live together. He hoped Liz wasn't seeing Alex as one of her charity cases because that would only wind Alex up more. "I still can't believe this. Are you sure this is what you both want?"  
"What's so hard to believe? We were best friends for years," she reminded him, pointedly. "Liz you're sure this isn't just because you feel sorry for her?" Todd enquired cautiously. "Of course not. I'm doing it for both of us. It's a convenience thing," she argued. Which was the truth, she assured herself, they'd both have to have new roommates eventually and after her experiences with Celine and even Jessica, she'd rather it was someone she knew. He decided to change the subject, he didn't want to end up in a fight, even though he wasn't sure whether or not this could lead to anything good.  
"Speaking of moving," he began with a slightly sad smile. "I have to move out of the athletics dorm by the end of this week." It was the final nail in the coffin of what had been the perfect start to his college life. He was extremely happy he was back with Liz but he did miss the excitement he'd felt at the beginning of college. "I'm really sorry. I really didn't-," Liz began sincerely. She hated to think that she was responsible for this.  
"It's not your fault," he interrupted, his voice sincere as well. He had blamed Liz to begin with but he knew she'd only been doing her job. "You just told it like it was."  
"Thanks," she murmured, feeling relieved. Todd glanced out the window of his dorm room.  
"Wow that's Mark's car," he stated in amazement. Liz jumped up to look as well.  
"What? Where?" She cried. Todd pointed down into the parking lot.  
"Should we go find Alex?" Todd asked Liz uncertainly. He didn't know whether Alex would want to know or not. Mark had left her after all. Maybe it was really completely over between them. Liz shook her head. If Alex found out then she would have to decide what to do but she wasn't about to voluntarily hand over the information. As far as she could see Alex was better off without him. He'd shown his real feelings for her by his attitude during the sports' scandal.  
"No, I don't want her upset anymore by him," she said forcefully. She hoped it didn't sound too much like she was interfering.

"Shh it's all right," Mike whispered reassuringly, trying to calm Jessica down. She was stood in the bathroom, wrapped in her husband's arms, leaning against his strong chest. She couldn't seem to stop crying, she'd even wept while she'd been throwing up. Every time she'd come close to stopping, her parents' hurt and angry faces had flashed before her eyes. She'd known they might take a while to come around to the idea but she hadn't expected them to react this badly.  
"How can it be all right? My parents hate me," she demanded. She didn't believe her husband could understand how she was feeling. It was her parents after all. Mike ran his hands down her back.  
"It's not the end of the world," he told her firmly, hoping to convince her everything would be fine.  
"Not the end of the world!" She repeated astounded. Now she was certain he had no idea. "It's pretty darn close." He sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to talk her around. He felt guilty for asking her to do this, even though he knew they'd have had to have found out eventually. Maybe they'd change their minds given a bit of time.  
"Let's just go home," he whispered, feeling defeated. She nodded against his chest.  
"Ok," she whispered back, pulling out of their embrace. The thought of going back home made her feel slightly calmer. She felt safe there with him. He took her hand reassuringly and they made their way downstairs. "Mike, I need to say goodbye to them," she told him, stopping suddenly. "Jess-," he began to argue but then he dropped her hand and let her go. It was her family and she knew what she needed to do. She walked towards the kitchen and pushed open the door nervously.  
"Mom, Dad, we're going to go home," she informed them in a quiet voice, not sure if they'd even care.  
"Fine," her father said in voice lacking emotion, refusing to look at her.  
"I think that would be best," her mother agreed in a soft voice. They all needed to gather their heads.  
"I love you," she told them in a gentle voice before turning to leave. Her mother's face softened a little.  
"We'll call you," Mrs Wakefield whispered. "We might call you," her father corrected in an assertive voice, looking irritated with his wife. They couldn't let their daughter talk her way out of this one. "We're very busy at the moment," he continued in a hard voice.  
"Yes we are," her mother agreed, following her husband's thoughts.  
"Bye," Jessica replied in a voice that was barely audible, trying not to show the sadness that she felt. Years of love just seemed to be going down the drain. Her parents didn't answer.

"Mike have you told your parents about us yet?" Jessica wondered curiously, her voice a whisper in the dark room. They were lying in their bed, holding each other close. After they'd left her parents' house she'd started to calm down slightly but as soon as they'd got home after the drive back to campus, everything had become too much for her and she'd started crying uncontrollably again. He'd been trying to comfort her, holding and kissing her, whispering in her ear and eventually one thing had led to another and they'd ended up in bed, making love. Mike took a deep breath before answering and she felt his body tense at her question.  
"Well my dad's dead, you know that," he answered simply, not sounding as if he appreciated being asked about his family. Jessica encouragingly ran her hands down the smooth skin of his back. If she could face her demons with her family, so could he. Her husband had never really said anything about his family and she didn't think that was fair, given the way he'd been pushing her to tell her family about them.  
"What about your mom?" She murmured, keeping up her enquiries.  
"She doesn't need to know," he told her sternly, not elaborating anymore than that.  
"Why not?" Jessica demanded. If her family needed to know, surely his did too?   
"She just doesn't, okay?" He voice sounded harsh and though he didn't pull away from her, she could still tell he was hiding his annoyance. It was definitely a sore spot for him but she figured if he never opened up about it, then it would never stop being a sore spot.  
"Mike, I want you to be able to tell me anything. I'm your wife, remember?" She coaxed, finding his lips with hers in the darkness. He sighed, realising she wasn't going to let this drop.  
"I haven't spoke to my mom in eight years," he mumbled, finally admitting some of the truth.  
"Really?" She asked shocked. She'd realised things couldn't be good between him and his mother but she'd never realised it was as bad as that.  
"She walked out on me and my dad when I was fourteen," he explained, sounding as if he was trying to keep any emotion out of his voice.  
"And you haven't spoken to her since?" She wondered, not being able to stop some of her shock showing in her voice. She'd never heard any of this before. She looked into his   
golden eyes as best she could in the dark.  
"Well she sends cards on my birthday and at Christmas," he said flatly. She could feel him shrug against her body.  
"Don't you want to speak to her?" Jessica wondered gently. She couldn't imagine that was the way he wanted things. No one wanted to be estranged from their mother. He snorted, feeling like he was under interrogation.  
"Why would I?" He demanded bitterly, pulling his arms from around her waist in annoyance. She decided not to interfere anymore, realising she might be pushing it too far.  
"I guess it's just me and you now," she whispered, trying to sound reassuring, referring as much to her own situation as his. He didn't say anything for a while.  
"I'm scared," he admitted to her finally. He sounded as if he wasn't sure whether he should say it or not.  
"What of?" She wondered confused. He had what he said he wanted after all, her and the baby. He put his arms back around her bare waist, pulling her even closer to him, searching for comfort.  
"I don't know," he explained in a quiet voice. "Everything, I guess. I don't want to lose you."  
"I'm not going to leave you," she assured him, her voice low as well, wondering where this had come from. He must realise she loved him as well.  
"It's easy to say that now," he snapped, unhappy at her casual reaction. Her eyes filled with tears. Her parents doubted her commitment to them and now her husband did too.  
"I won't, okay? We're going to be a proper family. Me, you and our baby," she told him assertively. That was all that was left for them now. "I just don't want to be like my parents were." A few tears filled his own eyes and he bit his lip.  
"We won't be like them, we'll be better," she whispered, her tears rolling onto his chest. He sighed again.  
"Let's just go to sleep," he replied, pulling out their close embrace and turning his back to her. He felt embarrassed at opening up to his wife like this, he wasn't used to sharing his feelings, even with himself sometimes. She sat up slightly and stared at him, shaking her head in confusion. She'd felt like they were finally really talking to each other and then he'd gone and turned his back on her. She slid back down and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her chest against his back, trying to get as close to him as possible.  
"Mike, what's wrong?" She persisted, refusing to be shut out now, placing a light kiss on his ear.  
"Nothing," he told her softly, trying to avoid this conversation. He hesitated a second. "I just hate talking about my mother," he admitted, his voice turning hard. He hated thinking about her as well, but he didn't say that out loud.  
"I'm not like your mother," she reminded him, she didn't want him to think she was going to walk out on him like his mother had. He didn't say anything. "Mike, look at me, please," she begged her husband. He waited a second and then turned back around to face her.  
"Everything's going to be all right between us, isn't it?" He asked anxiously, sounding completely uncertain.  
"Of course it is," she assured him again, holding him close. It had to be.

"How much stuff do you have, Alex?" Liz cried in shock, as she arrived at Alex's dorm, ready to help her move. Alex smiled sheepishly. "I think you're turning into Jessica," Liz informed her, shaking her head knowingly.  
"Oh please no," Alex cried back, in mock horror. The idea of turning into Jessica was actually quite scary.  
"I'm afraid so," Liz joked, grateful that things seemed to be going well between them at the moment. She'd feared that Todd might be right about this being a crazy idea. They'd barely spoken in months and now they were going to live together? They both picked up a box and starting walking down towards Todd's car. Alex cleared her throat.  
"Liz, this is going to sound a bit blunt and I hope you don't take it the wrong way," Alex began nervously. "But are you and Todd, you know? I just want to know if we should have some kind of system, so that I know when not to come into the room." Liz was surprised by the question and blushed, feeling embarrassed.  
"No, we're not," she answered flatly, deciding not to elaborate any further.  
"Oh," Alex replied awkwardly, wondering if she'd offended her. She hadn't want to get off on the wrong foot, she'd just wanted to discuss the in and outs of it. Liz bit her lip, not really sure if she wanted to discuss this but she didn't want to leave Alex worried that she offended her either.  
"I'm so confused," Liz burst out, her feeling blurting out of her mouth. It seemed so natural to discuss them with Alex that she couldn't stop them.  
"About what?"  
"Whether or not to sleep with Todd," Liz admitted, blushing slightly again.  
"Well that's your decision," Alex explained simply. She didn't know what else to say. Liz was the only one who knew what was right for her. She knew how confusing it could be, she'd felt the same about taking things further with Mark, but no one could decide for you.  
"Why does everyone say that?" Liz cried frustrated. First Jessica and now Alex. She didn't want to have to make the decision, she wanted someone to answer the question for her.  
"Because it's true," Alex responded, with a knowing smile. She couldn't believe how easy it seemed talking to Liz. She figured years of friendship must have left their mark.  
"I know," Liz agreed with a sigh. She knew that deep down but she wasn't sure how to go about it.  
"I don't know if you want my opinion-," Alex began hesitantly, deciding to offer the small piece of advice that she could. She didn't want to sound like she lecturing either. No one was an expert.  
"I do," Liz interrupted encouragingly.  
"When it's right, you'll know it," Alex explained. "Just go with the flow and don't think about it too much. I don't think it helps that much, it just confuses you more sometimes." Alex took a deep breath when she'd finished, that was how it had been for her anyway. "But it's none of my business," she finished.  
"No I appreciate your advice," Liz admitted, opening the car door. She still felt incredibly confused but she was beginning to realise how personal the decision was. For everybody.

"Alex," Todd repeated, waving his hand in front of her face. They were stood at the car waiting for Liz to bring down the last box. Alex looked up at him in surprise. She'd been a million miles away. "What?" She wondered blankly. "Nothing, it wasn't important. I just didn't realise I was that boring," he joked, light-heartedly. "I'm sorry Todd. I was just, you know, thinking," she explained with a sigh. She wasn't really feeling in the mood to have a conversation with anyone.  
"What about?" Todd asked casually, wondering if she wanted to talk about it.  
"Mark, what else?" That was all she seemed to think about lately.  
"Oh right," Todd said awkwardly. He didn't really want to discuss Mark with Alex. He was one of Todd's friends and he still felt some loyalty to him. He knew Liz thought he'd treated Alex badly after the scandal had come out but he also knew how difficult the scandal had been for Mark and him. "So I guess Liz told you." Todd figured Liz must have changed her mind about telling Alex that Mark was back. Alex looked shocked.  
"Told me what?" Alex wondered confused, starting to wonder if she was begin shut out of things.  
"Oh nothing! It's doesn't matter," he lied quickly, trying to backtrack. Liz was going to kill him for this  
"It obviously is important," Alex pointed out angrily "What is it?"   
"Honestly it isn't important," He argued, looking away guiltily. He wondered whether they should be keeping this a secret from her in the first place.  
"Tell me now Todd," she thundered, frustration boiling in her blood, struggling to keep her voice under control.  
"Hi Alex," a familiar voice interrupted. They both turned to the doorway and Alex stared in stunned silence.

Jessica sifted through the cabinet, she couldn't believe how ridiculously difficult this was turning out to be. All she wanted was a bit of paper or something with his mother's details on. She'd decided that if he wasn't willing to talk about it with her, she'd find someone who was. The problem was finding her. Finding out if Mike had information was only the beginning. She wouldn't even know if it was up to date, even if she still went by the same name. After all her and Mike's father were divorced, so it was unlikely to still be McAllery. She also had to do it with out Mike realising because if he found out that she'd been interfering, he'd kill her. She didn't even know if he wanted to see his mother, or if she wanted to she him, she didn't even know what had gone on between them. She was just about to finally give up, when her eyes landed on a small book which had been stuffed in the corner. She hesitated a second before she fished it out and started flicking through it's pages. She knew she'd never relax before she found out the truth and this was one of the only chances she'd have before Mike came back.  
"Yes," she exclaimed quietly to herself, seeing the addresses and numbers. She couldn't believe her luck. It had been here the whole time.  
"Jess, what are you doing?" A voice directly behind her asked suspiciously. She jumped up in shock. She turned around and found herself looking into Mike's hazel eyes and gulped. "You scared the life out of me," she complained, trying to calm her breathing. She put the hand holding the address book behind her. He was standing very close to her, which normally would have been fine, but right at that moment it was making her very uncomfortable. She realised she needed to come up with a good excuse, quickly. "I -I was just, I was just trying to clean up a bit. It's a mess in this cabinet," Jessica stammered, her breathing still shaky. He looked at her dubiously for a few moments and then his eyes wondered down to her hand.  
"Then what exactly are you doing with my address book?" He demanded, grabbing her wrist from behind her forcefully and snatching it away from her.  
"Mike that hurt," she yelped, starting to feel scared.  
"What did you want this for?" He said in a hard voice, ignoring her protests, looking directly into her eyes. She stared back at him helplessly. She couldn't tell him the truth.  
"I just found it that's all," she mumbled, not sounding very convincing and he gave her a look of disbelief.  
"You always have to lie to me, don't you?" He complained, his voice raising, looking away from her. "All that rubbish last night, about you wanting me to trust you because you're my wife. I guess it only goes one way." "I'm not lying," she fibbed guiltily, just wanting this conversation to be over. "I was only curious, I swear. I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have looked through your stuff." He sighed, looking like he was softening slightly.  
"Promise me you're not lying to me," he asking, looking her in the eyes.  
"I'm not," she lied again, putting her arms around him, trying to calm down the butterflies in her stomach. It wasn't a lie as such, she figured, she was going to leave it alone from now on or at least she was going to try to.

Jessica lay in their bed that night, her head perched on her elbow, staring at Mike who was sleeping with his arms wrapped tightly around her. She couldn't believe how quickly things seemed to go wrong between them. Everything had been fine and then she'd screwed it up again. She realised she'd over stepped the mark this time but she couldn't seem to stop herself. It was all Isabella's fault really. When she'd been chasing Mike, she'd gone on about there being some big scandal and him leaving town. It was only natural she'd be curious about her husband's past. It almost seemed hard to imagine that he had a past, watching him sleep, he looked so much like a little boy. Mike made a noise and snuggled closer to her. She still couldn't help wondering what it was he was keeping from her or at least what his real feelings were, even though she knew she had to trust him, especially since he was going to be the father of her child. She'd only get caught out again if she tried to contact his mother, she knew that for definite after today but she really couldn't stop herself wondering. The only way to find out what had happened would be to ask him and she knew he'd never tell her everything, he'd made that clear last night. She closed her eyes, trying to clear some of her confusion. She didn't think she was ever going to be the wife he wanted and she was certain she was never going to be the mother this baby needed.

The next morning, Jessica still feeling exhausted from last night's lack of sleep, slowly opened her eyes which immediately fell on the empty side of the bed. She stared up at the ceiling. She didn't have the energy to worry about what she'd done to upset him this time or whether he was still just angry with her about yesterday. She wondered if she'd be better off just concentrating on her baby. It really did need her and it seemed easier. Her eyes moved to the door of the bedroom as it slowly creaked open.  
"Mike, what are doing up?" She asked in a sleepy voice, watching him. She'd been certain he was still upset with her over yesterday and that she wouldn't see him until tonight at the earliest. Mike walked over to her side of the bed and leaned over to give her a lingering kiss.  
"I couldn't sleep," he explained simply, gently kissing her neck. "So I decided to get up and make you some breakfast."   
"What?" Jessica asked confused, still half asleep. She closed her eyes, the tingles running over her body from his kisses. He didn't answer but lifted her out of the bed into his arms and carried her towards the kitchen. She laughed happily, relieved he was in such a good mood.  
"What are you doing?" She whispered in disbelief, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. She felt slightly nervous about him carrying her now that she was pregnant, even though she felt safe in her husband's strong arms.  
"Making my favourite wife breakfast. What's wrong with that?" He whispered back. She laughed again, not questioning his motives any further. He settled her in a chair at the kitchen table. He crouched down to give her another kiss.  
"What did I do to deserve this?" She asked bluntly. He'd seemed so upset with her yesterday and she couldn't believe how quickly his attitude had changed.  
"I'm sorry about yesterday," he admitted. "I overreacted. I don't think it was really about you looking through my stuff. I guess it's was more to do with all that went on about telling  
your parents." He ran his hand softly down the side of her face as he spoke. She smiled sadly. She knew she'd hurt him badly.  
"I'm sorry. I was selfish, I should- ," she began in a weak voice, trying to admit her own fault in the situation.  
"No," he interrupted. "You weren't. I shouldn't have pushed you so hard. I mean maybe we were too young to get married." He sounded uncertain himself  
"But we did. I should have just got it over with," she asserted, she could see that clearly now. He looked into her eyes for a few seconds.  
"Well all that's finished now," he said gently, not pushing the issue any further. He was ready to put it in the past now. "We've got our own family now," he told her, gently placing his hand on her stomach. She looked down and placed her hand over his.  
"I'd like to hear you say that when I'm getting fat," she teased, though she really was nervous about that. He snorted.

"Ned," Alice cried in frustration. "I just think we're being a little hard on her." She couldn't understand why her husband was being so stubborn about this. Jessica had been stupid but they could work through it.  
"She went behind our backs for goodness sake, Alice," Ned said in a flat voice. As far as he was concerned his daughter had completely crossed the line with this one. They'd raised their children better than that, hadn't they?  
"Yes, because she knew how we would react," Alice responded neutrally. She knew how cross her husband was but she didn't want to lose her daughter.  
"We wouldn't have acted like this if she'd been honest in the first place," he told her firmly, trying to explain why he was so upset. He'd thought that Jessica would realise she could always come to them for help, but she clearly didn't.  
"Wouldn't we?" Alice wondered, not believing him. They were as upset at the situation as they were the lies.  
"Of course not."  
"We would have done. If it had been Steven, it would have been fine, but you've always been so controlling of those girls. They always have to be perfect." When Steven had moved in with Billie, Ned had been accepting of it.  
"That's not true," he said defensively, secretly wondering if there was some truth in it.  
"Yes, it is. Let me call her Ned. I want to be a part of my daughter's and grandchild's life," she begged. She couldn't stand to be cut off from it all.  
"No and that's final," he told her assertively, walking out of the kitchen, refusing to have this conversation anymore.

"Look, I can see a bump," Jessica said excitedly, standing in front of the mirror, facing it sideways on. Mike was sat in bed and continued to flick through the paper, blatantly ignoring her. After breakfast, they'd decided to go back to bed and have a long morning together. "Are you listening to me?" She demanded. She hated being ignored. Mike sighed, realising he was going to have to acknowledge her statement. "Baby, don't be silly. There's no bump there. You're only five weeks pregnant," he responded in a casual voice, confused about why his wife wanted her body to be changing already. There was going to be plenty of time for that.  
"No, I'm being serious, there's a bump there," she stated again with certainty before walking over and climbing back into the bed.  
"If you're getting fat it's because you're eating too much. It's nothing to do with anything growing in there," Mike told her, disinterestedly.  
"Oh thanks," she answered sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Why couldn't he say the right thing for once? The door bell rang and Jessica threw herself back against the pillows desolately. "You go get that. I can't be seen in public like this," she complained, still feeling offended by his remark.  
"You're probably going to get a lot fatter than that baby, so you might as well get use to it," he told her, refusing to get up. Jessica folded her arms grumpily and he let out a sigh before going to get the door.  
"Jess, your brother's here," she heard him call a few moments later.  
"I'll be there in a second," she called back, jumping out of bed and grabbing her dressing gown.  
"I thought you couldn't be seen in public like that," Mike teased as their paths crossed at the bedroom door. She snorted.  
"It's just Steven," she told him. She certainly didn't need to worry about her appearance in front of him. "Hi Steven," she said reaching the door, forcing herself to sound cheerful.  
"Jess, I've just had mum on the phone and she's really upset. I think you should call her," he said bluntly, not bothering to say hello.  
"Why?" She demanded, she didn't want to speak to either of her parents at the moment.  
"I think she's sorry for the way she acted when you told her. You can understand it was a shock." Jessica's face softened. She really missed her mom.  
"She said that?"  
"Well not exactly," Steven admitted. He didn't want Jessica to misinterpret what he was saying .  
"If she wants to talk to me then she can make the first move," Jessica answered sternly. She wasn't going to set herself up for a fall. Steven hesitated before responding.  
"I think Dad doesn't want her to," Steven admitted. He knew Jessica wouldn't want to hear that either.  
"Well it's up to her to stand up to him," Jessica said bluntly. Tears filled her eyes. This all hurt so much. "I'm sorry, Steven. I can't talk about this anymore. I'm stressed out enough as it." Steven put his arms around her reassuringly.  
"Jess, you know I'm on your side. No matter what," Steven told her softly. She felt slightly comforted by his words.  
"Thanks, Steven," she whispered, leaning her head against his chest.

"Alex, are you sure you're doing the right thing?" Liz asked, standing in front of the mirror and running her brush through her hair. Alex was sat on her bed, pulling her shoes on.  
"Look, you know how miserable I've been with out him," Alex reminded her, truthfully. She knew she was doing the right thing, no matter what Liz thought.  
"That's not a reason to give him a second chance," Liz replied bluntly. She could see that Alex was setting herself up for disappointment. Mark wasn't going to change.  
"Yes it is, I have to. I don't want to wonder what might have been for the rest of my life." She didn't want a life fall of ifs "I think you're going to get hurt again."  
"Well it's a risk I'm willing to take," she answered, in a dismissive tone, already heading for the door. "Wish me luck."  
"Good luck," Liz replied, with a sigh. "Because you're going to need it," she whispered as Alex closed the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this chapter has taken so long

**Chapter 6**

"Alex, how was it? Did you have a good time?" Liz asked curiously, sitting up in her bed and switching the light on as Alex entered the room. She didn't like Mark but she couldn't help feeling a little of her friend's excitement rubbing off on her.  
"Fine," Alex said simply, letting out a yawn. She dumped her bag on the floor.  
"Just fine?" Liz wondered, lifting her eyebrows. Maybe Alex had already realised that going back to Mark was only going to lead to heartache. He simply wasn't trustworthy.  
"It was just a date," Alex replied with a shrug. She wasn't sure what Liz expected her to say. She'd enjoyed herself but it wasn't the same as the excitement and the butterflies she'd felt when they'd first started going out.  
"Where did you go?" Liz enquired, trying to show some enthusiasm for her friend's romance. They were getting on well at the moment and she wanted to keep things as normal as possible between them and what could be more normal than asking your roommate how her date had gone? Alex laughed.  
"Are you always this nosey?"  
"I'm a reporter," Liz joked, trying to sound light-hearted. "Now answer the question."  
"Ok, we went to El Capitano."   
"Can Mark still afford that sort of cash?" Liz wondered surprised. It had been the amount of money that the basketball players had been throwing around that had first made her suspicious about how above board it all was. Now that they weren't getting those handouts surely Mark must be a little short of cash? Alex gave her a glare, not wanting to drag up the whole sports' scandal again.  
"Who cares? The point is I got to go there!" Alex argued disinterestedly. "You sound more like Jess every day," Liz told her, shaking her head in disbelief. Enid had always hated Jessica and she couldn't believe that she'd turned out to be so much like her. "I've told you before not to say that, you'll scare me," Alex reminded her pointedly. She knew she'd changed but she definitely didn't want to have turned in Jessica. "And don't worry, Mark got his thanks for it, believe me." Liz sat there blank for a second then a shocked look formed on her face as Alex's words registered.  
"You didn't!" She muttered with a sigh. She couldn't believe her friend would be that stupid.  
"Of course I didn't! I just wanted to see your face," Alex burst out between giggles. Liz rolled her eyes, not sure she appreciated being made fun of like that. She'd had no intention of jumping straight back into bed with Mark.  
"Ha ha very funny. I'm glad you didn't though, I don't want anyone taking any risks. One baby around here is going to be enough to cope with." Liz let out another sigh, especially when it was Jessica's baby. Alex picked up her wash bag and headed towards the door.  
"I'm going to go to the bathroom," Alex informed her casually. "Night, Liz."  
"Night, Alex," she replied, flicking off the light and turning back over in her bed.

"Todd," Liz whispered between kisses as she and Todd fell back on the bed. He moved his mouth to her neck and she ran her hands through his hair. His kisses then trailed down to the skin above her blouse and he reached up to unbutton it before lifting her up slightly so he could pull it off her arms. Their kisses grew more eager as his hands ran over her bare skin. Her skin felt like it was on fire under his touch. He hands casually reached around to unhook her bra, caught up in the passion of the moment. Alarm bells starting ringing in her head and she pushed him away, sitting back up. She stared at him silently, she didn't know what to say to him. She hated to think she kept leading him on but she felt under so much pressure. He looked back at her for a second, silent as well.  
"Look Liz," he began awkwardly, finally breaking into the silence. "I'm sorry if you think I'm pressuring you but-." "I know you're not," she interrupted, not wanting him to think she'd pushed him away because she was angry. "I'm sorry-." "You don't need to say your sorry," Todd started to protest, his turn to interrupt. He understood that this was a big issue for his girlfriend. "Yes, I do," Liz argued back, her words rushed. "It's just that I don't want to end up like Jess." At least that sounded believable. Todd studied her face. He didn't believe that was the whole story but he accepted her answer.  
"It's doesn't have to end up like that," he tried to reassure her. "Not if we're careful. Not everybody gets pregnant." "Jess said she was careful," Liz pointed out, not feeling very reassured. She wanted to make him happy and she wasn't even sure what it was holding her back. She knew he was being understanding but her nerves didn't seem within her own control. She didn't know whether she was trying to force herself to do something she wasn't ready for or whether it had blown up into such a big issue for her that she was being irrational about it. "Jessica being careful?" Todd queried, raising his eyebrows in disbelief. He wanted to lighten the mood between them. "Jessica's never been careful about anything in her life." Normally Liz would have defended her sister out loud while secretly agreeing with him, this time however she did actually believe Jessica. She would risk a lot of things but not using protection and ending up pregnant wouldn't have been one of them. "But we can never be sure, can we?" Liz mumbled, ignoring his comment about her twin. Maybe that really was the problem. She liked to plan ahead and know exactly what she was doing but with this it was new and she didn't have a clue what to expect. Todd was silent for a moment.  
"Liz, when are you going to be ready?" He queried bluntly, wondering what exactly was putting this distance between them so they couldn't go to the next level. "You know, it's always going to be a risk. I mean even if we got married, what if we didn't want kids straight away? We'd still be taking a risk then," he tried to explain, not sure if he was making that much sense. Now she sat there stunned into silence. He had a point.  
"I can't help being scared." She wanted to explain her own feelings to him. He cupped her face in his hands, hoping to reassure her.  
"I just want to show you how much I love you. I don't want to rush you," he whispered honestly.  
"But-," she started to argue. Her head agreed with him but it was hard to get her emotions up to speed.  
"We'd have to deal with the consequences when they came," he told her, sensing what she was going to say and being straightforward about it. She stared back at him, still unsure of what to say. "What are you thinking?" He wondered. Hoping he hadn't sounded like a complete jerk. "I'm thinking I'm ready," she admitted, her voice shaky. Half of her certain and the other half was still terrified. He pulled her close. "Not tonight," she told him firmly, pulling away from him. Todd opened his mouth to tell her that he hadn't meant it like that but she'd silenced him with a look. Maybe Alex was right about not thinking about it too much.  
"When?" He asked her nervously, he couldn't help feeling excited at the prospect.  
"Tomorrow," she offered again, trying to sound more certain than she felt. "Tomorrow," she said out loud again, still trying to reassure herself.

The next morning Liz ran down the stairway of the psychology department, knocking a person coming up the stairs towards her in her rush to get to her class. What had happened between her and Todd had been playing on her mind and unusually for her she was actually running late.  
"Hey watch where you're going," a voice snapped angrily. Liz looked around to acknowledge the person and apologise.  
"Peter," she sighed. This was one person that she'd hoped she would never see again. He still seemed too stupid to have been working with William White, running the secret society.  
"You really ought to be more careful," he whispered, leaning close to her, trying to look menacing. Liz looked down anxiously. She couldn't deny he'd succeeded slightly.  
"Peter, don't you have somewhere more interesting to be?" A voice Liz instantly recognised interrupted them. She turned back around and saw Tom. She let out another sigh as a wave of relief washed over her.  
"I'm just going. Maybe you can fight your own battles next time," Peter whispered again, taking a last look at Liz before skulking off.  
"Are you okay?" Tom asked quietly.  
"I'm fine," Liz forced herself to say, even though she didn't really feel fine.  
"You look shaken up. Come on, let's go to the coffee house." Liz hesitated but she figured one missed class wouldn't hurt. Just this once. They started to walk along. "Liz don't worry about it. Peter's a moron but he's not going to hurt you," Tom said with confidence. "I know that. I mean, I know I should know that. He's all mouth and wouldn't have the guts to do anything, but -," she started to reply, looking away as she felt embarrassed.  
"You're right. He won't do anything," Tom tried to reassure her again.  
"I just wish I'd never started this whole thing," she admitted honestly. It seemed to have caused her so much trouble, not least of all William White trying to kill her.  
"What? You wish the secret society was still around?" Tom asked surprised shocked. He didn't want to think he'd dragged Liz into something she didn't really want to be in.  
"No! I just feel like I've turned so many people life's upside down," Liz explained carefully, still feeling shaken up. "Including my own."   
"But think about Nina and Bryan. After all they went through they at least deserved justice and that's what we did by catching William," Tom argued. "I know," Liz agreed, not sounding entirely convinced. She knew she'd done the right thing but she wasn't completely sure she hadn't opened a can of worms that she couldn't control. "We did the right thing," he comforted her. "The society was pure evil. It's right that we exposed that. You can't let them stop you doing the right thing. You can't spend your life running scared of living. What would be the point? You'd never achieve anything, you'd never-," Tom continued, sounding like he was trying to convince her as much as himself. There had never been anyone more scared of living and admitting his feelings than himself. She lost track of his words as she started to focus on what he had just said. The analogy was so true of her own life that it hit a bit too close to home. She realised he was right and her twin was wrong. She didn't want to be scared of living, she wanted to live life to it's fullest. Todd was the right man and it was the right time. A small smile rose on her lips, surprised at the sudden feeling of clarity.  
"Tom, I'm really sorry," she began, interrupting him mid-sentence. "But I really have to go." She didn't give him a chance to respond as she hurried out of the coffee house. She picked  
her mobile out of her bag and selected her sister's number. "Jess, I need you to do me a favour," she said breathlessly when her sister answered. She put down the phone after she'd finally rebutted Jessica's ten thousand arguments and when she saw his familiar face.  
"Todd," she called as he emerged from his class. She still felt her heart skip a beat just from looking at him.  
"Hey Liz," he responded casually, looking slightly nervous about what Liz had come to say.  
"I need the keys to your dorm," she told him, with a mischievous smile, trying to act mysterious. He stared back at her, wondering what she was up to. "Why? What are you planning?" he asked confused.  
"Just wait and see," she reassured him. "Come on Liz. What is going on?" He felt bad about what had happened between them the night before. He didn't want her to think he wouldn't wait for her, because he would. He'd just wanted to know where he stood and it had come out completely the wrong way. Besides he wanted it to be the perfect moment they'd both dreamed about since they'd started dating. He would hate it to go completely wrong because she wasn't ready. "Aren't I allowed to plan a surprise?" Liz demanded with a sigh. When other people were spontaneous it was considered romantic but when she was everyone acted as if it was completely shocking. "Liz, I just meant-," Todd tried to explain. "I just don't want you to be mad with me." "Why would I be mad?" Liz asked, surprised by his worry. She'd thought they'd left everything on pretty good terms last night. Maybe it had been more strained than she'd realised. "I don't know," Todd admitted. "I thought that maybe I acted too pushy, I didn't-." Liz started to giggle. He raised his eyebrows at her reaction. "And here I was thinking that you were upset with me." "Of course not," he interjected. This had to be one of the most confusing conversations he'd ever had. "Just don't come back to your dorm until eight," she insisted, deciding they were only going around in circles. She looked him up and down, wrinkling her face disapprovingly. "On second thoughts maybe you should go back there now and pick up a suit or something."  
"What? A suit?" Now that made it official. It was definitely the most confusing conversation every had by two human beings  
"Don't forget the roses," she yelled as she ran off.

"I can't believe you're doing this," Jessica complained loudly as she breezed through the door of Todd's dorm, not waiting for an invitation. Her hands were full of bags containing takeaway.  
"Don't lecture," Liz mumbled, rolling her eyes and sounding remarkably like her sister as she closed the door behind her.  
"I'm serious. I don't think you're ready," Jessica warned, trying to sound as confident and self assured as her sister did when she argued her point. Of course the confident and self assured part wasn't that difficult but she really wasn't used to being the moral sister. "How do you know whether I'm ready or not? Jess don't-," Liz began to argue back. She hated when their roles were switched like this. It just upset the balance.  
"Ok, ok I'm not going to fight with you. TOAD isn't worth it," Jessica conceded defeated, not very graciously. She knew that even though Liz hated to admit it, she could be just as stubborn as she was and that nothing would change her mind when it was truly made up. Liz didn't rise to the bait and decided to change the topic of conversation. She had more important things to do than pick fights with her twin.  
"How do I look?" she asked, giving a little mock twirl. Nothing distracted Jessica better than fashion. "Fine, I guess. A little too conservative for my taste, if you want the truth," Jessica said with disapproval, looking Liz up and down expertly. "Jessica!" Liz exclaimed in annoyance. Why couldn't she praise her? Just this once? She needed all the encouragement she could get, not Jessica putting her down to make herself feel better. "You look nice," Jessica finally admitted, sensing her twin wasn't happy with her. "This is all wrong though," she told her, glancing around the room.  
"What do you mean?" Liz demanded, wondering what exactly her sister was getting at. It was sure to be an insult.  
"Well it's suppose to be the man that gets everything ready, isn't it?" Jessica questioned in a teasing voice. Finally deciding to lighten the mood between them. She wasn't her sister's keeper after all and she couldn't bear to have anymore of her family mad with her.  
"Well, I'm against sexism and besides I bet Mike didn't go to all this trouble for you," Liz teased back. She wanted them to go back to being the sisters they'd been before they came to college. The ones that had laughed and chatted so easily.  
"He did actually," Jessica informed her smugly. She couldn't help but feel happy that he'd gone to so much trouble for her and wasn't going to miss the opportunity to gloat.  
"Only because he wanted to get you into bed." Jessica bit back her annoyance. She knew there was an element of truth in that but she didn't appreciate her twin wreaking her memory of that night. Besides she was still certain that Mike had been developing feelings for her by then and had wanted to make their first night together special.   
"Well he didn't exactly have to try hard, did he?" Jessica joked back, keeping her tone light-hearted. He probably could have made her a sandwich and she'd still have sleep with him that night, she'd been that besotted with him by that point. Liz's own face suddenly became serious.  
"It will be all right, won't it?" Liz asked her twin quietly, feeling her own nerves rising in her stomach. Jessica held her tongue to stop herself repeating that she thought Liz needed more time.  
"If it's the right man and the right time then it'll be wonderful," Jessica assured her. She smiled an impish smile. "And if it isn't, well then I'll beat up Todd for you." Liz looked at across at the alarm clock.   
"You'd better go. I've still got a few things to get ready and he'll be here soon," Liz explained. She wanted time to calm her nerves which her sister wasn't exactly helping her do.  
"Do the right thing, Liz." Jessica cast a worried glance as she walked out the door. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. "Just a minute," Liz called, her voice a little louder than she'd intended. She run a brush quickly through her hair which unusually she was wearing down. Perhaps dressing like Jessica would give her a bit more of Jessica's impulsiveness. She walked over to the door and took a deep breath before opening it. It was now or never. "You don't have to knock on your own door," Liz assured him, feeling some of her anxiousness build up again as she saw him.  
"You look wonderful," Todd cried, his eyes wide as he looked her up and down before handing her a bouquet of roses. She laughed. She couldn't believe he'd actually listened to her about that. She'd only been teasing him, though she was glad he was trying to make it special for her.  
"I wasn't serious about the roses you know," she told him truthfully, giggling as she ushered him to the room, partly out of nerves and partly out of happiness. He looked around the room which was lit by candles and which was completely spotless for a change.  
"You've really transformed this place. How did you have time?" He asked her, clearly shocked.  
"I work quickly and besides the food's take away," she admitted with a knowing smile as she put the roses in a jug. He laughed, Liz had always been resourceful. He pulled her into his arms affectionately.  
"You didn't have to go to all this trouble," Todd told her, sounding slightly uncertain about the whole thing. He'd wanted to make all this special and memorable for her and now it seemed like she was the only one who'd gone to any effort.  
"I wanted to do it," Liz assured him, her voice a whisper. Despite her twin's mocking she really didn't think it mattered. All the mattered that it was special for them and she was sure now that it would be. "Liz, I'm sorry if I pressured you yesterday. You don't have-," He began bluntly, still feeling uneasy about how quickly all this had come about. She silenced him with a kiss, stepping towards him. "No, I made this decision on my own," she protested. That was the truth as well. She wasn't doing this because she knew it would make him happy but because she loved him and it would make both of them happy. "I don't want you to regret this," he argued back hesitantly. Now they were actually at this moment he felt a huge amount of pressure on him. He didn't want her to be disappointed. She ran her hands down his chest and took his hand before leading him over to the bed. "I wouldn't be doing this if I thought I was going to regret it," she told him firmly. She was far too stubborn to let herself be pushed into something she didn't want.  
"What about the food?" He questioned. He was completely thrown by her certainty.  
"Forget the food. It's not important," she murmured as their lips met and they collapsed back on the bed together.

The next morning Liz slowly opened her eyes and smiled as they fell on Todd sleeping quietly next to her. She snuggled up against him. It almost felt like a relief to think that she'd finally taken the big step of moving their relationship forward. It had become so much of an issue for her, and for them, that she couldn't believe it had been brushed aside so easily. No one could change what had happened now. Her virginity was gone and she didn't regret it at all. Jessica had been right about all that mattered being them loving and trusting each other. It had felt so right and natural between them in the end. She laughed to herself as she remembered Jessica's threat to beat up Todd if it wasn't. She looked back over at him. He looked so fast asleep that she couldn't imagine he was going to be waking up for a while. She closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep as well but the light was shining in brightly through the curtains and she climbed out of the bed. She ruffled through the bag of stuff she'd brought with her, trying not to disturb him.  
"What time is it?" A groggy voice questioned. Liz looked over at Todd who was sat up in bed, his head in his hands, and then glanced at the alarm clock.  
"About eight," she told him, keeping her own voice quiet. She still felt slightly groggy herself. He groaned, clearly disappointed.  
"I'd better get up. I've got a class in forty five minutes," he admitted with a sigh. "But you're welcome to stay here. My place is yours." He wanted her to feel at home in his dorm, even if his dorm was an ugly dump now that he'd moved out of the athletics dorm.  
"It's all right," Liz answered truthfully. She was grateful he was being thoughtful but she wouldn't really want to stay here by herself anyway. "I've got a class shortly as well and I need to go back to my dorm first. So, where is the bathroom?" She suddenly felt a little awkward about going to the bathroom. Everyone was going to know she wasn't living here and be wondering why she actually was here.  
"I'll come with you. I need to get ready as well," Todd offered, picking up on her awkwardness. Liz nodded. "You see this is what I was looking forward to," he commented lightly, putting his arm around her as they walked along the corridor. He really did want to share everything with Liz. She pulled a disbelieving face.  
"Oh if that's the case then we'll just skip the rest of it and I'll just show up in the morning to brush my teeth with you," she teased him, wrapping both her arms around his waist.

"Liz, where on earth have you been?" Alex demanded as Liz breezed into the room. She didn't want to sound like Liz's mother but she had been genuinely worried. It wasn't like Liz to spend the whole night out.  
"Doesn't this sound familiar? However usually it's the other way around," Liz commented with a smirk. She liked the thought that her friend was shocked by her actions.  
"You're in an awfully good mood," Alex observed curiously. Liz had always been a morning person but this was freaky.  
"Aren't I allowed to be happy?" Liz wondered dreamily, falling back on her bed and sighing. It was one of the first times since she'd left Sweet Valley High that she was genuinely completely happy.  
"So, where have you been?" Alex asked again. Liz looked around the room, not answering the question straight away. When they'd first got to college it had made her feel like she was being childish by not wanting to rush into sleeping with someone. It had made her think that once she had gone through with it she would want everyone to know, just to prove how grown up she was or something, but now it had actually happened she didn't feel any need to tell anybody. There was a special bond between her and Todd which couldn't be broken and no one else needed to know about it.  
"No where." Liz tried to ignore the question, keeping her voice casual "So what did you do last night?" Alex eyed her suspiciously. She knew when Liz wasn't telling her something and she had a feeling she knew what it was. Liz was pretty transparent but she wasn't going to make a big deal about it.  
"I went out with Mark and unlike you I came back at a decent hour. Anyway, I'd better go. I'm supposed to be having breakfast with him." As Alex went to leave, Jessica came through the door. They gave each other short looks. They'd never been friends especially after Jessica had revealed Alex's past drug habit to the whole of Sweet Valley High.  
"So, did you go through with it? What was it like?" Jessica asked in a rush, her tone excited. Jessica hadn't exactly wanted to dish the dirt about her own sex life, it had never really been as open as that in the Wakefield house but she was desperate for all the gossip from her sister. It seemed like so long ago since she'd been through those new and exciting stages of a relationship that she almost wanted to live the excitement through her twin. Of course it had only really been a few months but in Jessica's world that was a long time.  
"Yes and fine," Liz responded simply, shrugging her shoulders. Jessica raised her eyebrows and looked at her surprised.  
"Just fine?" "Why? Should it be better than fine?" Liz teased. She couldn't believe what a big deal it had all seemed. It had seemed so natural in the end. Jessica rolled her eyes. She didn't appreciate her sister mocking her.  
"I can't believe my big sister is all grown up," Jessica commented. In some ways she'd liked the fact that she'd had an experience her sister had never had.  
"I can't believe my little sister is married and pregnant," Liz responded bluntly, suddenly becoming serious. She couldn't help wondering how Jessica really was handling all this. Jessica sighed out loud.  
"Don't remind me," she muttered. She just wanted to forget about her responsibilities for one morning.  
"So who have you got a got a problem with now? The husband or the baby?" Liz enquired intuitively. She could see that her twin wanted to talk to her about something but she wasn't going to say it until she was given the green light. That way she could pretend Liz had dragged it out of her when it wasn't what Liz wanted to hear. "The husband. I called his mom yesterday," Jessica explained.  
"What's wrong with that?" Liz wondered, slightly confused. She'd never heard anything about Mike's mother before.  
"Mike and I had a fight about it a few days ago. He didn't want me to talk to her. He got really upset with me and I promised that I wouldn't."  
"Then why did you do it?" Liz questioned, not being able to hide a little bit of annoyance at her twin. Why did she have to create these situations? It was always left to her to help Jessica out of them. She really didn't want to spend the rest of her life doing it.  
"I just needed to know," Jessica defended herself, surprised by her sister's disapproval. "I convinced myself there was some dark secret. I couldn't leave it like it was."  
"Was there?" Liz asked curiously, her reporter's brain taking over. She wanted to know the facts.  
"Sort of. Well not really," Jessica admitted slowly. "She didn't really say much. I think she was a little shocked that I'd called. But apparently she lost a baby when Mike was about eleven. It was stillborn and after that her and Mike's dad's marriage fell apart pretty quickly. They'd never been a picture perfect family and she'd never been much of a mother but it just got worse, that's what she said anyway. Then when I told her about me being pregnant and us being married she started going on about coming for a visit. I tried to put her off but I don't think it worked, she sounded pretty determined. Why did she have to do this now? She hasn't spoken to Mike for years. What am I going to do, Liz?" Jessica asked desperately. She couldn't risk her husband finding out she'd gone behind his back.  
"I'm sure you'll think of something," Elizabeth reassured her, sensing she needed comfort rather than a lecture at that moment.  
"I just wish I knew what," Jessica stated anxiously.

Alex stifled a groan and tried to hold her tongue but failed.  
"Mark will you get that look off your face, please?" Alex demanded, finally letting out her groan. They were sat in the coffee house scuffing food.  
"Sorry," Mark replied, giving her a sheepish grin before grabbing a few fries.  
"I keep telling you that Liz is doing her best with the story," Alex repeated, giving him a pointed look. Mark looked doubtful. He still blamed Liz for the whole scandal coming out. She knew that deep down he knew he only had himself to blame but he was still in that angry denial stage she'd been in at first.  
"Well it seems to be taking a long time," Mark moaned truthfully. He was shocked that Alex had forgiven Elizabeth so easily.  
"That's just because she doesn't have Tom Watts working with her anymore. She wants to get it right or it won't work," Alex tried to explain. She could see that Liz was finding doing her first story by herself daunting. Mark sighed, knowing she was right.  
"I'm sorry. It's just making me anxious," he admitted quietly. It seemed like this was the only hope for his future.  
"Well you have nothing to be anxious about. You just took what was offered to you, that's all." She tried to sound reassuring but she knew even Liz didn't rate the chances of this story having much impact. Not with the university so determined to protect itself.  
"I know but that was my choice. I was happy to have all that stuff," Mark told her guiltily, finally admitting some of his blame.  
"So you were a little naive. Most people would have accepted what was offered."  
"Alex I'm not quite sure how to tell you this-," Mark began nervously, after hesitating a second. A lump of nervousness formed in Alex's throat and she gulped hard. This definitely sounded like bad news. "I got a call this morning," he continued awkwardly. "It was from the guy at the Lakers who I tried out for. He wants me to comeback and try out again. He said he thought I had potential." Alex was astounded. She'd thought the Lakers had turned out to be a complete dead end. Liz had been right all along, he was just going to let her down again. Mark looked down uncomfortably. He'd been dreading this conversation. "I have to go," he explained honestly. "Basketball is all I ever wanted to do with my life." He looked into her eyes, wanting to be as truthful with her as he could. "But I want you to come with me." Now Alex truly was shocked. She'd thought he was running away from her again.  
"Really?" She questioned, disbelieving. Mark nodded. He had genuinely missed her while he'd been away and knew he'd made a mistake. Now it was Alex's turn to sigh. It would be impossible.  
"I can't," she said with sadness. "My life is here, not in LA. I want to stay in college." Mark looked disappointed but gave her an understanding smile. That was the response he'd been expecting anyway.  
"Well it's unlikely I'm going to be leaving," he assured her. "And you could still come and visit me." She smiled back at him, relieved they'd come to some sort of agreement. She was surprised that she didn't feel as disappointed as she'd expected to. "In the meantime I'll work on getting that story moving along," she told him. She realised that would be the only way to make it possible for him to stay.

Later that day Alex knocked nervously at the WSVU office door. There was only one person in there, a man she recognised as Tom Watts. He gave her a pleasant smile as he opened the door.  
"How can I help you?" He asked, clearly confused by her presence. He didn't recognise her as one of the people who worked at the station.  
"Umm I'm Alex Rollins-," she started nervously. She'd hated him with such a passion when he'd done the story that it was hard to believe she was stood there having a conversation with him. His face changed as he recognised her name  
"Hey if you've come to -," he interrupted, stepping back slightly. Liz had told him about how Alex blamed them for ruining her life.  
"I haven't come to start a scene," she assured him, interrupting him this time. His face relaxed and he pushed the door open further.  
"Let's start this again. How can I help you?" "Well Liz has agreed to do a story about how the university is trying to scapegoat the players," Alex explained him, hoping that he'd already heard about it. He nodded though he was still clearly confused about why she was there.  
"Yes I know that," he replied a curious tone in his voice. He couldn't see what this had to do with him. Him and Liz had stopped working together a long time ago.  
"It just seems to be taking a really long time," Alex explained quickly, starting to regret coming here. He obviously wasn't interested in helping her. "And I wondered if you might work with her on it," she finished lamely. Tom looked away, clearly debating the question within himself.  
"I don't know. I'm trying to be her friend but I'm not sure I can work with her that closely again," Tom admitted guardedly. Now Liz was aware of his feelings for her, he didn't believe they could just return to normal.  
"You really care about her, don't you?" Alex asked slightly surprised. The impression Liz had given her was that it wasn't anything more than a little crush.  
"I guess so," Tom replied, giving her a guarded smile, surprising himself at how quickly he was opening up to her. He had a nice smile and Alex could see why Liz had been so attracted to him. He was definitely better looking close up.  
"I'll tell you what." Tom's voice interrupted her thoughts. "I'll talk to Liz and see what she thinks. Maybe she can give me part of the story to work on by myself or something. At the very least I might be able to speed her up." He gave her a genuine and totally relaxed smile.  
"Thanks," Alex replied, giving him one of her own brightest smiles.

"Todd, stop it!" Liz giggled, pushing him away. She tried to return to the work that she had across her desk in the library. He leaned over her shoulder and tried to give her a kiss. "How am I suppose to pass my exam with you distracting me?" She asked jokingly, too happy to get mad with him, even though she really did need to work.  
"Me distracting you?" Todd queried, laughing as well in a disbelieving manner. "If anyone's doing the distracting around here, it's you."  
"How did you figure that out? I'm just reading a book," she replied truthfully, giving him an innocent grin. She was glad that he still found her so attractive. "You're always distracting to me," he told her, continuing his trail of kisses.  
"Shh," the librarian interrupted, giving them a stern look, clearly not impressed by their behaviour. They looked at each other and both tried not to giggle. Right at that moment Liz's mobile beeped. The librarian gave her another glare. She blushed and discretely opened up the text message. She couldn't believe she hadn't turned it off. "It's from Tom," she said out loud in a surprised tone. She wasn't really addressing the comment to Todd.  
"What's Watts doing texting you?" He demanded grabbing the phone off her. He'd thought he'd given up chasing after Liz.  
"Hey give that back!" Liz cried, annoyed that he'd invade her privacy. The librarian walked up behind them again.  
"If you're not here to do work, could you two please leave?" She threatened in a hard voice. Liz felt her face burning and quickly collected up her stuff.  
"That was really embarrassing," she told Todd in an irritated tone as they left the library.  
"I'm sorry. I just don't see what Watts needs to text you for," Todd admitted jealously. He couldn't believe the persistence of the guy. Sure Liz had been slightly interested in him when they were apart but now they were back together.  
"He's still my boss at the station," Liz reminded him. She couldn't see what Todd was feeling so jealous about. She got her mobile out and finally got to read the text. "See he just wants to talk to me about a story," she said waving it in front of Todd's face.  
"I'm sorry," Todd said, embarrassed. He felt even more stupid now. "But you know he still likes you." He wanted Liz to make it clear to Tom that there wasn't any future for them.  
"Well that's his problem, not mine, or yours." Liz left Todd and headed to the WSVU office. "Tom," Liz called, walking in cautiously.  
"Hey Liz," he replied casually. Now that he was face to face with her he wasn't sure he could handle this. He didn't want to work with her again.  
"So, what did you want to see me about?" Liz asked nervously, sensing his reaction wasn't entirely positive.  
"Alex Rollins came to see me earlier," Tom began to explain. He didn't want her thinking she he was doing this just so he could spend time with her.  
"Alex?" Liz interrupted with shock. As far as she'd been aware Alex hated Tom. "What did Alex want to see you for?" Tom sighed and sat on the edge of his desk. He didn't think Liz was going to like this but he might as well just get it over with.  
"She's worried about the story that you said you'd do for her," Tom told her bluntly. He was half tempted to cover his face with his hands to protect himself from her reaction. Liz was independent and stubborn and wouldn't like someone else muscling in on the story even a former work partner. "Why is she worried about that? I promised I'd do it and I'm working on it," Liz wondered confused. Surely Alex knew she wouldn't let her down.  
"But it's been quite a while since the story on the athletics scandal. If you don't get it out soon it won't have any effect and the university will get away with it," Tom reminded her, not quite being able to resist returning to his role as her boss.  
"Well, it's not like I don't care," Liz defended herself. "I want Todd back on the team as much as Alex wants Mark to be back on it." Tom's face tightened slightly at the mention of Todd's name. "Besides," Liz continued, deciding to ignore his reaction. "If Alex was that worried she could have spoken to me. She is my roommate after all." Why had she gone and dragged Tom into this? He was the last person Liz wanted to be involved with. There were too many raw emotions.  
"I don't think she wanted to worry you. You have been kind of busy lately. You never come here anymore," Tom finished sadly. He couldn't deny how much he'd missed Elizabeth, not just because he was in love with her but as a friend. He didn't have anyone to bounce ideas off.  
"Well I thought you didn't want me around that much anymore. Besides I've got my own problems at the moment. I'm stuck right in the middle of Jess and my parents and-." She didn't really know why she was divulging this much information.  
"I know. I'm not saying it's your fault," Tom placated her, he only wanted to do the right thing. He was as involved in this scandal as she was. "Look is there anything I can do to help you with the story?" Liz looked thoughtful. She did need someone to take some of the load.  
"Well, you could interview some of the jocks. Most of them wouldn't comment before. I guess they didn't want to get into trouble and thought they were better off keeping their mouths shut," she explained. "Maybe now they'll think they have nothing to lose. Anyone close to them as well. People who might be able to back up their stories."  
"You mean people like Alex?" He asked, looking slightly distracted. He couldn't get his brief conversation with Alex out of his head.  
"Yes, I guess so," Liz said in a confused tone, slightly surprised he'd mentioned her name first. They'd had nothing to do with each other.  
"Do you want me to draw up a list of jocks then?" She nodded.  
"I'm still busy working on getting the Dean to give me an interview. So far he just keeps issuing the same statement about university sanctions and regulations. The more time I have to put pressure on him the better."

Billie opened the door to her and Steven's apartment and got shock at the familiar face standing there.  
"Chas, I'm really sorry but I've got to go, I'm in a rush," Billie stammered uncomfortably. She was already starting to walk out of the door, closing it behind her. She'd do anything to avoid having this conversation. He blocked the door with his arm when she turned back around to try and leave.  
"You can't avoid me for ever," he told her sternly.  
"I'm not avoiding you," she lied hastily. In truth she was avoiding him. She wasn't sure she could trust herself around him. "We just have nothing to talk about."  
"I thought we had a lot to talk about," he continued in the same tone. It was time for them to face up to their feelings  
"Not anymore," she replied, trying to convince herself the most. "I'm happy with Steven."  
"If that was true then you wouldn't have slept with me," he said in a harsh tone.  
"That was a mistake, I was upset. It meant nothing." Billie copied his voice, trying to sound as firm as possible so he'd believe her.  
"I don't believe you."  
"Well you should because it's the truth." She couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes. This was one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do. She'd betrayed everyone including herself. She'd thought she had principles but apparently not.  
"I -," he started to argue. He wanted them to become a couple, he didn't want her to turn him away. She forced her way past him, determined to finish it once and for all.  
"Just leave me alone," she shouted, running down the corridor so that she wouldn't have to look at him.  
"I'll tell Steven," he threatened, yelling back down the corridor after her.  
"You wouldn't." She turned around again, shocked by his threat. She'd never expected this from him.  
"Why not? I'd be doing you a favour. You can't stay with him."  
"You're wrong and you wouldn't dare," she muttered angrily, sounding certain as she started walking down the corridor again. But secretly she wasn't certain at all. She had no idea what she'd got herself into.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"With all due respect, Miss Wakefield," the dean began, focusing his eyes on Elizabeth for the first time. "You were the one who brought this matter to the university's attention. You must have expected there to be consequences."  
"I understand that," Liz agreed slowly. She was shocked that he was actually acknowledging her presence. He hadn't really done so since she'd convinced the secretary to let her in but obviously he'd been listening to her after all. "I just expected everyone to be dealt with even handily. The sports department was wrong to offer the handouts to the athletes as well." The dean looked irritated by her statement.  
"The sanctions issued were decided by a panel of people well respected within this university, Miss Wakefield, and I don't think it's for you to call their judgement into question." She realised she was taking a risk just telling the dean straight up that he was wrong but it seemed the only way to progress with the conversation. There was no point trying to pretend otherwise.  
"But with all due respect," she said, mimicking his sentence. She couldn't believe how patronising he was being. She decided just to go for broke. "How can the university judge it's own actions? It seems to me that the university is using the athletes to draw attention away from it's own wrongdoing." The dean sighed. He could tell she wasn't about to let this drop easily.  
"Miss Wakefield, I'm sorry but I'm not going to give you an interview just because you now regret your decision to go ahead with your story. You need to learn that journalism comes with consequences and that you need to take those into account before you begin. Otherwise maybe you should consider another profession." His voice reeked of impatience.  
"So, you're not willing to make a new statement then?" Liz demanded for clarification.  
"I feel my first statement on the matter is more than adequate." She resisted the temptation to tell him how inadequate it actually was.  
"Thank you." Liz stood up, trying to come across as being professional about the situation and not just a petulant teenager. "But I think you should know that I have contacts at the LA. Times and they seem to be extremely interested in the story." That was partly true. Tom knew a reporter there and someone she knew from high school was currently working there as the photocopying lacky. She had to resist a smile, that had definitely got his attention. She wasn't in the habit of making threats but he'd left her with no choice. "I could give you an opportunity to justify the university's policy before it goes state-wide," she continued, sensing that she had him where she wanted him and it was time to lay all her cards on the table. "I'll be a lot less sensationalist than those reporters in LA." A look of resignation came across his face. He couldn't risk it becoming an even bigger story.  
"Ok, Miss Wakefield," he conceded solemnly. "I'll give you your interview but on one condition."  
"Which is?" She questioned cautiously, sensing a trap. It wasn't going to be easy to get the university to accept blame. "It's not to go out live and I get to check through it before it is broadcast." She could tell from his face that he was serious and though she was tempted to argue she realised that she might be pushing her luck.  
"You have a deal!" Elizabeth agreed, struggling not to show her delight.

"Am I ever going to make this uniform look hot?" Jessica wondered unhappily, pouting in front of the full length mirror in Liz's room. Jessica had turned up at her dorm in a flurry of excitement about the fact that she'd landed a job at a bookstore come cafe in the local town.  
"No!" Liz admitted with a laugh. There was no point lying to reassure her sister when it was obvious she already knew the truth. Her face turned more serious. "Are you really sure about working again?" Jessica rolled her eyes at her twin's concern. She was an adult and could take of herself, even if she didn't always make the best job of it.  
"Yes, I'm sure about working. I need the money," Jessica informed her, still staring in the mirror. She wrinkled her nose. "But am I sure about working in a bookstore? That's a different matter."  
"But it is safe right?" Liz asked cautiously. She couldn't help worrying about her. Jessica sighed and turned to face her. She was becoming more and more irritated by this conversation.  
"Of course it is! I'm pregnant, not sick. It's a bookstore, not a roller rink. You're starting to sound like Mike for crying out loud," Jessica informed her with an annoyed groan. Her sister and her husband were going to do her head in before this pregnancy was over.  
"So, I take it he didn't like the idea much either?" Elizabeth questioned, picking up on her twin's comment. She was glad she had an ally in this, even if it was a slightly surprising one. She didn't want to stop her sister doing things but starting a new job while she was pregnant just didn't seem sensible.  
"He doesn't know yet," Jessica admitted casually, trying to fudge over the fact, turning back to the mirror and fiddling with the buttons.  
"Oh," Liz responded flatly, deciding not to comment. None of this sounded like it was going to lead to anything good but if her twin was happy then she couldn't really get upset about it. She'd just have to wipe up the tears later. "What do you want the money for anyway?"  
Jessica shrugged. She wasn't exactly sure what she wanted it for herself and she knew Elizabeth would just think she was being frivolous.  
"I need my independence," Jessica explained, carefully omitting to mention clothes and shoes. "I don't want to have to keep going to Mike every time I want something. I feel suffocated enough sometimes without having to think about everything I spend money  
on." Liz nodded slowly. She could understand all these new responsibilities were challenging for Jessica.  
"Have you sorted out anything with his mother yet?" Liz asked, the concern back on her face.  
"Well she hasn't turned up on my doorstep so I'm counting that as a plus," Jessica said solemnly. She was praying nothing would come of it. "I'm just going to put it to the back of my mind and if she shows up or calls again then I'll deal with it."  
"But don't you think-." There was a knock on the door interrupting their conversation.  
"Come in," Liz called. She didn't want to be rude and pretend she wasn't in when it was obvious from noise and light that she was. Jessica gave Liz a curious look as Tom entered. She'd thought Elizabeth had dumped him for Todd. Although giving him a quick once over she thought her twin had made a terrible decision. All those years of playing football, or whatever it was he did, had given him a body to die for.  
"I brought you the list of all the people that I could think of who it might be a good idea to interview. I thought you might like to check it over before I get started," he offered professionally. He wanted to reassure Elizabeth that this was still her story. Jessica returned to the mirror, losing interest again. She'd thought it was juicy gossip and it was just some boring story.  
"Sure," Liz agreed enthusiastically, grateful he was consulting her before rushing ahead. She took the paper of him, their hands briefly touching.  
"Any luck with the dean yet?" Tom queried as she was glancing down the paper. He couldn't imagine she'd got very far when the dean was so determined to be stubborn. Liz smiled.  
"Actually I got the interview," she said smugly, thrilled she'd achieved something he hadn't expected her to. Tom's mouth dropped open in surprise.  
"Wow! I couldn't even get him to speak to me, let alone do an interview," Tom cried, getting caught up in the same emotions that had been there when they'd been working on the secret society story together and had got a scoop. "Congratulations." He spontaneously gave her a hug. Liz laughed happily and hugged him back.  
"Well thanks." She nervously pulled away from him when she suddenly realised they were touching.  
"I'd better getting going. I need to get on with some stuff at the office," he told her, picking up on her cue to leave.  
"I'll get back to you about these." She casually waved the paper as he glanced back at her before walking out the door. Elizabeth's eyes met Jessica's in the mirror as Tom left and Jessica gave her a knowing look. Liz groaned, she hated when Jessica gave her that look.  
"He's a terrific investigative reporter," Jessica stated, mimicking Liz's own words from when she had first asked Liz about her feelings for Tom. Liz rolled her eyes. Her sister always got completely the wrong end of the stick.  
"Jess, there is nothing going on between me and Tom Watts. There never has been and never will be," Liz informed her twin sternly. She just hoped Jessica wouldn't try to wind Todd up by making out there was. Thankfully Jessica seemed to be losing interest.  
"How can they make any one dress like this?" She demanded in despair. "It's not just an insult to fashion, it's an insult to humanity!"

"So, now I have the dean exactly where I want him," Elizabeth told Todd and Alex happily. They were sat in the canteen eating dinner. "You missed a spot," Liz couldn't resist calling to Celine who was in the process of wiping a table near to them. "Don't push your luck, princess," Celine called back flatly, giving Elizabeth a filthy look. Liz was tempted to 'accidentally' knock her drink on the floor but she decided against it. Celine wasn't worth the hassle. That was the kind of thing she would do and Liz was above that.  
"Do you think you'll be able to catch him out?" Alex questioned enthusiastically. She was thrilled that she'd be able to tell Mark that the story was finally moving along. Liz shrugged. She'd got so caught up in the excitement of the dean's agreement that she stopped thinking about where it was actually going to lead to.  
"Well, he's going to edit it afterwards so that makes it a little more difficult but hopefully I might be able to get him into a tight enough corner that he'll agree to rethink some of the penalties that were handed down," Liz explained cautiously. She didn't want her overreaction to get anybody's hopes up. It was still along way to go before they might achieve anything, if they achieved anything at all.  
"So, you're not actually trying to get him on camera admitting it and show how unjust it was?" Alex queried slowly, trying to follow Liz's logic.  
"No, you see that's what he expects me to try. I might be able to catch him off guard. I know I'm usually all about truth and justice and I do think the university should be held accountable but if we can get some justice through the back door so to speak that's better than nothing, right?" Liz still had doubts but as far as she could see getting the sanctions changed was the most important thing, whether or not it was done openly. Alex and Todd nodded in agreement. Alex glanced at her watch and let out a sigh.  
"I guess I'd better go do my part for truth and justice. I'm supposed to meet Tom in a few minutes for my interview."  
"Don't worry, he doesn't bite. Not usually anyway," Liz teased, trying to help Alex relax before she left.

"You see it's a totally great idea, isn't it?" Jessica asserted in her most enthusiastic voice. She hoped that if she sounded excited enough then Mike wouldn't complain as much. He'd be won over by her charms. Besides which it really was a great idea. More money was never a bad idea in her book.  
"No, I don't think it's a great idea," Mike disagreed, his face impassive, clearly not impressed by her erratic behaviour. He was obviously immune to her charms, Jessica thought irritably, resisting the urge to sigh very loudly.  
"But it'll bring-," Jessica began to argue, undeterred by his reaction. It made too much sense for her to just give up on the opportunity.  
"I don't want you to do it," he interrupted simply, not sounding as if he was going to be persuaded. He knew his wife could come up with some daft schemes but starting a new job when her pregnancy wasn't exactly running smoothly anyway had to be one of the most stupid so far.  
"But-," Jessica protested again.  
"I don't want you to do it," he repeated in the same tone. Jessica felt herself tense up and she folded her arms in annoyance. She knew he was concerned but she didn't appreciate her life being dictated to her. She was the one carrying this child, not him.  
"I don't see why not," she said defiantly.  
"You know perfectly well why not," he told her, giving her a short look. Couldn't she see how ridiculous the whole thing was? It was so ridiculous that he couldn't believe they were even having this argument.  
"But I'm not even that far along." She rubbed her stomach for emphasis, deciding to at least try to reason with him. She didn't want to fall out with him. "It won't effect me or the baby."  
"Come on Jess," he coaxed gently, using the subtle approach for a change in order to get his point across. "It's not been the most uncomplicated pregnancy. It's not that long ago that we were at the hospital, remember?" She winced slightly as she knew he had a point, she didn't want to do anything to harm this baby.  
"That was different. I am taking care of myself now," she assured him. She wasn't going to risk that anymore. She realised now that she couldn't treat her body the way she used to.  
"Until the next time." He looked completely unconvinced. When she'd told him she was pregnant he'd decided that they couldn't go on the way they had been before, always fighting and arguing, and he'd tried to be as understanding as he could and not lose his temper as easily anymore but this was just too important to let go. It was their baby's life she was messing around with now.  
"I've accepted the job and I can't change my mind now," she informed him in a weak voice, looking down at the floor. She knew it was going to take all her strength to win this argument, he was obviously as determined as she was. "It would be rude."  
"Of course you can, just ring and tell them you don't want it anymore," he asserted in an impatient voice. She looked him in the eye.  
"No, I can't let them down now. I'm going," she said in the same assertive tone he had used. She glanced over at the clock. "I'd better go my shift starts soon." She stood up and calmly got ready to walk off. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back around to face him, stopping her leaving.  
"Hey," she screeched, shocked by her husband's sudden action. She pulled her arm away forcefully.  
"You can't just walk away without us talking about it properly." "Mike, I've made my decision. There isn't anything to discuss."

Jessica strode into the bookstore slowly, surprised that she was actually feeling nervous, it wasn't like her to feel anything but confident. She figured her argument with Mike had probably left her nerves jangled. He managed to make her feel unconfident about most things, especially when it came to their relationship. It was the first time she'd actually seen the place since she'd only spoken to the manager over the phone and it was a lot nicer than she'd been expecting. She was starting to think that working there wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. She actually felt a twinge of hopefulness as some of her nerves dispersed. She spent a couple of minutes looking around the store before going to find the assistant manager who she'd been told to go and see when she arrived. She couldn't see anyone who she imagined fitting the profile and eventually she gave up and went to ask the college-aged guy behind the counter.  
"Hi, I'm looking for the assistant manager," she said in a questioning tone. She couldn't keep a slight hint of annoyance out of her voice at having to waste her time speaking to him.  
"You've found him," he responded with a smile, looking slightly bemused at her tone.  
"Ohhh," she responded with surprise, somehow managing to stop herself from blushing. His smile brightened.  
"I know you were expecting some old grey guy, right?" Jessica smiled back impishly and he laughed.  
"That obvious?" She asked, finding herself laughing with him. That would teach her to assume things.  
"What can I do for you?" He wondered casually.  
"I'm your new employee," she informed him, holding out her hand and giving him one of her own brightest smiles.  
"James Montgomery," he replied, shaking her hand.  
"So, where do you want me to start?"

"So, next time remember to put the lid this way on," James told her with a teasing laugh, demonstrating the smoothie maker. "It causes a lot less mess you see."  
"Next time I'll remember," Jessica agreed, blushing slightly. She couldn't believe she'd caused such a disaster on her first night. She'd been trying to impress him and had figured that operating a smoothie maker couldn't be that hard. How wrong she'd been. "Sorry about  
all the mess," she apologised again. She hated to think he was staying behind to clean up her mess and she'd offered to stay behind with him and help. Being a gentleman James had obviously refused but Jessica's insistence had finally convinced him.  
"Don't worry about it," he told her sincerely. "It's nice to have some company for a change."  
"Always happy to be of service," she joked, giving him a smile. She was relieved that he wasn't irritated because she knew she would have been if someone had done that to her.  
"Especially company of the pretty female kind," he added pleasantly, giving her a meaningful look. Jessica felt a little uncomfortable with his remark. She assured herself that there was nothing wrong with him giving her a compliment, he was just being polite. He was probably attached himself.  
"Is there anything else you want me to do?" She asked enthusiastically, trying to change the conversation.  
"No that's it, I think," he replied easily, quickly glancing around as he answered.  
"I guess I ought to be off then," she said, ready go into the staff room and get her coat.  
"Actually," he began, hesitating a second. "Since we have the smoothie machine set up do you want to stay and have a drink?" Jessica got that uncomfortable feeling again. It really was kind of tempting but she knew she ought to just go home and face up to her responsibilities. Another voice started to argue in her head. Why should she go home when Mike probably wouldn't even be there? He was probably at some bar chatting to some pretty woman after their fight earlier. Even if he was there they'd probably just argue about her working  
here. Why shouldn't she stay and just relax for a change? After all that had gone on she deserved it, didn't she?  
"Sure, why not?" Jessica answered a smile forming on her pretty face.

"You're pulling my leg, right?" Alex questioned with a laugh.  
"No honest to god I was," Tom assured her, laughing along with her.  
"I can't imagine you as a wild man on campus," Alex confessed truthfully. She couldn't imagine him as anything other than the solitary journalist he was now. She was surprised there were so many sides to him. Tom grinned.  
"Neither can I now. It seems like such a long time ago," Tom admitted. In all honesty it didn't just seem a long time ago, it was a long time ago.  
"So, you were really into football and fraternities and stuff then?" For some reason she found herself intrigued even though it really didn't mean anything to her. She was still shocked. Tom nodded. "How did you get into journalism then?" Tom's eyes became guarded. He remembered what had happened to cause that change. He shrugged awkwardly.  
"Things just happened," he lied shortly. He'd never talked to anyone about this stuff, not even Liz. "Anyway, Mark never gave you the impression that he thought there might be anything illegal in accepting the gifts?" "That's right," Alex told him with a nod, surprised by his sudden caginess. Looking back she couldn't believe she hadn't been more suspicious of what was going on.  
"Ok, I think that's all." He glanced down his list, not wanting to carry on discussing his past.  
"Phew, that was a lot of questions," Alex said with a smile. In actual fact there hadn't been that many questions, they'd got side tracked discussing other things, but she had still ended up being there for a quite a while. Tom laughed again.  
"I was just covering all the angles. Would you like to go to the pizza joint to get over the trauma?" He wondered casually. He almost shocked himself by asking the question.  
"That sound's great."

"So you go to SVU too then! I thought I recognised you but I wasn't sure where from," Jessica exclaimed happily. It really was a small world. She seemed to remember that she'd noticed him during her orientation but then the whole thing with Mike had started and she'd forgotten all about anyone else. "Actually, I think you might be in my chemistry class. I think I've seen you there anyway," James told her casually. Jessica had to let out a small laugh, she'd been to chemistry class so little since she'd got to college it was a wonder even the professor knew she was in it, let alone anyone else.  
"What's so funny?" James asked curiously, looking baffled by her reaction.  
"I was just thinking it would be a miracle if anyone realised I was there," Jessica explained truthfully. She didn't think it would be the best start to the conversation if she told him exactly why she hadn't been there. James hesitated a second, looking as if he was trying to fathom what her reaction would be.  
"Actually, can I be honest with you?" James questioned, looking slightly nervous. Jessica nodded encouragingly, wondering what on earth he was going to tell her.  
"Sure," she offered. She was really starting to feel really relaxed around him, he'd been so welcoming.  
"I've noticed you around," he admitted quickly. "I recognised you as soon as you came in. I didn't want to say anything just in case you thought I was some kind of strange stalker or something." He laughed to cover up some of his nervousness and Jessica laughed as well, relieved it wasn't anything bad.  
"Well, I noticed you at freshman orientation but I couldn't place the face when I first saw you," Jessica reassured him, glad they'd got that embarrassing stuff out of the way. For a second she wondered whether she should have said that or not but then there was no harm in flirting a little, was there? It didn't mean she was going to jump into bed with him or anything. James smiled, looking surprised but happy at her admission.  
"And I have to say that given the fact most of the other people who work here are either old or spotty teenagers, it's nice to work with a beautiful woman for a change."  
"And it's nice to work with an attractive man," she responded, grateful for his compliment. It was true as well. When she'd worked at the coffee house most of her co-workers had been women. After all she was still allowed to look, wasn't she?

"I'll have anything but pineapple pizza," Alex said with a giggle. She'd never liked that. "That's Danny's favourite," Tom told her with a smirk.  
"Then I'll have to remember never to split a pizza with Danny," she kidded returning his smile. Tom laughed at her remark. It was strange to think that one person could hate something someone else loved. "So what do you want on the pizza?" She wondered, realising that she hadn't even asked for his opinion and now she was really starting to feel hungry since she'd hardly touched her dinner. Tom shrugged, he didn't really mind.  
"Whatever you want."  
"Let's make it a margarita that way no one can complain," she offered diplomatically. Plain seemed to be the safest way to go or they could end up discussing it all night. She signalled for the waiter and placed their order.  
"So, are you disappointed that Mark might be moving to LA.?" Tom questioned easily as they waited for their food. He then appeared to realise what he'd asked. He'd only wanted to make conversation, not ask something so personal. "Sorry you don't have to answer that."  
"No, it's fine," Alex assured him quickly, trying to make it clear she wasn't upset. She shrugged "It's not exactly that far, is it? I can always go see him." For some reason the idea of going to see Mark didn't seem nearly appealing as it had a few days ago.  
"Oh right," he said awkwardly, looking down at the table. That wasn't quite the answer he'd been expecting.  
"We're just going to see how it goes, see if -." Her voice trailed off. For that same reason she didn't want Tom to think she and Mark were still seriously involved. Tom nodded understandingly. Alex resisted the urge to sigh. She didn't know why she was so bothered. She couldn't deny she did find Tom attractive and he was interesting but she'd spent her whole high school life in Liz's shadow. The last thing she needed was to get involved with one of her cast-offs. Wasn't it?

"There's coffee in the pot," Jessica said shortly to Mike as he walked into the kitchen the next morning. She picked up her bag, ready to leave. She'd come home from work to find the apartment empty, not that she'd been surprised, she'd known he wouldn't stick around when he was upset with her. He never had done, even when they'd first moved in together. His way of solving problems was to go to one of his favourite bars. Last night she'd been so tired that she'd just gone straight to bed. She hadn't even been able to contemplate waiting up for him. Mike must have crept in at some point because he'd been asleep beside her when she'd woken up. "Wait Jess! We need to talk," he protested, his tone soft. She hesitated a second at doorway. She didn't want to leave things this strained between them, she hated it when they were angry with each other and she knew that he hated it too. Normally things would blow up between them and then they'd make up shortly afterwards because they missed each other too much. On the other hand she was really upset with him and she had to think about the baby as well as herself now. An early morning row would leave her in turmoil for the rest of the day and she couldn't imagine that that would be good for the baby. "I really have to go," she said flatly, starting to walk off again.  
"I'm sorry, ok?" He asked, his voice slightly impatient. Jessica turned back around surprised by his words. He never usually apologised to her after one of his disappearing acts. Albeit it wasn't much of an apology but at least it was a start. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to go on. She couldn't let him off the hook that easily. He sat down in a chair at the table and sighed. He hated having these kind of conversations. He just wanted to forget the whole thing had ever happened. "I shouldn't have gone off on one about you working." Jessica sighed and pulled out a chair, sitting down across from him. She didn't see any point in fighting it any longer, her emotions were in turmoil already.  
"I don't understand why you left," she admitted bluntly. She wished she understood why they ended up hurting each other so much when they really did love one another.  
"I was just frustrated that you'd gone off before we'd talked about it," he explained truthfully. Jessica sighed again. She could understand that he was worried about her, especially now she was pregnant.  
"I had to go though. If I hadn't then we'd have nothing to discuss because I'd have been fired," she reminded him honestly. Perhaps she should have told him first but it was too late by that point. Mike nodded slowly, he knew she was right about that.  
"Sometimes I just don't know how to react to things. I'm used to things going the way I want them to, I'm not used to being part of couple."  
"We're both going have to learn to compromise because soon it won't just be you and me. We can't blow up over every little disagreement anymore." She knew she was as guilty of that as he was. She sounded surprisingly mature and he looked away.  
"I'm still not happy about you working there," he began slowly, conceding defeat. "But for some reason I don't think I'm going to get much of a say in this, am I?" Jessica shook her head.  
"No," she told him simply. "This is something I've got to do, something I want to do." She'd never thought she'd hear herself say that about work. He looked at her worriedly. He really didn't like this at all.  
"Just don't overdo it," he asserted, his voice full of concern.  
"I won't," Jessica assured him, nodding her head in agreement. She wasn't going to start an argument when she knew he was right.  
"So, how was your first day?" He asked cautiously, trying to show an interest. She shrugged, not really wanting to discuss it.  
"Fine, it's work." She felt awkward and she didn't want to tell him that she'd stayed behind afterwards because she knew he would get the wrong idea. He was clearly confused by her short response.  
"Is your boss all right?" Now she really did feel awkward. She knew she didn't have anything to feel guilty about but it somehow seemed different to think there was no harm in flirting a little when you were sat drinking smoothies after a fight with your husband than in the cold light of day. Jessica shrugged again.  
"He's fine I suppose," she said quickly, trying to find a way to avoid this conversation. "I'd really better be going." She went to grab her bag but he stood up too, pulling into his arms. "Don't go, baby," he protested, his voice low and sexy. "Stay here and let's make up properly." Jessica leaned her head against his chest. It seemed so inviting to go to bed with her husband and just forget everything, even if she really did ought to go to class. Then an image of James' face flashed though her mind and she pulled away from him guiltily. "I'd really better go," she asserted, giving him a peck on the lips "We'll make up later, I promise." She walked as quickly as she could towards the door.

Tom sat quietly in the editing room of the television station, casually flicking through the tapes of the interviews he'd done so far. He was only half paying attention to what was on the screen. He looked up as Alex's face came on, getting an unpleasant feeling as he watched their interview. He couldn't say that he hadn't enjoyed spending time with her or that she wasn't attractive. But he was still in love with Liz, wasn't he? He sighed out loud to himself. He couldn't keep sitting around pining for her. She'd tossed him aside for her ex-boyfriend. The ex-boyfriend who had dumped her two minutes after getting to college. He still felt slightly bitter. Liz clearly wasn't interested anymore but with Alex he got the feeling she might be interested, properly interested. But was he?

"James, where did you say the milk was again?" Jessica called out from the storage area to the counter where James was serving some customers. Her eyes continued to scan as she awaited a reply.  
"In the second fridge along, at the bottom," he yelled back, struggling to get himself heard. Jessica finally spotted the milk and picked up a carton before standing up again and turning around to head out of the room. To her surprise she found herself face to face with James, who was stood in the doorway, watching her.  
"I must be losing it," she joked nervously, her tone light hearted. She felt anxious at his staring. "I was looking right at it and I couldn't see it."  
"I do that all the time," he responded shortly, not sounding light hearted at all. "I won't book an appointment with the therapist then," Jessica assured him, forcing a laugh even though she felt anything by humorous. She took a step forward, expecting him to move to the side and let her though. He didn't. Jessica got a tight feeling in her chest, she was completely cornered.  
"Jess, I-," he began, looking like he was about to announce something important about his feelings.  
"Liz!" Jessica called suddenly with relief, surprised to see her sister and Todd stood at the other side of the counter as she looked through the doorway for an escape route. James finally stepped to the side and she quickly moved towards her twin. She tried to act casual, as if nothing was wrong but Liz saw through her act and gave her a suspicious look.  
"I just thought I'd come and see where you work," Liz told her breezily, not pushing her sister to tell her what was going on. Jessica would confide in her in her own time. James came and stood beside her, obviously expecting her to introduce him to them.  
"James this is my sister Liz and her boyfriend Todd," she explained awkwardly. It was like she was introducing a new boyfriend or something. "Liz, Todd, this is my boss James."  
"Nice to meet you," Liz said forcing a smile, picking up on her sister's awkwardness. Something definitely wasn't right here.  
"So, do you want to place an order?" Jessica asked quickly, just wanting to get rid of her sister and Todd. Mostly importantly she wanted to get this shift over with and to be rid of James. At least for tonight.  
"Sure we'll just have a couple of milkshakes," Todd supplied. He didn't really want to be spending time with Jessica either. She was hardly his favourite person. Liz had insisted they came though.  
"Why don't you go wait at a table and I'll bring them over?" Jessica suggested, wanting to act professional so Liz would at least think she was good at her job.  
"We don't mind waiting-," Liz began. She was reluctant to leave her sister. Jessica forced a smile to reassure her twin.  
"It's no problem," she offered again.  
"Ok," Liz agreed eventually. As they walked over to a table Jessica turned around and starting making the milkshakes. She still felt slightly shaken up by what had just happened. She was worried James was getting out of hand.

Billie finally picked up the telephone and punched in the number. She couldn't just leave it like this.  
"Hello," a polite female voice replied at the other end.  
"Umm is- is Chas there?" She stammered surprised. Why did he have another woman around there? It was bad enough she'd cheated on Steven let alone adding someone else into the equation.  
"I'll just get him for you," she answered pleasantly, not sounding at all surprised or annoyed that it was another woman calling.  
"Hello," Chas's familiar voice finally responded.  
"Who was she?" Billie demanded in an irritated tone, unable to hide her feelings. Chas laughed knowingly.  
"See you are bothered," he told her.  
"I'm not bothered. I was just curious," she lied quickly, glad that he couldn't see her blushing.  
"Well if you must know it was my sister," he informed flatly, clearly not amused by her accusations. She couldn't take the moral high ground about cheating. Relief flowed through her body at the fact it was only his sister.  
"Ok," she mumbled, trying to sound disinterested. "I only called to check you weren't going to tell Steven." Ever since their conversation it had eaten away at her and eventually she'd just needed to know. Chas sighed. Obviously he'd thought she'd called to finally admit her feelings for him.  
"I think you're kidding yourself," he told her bluntly. "But no Steven won't hear it from me. You'd only resent me for it anyway."  
"Darn right I would!" She shouted in a hard voice. She knew what she was doing was wrong but he wouldn't have any right to ruin her relationship just so he could have her to himself. "Anyway that's all I wanted to know." She quickly put down the phone, her heart racing. Was he right? Was she really kidding herself?

Jessica hid her eyes as she noticed James was looking at her from the other side of the counter. She wished he'd quit staring. At first she'd thought it was flattering that he obviously liked her but now it was really starting to freak her out. He must know she wasn't available after all! That he had no chance! He might not realise she was pregnant or married even, she hadn't exactly broadcast the news, but everyone knew she was seeing Mike, didn't they? The more she thought about it the more she wondered if she had spoken to him about Mike before. She wasn't even sure she'd ever mentioned him. She was so used to people not being interested or having to keep Mike a secret that it was almost second nature not to talk about him. Maybe she'd give James the impression that they'd broken up or something. Perhaps he'd even thought her flirting was a come on. Maybe all she needed to do was just drop Mike's name in the conversation a couple of times and he would get the message. He'd realise how wrong he'd been, that they were still very much a couple, and leave her alone. She discreetly played with her ring finger, pushing her wedding ring off so that it fell onto the floor. She casually walked away from it, carefully noting where she'd left it. She couldn't risk losing it. Mike would throw a fit.  
"Oh darn," she cried, staring down at her hand and pretending to be shocked. "I've lost my wedding ring," she told him, putting emphasis on the wedding part and holding out her hand. He didn't seem to blink an eye.  
"I'm sure it's around here somewhere," he assured her, his eyes casually glancing around the floor. "There you go," he said, spotting it and passing it to her. She made sure to slip it on her ring finger in front of him, just in case he hadn't heard, he hadn't seemed very surprised after all. Jessica let out a sigh of relief that it was over. All she could do now was hope that it had worked.  
"Jess," he interrupted her thoughts a few minutes later, pointing to the price board. "Could you change that price up there? It should say $1.80"  
"Sure," Jessica said, trying to sound casual. She reached for the board eraser and rubbed off the current price. She was so nervous she forgot what price he'd told her to change it to.  
"What price did you say again?" He put his hand over her hand, which was holding the chalk, and slowly moved it so she wrote out the new price. She was so shocked she didn't know how to react. She instinctively wanted to jump away as quickly as possible but she was so stunned that she couldn't seem to move. She desperately wished Liz hadn't left earlier and was still here to save her. She jumped back as soon as he'd finished and glanced at the clock on the wall.  
"James, I'm sorry to ask this," she began, her voice high-pitched. "But I have to ummm go see my friend and I was wondering if you'd mind if I left off now? It's just it's only fifteen minutes early and there's no one around." James looked at her suspiciously, clearly not believing her excuse.  
"Sure, I don't see why not," he said with a shrug, not arguing with her. Jessica quickly went  
into the staff room to grab her stuff but before she had a chance to pick it up a familiar voice said her name and she turned around to find herself face to face with James again. This time he didn't say anything but just grabbed her, pressing his lips to hers. Jessica tried to push him  
away, her hands straining against his chest, but he was stronger than her. After a struggle she eventually managed to free herself.  
"What do you think you're doing?" She screeched in shock, gasping for air. James looked surprised by her reaction.  
"I just- I just thought-," he tried to explain quickly, looking confused.  
"I'm married," she reminded him, feeling confused herself.  
"I know. I just thought-," he repeated, shrugging his shoulders this time.  
"You thought wrong," she informed him bitterly, going to grab her coat and bag. Had she really given him the impression she wanted to start an affair with him?  
"Jess, I'm sorry," he apologised, his voice concerned. "I promise it won't happen again." Jessica stopped and sighed before turning round. She really didn't want to give up on this job.  
"It'd better not," she told him sternly, her face softening slightly.  
"It won't," he assured her again. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" His expression was hopeful.  
"Yes," Jessica agreed quietly, not completely sure. She still needed time to think. He walked out of the staff room and Jessica stood there, paralysed by shock.

"Jess," Liz called, catching up with her sister as she walked down the hall.  
"Hi Liz," Jessica said quickly, not turning back around. "I can't talk, I've got to get to class." Her excuse sounded false even to her own ears.  
"Why do I get the feeling you're avoiding me?" Liz asked pointedly. She wanted to talk to her sister about what had happened last night. She didn't like seeing her sister so nervy.  
"I'm not," Jessica lied, her voice a little too high pitched. "I just really have to go." She didn't want to talk about last night, she wanted to forget that it had ever happened.  
"Jess, I'm you're twin. I can tell when you're trying to avoid me," Liz reminded her. Jessica sighed. She knew it was pointless to try and deceive her sister when she obviously realised the truth. "So, what's the matter?"  
"Nothing. I'm just thinking about leaving my job that's all," Jessica admitted with a shrug. She didn't want Liz to catch onto exactly why she was acting so strange.  
"Why?" Liz asked, looking only mildly surprised. Jessica had never stuck at anything in her life. She hadn't expected this to last either. Jessica shrugged again.  
"It's just too much with college and stuff. I feel really tired and when I'm not feeling tired, I'm feeling sick," she explained truthfully. She was glad what she was saying wasn't a complete lie, she genuinely didn't feel as active as she used to.  
"But that's not the reason, is it?" Liz asked astutely, her twin instincts telling her that it ran deeper than that. Jessica sighed again. She hated it when Liz read her thoughts.  
"James made a pass at me." Again Liz didn't look surprised, she'd known at the bookstore that something wasn't right between them.  
"Oh," Liz responded, unsure what to say. "So what exactly happened?" There was no point overreacting before she knew all the facts.  
"He just came into the staff room and grabbed me," Jessica said with a cringe, remembering the unpleasant incident.  
"What did he say afterwards?" Liz asked, still not passing judgement.  
"He apologised and said it wouldn't happen again. I don't know if I believe him or not."  
"Maybe he just made a mistake. Did you do anything to make him think you might be interested?" Liz questioned, trying to reassure her sister. Jessica blushed.  
"I might have flirted a bit," Jessica admitted. She couldn't deny that or that she had thought he was attractive. However she loved Mike. It went beyond attraction with him. "But he knew I'm married," Jessica explained hastily, concerned that her sister would think badly of her. Liz sighed.  
"He was probably just trying his luck. You shouldn't be forced out of your job because of it." That would be completely unfair.  
"It's not just that," Jessica explained her worries. "He looks at me strangely."  
"Well that's just because he likes you," Liz stated simply. Now Jessica had told her what had happened it was all starting to make sense.  
"No, it's not like that. He looks at me, I don't know, possessively. I don't know how to describe it," Jessica complained in frustration. She couldn't find the right words.  
"Now I'm sure you're just imagining things," Liz teased with a laugh. Her sister did have a tendency to exaggerate sometimes. She wondered if she was looking for an excuse because she didn't like her job.  
"I'm not!" Jessica cried defensively, upset that her sister wouldn't believe her. "You'd know what I mean if you saw it." Suddenly that familiar look came over Jessica's face. She knew exactly what to do.  
"No, no," Liz argued, stepping away from her sister. She could already tell what her sister was thinking. "Whatever it is I'm not doing it."  
"Come on Liz," Jessica coaxed encouragingly. She knew her twin would give in eventually, she always did. "You just go there and pretend to be me. Then you can see for yourself."  
"What's that going to achieve?" Elizabeth wondered, confused. She loved Jessica but she didn't want to get led into something she didn't want to do.  
"Then you can tell me whether it's all right to still work there. You wouldn't want me to get hurt, would you?" Jessica pretended to pout, sensing Liz was weakening. Liz sighed, knowing Jessica was right, she couldn't stand to see her hurt.  
"Just this once!" Liz stated finally resigning herself to her fate. Jessica threw her arms around her impulsively.  
"I'll bring my uniform around later. You need to be there by seven," Jessica informed her. Liz nodded in agreement. "You're a great sister, Liz," she said quickly before running off. Liz rolled her eyes.  
"If only you appreciated it," she commented out loud to herself, wondering just how she'd got talked into another one of Jessica's schemes.

"You can't want another one of them," Mike cried, staring at Jessica with a surprised look as she bit into her who knows what number candy bar. She slouched against him on the sofa.  
"It's called cravings," Jessica informed him simply. Mike looked at her suspiciously.  
"Any excuse," he teased her. He was certain she was just telling him that the things she'd always wanted to do were cravings so that she wouldn't look greedy.  
"I should at least get some perks out of being pregnant," she argued defensively. She didn't appreciate her husband acting like she'd committed some sort of crime.  
"You're already enjoying the perks," Mike reminded her. "Like getting evenings off." He'd been shocked to see her when he'd got in from work.  
"I guess so," Jessica admitted quickly, she'd told Mike that she'd phoned in sick to work. She didn't see the point in explaining what was going on, after all it would all be over by the end of the evening. He would only get upset about it. "You want to know what else I've got a craving for?" She changed the subject, hoping to distract him from that line of questioning. She didn't want to spend the whole evening lying to him. She moved so she was on his lap  
and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Whatever it is I'm not eating it with you," he told her cautiously. He seen enough of the strange things she'd been mixing together to know that he ought to be nervous.  
"I really have a craving for some strawberry ice cream but there isn't any in the freezer," she explained, ignoring his comment. She was hoping he would offer to go to the store.  
"Well if we don't have any then I guess you're out of luck," he answered with a shrug, pretending he didn't realise that she wanted him to go fetch some for her.  
"Could you go get some for me?" She asked, playing with his shirt collar, deciding to be blunt since he was ignoring her hints. Mike sighed.  
"I'm not going all the way to the store just because you want some ice cream and are too lazy to go get it yourself. Besides I'm watching this." He gestured towards the television for emphasis.  
"Please," she said, pouting. She moved so she was blocking his view.  
"No," he said firmly, looking around her head at the television. She grabbed the remote control and flicked it off. She put her hand behind her back. She was certain he would give in if she was persistent enough. It had worked with Liz earlier.  
"Give that back," he cried, not looking impressed with his wife's games. She leaned back trying to dodge his hands.  
"No, you were ignoring me," she told him, giving him an irritated look. She wasn't coming second best to some television show.  
"I'm being serious! I was watching that." She jumped off the couch, laughing. His reaction was actually quite amusing.  
"If you want it then you'll have to catch me first," she taunted playfully, turning and running into the bedroom.  
"You know you really don't ought to be running around like that," he scolded her as he pinned her on her bed. He reached up and pulled the remote out of her hand, remembering how all this had started.  
"When you think about it, this could look very suspicious. You lying on top of me on a bed," Jessica began slowly with mock seriousness. "I mean what will everyone think we're up to?" She teased him, looking into his eyes, enjoying the feel of his body so close to hers. Mike's eyes met her gaze.  
"In that case it would be a shame to disappoint them then, wouldn't it?" Mike replied quietly, his mouth finally touching hers. The remote dropped to the floor, anything else long forgotten.

"Jess, Jess," James called impatiently, snapping his fingers in front of Liz's face. Liz suddenly stopped what she was doing as she realised he was talking to her.  
"Sorry I was a million miles away," she apologised quickly. She tried to sound neutral. Not overly friendly but not cold and unfriendly. She didn't want to cause an atmosphere if Jessica was still going to be working here and she didn't want to lead him on. In all honesty she wasn't quite sure how she was suppose to act. Normally she knew exactly how her sister would react to everything but she hated being put in this awkward situation. She was too nervy to behave like her sister and she was worried she was going to let her down.  
"I just wanted to know if you want a coffee," James told her casually, looking confused by her distraction.  
"No, I'm fine," she assured him, still being careful not to lead him on. Who knew what accepting coffee would mean in his book? When she'd first arrived at the bookstore she had been certain her sister was exaggerating. James had been so polite she'd really started to think he couldn't be that bad. However as the evening wore she had started to feel more and more uncomfortable and now she was thinking that maybe her sister did have a point. Or maybe it was just the situation that made him seem strange.  
"Ok," he answered with a shrug, looking nonchalant. "You have a customer," he informed her nodding towards the counter. Liz turned around and her heart sunk as her eyes fell on the man stood at the other side. "Actually James, I need the bathroom. Could you serve him for me?" Liz asked anxiously, trying to give the impression she was desperate. Which wasn't difficult since she was. Not for the bathroom but to get away.  
"I'm sorry Jess but would you mind serving him first? I kind of really have to do this." He gestured to the piece of paper in his hand. She wasn't sure whether he was really busy or whether he was just being awkward because he thought she was being awkward with him.  
She sighed and slowly walked over to the counter. There didn't seem much point arguing.  
"Hi Todd," she said shortly, trying to sound as unaffectionate as possible. She knew how her sister felt about Todd. She'd disliked him ever since he'd passed her over in high school to be with Liz.  
"Hi Jessica," Todd mumbled, the feeling was mutual on his part. "I've just been into town and wanted to grab a quick drink before I headed back onto campus," he explained, sounding like he was making excuses. Liz felt her heart soar a little. Although he'd chosen the worse possible time to turn up, she knew why he really had. After the night they'd seen Jessica acting so strangely at the bookstore, she'd told him about her concerns, and he'd agreed to help keep an eye on her, and considering how he felt about Jessica it was nice that he cared enough about her feelings to show some concern for her sister.  
"Ok, what do you want?" She asked, trying to sound as disinterested as her sister probably would have in this situation.  
"Just a can of cola will do fine."  
"Right," Liz said keeping the conversation down to a minimum. She turned around and fetched one before placing it on the counter. Her nerves made her forget to tell him the price. He looked at the price board behind her and reached into his wallet. He was eyeing her suspiciously.  
"Liz?" He questioned in an uncertain voice. Liz gulped. She was in a lose-lose situation. If she didn't explain to Todd then he'd be annoyed if he found out later but if she did then he'd still be annoyed about her being dragged into Jessica's schemes. Besides she couldn't risk James overhearing. Liz did her best impression of Jessica's annoyed laugh.  
"Geez Todd," she began in an irritated voice, pushing her hair back behind her ears. She had it down in the style her sister would normally wear it. "You'd really think that you'd be able to tell us apart by now. You've only been dating Liz for three years." She rolled her eyes for emphasis. "Everyone else can tell us apart. It's really kind of pathetic that you can't."  
"Ok, ok Jess. You just-." Todd shook his own head in confusion as she handed him his change. "Well anyway I'd better be off." He quickly left. At that moment James came out of the staff room with a bottle of wine in his hands.  
"Hey Jess," he started in a soft tone. "Now that you've been here a week, it's kind of traditional that we give new employees a present." He handed it to her, clearly wanting to forget the tension between them. She forced a smile.  
"Thanks."  
"Wait you're not wearing your ring," James commented suddenly, staring down at her hand. He had a hint of hopefulness in his voice. Liz looked back at him stunned. She paid so much attention to making sure she looked liked Jessica but she'd never even thought about that little detail. It simply hadn't occurred to her.  
"I-I umm-," Liz stuttered, struggling to think of a response. What wouldn't sound suspicious?  
"It's ok, you don't have to explain. Whatever is going on between you and your husband is none of my business," he offered picking up on her shock.  
"Thanks," Liz said again with relief, gratefully accepting her get out card. She'd just have to tell Jessica what had happened and then she could sort it out. It wasn't her fault that James had got the wrong impression.  
"Actually, since there is no one about, how about we close early and crack open that bottle of wine?" Suddenly Liz felt trapped. What could she say? On one hand it sounded like a come on but on the other hand she wasn't technically supposed to leave yet so she couldn't even  
just say she'd prefer to just go home. Jessica had set him straight so maybe he was just trying to make amends. What would Jessica do? After all that was who she was suppose to be, wasn't it? Liz resisted the urge to sigh out loud. Jessica would probably think up some convenient reason for why she just had to go but she wasn't Jessica, she didn't live her life, and it was difficult to think of an excuse that sounded realistic. Or even one that would come out of her mouth.  
"I can't stay too long," she agreed slowly. She just hoped she would quickly be able to think of a reason to leave. Anything would do.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this has taken so long and thank you Ashley for another review

Chapter eight

"You want topping up, Jess?" James asked Liz, his speech slightly slurred. Liz sighed in frustration. They'd been sat there for over an hour. Not only had she had to sit there watching him drink most of the wine, he'd gone and fetched another bottle out of the cupboard. She wasn't sure how much longer she could pretend to be polite.  
"No, I'm ok," she replied for what felt like the tenth thousand time. Couldn't he tell how fed up she was?  
"Just some for me then." He didn't sound disheartened and he was already topping up his own glass. He was clumsy with the bottle and some of the wine spilt over the top of the glass onto the table.  
"Actually to be honest I really ought to go," Liz informed him as she stood up, finally losing her patience. As soon as she got home she was going to ring Jessica and tell her that this job wasn't worth the hassle. James grabbed her arm and pulled her back down on the sofa, not ready to let her leave.  
"You're dead pretty, you know that?" He told her, ignoring her statement, pushing his hands through her hair. His eyes were blurry "That's nice of you to say," she answered as politely as she could, hoping to placate him, pulling away from him nervously. "But I really need-." The rest of her sentence was lost as he smothered her mouth with his. She put her hands firmly on his chest to push him away but he put his arms around her forcing her against him. Before she knew what was happening he'd grabbed her legs, pulling her underneath him.  
"James, what do you think you're doing?" She demanded, still trying to push him off her.  
"Quit playing games, Jess! You've been coming onto me since you started here." His voice was becoming even more slurred. She tried to move but he was heavy on top of her and she didn't have the strength.  
"I'm not Jess! I'm Liz, you idiot," she screamed, praying she could shock some sense into him. He laughed.  
"That's a good one. You want this as much as I do," he replied determinedly. His hand reached under her skirt, trying to pull down her underwear.  
"I'm serious. Stop it!" She cried, starting to feel really scared. Her brain felt paralysed. Instinctively she knew she should fight back but her body couldn't seem to move.

"Jess" Liz felt a hand grab her from behind. Isabella was out of breath having just caught up with her. "I've been calling you for ages and you just kept on walking. What are you doing wondering around campus at this time of night?" Liz stared at her blankly, too numb to reply. "Never mind, you can tell me later," Isabella continued excitedly, too happy to question the lack of response. "I want you to come back to the apartment and catch me up on all the gossip. I'm thinking of redecorating and I've got the perfect colours, I need your opinion." Liz tried to get her mouth to function. Tell her you're not Jess, say something, her brain was telling her but nothing would come out and she let herself be dragged to the apartment by Isabella. As they walked Isabella told her in detail about her colour scheme, not pausing for breath. "Do you want a coffee?" She asked once they were inside. Liz nodded, dazed. "Do you take milk, Jess? I can't remember," Isabella wondered honestly as she walked over to the percolator.  
"I'm not Jessica," Liz finally managed to choke out, her face still completely blank. Isabella suddenly stopped what she was doing and looked as if what Elizabeth had just said didn't quite register. She looked Liz up and down, finally noticing the disturbed and rumpled appearance of her clothes, her smudged makeup, the bruises that were on her legs and the blood on her arm. Isabella stared down at her own hands, which were smudged with blood from where she'd grabbed her. How could she not have noticed? "I'll get you that coffee, hey Liz," she offered gently, struggling not to sound panicky. "Why don't you go sit down?" Isabella led her carefully to the couch. "Are you feeling ok?" Isabella queried, sitting back down next to her and handing her the coffee. Liz just sat staring at the wall and didn't respond. "That cut looks pretty bad, Liz. I'd better go and get some antiseptic, to make sure it doesn't get infected, ok?" She returned a few seconds later with some cotton wool and a bottle of antiseptic. She dabbed it into the cut, causing Liz to cringe slightly as it stung. "What's happened, Liz"  
"I-I told him to stop," Liz blurted out in a weak voice, her hands shaking and her legs shuddering, the coffee splashing around in the cup. "I said I didn't want to." Isabella took a deep breath and tried to remain calm.  
"You didn't want him to do what?" She questioned softly, not wanting to force an answer.  
"I kept telling myself to scream louder, to do something, to do anything but I just couldn't breathe, he felt so heavy and I was so scared," Liz admitted, her voice quivering, not answering Isabella's question, a bewildered look on her face as she still stared at the wall. She reminded Isabella of a rabbit trapped in headlights. Isabella didn't say anything, she couldn't really speak, she just gently rubbed her back. "When it was happening I could see the blood running down my arm and-." She paused a second, her voice failing. "And the whole time I just kept thinking that's a real shame because it's probably going to stain that nice new sofa," Liz told her, her voice thick and cracking, trembling even more, spilling the coffee on her hands. "It sounds strange but it was all I could think about. I just had to look away. I couldn't believe what was happening to me." Isabella carefully took the cup out of Liz's hands, and went into the kitchenette. "Where are you going?" Liz cried in fear. "You can't leave me"  
"I'm just going to get something for your hands, it'll burn otherwise," Isabella assured her, returning with a damp cloth and placing it on Liz's hands. "Where did this happen?" Isabella wondered quietly, sitting back down.  
"The bookstore." "Who was it, Liz?" Isabella asked hesitantly, she wasn't sure she wanted to know. What if she knew him?  
"You know the weirdest thing? Afterwards he just acted like nothing had happened, like everything was normal," she choked out with shock, her face crumpling, looking Isabella in the eyes for the first time.  
"Liz, you need to tell me who did this. We need to go to the police," Isabella said slowly, feeling tears start in her own eyes.  
"What are you talking about?" Liz wondered, looking horrified, finally seeming to snap out of her daze slightly. "I'm not going to the police. You can't tell anyone"  
"Liz, we have -," Isabella began, keeping her voice as calm as possible. It was the only option.  
"Promise me you won't tell anyone," Liz interrupted, practically screaming.  
"Ok ok, Liz. I won't make you do anything you don't want to do," Isabella agreed reluctantly, hoping to placate her. "But you have to go to the police. You have to do something before he hurts anyone else." Liz didn't answer. "But you need to go as soon as possible. They can run forensic tests for evidence. The longer you leave it the less there will be." Liz shook her head.  
"Why? So someone else can prod and poke at me"  
"It won't be like that. They have special people trained to deal with this kind of thing. They know what information they need for the trial," Isabella reassured her.  
"Just so I can be told how it's all my fault?" Liz was shaking her head again. "And they're right I shouldn't have stayed, I shouldn't have let him drink so much, I should have struggled more"  
"Whatever happened he had no right to force you to do something you didn't want to do," Isabella argued sternly, feeling her anger at the person threatening to boil over.  
"I just want to forget it," Liz answered honestly, wiping away the tears which were running down her cheeks. "I just want everything to be normal again." Isabella looked at her, desperately trying to find the right words.  
"At least tell Todd and Jess, they love you. You can't keep this a secret from them." Isabella had despair in her voice. Liz shook her head again.  
"No, it's not fair on them," Liz replied disinterestedly.  
"Liz, you need to think about yourself," Isabella contested anxiously. "It's not fair to deal with it on your own." Liz jumped up from the couch, ready to walk to the door and leave.  
"It's my relationship. I know what's best for it," Liz told her bitterly, her voice thick with unshed tears.  
"Liz, please don't leave," Isabella begged gently, her own tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"I need to go. I shouldn't have even told you," Liz berated herself, looking determined.  
"At least let me get you a coat. You can't walk back dressed like that," Isabella told her despondently, sensing she wouldn't be able to change her mind.

"Enid, is Liz there?" Jessica asked into the phone. She was perched on the edge of the kitchen counter with a tub of chocolate chip ice cream next to her. Since they didn't have any strawberry ice cream she'd settled for the next best thing. It had seemed like too much effort to go to the store.  
"It's Alex, Jessica!" The voice on the other end reminded her sharply.  
"Alex, Enerd! Whatever!" Jessica answered back in irritation. Who on earth did Enid think she was talking to her like that? Alex sighed.  
"No, your sister is not here," Alex told her shortly, clearly just wanting to get off the phone and not waste her time arguing.  
"Well, has she been back there at all?" Jessica snapped. What did it take to get a simple answer?  
"No, I haven't seen her. I think she said she was going to work on a story or something," Alex explained briefly, not sounding overly concerned. Jessica felt slightly relieved. Liz had probably just gone to WSVU after she'd finished at the bookstore, that would explain why she hadn't called her yet and now that it was so late she probably wouldn't ring until the morning.  
"Ask her to call me, bye," Jessica said briskly, not bothering to be polite. She quickly put down the phone.  
"Are you going to stop stressing now?" Mike asked her hopefully, his face looking half amused and half irritated. He was stood in front of her, her knees either side of his hips.  
"I haven't been that bad." Jessica had suddenly had an inexplicable feeling of worry about Liz that she hadn't been able to shake. Even sex hadn't been enough to distract her completely.  
"Yes you have," he argued with a snort, raising his eyebrows pointedly.  
"Then I guess I'll just have to think of a way to make it up to you," she told him casually, leaning forward and giving him a quick kiss. She did feel kind of guilty that she'd been nagging him about it all night, she wouldn't appreciate him doing that to her, and guilt was her least favourite emotion.  
"You could wash the dishes for the next month," he offered with a shrug, ready to take advantage of the opportunity. Jessica gave him a look, she felt guilty but not that guilty!  
"I was thinking more along the lines of another helping of dessert," she told him with a laugh, putting her arms loosely around his neck. Mike looked at her surprised.  
"When did you start being so insatiable?" He wondered, raising his eyebrows. Jessica shrugged.  
"I think it's hormones. I'm sure I heard that they can have that effect," she explained simply. Personally she thought he should just be grateful and not question it.  
"Nah!" He argued, leaning into kiss her neck and pulling her close. "It's just because I'm great in bed." Jessica rolled her eyes. Her husband couldn't half be arrogant sometimes.  
"If it's a choice between hormones and that, I definitely go with hormones!" She teased him, not resisting a grin.  
"Ok, in that case I'll leave you and your hormones alone." Mike laughed and pulled back slightly.  
"You're the one who called me insatiable," she reminded him, playfully sticking her tongue out. "It's just because you're not man enough to handle my needs"  
"Your needs?" Mike raised his eyebrows again. "You wanna bet on that, Mrs McAllery?" He questioned, lifting her off the counter.  
"Put me down or at least let me finish my ice cream!" Jessica cried, laughing as he carried her back to the bedroom, her worries about her sister forgotten once more.

"Liz," Alex mumbled as Elizabeth entered the dorm room, disturbing her peaceful sleep. Light shined in from the corridor. "What time is it? Why are you so late"  
"I was working on a story," Liz told her flatly, shutting the door quietly. After she'd left Isabella's she'd walked around campus for awhile before finally heading back to the dorm. She'd only wanted to be by herself.  
"This late?" Alex wondered with surprise, glancing over at the alarm clock.  
"I got a bit carried away, I couldn't leave it." Alex didn't say anything. She felt certain Liz had been with working with Tom and that bothered her more than she cared to admit.  
"Todd called twice. He sounded kind of annoyed that he couldn't get hold of you," Alex informed her, moving the conversation on. "And your sister called as well, she sounded pretty annoyed too but then when doesn't she?" Liz sighed. She didn't want to have to face them right now.  
"Where are you going?" Alex asked, her eyes following Liz's vague figure in the darkness, seeing her walk back to the door.  
"I'm off for a shower," Liz answered truthfully. She didn't care about how odd it seemed. She just needed to wash the filth of her.  
"At 3:30? Will there even be hot water at this time of night?" Alex cried in disbelief.  
"I don't know and to be honest I don't care," Liz responded in a quiet voice, already heading out of the door. Alex rolled back over too tired to wonder about Liz's strange behaviour.

"So, I was thinking I don't really have time to be doing my music anymore," Billie was saying, laying in bed, looking up at the ceiling.  
"Yeah," Steven agreed absentmindedly, his back to her and his eyes closed.  
"It's not really that important anyway. It was only a hobby after all," she said more to herself than anything. She wasn't sure who she was trying to convince.  
"Ok," Steven responded, just wishing he could drown her out. She'd shaken him awake and started blabbering on. He wouldn't of minded if it had been about something important, but to tell him she didn't want to do her hobby anymore? Couldn't that have waited till the morning? He groaned out loud. Billie didn't seem to notice.  
"I mean everyone is better than me anyway, Chas and-," she continued loudly. Steven's eyes snapped opened.  
"You seem to be spending a lot of time with Chas," he announced sharply.  
really! I just see him around sometimes," Billie lied, struggling to keep her voice normal. She hadn't thought Steven had really noticed.  
"Oh right!" Steven replied, not totally convinced. "He hasn't tried it on with you or something, has he?" He knew he was being slightly irrational but he was half asleep and Billie was acting very strangely.  
"No of course not. Why would you think that?" She wasn't all that surprised he'd asked, all three of the Wakefield siblings had a jealous streak in them.  
"Well, you were suddenly going on about quitting music, and then you mentioned him so I just thought-," he explained with a shrug, finally rolling over to face her.  
"I just meant he's a better musician than me"  
"Oh right," Steven said rolling back over, not arguing with her about her talent as a musician. How many lawyers were good at music for crying out loud? It was nothing more than a pipe dream.  
"I should really just concentrate on my major." "Yep," Steven replied, closing his eyes and trying to concentrate on falling back to sleep.

"Liz, what are you doing still in bed at this hour?" Jessica cried in shock, bursting into her sister's dorm room.  
"She's probably exhausted from all those showers she keeps getting up to have," Alex grumbled unhappily. Liz had got up at least three more times during the night, successfully managing to wake up Alex each time. It was completely weird.  
"I just wanted a lay in," Liz told Jessica disinterestedly, ignoring Alex's remark. "Have you got a problem with that?" Elizabeth gave Jessica a glare. Jessica raised her eyebrows in surprise.  
"No!" She conceded quickly. "I was just surprised, that's all"  
"Well I'm out of here. See you later," Alex informed them, picking up her bag and heading out of the door.  
"Oh good she's gone," Jessica commented irritably as she sat down on the bed at her sister's feet. "So, how did it go"  
"How did what go?" Liz asked, feigning ignorance. She got out of bed, moving away so she wouldn't have to meet Jessica's eye contact.  
"The thing with James, of course," Jessica answered pointedly, feeling slightly annoyed that Liz could be so forgetful about the biggest drama going on in her life at that moment. How was that for a sensitive twin?  
"Oh that! Fine," Liz lied quickly, walking over to the chest of drawers. "What do you-." Jessica started eyeing her sister suspiciously and her voice broke off suddenly. "Wait! You have bruises all over your legs." Liz looked down at her legs. They looked worse than they had last night.  
"Oh them! I just tripped coming out of the bookstore. I cut my arm as well. It's not as bad as it looks," she assured her twin quickly so that Jessica would drop the subject.  
"Wow! I never realised you were so clumsy, Liz. I can see why I was the cheerleader in the family now," Jessica teased, relieved it wasn't anything serious.  
"You think I'd be caught dead waving bits of paper in the air?" Liz challenged, giving her sister that glare again. Jessica pulled back in surprise once more.  
"Chill out Liz! It was just a joke," Jessica told her defensively. Liz started rummaging through the drawers and didn't answer. "I take it that it's all right for me to still work there then?" "No!" Liz cried sharply, turning back around and looking at her twin for the first time. Again Jessica pulled back in surprise.  
"But I thought you said it went fine," Jessica reminded her, feeling very confused.  
"It did. I just don't think it's a good idea for you to work there"  
"Why not?" Jessica demanded. She'd had enough of people trying to control her.  
"I just don't!" Liz was struggling to keep her voice on a normal level.  
"But you must have a reason, what is it?" "Look Jess, you're not working there anymore and that's final!" Liz screamed, finally losing her temper. Jessica jumped up to meet Elizabeth's angry glare. She was feeling riled too.  
"What do you mean it's final? You can't tell-." Jessica stopped as knock on the door broke off her concentration. "Ignore that!" She ordered Liz, wanting to have this out here and now.  
"Come in," Liz called, ignoring her sister's instruction. She was just grateful to avoid anymore of this conversation. Isabella entered the room nervously. She looked from one twin to the other, quickly picking on the tension.  
"Did I come at a bad time? I can-," she began cautiously.  
"No," Liz assured her, not wanting to be left alone with her sister.  
"What are you doing here?" Jessica demanded with surprise. She didn't even know that Elizabeth and Isabella had ever really spoken to each other.  
"Liz left something at mine last night," she explained hesitantly, unsure what she should say.  
"What was Liz doing at yours?" Jessica wondered, even more confused.  
"I had to interview Isabella about a story," Liz supplied quickly. "What story?" "I can't tell you it's a secret at the moment." "That's not-," Jessica started to moan. She felt like she was being pushed out.  
"So, what did I leave?" Liz interrupted, nervously turning back to Isabella.  
"Just these keys," she replied, handing them out to Liz.  
"What are they for?" Jessica asked curiously, only getting a glimpse before Liz grabbed them.  
"Nothing important," Liz mumbled, hoping she wasn't acting too suspicious. It would be hard to fool Jessica that nothing had happened. She knew her too well. Jessica snatched the keys off Liz and looked at them a second.  
"Liz these are the jeep keys," she stated in disbelief. "How can you say that they're not important?" Jessica was totally shocked. It wasn't like Liz to be so careless.  
"Why do you care? It not as if it's even your car anymore," Liz responded angrily. Why was Jessica questioning everything?  
"It's still technically half mine," Jessica reminded her. Liz grabbed a towel from the drawer.  
"Not according to Dad," Liz informed her, already storming out the door towards the bathroom.  
"Where are you going? What do you mean?" Jessica demanded. She started to follow her but Isabella held her back.  
"I think you should just let her go," Isabella said gently.  
"No way! You heard the way she spoke to me!" "I'm sure she didn't mean to," Isabella assured her weakly. Jessica turned her annoyance on Isabella.  
"What do you know about it?" "I just think she might be going through a bit of a tough time at the moment," Isabella mumbled, realising she'd had got herself in too deep.  
"What makes you think that?" Jessica questioned, for some reason she believed her.  
"She just seemed a bit off last night," Isabella continued mumbling. Jessica started to feel even more annoyed that Isabella seemed to think she knew something that she didn't.  
"Look Iz, if you know something just tell me!" Jessica cried bitterly.  
"I don't know anything," Isabella lied, not very convincingly. She hated keeping this secret but she knew she couldn't break Liz's confidence. After what had happened the last thing Liz needed was to feel that she couldn't trust anyone.  
"Fine, ten guesses it's something to do with Todd. I'll just go ask him," Jessica replied defiantly, turning on her heals.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Todd moaned, watching Jessica as she barged into his dorm room.  
"I only knock for people deserving of it," Jessica snapped back bitterly. She was convinced he'd done something to upset her sister. Todd sighed. She couldn't still be annoyed about last night, could she? Todd groaned.  
"Talk about melodramatic! So I mixed you and your sister up for a second. It's not the first time that it's happened!" "Ok, Todd, I always knew you were a bit of a fruit cake but now you really have lost it! What are you talking about?" She wondered, giving him a strange look.  
"At the bookstore," Todd prompted, raising his eyebrows pointedly. Jessica took the meaning of flighty to another level! Jessica continued to look at him strangely for a moment but then realisation appeared across her face.  
"Oh right that!" Jessica cried, faking knowledge. "So that's why Liz is mad," she mumbled to herself. Liz was probably worried about the close call and was going through the 'why did Jess have to get me involved in one of her schemes' phrase! Oh well Liz would get over it! She couldn't pretend to be interested in her sister and Todd's relationship. It was too boring to waste energy on.  
"I was right, wasn't I?" Todd demanded suddenly, reading Jessica's facial expressions. He knew her too well to be fooled that easily. He'd made the mistake of trusting her too many times before. "It wasn't you there at all, was it"  
"Planet Loony bin calling," Jessica taunted, rolling her eyes. "Who else would it be"  
"Your sister," he snapped knowingly. "You dragged her into another one of your stupid schemes, didn't you?" He stormed towards the door, not waiting to hear the answer.  
"My schemes are not stupid," Jessica informed him. "They work ninety-nine percent of the time." Todd didn't respond and walked out the door with Jessica chasing after him.  
"Ouch," Jessica cried suddenly. Todd, who was still walking quickly down the corridor, turned and looked at her worriedly.  
"What's the matter?" He asked anxiously. He wouldn't normally care about Jessica but he'd hate to think he'd done anything to harm a defenceless baby.  
"You made me break a nail," Jessica moaned. "Do you know how much it costs to keep them looking like this?" Todd rolled his eyes and started walking again. He was determined to find out why Liz was lying to him.

"Todd, you're completely overreacting," Jessica called after him, following him down the corridor. He was walking so fast that she was finding it hard to keep up. He stopped outside Elizabeth's dorm room and banged on the door. A few minutes later Liz finally opened it.  
"Give me a chance to open the door for crying out loud," Liz moaned angrily. Her hair was wrapped in a towel. Todd didn't respond to her comment and walked passed her into the room, his arms folded. "What's going on here?" Liz questioned confused, staring at Todd.  
"You'd really think you'd be able to tell us apart by now," Todd said, mimicking Liz's voice from the night before. Liz turned to her sister, immediately realising who the culprit was.  
"Jessica, how could you?" She demanded bitterly. She'd always stuck up for her twin and expected some loyalty back.  
"Hey, I didn't tell him, he figured it out for himself," Jessica replied defensively. She wasn't going to become the villain when the problem was clearly between Liz and Todd. This didn't involve her. "Surprisingly enough," she added under her breath. Normally Todd was pretty easy to keep in the dark about things.  
"Well, it's really none of your business," Liz informed Todd, giving him a disinterested look. Her voice was emotionless and she sat down on her bed.  
"None of my business?" Todd demanded in an astounded voice.  
"So, what if I pretended to be Jessica? I'm allowed to live my life aren't I?" Liz asked flatly, unusually opening up her make up box and starting to apply eye shadow.  
"I can't believe you're saying this," Todd responded shaking his head in disbelief. He'd thought Liz would at least have the decency to apologise. Liz shrugged. In her mind she could understand why Todd was annoyed with her but emotionally she just felt too exhausted to contemplate it. "Do you like this colour?" She turned to Jessica and pointed at her eye. Jessica shook her head.  
"No," she replied honestly, never one to miss the opportunity to dispense beauty advise. "It makes your eyes look more green, your top is blue, it clashes"  
"Liz, I'm trying to talk to you!" Todd shouted in irritation, struggling to keep his temper under control. Since when did his girlfriend care about eye shadow colours? Liz sighed. She really couldn't face him right now.  
"I am sorry, Todd," Liz assured him, trying to make her voice sound as apologetic as she could. "I can't talk right now. I promised Alex I'd meet her for breakfast," she lied. "Why don't we meet up tonight about eight"  
"Ok," Todd agreed reluctantly, feeling slightly more contented. At least Liz had said sorry and he really didn't want to have it out in front of Jessica anyway. He stood there and Liz looked at him expectantly. "I guess I'll just go then," he grumbled before heading out the door, slamming it on his way out. Liz returned to putting on her eye shadow.  
"Why didn't you tell Todd?" Jessica questioned with surprise. She'd always been a little envious of the openness in Elizabeth and Todd's relationship. Liz thought to herself for a second. Why hadn't she told Todd? Part of it had just been how quickly it had all happened. She'd been at the bookstore before she'd had a chance, but she knew that wasn't the only reason, she could have called him before she went to explain. If she was being honest Jessica had always been a sore spot in their relationship. Todd and Jessica both resented the closeness the other had with Liz and Todd especially hated it when Liz put herself in awkward situations for her sister. It was almost so much second nature for Todd to be against any of Jessica's plans that she'd been certain he would object. But another part of the reason was that a little part of Liz, the part independent of her twin, secretly agreed with him. Jessica did need to stand on her own two feet, especially if she was going to be responsible for another human being. Also the sisterly loyalty often seemed to only run one way. Where had Jessica been when she was having all her problems settling into college? Too busy moving in with Isabella and chasing after Mike to bat an eyelid. However Liz knew that the bond she shared with Jessica was unlike any she had or would ever share with anyone else. No matter how separate their lives became she would always be there for Jessica and in her own peculiar way Jessica would always be there for her.  
"I don't know," Liz admitted, not really wanting to discuss it with her twin, Jessica would just use it as an opportunity to stir up trouble in their relationship. "Why? Did you tell Mike?" She enquired, trying to change the conversation.  
"No!" Jessica yelped, pulling a horrified face. "Do you think James would still be alive if Mike knew he'd been hitting on me?" Liz bit her lip and stopped herself from saying that might not be such a bad thing. Just the sound of his name made her cringe. "I don't think I'm going to be able to work for the next few days," Jessica complained suddenly, lying down on Elizabeth's bed, her head on her pillow. "I feel all queasy and light-headed." Liz stared down at her sister. She knew perfectly well why Jessica was suddenly feeling ill. Lila, who had gone off jet setting around America for several weeks after she'd found out Jessica was going to be fine, hoping to show Tisiano some of her home country, had called a couple of days ago and said she was going to be back in California for a few days before heading back to Italy. Jessica of course now wanted to spend time with her and work didn't fit into that plan. She knew the game. Jessica wouldn't be able to work but she'd be well enough to hang out having luxury beauty treatments at Fowler Manor. And if anyone questioned it, she'd inform them that facials and Lila's masseur's back rubs were just the perfect medicine for the ailments of pregnancy. Lila would probably realise she could make a quick buck and people would fly from all over to go to Lila's exotic health spa, aka Fowler Manor with a few banners and extra employees. Lila's dad would turn up and wonder what on earth had happened to his house, chuck out the guests, yell at Lila and take the money but secretly be impressed with his daughter's entrepreneurial skills. Jessica would fume at Lila for giving him the money and make her usual threat never to speak to her ever again. Lila would then confess she'd kept just enough for a couple of designer dresses from Lisettes and they'd skip off happily to the mall. Liz wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth though, at least if it kept Jessica away from James. Hopefully by the time Lila was gone she'd have convinced Jessica to stay away from him or Jessica would be so envious seeing Lila as a lady of leisure that she'd decide to be one too, carefully ignoring the fact that Lila's father was a millionaire and she was married to a rich count whereas Jessica's father was a lawyer putting three kids through college and her husband was a mechanic.  
"If you feel that bad, why don't you call the midwife?" Liz commented lightly, not able to fake concern even to keep her twin happy. Jessica groaned.  
"I'm not calling her. Every time I do she gives me a longer list of things I'm not allowed to do. I'd like to keep the little bit of life I do have thank you!" Liz resisted the temptation to comment how odd it was that Jessica's pregnancy only seemed to stop her doing certain things, the things she didn't want to do! Not that Liz was surprised it was just like her sister to twist symptoms that women had been struggling with since human kind evolved into something that benefited her.  
"Jess, I'm not meaning to chuck you out or anything but I do have a lot of work to do," Liz explained to her twin in a soft tone.  
"I'm just going to lay here for a while," Jessica replied, not picking up on Liz's hint.  
"Jess, I really need to concentrate. I need it to be peaceful and quiet." "Fine I'll be quiet," Jessica assured her, still not moving. Liz groaned out loud. She knew with Jessica that meant she'd be silent for a couple of minutes and then she'd start blabbering on about something completely meaningless like who was on the new cover of Vogue.  
"I really just want to be on my own," Liz cried in frustration. She didn't mean to sound so harsh but she didn't want to be around anyone at that moment. Jessica looked at her sister and sat up, her face filled with annoyance.  
"Fine I can take a hint," she yelled, storming out the door and making sure to slam it shut. Liz stood there motionless. Why were the two people she cared most about in the world slamming the door in her face?

"Mr. Guererro, I'm not going to change my mind. Music has always just been a distraction for me," Billie asserted. She was struggling to keep her resolve and not be talked out of her decision.  
"That's a shame because you play at an extremely advanced level, especially considering it isn't your major," he informed her firmly, not relenting. Billie blushed. She wasn't used to people complimenting her music.  
"But Law has to-," Billie began to argue, her voice breaking off as she turned to look at the person who had just come through the door.  
"Sorry to disturb you. I just brought those recordings that you wanted," Chas explained to the music professor, looking awkward and not making eye contact with Billie. He walked over and put the tapes down on the desk.  
"Chas, can you believe Billie here is quitting the guitar?" The professor questioned, gesturing towards her. "Help me to convince her that she's too good to just give it up." Chas finally looked over at Billie and nodded.  
"You're right, she's too good to just let go," Chas responded with certainly, giving her a meaningful look. Billie's face went even more red.  
"You see, it's settled. You at least have to give it more consideration," the professor told her, not looking as if he'd accept any arguments. Billie opened her mouth to tell him she didn't need to give it more consideration but she desperately wanted to leave so she closed her mouth.  
"Ok, I guess I'll go and give it more thought," she agreed weakly. She was annoyed with herself for giving in so easily.  
"Hopefully we'll have no more of this silly talk," the professor answered with a smile. Billie turned to leave the classroom.  
"Wait! I'll walk with you," Chas called, moving fast to catch up with her. She wanted to tell him to leave her alone but the professor was watching them walk out of the classroom and she didn't want to draw any attention to herself. She let him walk with her a small way down the corridor and then she turned to face him.  
"I don't know what you think you're playing at," she said sharply, her voice boiling over with anger. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the music practise room which they were standing opposite.  
"You know exactly what I'm playing at." "No I don't," she replied. She was genuinely confused about what he wanted from her and why he wouldn't accept she was taken. "When are you going to get it through your thick skull that I'm not interested"  
"Yeah, you're not interested," he answered back sarcastically. "That's why you slept with me!" Billie looked down at the keyboard on the table, trying to avoid eye contact.  
"How many times do I have to tell you that was a mistake?" Billie shouted frustrated. She was more angry with herself than him.  
"As many as it takes for you to sound like you mean it," he shouted back, waving his arms in frustration.  
"I was upset. I didn't know what I wanted," she argued, turning to face him again.  
"It didn't seem like you didn't know what you wanted to me." Chas looked into her eyes and started to walk towards her.  
"Well I didn't," Billie said simply, frozen on the spot. "Yes you did." He cupped her face, pressing his lips to hers. Billie didn't push him away but stepped back after he released her from the kiss, her conscience plaguing her. She stared into his eyes and then threw herself back into his embrace, their lips meeting feverishly. He pushed her back towards the long table and shoved the keyboard off to far end. All the music sheets and books littering it fell onto the floor. They moved onto the table, their hands all over each other, his fingers already fumbling with the buttons of her top, her hands under his shirt. 


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you threedaysleft for the review. I'm very grateful and it's funny you should mention that scene because it's coming up in this chapter :)

**Chapter nine**

"Oh gosh, get off me," Billie screamed, suddenly pushing Chas away and moving off the table.  
"What's the matter?" Chas cried in shock. Billie stared at him, surprised by how close she'd come to making the same mistake again. So much for moving past it.  
"This- Everything," Billie told him truthfully, quickly buttoning up her top. She shook her head in disbelief at her own actions. Even if she wanted to be with Chas, which she wasn't even sure she did, Billie knew she couldn't go behind Steven's back to do it. That just wasn't her. She knew she needed to make a decision, the problem was she didn't even know herself what she wanted, let alone telling anyone else what it was.  
"Let's at least talk about it," Chas pleaded desperately, trying to stop her from leaving. He had a sinking feeling he was losing her completely. Billie shook her head. There wasn't any point talking about it when she didn't know what to tell him.  
"No, we need to stay away from each other! At least for now!" Chas opened his mouth to protest but Billie silenced him with a look. She headed out of the door and let out a deep breath of relief as she shut it behind her.

"So, you see I was just doing Jessica a favour," Liz explained to Todd. She was sat on the edge of his bed, her body hunched up defensively.  
"But why didn't Jessica just call in sick?" Todd questioned with a mixture of confusion and annoyance. He wished Liz would just let Jessica take responsibility for her own actions. He wanted to be with Liz but he was starting to worry that meant being with Jessica as well and that was the last thing he wanted.  
"She'd only just started there. She didn't want to make a bad impression," Liz lied with a shrug. There wasn't anyway she could even tell him part of the truth because that would mean telling him all of it.  
"Since when did Jessica care about making a bad impression?" Todd's voice was sceptical. This was the woman who didn't normally wear a watch because she figured nothing important happened when she wasn't around. He couldn't see her worrying about having the odd day off work. Liz shrugged again.  
"Maybe she's finally maturing," she suggested. Todd was even more sceptical about that. He didn't believe he'd live to see the day Jessica matured. He was certain she was going to be a sixteen year old teenager for the rest of her of life. He wouldn't dare say that to Liz though. She could be very defensive about her twin and it would only lead to an argument. She simply refused to see any bad in her sister.  
"Much more likely she was trying to impress that James guy," Todd joked light-heartedly, casually squeezing her knee. Elizabeth didn't answer. She felt that drowning sensation that seemed to overcome her whenever his name was mentioned. It reminded her of when she'd had that accident while learning to surf in high school. It reminded her of being powerless. Normally Todd's casual gesture would have been comforting but right now it was making her feel worse, as if was it was pushing her further under. She moved away out of the reach of his hands. Todd looked at her surprised and confused. Liz looked around hastily for a convenient excuse as to why she'd rushed away. She spotted the television guide and quickly grabbed it, willing to resort to anything.  
"I knew it! The documentary I wanted to see is on tonight."  
"What documentary?" Todd asked with shock. She hadn't mentioned anything about a documentary to him.  
"This one on ummm - caterpillars," Liz mumbled, hastily glancing over the guide. Todd laughed.  
"You want to watch something on caterpillars?" Liz nodded, faking enthusiasm.  
"I guess I'll just head back to my dorm," Liz suggested quickly, grateful that she had an opportunity to leave.   
"Why don't you watch it here? I want to spend time with you." Liz started to think of an excuse in her head but as she stared at Todd she felt a twinge of guilt. She was tired of upsetting people, she'd being doing it all day. Besides why was she running away from her boyfriend?

"Thank you for showing it to me. I wanted to make sure my hair doesn't look a complete mess if I'm going to be on television," Alex joked to Tom letting out a quiet laugh. He had just finished showing her the tape of their interview about the sports scandal.  
"Your welcome," he assured her sincerely. He'd been happy for an opportunity to spend time with her. "But we are a long way from finishing, so who knows what the final cut will be like."  
"That's fine. I'm not sure I really want to be on television anyway." She wasn't sure the Thetas would approve of her going on the University Station and aligning herself so closely with the athletics scandal. Theta girls didn't do that kind of thing and Alison Quinn had dropped enough hints about not being happy that she was now living with Liz. There was an awkward silence as neither could think of anything to say.  
"I guess I ought to leave you to get on with it then," Alex offered nervously. She wondered if they really needed to spend this much time together or whether they were just making excuses.  
"Actually Alex," Tom started, his voice so quiet she could barely hear him. "I was wondering if you might want to go out tomorrow night."  
"Ohhh," Alex began, not sure what to say. She knew they'd been building up to this but now the question was actually out in the open it seemed strange. Besides Mark was leaving for his tryout tomorrow morning and it seemed odd to be thinking about a date so soon. But then Mark was the one running off to LA, not her.  
"I just meant to see a movie or something," Tom added quickly. He felt embarrassed and wanted to backtrack out of the situation as gracefully as possible. "It's fine if you don't want to."  
"No, I'd love to."

Liz was laid back on the bed, nervously watching Todd's hand which was brushing along her arm since his own arm was lazily laid over her shoulder. No matter what she tried she couldn't seem to relax, she looked back over at the television screen. The commentator was busily describing the activities of the caterpillars on screen and she moved her eyes back to Todd half expecting him to be asleep by now. He glanced over at her at the same time, their eyes meeting, and smiled at her. Liz returned his smile, trying to look casual and relaxed.   
Todd leaned into kiss her and Liz lifted her face in anticipation. He moved in closer and she could feel his breath against her face but suddenly it wasn't Todd's face she was seeing anymore, it was James'. She got that horrible trapped feeling again and let out a loud scream.  
"What's wrong?" Todd yelled, jumping back in surprise. The vision disappeared and she found herself looking at her boyfriend's face.  
"I thought - I thought I saw a spider," Liz lied, gulping in quick breaths, still unable to move. Todd stared down at her and started to laugh with relief. For a second he'd thought something was really wrong.  
"Since when have you been scared of spiders?"   
"Since Jessica chased me around the house with one when I was eight." Todd didn't comment. He didn't believe that for a second. He knew Liz had been a Tomboy when she was little, he'd heard enough stories about the things her and Amy Sutton used to get up to. If anyone would have been running around with spiders it would have been Liz. He didn't have the energy to argue though, especially over something as small as Liz's apparent phobia. He was just happy it was nothing serious.  
"Whereabouts did you see it? I'll chuck it out," he offered calmly. Liz shook her head, she wasn't about to go on a wild goose chase for an imaginary spider.  
"No, it's fine," Liz assured him, finally sitting up on the bed. "I'm really kind of tired. I think I'll just head back."  
"Why don't you just stay here tonight?" He suggested casually.  
"No, I really do feel tired," Liz answered with a yawn. She actually did feel exhausted. Today had been one of the most emotionally draining days of her life.  
"I didn't mean we had to have sex tonight, Liz," he reassured her. Maybe that had been a little bit on his mind but he didn't think it was that unnatural to suggest it. "I just wanted to be near you." Liz looked at Todd, remembering his and her sister's hurt faces that morning. She really didn't have the stomach for another argument. Just because she stayed over didn't mean they had to have sex did it? Todd had said it didn't but she hoped he was going to try anything because she wasn't sure she could handle that right now. Liz finally nodded in agreement.  
"I'll just go get ready for bed," she told him, trying to make it absolutely clear that she wasn't up for anything tonight. She picked up the wash bag she kept over there now and Todd casually threw one of his shirts at her. Liz walked down the corridor to the bathroom, forcing herself to smile at a few of the people she passed. They had got used to the fact she was a regular feature now. Liz closed the door and tried to calm her thumping heart. She reached in her bag and pulled out cleanser pads. She looked in the mirror and rubbed at her face bitterly. She was tired of feeling like this! Through out high school, she'd felt like every other normal teenage girl. Only luckier. She had had the perfect boyfriend, the one all the girls - even Jessica - wanted date, her best friend had cared about her more than popularity, she'd been liked by every one and she hadn't had to worry about her weight. And then no one had cared that her and Todd weren't having sex. In fact they probably would have cared more if they had been having sex. At Sweet Valley High it sometimes seemed that if the girls had had sex they were considered sluts, most of the popular girls had still been virgins when they left high school. But then when she'd got to college everything had changed. Not only was it all right to have sex, it was expected. If you went out on a couple of dates people seemed to assume it and suddenly it had seemed weird that her and Todd had been together for three years and never got any further than heavy petting. Worse than that Todd had seemed to think it was weird as well. He had seemed to assume that as soon as they got to college they'd jump straight into bed together without a second thought but being out of Sweet Valley she'd felt out of her element. Suddenly she wasn't the big fish in a small pond anymore, she was a small fish in a huge ocean. Everything had seemed to change so quickly, she'd felt like she'd lost  
control. The thought of sex had scared her, it was yet another new thing to get used to, and every time she'd thought about it she'd just wanted to run back to Calico Drive and hide under her bed sheets and pretend she was still sixteen. Then after her and Todd had split up she'd finally been able to find her feet, by making friends with Nina and Tom. Even then though all she could associate sex with was pregnancy and diseases, and after her and Todd had got back together she'd still felt that pressure again, no matter how understanding Todd had been. Then she'd almost surprised herself by finally going through with it, perhaps she'd only been fed up of feeling like a frigid maid or maybe the feeling that she wished she had a spontaneous streak like her sister had bothered her again, but she had been happy with her decision. It had felt wonderful to finally be able to share that level of intimacy with Todd, to experience all the things that everyone kept going on about. Then this had to happen and she now was back to square one. The thought of anyone touching her, even the man she loved, brought back horrible memories and sent chills down her spine. She felt abnormal again, the only one who had a problem with it, the scared little girl. After what James had done to her, and the fear had subsided a little, she'd felt angry and she'd been determined she wasn't going to act like a victim, that everything was going to be normal because otherwise she'd be letting him win. But that was exactly what she was and nothing was normal.

"Jess, they're not going to do up," Lila commented bluntly after Jessica's sixth time of struggling to get the zip done up.  
"Yes, they will! I just need to breathe in," Jessica said determinedly. Lila had offered her a pair pants she'd brought from some designer store in Europe and had never worn as she'd decided they weren't right for her colouring. Jessica wasn't about to pass up on a gift like this, Lila didn't always give things away. Not that Lila was tight as such but she'd definitely  
inherited her dad's cautious business brain. Don't give away today what you might need tomorrow. She held her stomach in and tried once again. Eventually she gave up and let out her stomach out. She looked in Lila's full length mirror. She was seventeen weeks pregnant now and it was definitely starting to show. She looked over enviously at Lila's non-pregnant flat stomach. She wished she'd been one of those lucky women who didn't show until really late in their pregnancy. Jessica sighed to herself, at this rate she was going to look like a fat blimp by the end of it.  
"It's terrible, Lila," Jessica complained unhappily, hoping her best friend would give her some sympathy. "I'll never be able to wear hot pants again."  
"Of course you will," Lila assured her. "Just don't be one of those women who lets themselves go after the thing pops out." Lila had no sympathy for people like that. Why didn't they just leave it with the nanny while they went down the gym?  
"It's not just that, my hair and skin are horrible too," Jessica continued moaning. Lila rolled her eyes. She knew her best friend knew that she looked glowing and she wasn't about to get drawn into a Jessica self-berating session. They could go on for hours.  
"Well a couple of Ryan's facials should sought that out."  
"Yep." Jessica nodded eagerly. "Is he still as hot as ever?" Lila laughed knowingly.  
"Last time I checked he was."  
"Those abs," Jessica commented with a low whistle. "Although he isn't as hot as that other one you had, pity your dad fired him."  
"I know," Lila agreed. "But he was stealing, Jess."  
"Yeah but he was worth it," Jessica said solemnly. Lila shrugged.  
"I did argue his case but daddy wasn't having any of it."   
"Parents! They just don't understand anything," Jessica replied with a sigh, clearly referring to more than just Lila's dad.  
"Speaking of parents, are you going to visit yours while you're here?"  
"No, they're not speaking to me," Jessica informed her, trying to keep any emotion out of her voice.  
"Why not?" Lila wondered with surprise. The Wakefields had always acted like a family portrait and it was hard to imagine they had had a major falling out.  
"They're angry that I'm married and pregnant."  
"Why don't you go over there and try make it up with them?" She couldn't imagine that Jessica's parents would stay that angry for long. Jessica shook her head and looked away.  
"No it's too late," she said with certainty, biting her lip. She didn't want Lila to see how much it was hurting her.  
"It's never too late," Lila replied with feeling. Her own mother had left for Paris when she was young and only returned into her life when she was sixteen. In the end they had reconciled and her mother had even remarried her father. Jessica shrugged, not keen to talk about it.  
"Maybe."  
"So, how long do I have the pleasure of your company for?" Lila enquired, changing the conversation so her friend would feel happier. Jessica shrugged again.  
"Well, I have classes still but I've got out of work for a few days. Other than that I'm all yours. When are you heading back to Italy?"  
"Not for a while. Tisiano agreed to stay on a few more weeks."  
"Wow, that's great, but doesn't Tisiano want to get back to Italy?" Jessica was slightly surprised. Lila and Tisiano had been in a America for a few months now and he must be eager to get back to his home. As exciting as adventures could be you just longed for your home comforts after a while.  
"Actually I've been trying to convince him that we should move to California," Lila admitted honestly.  
"Really? But I thought you liked Italy."  
"I do, it's great but it just isn't home. I miss my friends and my family. I mean me and mom have only had a few years to properly get to know each other and now we're apart again." Jessica could tell by Lila's words that Tisiano obviously wasn't as keen on the idea as Lila was but she wasn't about to intrude on Lila's martial affairs. A few months ago she wouldn't have thought twice about dragging every last detail out off Lila but now she realised that some things should just stay private between a husband and wife.  
"I bet your parents are glad to have you home," Jessica commented with a smile. Lila laughed.  
"I had to come back for my mom," she joked. "There is only so much of dad any person can take." Jessica laughed along with her. "Actually he can't be all that bad, he gave me a couple of all day passes to that new health spa for next Thursday, you want to come?" Jessica was about to quickly agree when she remembered she had other plans and shook her head.  
"I can't. I have a scan that day," Jessica explained. She couldn't help feeling disappointed, although she really didn't know why Lila needed to go to health spas, she had all the facilitates at home. Lila cocked an eyebrow. Since when did Jessica miss the opportunity to beautify herself further?  
"Why don't you just cancel it? This is more important."  
"I know," Jessica agreed with a laugh. "But I really can't muck the clinic around again." She wanted to start motherhood as she meant to go on and her baby had to be the most important thing in her life now.  
"So are you going to find out the sex of the baby at this one?" "I guess so, if the baby co-operates." She knew she wouldn't have the patience to wait to find out the baby's sex. She'd never waited for anything in her life.  
"Good! I hate people who don't take advantage of what technology has to offer!"

"Chas, we agreed to stay away from each other," Billie said firmly, standing so she was blocking the doorway of her apartment.  
"I didn't agree to anything! You didn't give me a chance," he reminded her sharply. "But I've not come about that. I've come because I need to tell you something."  
"Can it wait?" Billie questioned hopelessly. Chas shook his head.  
"No it can't it's important," he told her. Billie sighed and stepped away from the door. She didn't want to talk to him but it did seem like he was desperate to talk to her. "Ok, what is it?" She demanded, folding her arms as they stood in the living room. She didn't offer him a seat, she didn't want him to get comfortable.  
"Aren't you going to offer me a coffee?" He questioned, still looking awkward and nervous.  
"Please, Chas, if you've got something to say just say it," Billie begged impatiently.  
"You're not going to like this-," he began, his voice trailing off.  
"Just spit it out!" Billie cried, her patience slipping away further.   
"I got a call from an old girlfriend-." "What's that got to do with me?" Billie interrupted irritably. She didn't care about Chas's love life. At least not at the moment. She was too worried about her own.  
"Please, let me finish," Chas pleaded, looking even more nervous. Billie sighed.  
"Ok, just say it."  
"She called me to tell me she has chlamydia and there is a chance I might have it too."  
"What?" Billie questioned quietly, stepping back from him. "You mean as in the sexually transmitted-." Chas didn't say anything as Billie's voice trailed off but just nodded. "Oh my -. How could you? How could you be so stupid?" She yelled in shock.  
"Hey, it wasn't all my fault," Chas replied bluntly, feeling suddenly defensive about the situation. Sure he could have been more careful when he'd slept with Billie but it was her responsibility as well as his. "I didn't know what was going to happen."  
"But it's been a long time since we slept together," Billie stated out loud, starting to think logically. There was too much at stake to not think it through. "And if I don't have any symptoms then what is the problem?"  
"It can cause complications," Chas explained calmly, trying to use the detached tone he had heard his sister using when she was counselling. "Including infertility." Billie's hand flew up to her mouth, panic overcoming her again. She couldn't believe it. One mistake and her whole life was turned upside down.  
"What about Steven!" She exclaimed, suddenly realising this might affect him too. Chas remained silent again, not sure what to say.  
"What about me?" A familiar voice interrupted as he came through the door.  
"Chas, just wanted to know if we wanted to go out tonight," Billie lied quickly, struggling to think of an excuse. "Steven this is Chas, a friend of mine from the music department. Chas, this is my boyfriend Steven." She introduced them awkwardly as Steven joined her side.  
"Nice to meet you," Steven said flatly, clearly not meaning it. Billie had mentioned Chas a little too often for his liking.  
"Same here," Chas replied, sounding just as forced as Steven. He offered his hand and Steven shook it forcibly. His father had always taught him the importance of a firm handshake.  
"But I'm afraid we can't go out tonight, we have a prior engagement," Steven informed him, not sounding sorry at all.  
"What engagement?" She wondered out loud, confused that he hadn't mentioned anything to her.  
"Jessica called to say Lila is having a dinner party or something and Lila wants everyone to be there. She's going to make some kind of announcement," Steven told her, feeling annoyed Billie would question him in front of Chas. Now it looked like he was lying.  
"In that case I'll leave you two in peace," Chas offered quickly, picking up on the tension. No one objected and Billie quickly showed him out the door.  
"Why didn't you make an excuse to Lila? It's such short notice." She demanded, walking back into the living room. She didn't mean to sound angry with Steven but the stress of leading a double life was catching up with her. It was like a tidal wave she couldn't control. Steven simply shrugged.  
"I didn't think you would care, we didn't have anything to do tonight. Besides you know how sensitive Jessica can be, if I told her we couldn't go she'd probably take it personally, she'd think I'm still annoyed with her. I mean obviously I'm not happy she's having his baby but that doesn't mean I won't support her. I mean lets face it she's going to need -," Steven continued, his own feelings getting the better of him.  
"What time do we have to be there?" Billie interrupted quietly, not wanting to hear her boyfriend's feelings about his brother in law again. After all it was Steven's obsession with his sister's relationship that had got her into this whole mess in the first place.  
"Not until this evening," Steven assured her.  
"Well in that case I'm going to go do some work on an essay." Billie replied, turning and starting to walk away.  
"So does that mean you'll come?" Steven asked nervously. He'd been a little worried she was about to refuse to go. Billie turned back around and nodded. She owed Steven at least that much. She knew she had to face up to reality sooner or later but she wasn't ready for that just yet.

"Liz, you don't have to stay and watch, you know," Todd assured her as he watched another ball bounce hopelessly off the backboard. His girlfriend was definitely affecting his concentration and not for the better. Todd was determined to keep up his basketball skills while he was suspended from the team so that he would at least stand a chance of winning back his place, especially if Liz could manage to change the Dean's decision, although the chances of that were virtually zero.  
"It's ok, I'm enjoying watching," Liz told him with a smile. Todd pulled a confused face. Her behaviour was really starting to freak him out. Last night she'd acted like she wanted to be anywhere else but with him, sleeping as far away from him as she could possibly manage in a single bed, but today she'd been following him around and clinging to his side. Yet if he went anywhere near her she jumped ten miles. It reminded him of when they'd first arrived at college. Back then she'd complained he never spent anytime with her but when he had she'd looked scared that he might pounce on her or something. He threw another ball at the hoop and watched it bounce off to the side. He sighed, it was going to be impossible with Liz watching him. He normally would have loved the attention but his confidence in his skills was pretty low at the moment. Besides since when had Liz been so interested in basketball? True she'd gone to most of the games in high school but that was just because she'd been Miss School sprit and it was expected of the girlfriends to be there. Anyway it was pretty boring practising without a team. He'd dragged Winston out on the courts a few days ago but all he'd succeeded in doing was practically knocking Winston unconscious since he couldn't catch to save his life.  
"Actually, Liz, I think I'm going to call it a day," Todd said, taking a drink of water from his bottle.  
"What do want to do next?" Liz asked, getting up from the bench. Todd looked at her bemused. He'd been about to suggest he ought to go off and find the person he was supposed to be working with on a project for one of his classes but something told him he didn't want to get on the wrong side of his girlfriend right at that moment. Besides if he went now he would more than likely end up spending half the day in his dorm and that didn't seem very appealing considering that it was a dump.  
"Whatever you want to do. We'll have to start getting ready for Lila's thing soon anyway," Todd said with a shrug, taking another sip of water.  
"Well I was thinking we could head down to the beach -," Liz started saying with excitement that sounded a little forced to Todd's ears. Todd shrugged again, that might be fun, if his girlfriend could manage to keep a stable mental state for more than five seconds at a time, which seemed highly improbable.

Jessica slowly pulled her car to a stop down Calico Drive and took a deep breath before finally getting out. She'd parked slightly away from her parents' house so that they wouldn't notice her before she got to the door. At least that way there wouldn't be a fight on the street because she wasn't sure she could handle the stress of that. She needed to speak to them though. She desperately wanted her parents to still be a part of her life. Speaking to Lila had really made her pine for them and when she'd been heading back home to get ready for Lila's dinner party she had found herself taking a wrong turn back to her old house. She wasn't sure she could cope on her own. Of course she'd have her sister and brother and friends but it wasn't the same as the support of your parents. Jessica reached the familiar back door and knocked nervously, praying that her dad wouldn't be there. She knew eventually her mother would understand her situation but her dad could be like a rock sometimes. A few moments later a shocked Alice Wakefield opened the door. Probably for the first time in her life Jessica was lost for words, her pre-rehearsed speech going out of her mind. Her mother didn't say anything either, her eyes landing on her daughter's tiny bump. Jessica swallowed the  
lump in her throat wishing that she'd chosen to wear a more baggy top so it wouldn't have been noticeable. The skimpy top she had on just accentuated it, but unfortunately old dress habits died hard.  
"You really are pregnant aren't you!" Her mother stated, still sounding and looking shocked.  
"Can I come in?" Jessica heard her own voice say, feeling detached from the whole situation. It seemed surreal. Her mother hesitated a second and then stepped away from the entrance allowing her daughter to enter the kitchen.  
"I'm so sorry mom," Jessica apologised quietly, trying to swallow her pride which was quite a challenge for Jessica Wakefield. "I know what I did was really stupid but I can't change it now." Her mother's face seemed to soften a little.  
"I just can't believe you got married," her mother told her truthfully, shaking her head for emphasis. "And not only that, you got married without even telling anyone. You even got your sister and brother to cover for you."  
"Well Steven didn't really know until recently," Jessica informed her defensively. She sighed, immediately wishing she could take that back. She knew this situation was too big to argue her way out of.  
"I mean at least you could have been careful not to get yourself knocked up," her mother continued with a sharp edge to her voice.  
"I'm knocked up with your grandchild," Jessica reminded her, resisting the urge to say they had been careful just not careful enough.  
"I know," her mother admitted, her voice softening at the thought.  
"I can't change it," Jessica repeated again. She couldn't pretend it wasn't happening. She had to be honest. "I wish I could but I can't."  
"Do you realise how hard it's-, " her mother began in frustration.  
"We're not stupid. We know it's going to be hard." A tear rolled down Jessica's cheek. Her mother looked at her a second her own eyes filling with tears.  
"Oh Jessica, I don't think you have any idea," she said sadly, taking her into her arms. "How did you get yourself into this mess?"  
"Don't mom," Jessica whispered faintly. She was just getting used to the situation herself she couldn't take on anyone else's doubts. Her mother didn't say anything, running her hands down her daughter's back.  
"Ok," Her mother agreed, her voice faint as well. "Let's sit down and have something to drink," she offered, pulling back and seeing her daughter's face blotchy from tears. They sat down for a while, not talking, sipping their drinks, both unsure of what to say. They turned to look at the door as they heard it open and her breath paused as she saw her father's familiar face.  
"What are you doing here?" He demanded, his voice hard and unemotional. Jessica stood up anxiously, feeling panicked by his reaction.  
"I came to talk to you both," Jessica explained quickly.  
"Has anything changed since the last time?"  
"Well, no, but-," Jessica admitted, struggling to get her words out.  
"Then we have nothing to talk about," he answered sternly.  
"But- But-," she stammered, any words completely deserting her.  
"Jessica, we don't need to talk, you know my feelings." He took her hand, pulling her towards the door.  
"Mom, tell him please," she called, turning to look at her. Her mother didn't say anything and stared down at the floor.  
"Jessica, your mother's feelings are the same as mine." His voice was firm but she could see the sadness in his eyes. "Don't come back here again." He closed the door separating them and Jessica sunk down against it, tears streaming down her face.

Liz hummed to herself as she walked along the crowded street, partly out of habit, partly for reassurance. She felt claustrophobic with all these people about. She glanced around, looking in the windows, trying to distract her attention. Her eyes paused on the sign in one of them which was advertising half price hair cuts. She stared at herself in the window. Her hair probably could do with a trim. She quickly looked at her watch, if she was quick she would probably have enough time to get ready for Lila's and meet Todd. She had decided to pop into town for a new dress since she knew Jessica and Lila would get really dressed up and nothing in her wardrobe seemed quite right. She didn't want to feel like the odd one out. She hesitated a second and then pushed the door to the salon open. She smiled at the women sat behind the reception desk.  
"Hi I just saw your advert in the window-," Liz began.  
"Oh sure," the women supplied quickly with a smile. "Just come around here." She led her into the salon area, pulling out a chair for Liz to sit on.  
"So, what can we do for you?" The woman asked pleasantly, lifting up the back of Liz's ponytail.  
"Umm-," Liz began hesitating, she'd only intended to have an inch or so off the ends. The last time she had anything drastic done to her hair was when she worked as an intern at Flair magazine in high school and she'd wanted to fit in with the models that worked there. As the woman examined her hair she had another unwelcome memory of someone else's hands  
touching her hair. She swallowed against the cry that was in her throat. She looked at her own familiar reflection in the mirror, suddenly wishing she could pull it all out, it felt unclean and soiled, just like she did. She didn't want to keep looking in the mirror and see herself  
anymore. Whenever she did all she could see was his hands on her. She didn't want to see the girl that had happened to, the victim. She swallowed again, for a second her hair felt like one of the few things in her life she could control. "Actually I've been thinking I'd like to have   
something really different."

"You took your time," Jessica complained as Mike finally offered his hand to help her out of the car.  
"I thought the gravel might have chipped the paint work," Mike explained casually.  
"So I'm just supposed to sit here while you stare at your prize possession?" Jessica continued sulking, not making a move to get out of the car.  
"No, I figured you were perfectly capable of getting out of the car by yourself," Mike responded with irritation. Jessica gave him a glare before finally getting out. Of course she was capable of getting out of a car by herself but that didn't mean she should be expected to.  
"Hey, don't get all grumpy," Mike said playfully. He leaned into kiss her but she quickly turned away from his lips and started to walk down Lila's pathway. He sighed but loosely put his arm around her waist as they walked. She moved out of his reach, feeling self conscious about her husband touching her less than flat stomach.  
"I can walk by myself," Jessica moaned.  
"Well I figured since you can't get out of a car you wouldn't be able to manage that either," Mike snapped back.  
"We'd better get a move on, we're late," Jessica told him sharply, picking up her pace towards Lila's.  
"We wouldn't be late if someone hadn't insisted on changing their outfit three times," he reminded her. Jessica fought the urge to yell at him. It wasn't her fault none of her clothes hung right anymore due to her ever expanding bust and waist line.  
"Or if somebody hadn't gone off to the bar to play pool."  
"Well somebody got bored waiting for somebody to get ready," Mike informed her as they stopped at the Fowlers' front door. He waited a second before stepping in front of Jessica to knock on the door when it became clear she had no intention of doing it. A person she didn't recognise opened it.  
"Come on through," he said ushering them in and leading them to the dining room, taking their jackets. Jessica waited a whole two seconds before going to look for Lila. At least she would be understanding and wouldn't lecture her.  
"Who was that at the door?" She grilled Lila immediately as she entered her bedroom.  
"Oh just these people I hired for the evening," Lila explained airily, examining herself in the mirror. "Of course it cost a fortune at such late notice and I had to max out a credit card but I think it's worth it. And that's not to mention the one I maxed out for this dress."  
"You look fabulous Lila," Jessica told her, admiring her friend's dress.  
"I know," Lila admitted with a giggle. "I guess I ought to grace my guests with my presence." She looped her arm through Jessica's and they left the room.  
"I really hope this works," Lila whispered nervously as they walked down the staircase.  
"Of course it will," Jessica assured her. "You just make an announcement that you're both moving to California and then he won't be able to say no in front of everyone and he'll see how much it means to you. Since when did one of my schemes not work?" Lila gave her a knowing look. "Ok, so maybe once or twice they didn't turn out exactly as I planned but   
everything always ended up fine." They walked into the room where everyone was already sat down and took their seats.  
"My god what have you done to your hair, Liz?" Jessica demanded, looking across at her sister. Instead of seeing a carbon copy of herself, she saw a brunette with ultra short hair.  
"What? Don't you like it?" Liz asked casually, ignoring the tone in Jessica's voice. She didn't really care about her sister's opinion this time. She'd wanted this for herself.  
"No," Jessica informed her, touching her own long blonde hair defensively. "Does Todd like it?" She wondered, turning her attention on her sister's boyfriend, not quite being able to resist the opportunity to stir up trouble between them. She could tell by the look on his face he didn't like it either. Elizabeth knew he didn't like it as well, the look on his face when he picked her up had been one of shock but not in a good sense.  
"I think it's great," Todd lied, not letting Jessica get one up on him. Besides he didn't hate it. It was just going to take sometime to get used to. He put his arm around Liz's shoulders. "She looks wonderful whatever hairstyle she has."  
"Gag me," Jessica muttered under her breath. People in love could be so nauseating sometimes. She was sure she'd never acted that way.  
"And it makes it less easy for you two to impersonate each other," Todd added, his smile becoming more genuine. Jessica gave him a glare. Mike was already looking at her suspiciously and she didn't need Todd blowing her cover. "So, Lila, you had something you wanted to tell us?" She quickly changed the conversation. Lila waited a second, making sure she had everyone's attention. She knew she should really wait until later in the evening to make the announcement but she was too excited and nervous about Tisiano's reaction to not pick up on Jessica's cue.  
"Yes, I guess you're all wondering why I've got you all here. Well it's because Tisiano and I have a very important announcement to make." Tisiano looked at his wife surprised, she hadn't told him anything about it. "We're moving to California," Lila suddenly burst out excitedly. A chorus of congratulations was echoing before Tisiano finally spoke.  
"What are you talking about, Lila? We're not moving!" He informed her with an edge to his voice.  
"Yes we are," Lila asserted, giving him a pointed don't embarrass me in front of my friends look.  
"Lila, can I speak with you in the living room?" He asked, annoyance reeking in his voice. Moments later loud voices arguing in Italian echoed around the house.  
"Anyone speak Italian? This sounds interesting," Jessica stated nosily. She couldn't help being curious even if Lila was her best friend.  
"Jess, I don't think you should interfere in their business," Steven told her sternly, knowing his sister too well. Jessica ignored him, too busy listening in.  
"Wow! I'm not sure what she just called him but it didn't sound pleasant."  
"Why do I get the feeling you had something to do with this?" Mike wondered out loud.  
"I can't believe you'd suggest that!" Jessica cried defensively, turning around and giving him another glare. So she might have suggested it but it was Lila's choice in the end.  
"Look if you've got a problem just spit it out, ok, baby?" Mike replied with a groan. She'd been snapping his head off all evening and he'd had enough. Jessica stood up quickly and walked out the room. Mike let out another groan and didn't move, twirling his fork in his starter which had arrived before Lila and Jessica had even come down.  
"Are you going to check on her?" Liz questioned worriedly. She knew Jessica was being grumpy but she still hated seeing her hurt.  
"She'll be all right," he informed her, disinterestedly. As far as he could see she was just sulking. Liz gave him a stern look which he chose to ignore.  
"Fine, I'll go see what's wrong," she responded with a sigh, wondering why she always seemed to get stuck in the middle of Jessica's problems. She eventually found her in one of the bathrooms.  
"Jess, what's the matter?" She wondered with concern after Jessica had opened the door for  
her to come in.  
"Mom and Dad," Jessica replied eventually, sitting down on the floor.  
"What about them?" Liz wondered nervously. The last time she'd spoken to her mother she'd been sure she was getting her to be reasonable about Jessica and she hoped Jessica hadn't gone barging in there and made things worse than they already were.  
"I went to see them today," Jessica admitted, her voice quiet. Oh no! Liz thought with a sinking heart.  
"And?"  
"They still hate me," Jessica explained with a shrug.  
"They don't hate you, Jess. They just don't know what to do," Liz tried to reassure her, not sounding very convincing. Jessica shook her head.  
"Yes they do. I guess it's good that I'm earning some money since I don't think I'm going to get any help of mom and dad." Jessica snorted bitterly.  
"Jessica, you know-," Liz began in what Jessica considered her motherly voice.  
"Liz, don't start that again," Jessica interrupted, sensing what her sister was going to say. "I like my job."  
"I just don't think it's the right job for you," Liz tried to convince her. "I think Mike's right. It's too much for you at the moment."  
"Oh right! So no one supports me."  
"Jessica trying to reason with you is -." Liz ran her hand through her hair in frustration.  
"Well fine you don't have to bother reasoning with me because I'm off," Jessica spat out, walking through the door and heading back to the dinning room, Liz at her heals. She stormed into the room, grabbing her handbag.  
"I'm going," Jessica informed her husband. "Do whatever you want." She held out her hand for the car keys, knowing he'd never let her drive the Corvette. She bumped into Lila who was coming through the door as they went to leave the room.  
"Sorry, Lila, I've got a migraine I need to lie down," Jessica explained, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before leaving quickly, not giving Lila a chance to respond.  
"Sorry about that. Tisiano and I just needed to have a discussion." Lila forced a smile to the rest of her guests, recovering after Jessica's sudden exit.  
"Actually, Lila," Liz began lying, not wanting to stay in a house full of tension. "Todd just reminded me that I promised him I'd help him with a project he's supposed to have done for a class tomorrow so we're going to have to make a quick exit too."  
"In that case, Lila," Billie started, seeing her opportunity to leave as well. "We won't force you to entertain for just the two of us. We'll get out of your hair."   
"I hope you're happy," Lila complained, dapping her eyes with a serviette as Tisiano came into the room after everyone had said their goodbyes.  
"This really means a lot to you doesn't it?" Tisiano asked quietly. Lila nodded. "I'm starting to think coming back here was a bad idea," he admitted with a sigh.  
"I can't help being homesick," Lila defended herself.  
"You never said anything about it before."  
"I tried to talk to you but all you said was your business is in Italy," Lila reminded him.  
"Well it is," Tisiano said with a shrug.  
"Isn't there anyway we could live here?"  
"I don't know, maybe. Are you really not going to be happy anywhere else?"  
"I don't think so." Lila answered truthfully. If it was just a case of culture shock she'd be fine, she'd get over it, but it wasn't that. She liked Italy but she couldn't handle being away from her family and friends.  
"I'm not promising anything," Tisiano began slowly with a sigh. "But I guess we can look into moving." Lila looked up at him, her face full of surprise, and threw her arms around his neck overcome with happiness.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks again Ashley for the review. Always appreciated

**Chapter ten**

"I don't believe this," Jessica moaned irritably, rolling her eyes and leaning back against Todd's BMW. "Jess, I don't think Todd can help it if his car won't start," Liz said calmly, not allowing herself to get annoyed however infuriating her sister was.  
"Well, you shouldn't help every waif and stray!" Jessica called out loudly to Mike.  
"I hardly think my boyfriend is every waif and stray!" Liz corrected with a forced laugh, fiddling with the strap on her dress.  
"No he's lower down than a waif and stray!" Jessica replied snidely, turning her attention to Todd. "Besides why are you even driving a car that breaks down? It's not like your parents can't afford to buy you one that runs properly." Liz looked over at Todd, giving him a pleading look not to rise to the bait.  
"Ignore her. It's just hormones," she quickly assured her boyfriend.  
"Right!" He responded sarcastically, raising his eyebrows in disbelief. He knew Liz realised Jessica meant every word. Liz groaned in frustration. Did Todd have to encourage Jessica? It was like baby sitting children. If only she could give them dummies to shut them both up!  
"Todd don't -," she begged, struggling not to lose her patience.  
"No, he's right. She's like this all the time lately," Mike agreed with Todd, unhelpfully in Liz's opinion, as he pulled his head out from under the car and stood up straight. Jessica folded her arms more tightly, her mouth taut. Why was everyone ganging up on her?  
"We should have been driving down the road before they even came out of the house," she complained, gesturing with her arms and looking accusingly at Mike. She was starting to feel exhausted and just wanted to get home and climb into her comfortable bed and as far as she was concerned this was preventing her from doing just that.  
"Jessica, the only reason we weren't gone was because you went back in to go to the bathroom, despite the fact you've been countless times already!" He reminded her truthfully, mirroring her gesture. "In fact I'd be surprised if there isn't a drought soon the amount of water you must be consuming." She glared at him angrily. Now he was just asking for it!  
"I can't help that the baby is weighing down on my bladder," she started ranting, struggling to sound like a sane human being and not a maniac. "Do you want me to get kidney damage? You're the one who got me in this state in the first place remember!" Mike sighed out loud. Was that going to be thrown back in his face for the rest of his life?  
"I don't remember you exactly complaining when I was doing it," he shot back defensively. She couldn't help blushing slightly.  
"You're not the one who has to deal with the aching feet, the clothes that don't fit anymore, feeling tired all the time -," she said bitterly. Mike looked at her guiltily. She looked so genuinely upset that he started to feel some sympathy for her.  
"I know it's hard for you, baby, but it's not like it's forever," he reassured her, wrapping her in his arms. She leaned her head against his chest contentedly. She was tired of arguing no matter how miserable she felt about her parents. "The car should be fine now," Mike told Todd, looking back over his shoulder. He pulled away from Jessica, not quite resisting the temptation to roll his eyes about his emotional wife. Todd nodded and quickly mouthed thank you. He knew it was best to keep quiet when one of the Wakefield twins was on the rampage.  
"Besides it's not just me. She probably wants to get home to bed as well," Jessica defended herself, rubbing her stomach. She didn't want everyone to think she was a complete maniac.  
"She!" Liz exclaimed with shock. She didn't know Jessica had found out the sex already.  
"Obviously it's a girl," Jessica informed her simply.  
"It could just as likely be a boy," Mike pointed out honestly.  
"It's definitely a girl," she argued sharply, refusing to consider the other possibility. "Me and Lila did the test thing with my wedding ring."  
"Well, then that's definitely beyond doubt," he responded sarcastically. Jessica rolled her eyes.  
"You only want it to be a boy so you can talk about cars and stuff." She snorted.  
"And you only want it to be a girl so you can go shopping and buy makeup together," he told her, mimicking her tone.  
"Surely the most important thing is that it's healthy," Liz broke in reasonably, hoping to halt any argument about something that couldn't be changed.  
"Liz, you don't half sound self righteous sometimes," Jessica complained, moving her attention from her husband to her sister. Honestly she was the only mature person here and all that responsibility was starting to scare her. That and the fact Lila's pants hadn't fitted her.

Alex examined her outfit in the mirror. She pulled at the hem of her skirt debating with herself whether or not it showed enough leg. She let out a groan. Liz was right that she was starting to think like Jessica. She'd only just realised that she had absolutely no idea where Tom was going to be taking her, so now she'd had to do a little guess work on which outfit  
would be suitable and Elizabeth wasn't even around to ask what looked best. Alex pulled a disgruntled face in the mirror. Not only did she need Liz's help, she'd also wanted to talk to her about Tom so she could make sure she wasn't treading on any toes. Not that it should matter to Liz since she was with Todd now but the Wakefield twins did have a habit of  
claiming every eligible guy in California as their own property. She jumped at the sudden knock on the door.  
"Who is it?" She called in surprise. Why did people always have to bother her at the worse time? It was probably just someone for Liz.  
"It's me," a familiar male voice called back. Alex glared at the alarm clock, horrified. How could it be eight o'clock already? She was nowhere near ready. She hadn't even had time to paint her nails or to calm her nerves. She rolled her eyes in frustration. Why on earth had she agreed to this date? She was still emotional after seeing Mark off this morning and now she was going to spend the whole evening worrying what she looked like.  
"Just give me a second," she yelled back nervously, her voice squeaking. Thankfully Liz's tidy streak had rubbed off on her and there didn't seem to be any potentially embarrassing items lying around. She ran a brush through her hair and grabbed a bag, stuffing her purse and some make up in it before taking a deep breath and plastering a fake smile on her face.   
"Sorry to keep you waiting," she apologised as she opened the door, trying to make her voice sound as relaxed as she could.  
"That's ok. Although I did get a few strange looks for staring at a door," Tom joked with an easy smile. Alex laughed back, trying to cover up her nervousness as she stepped out of the doorway.  
"So, have you decided where we're going?" Alex questioned as they started to walk down the corridor.  
"I thought I should keep it a surprise."  
"That sound's in-." She stopped talking as her heal twisted under her, sending her flying face down onto the floor. How was she going to handle this without looking completely undignified? "I'm such a klutz," she muttered under her breath, too scared to make a move up off the floor.  
"Lucky for you I like klutzy girls," Tom teased. Alex looked up, surprised to find he had moved in front of her and was offering his hand to help her up. She gratefully took it, letting a little smile play on her lips. They carried on walking down the corridor and he didn't let go of her hand. Her smile grew, becoming more genuine. Maybe she didn't need to worry about whether or not he was over Elizabeth Wakefield.

"The baby is definitely a girl," Jessica stated with certainty, halting in front of the Corvette.  
"Ok, it's going to be a girl," Mike agreed quickly, opening the door and placing his hand gently on her back, trying to get her into the car. In his opinion she hadn't been talking much sense since their argument and he didn't see the point in disagreeing.  
"It's better that it's a girl. They're always less trouble," she rambled on, still not moving.  
"Baby, I don't know what you're talking about but it's getting cold and I thought you wanted to go to bed," Mike reminded her, wishing she'd just get in.  
"I don't even really know if this is what you truly want," Jessica told him suddenly, looking up at him, not listening to his previous comment.  
"What do you mean? I was fine about it when you told me, wasn't I?" He wondered rhetorically. He was starting to feel irritated. He'd tried his best to be as supportive as he could even though having a baby had been nowhere in his vision of the future until she'd told him she was pregnant and now she was questioning his loyalty.  
"But we don't talk about it, we never-." She tried to explain how isolated she felt. She seemed to be the only one trying to deal with the mess they were in. Normally she'd have turned to Liz in this situation but she seemed to have other things on her mind.  
"We do talk about it," he interrupted, looking confused.  
"No, we don't! Not really." She doubted he could understand, he didn't have another life inside him. "We don't talk about all the things that need sorting out, what we need to buy, what we -."  
"Jess, the baby isn't an excuse for you to go on a shopping spree," Mike answered sharply, giving her a stern look.  
"I don't mean that," Jessica defended herself. "I mean sensible stuff like cots and prams."  
"All that stuff can wait. We're not going to need it for a long time yet," he reassured her.  
"We can't leave everything to the last minute. I mean for a start how are we going to fit three people into that tiny apartment?" She asked worriedly.  
"I don't know. I guess we'll have to move," Mike admitted with a shrug.   
"When are we going to move? Where are we going to move to?" She demanded impatiently.  
"Well, not for at least another five months," he told her with another shrug. "We can't stop paying the rent until the contract finishes or someone else takes it over and we can afford to pay for two places."   
"Another five months? I'll be ready to drop by then!" She screeched in disbelief.  
"Look, Jess, let's not have this out in front of everybody, ok?" Mike hissed, tilting his head pointedly over towards the other end of the driveway.  
"Why didn't you do anything about it?" She hissed back, annoyed at her husband's irresponsible attitude. She kept her voice low as possible.  
"I didn't think we'd be moving anytime soon," he defended himself. "How was I to know you'd go and get yourself pregnant?" "I didn't 'get myself pregnant'. I had some help." She reminded him sharply.   
"Ok, let's not get into that again," he replied calmly, sensing a fight which he knew he'd never win against his hormone-crazed wife. "The point is we have a problem."   
"Really it's not that much of a problem. We just need to find someone who'll take it from us," she thought out loud, trying to be reasonable and mature about the situation.  
"Easier said than done," he sighed. "The rent keeps going up."  
"I thought you guys were going!" Lila's voice interrupted brightly as she came out of the door of the house.  
"We were but Todd's car broke down and Mike insisted on helping," Jessica explained, pulling a face. "But it's sorted now so we'll get on our way."  
"Actually, Jess, I gotta go to the bathroom quickly," Mike told her. Jessica raised her eyebrows and started laughing. She couldn't believe that after his complaining about her bladder weakness he had to nerve to even think about it let alone actually ask but it was so unbelievable it was kind of amusing.  
"So, you're pregnant, too, are you?" She asked smugly. Mike decided it was best not to reply to that comment.  
"It's just down the corridor as you get through the door. You might want to try the upstairs one though, Liz just went rushing in as well," Lila explained helpfully. "Jess, Tisiano's agreed to think about moving," she told Jessica excitedly as Mike disappeared.  
"That's great, Lila," Jessica replied distractedly.  
"What's got you in a mood?" Lila wondered curiously.  
"Well other than the fact I'm fat, I'm now going to be homeless!" Jessica informed Lila with a groan.  
"What do you mean?" "We can't finish the lease on our apartment for another five months but if we don't we can't afford somewhere bigger."  
"Ohh," Lila mouthed, twisting a piece of her long hair thoughtfully.  
"You wouldn't be interested would you?" Jessica enquired hopefully.   
"Sorry but I think Tisiano will have his sights on something a bit more impressive than a tiny apartment," Lila giggled, too excited at the possibility of staying to really worry about her friend's predicament. Jessica would always land on her feet eventually.  
"I just need to find someone gullible enough," she said more to herself than Lila. She glanced around the driveway for some inspiration. The Corvette, Lila's old triumph, the pool house, Todd's BMW, the ... Todd's BMW! "Bingo," she said with a knowing smile coming over her face.  
"Good luck," Lila said with a laugh, recognising that look. As Jessica headed off determinedly she jogged back into the house.  
"Hi Todd," Jessica called as she got closer.  
"Hi Jessica," he called back guardedly, forcing himself to be polite.  
"It was nice of you to show me your dorm room the other day," Jessica began airily, finally reaching the BMW. She forced herself to smile and act casual.  
"I didn't have much choice you barged in," Todd replied, glancing over at her for the first time and giving her a pointed look.  
"I'm sorry about that," she made herself sound apologetic even though she couldn't really care less about Todd's feelings. At that moment she needed him. "But it was still nice of you."  
"Well, it's not exactly five star accommodation." Jessica Wakefield was the last person he wanted to be discussing his living arrangements with. "But then I am a disgraced athlete."  
"That's what I've always liked about you Todd. You see the humour in everything," she giggled with a forced laugh. She knew the best way to get something out of a man was to stroke their ego a bit.  
"Ok, what are you after?" He demanded suspiciously. Jessica pulled her best shocked face at his accusation. All those drama productions in school hadn't gone to waste.  
"Todd! I can't believe you would say that!" She exclaimed in a hurt voice. "I'm trying to do you a favour."  
"Jessica, I know your favours and the only person who benefits from them is you," he told her disinterestedly. He'd learnt his lesson about trusting Jessica a long time ago. Jessica resisted the strong urge to groan. She knew from years of experience that sometimes you could bluff your way out of a situation and other times you just had to be honest. This was definitely a time for honesty.  
"Todd, I'd be the first to admit on a few occasions in the past I could have been more honest with you-," she began swiftly.  
"A few?" He interrupted with a snort.  
"Ok, lots of occasions," Jessica admitted truthfully. "But I really want to help you now."  
"So what is this favour?" He questioned with a sigh. It looked like it would be best to just hear her out or he could be stuck talking for hours.  
"Well, although your dorm room has a certain- a certain charm." Jessica treaded carefully, she didn't want to offend him. "It lacked-."  
"It's a dump," Todd filled in honestly. "But what's that got to do with you?" She took a deep breath and decided just to take the plunge.  
"Mike and I are giving up the lease on our apartment," she started to explain.  
"What's that got to do with me?" He asked again, wishing she'd stop dragging out the conversation.  
"Well I thought you might like first refusal."   
"What's wrong with the place then?" He wondered suspiciously.  
"Nothing! Nothing is wrong with it," she assured him quickly. "It's just not going to be big enough for three of us." Todd stared at her in confusion for a second. He sometimes had to remind himself Jessica was pregnant. It was hard to imagine someone so irresponsible was going to be a mother.  
"I doubt I could afford it anyway." He didn't see the point in pretending.  
"You have rich parents," she reminded him, never one for tact. "I mean if Steven and Billie can afford one I'm sure you can."  
"Jessica, I know you don't like taking this for an answer but no!" Todd told her firmly, praying Liz would hurry up.  
"You could afford it if Elizabeth moved in with you," she supplied desperately. She silently apologised to Liz in her head, hoping she'd understand her predicament.  
"What makes you think she'd want to?" He enquired flatly. He didn't believe that Liz would be interested.  
"Well what makes you think she wouldn't?" She replied with a shrug. "I'm sure she can't like living with Enid the drip." She didn't bother to add that living with Todd probably wouldn't be much of an improvement. Todd decided to let that comment go, as much as he liked Alex he wasn't about to waste his breath defending her to snobby Jessica. He knew the reason Jessica really didn't like her was because despite the fact she'd spotted her first Enid preferred spending time with Liz.  
"Look, Jessica, my relationship with Liz is my own business," he answered guardedly.  
"But she's my twin. I know her and I want her to be happy," Jessica defended herself. Todd wondered if maybe Jessica had a point. She did know Liz better than possibly anyone and if she believed Liz would want to live with him maybe she was right.  
"And you think that would make her happy?"  
"Absolutely." She nodded enthusiastically. "But then she does seem to have lost the plot lately with that hair!" She still hadn't got over the shock of how different her twin looked.  
"How much would it cost?" He asked although he still felt slightly reluctant to express that much interest in any of Jessica's ideas. She explained it to him as quickly as she could, hoping that if she confused him enough he wouldn't realise how much it would actually cost.  
"That's a lot," he told her bluntly, not being at all confused.  
"It's not! It's what it costs now unless you're still in the ice age!" She screeched sharply. "I mean you'll only end up paying more if you leave it until next year," she pointed out more sweetly.  
"I'll discuss it with Liz and we'll see." "No, I don't think you should do that! I think it should be a surprise!"

"I hope this place isn't too corny for you," Tom commented nervously as they took a seat.  
"No, during high school I used to go to them all the time," Alex assured him, glancing around the bright lights of the beach disco.  
"I guess you must have been out a lot at high school, from what Liz told me it sounded like a proper party school." She wasn't sure she liked the way he casually dropped Liz's name in the conversation. It suggested he thought a bit too often about her, but then on the other hand  
maybe it indicated he had nothing to hide.  
"Actually no," she answered, knowing it sounded surprising given her new reputation as Theta party girl and then disgraced athlete's girlfriend. "I guess I was a 'good girl' in high school, staying home doing homework and hanging out with Liz. I mean I went to all the school functions but I wasn't out every night." She decided not to explain that she had become that way following a drug addiction at her old school. A first date didn't feel like the right time. Besides she was hoping there would be plenty more opportunities to tell him in the future and she was certain Tom had secrets he wasn't telling her. "I guess I got fed up of not having my own social live when I came to university. At the time I thought it meant that I had to leave my old life completely behind but now I realise I can branch out and still have my old ties."  
"That's understandable, university can really screw up people's heads," he agreed, his ego had blown up massive proportions when he'd first arrived. Alex nodded.  
"I guess I dated Mark for all the wrong reasons, even though I did really like him. He fitted with the image I wanted to create."  
"So, you aren't too upset he's gone?" Tom questioned, hopefulness in his voice. From what he had heard Alex had appeared to be very in love with Mark and he didn't want to be a rebound boyfriend. Alex sighed. This question always brought up conflicting emotions. She wasn't filled with dread that he was gone the way she had been the first time but she wasn't  
exactly dancing on the rooftops either. She still hated the way he'd treated her when the scandal was breaking but when he came back he had seemed genuinely remorseful and he had seemed to have matured.  
"He represented a time of my life, full of excitement and hope, and I guess I thought I could get those emotions back if I was with Mark, but it's definitely over between us," she explained firmly. "You can't base a relationship on the past can you?"  
"No, I guess not," Tom said simply, not wanting to put words in her mouth. There seemed to be such easy communication between them, Alex wondered if now was the right time to ask him about his feelings for Liz but she decided against it. She wasn't prepared for him to tell her the wrong response. She left the question hanging in the air between them.

"So, what exactly did you tell Todd?" Mike questioned, trying to make himself comfortable on the couch, which was extremely difficult with Jessica perched on his lap. She'd jumped on him practically as soon as they'd got through the door. He was starting to find it difficult to deal with her mood swings and her ridiculously increasing sex drive. One minute she irritated with him for just putting his arm around her and the next she was all over him.  
"Just how much it would cost and that his dorm room is a dump," Jessica replied distractedly, nuzzling his neck.  
"And you're sure he wants it?" He'd been surprised to say the least when Jessica had told him Todd wanted the place. He knew his wife could be persuasive but he couldn't believe she'd convinced the first person she'd spoken to about it and her sister's broke boyfriend at that.  
"Of course he does. Who could resist my powers of persuasion?" Jessica whispered in his ear suggestively, sliding down the straps of her dress and letting it fall to her waist. Mike let his eyes wonder down her body, noticing her small bump for the first time. It was the first obvious sign of her pregnancy and he felt like a bucket of cold water had been thrown on him, killing any heat between them.  
"How can he afford it?" He wondered as she freed his shirt from his pants, hoping to cool her off.  
"Who cares? That's his problem," Jessica replied between kisses before pulling back, finally noticing his strange lack of enthusiasm. She followed his gaze to her stomach.  
"Hey, I'm not that fat!" Jessica screeched.  
"I didn't say that you were, baby," he defended himself quickly. "You're just, you're just-."   
"Fat!" She cried, pulling back from him.  
"No, no, pregnant," he spat out, staring back at her in shock. She was only seventeen weeks pregnant. What was she going to be like when she was really showing?  
"That's just another word for fat."   
"Come on baby," he coaxed gently. "I didn't mean it like that." He held out his arms and she snuggled into them.   
"In that case we can carry on where we left off," she suggested, running her fingers gently through his hair.  
"Actually I really am kind of tired, Jess." He faked a yawn and stretched his arms up. It wasn't that hard to pretend as he really was exhausted from all the drama of the night. Being dragged out and then dragged home again had drained him.  
"I knew it! You're not interested because I'm fat," she accused, pulling back again.   
"I am interested. I'm just tired," he protested.  
"You were never too tired before!" She complained suspiciously.  
"Well, maybe I am a bit concerned about the baby," he admitted, hoping that would placate his wife.  
"What?" She questioned, confused by his response.  
"Well, what if it's like watching or something?" He cringed. That definitely wasn't a pleasant thought.  
"I don't think it would be particularly interested," Jessica answered, looking at him as if he'd grown a second head. "It never bothered you before. Why are you suddenly asking?"  
"Well you weren't - it wasn't quite so obvious before," he replied, trying to tread carefully, though he couldn't quite help glancing at her stomach again.  
"So, it is because I'm fat?" She demanded. "I'm getting so repulsive even my own husband doesn't want to have sex with me." Mike felt like screaming in disbelief. Not this again! Why was she acting like some sex deprived maniac?  
"No!" He jumped in urgently. "I was just concerned, that's all." She stared at him a second, debating whether he was telling the truth.  
"The baby won't care, I promise," she assured him, accepting his explanation. She felt relieved that she wasn't a complete turn off. "So, are you really going to turn down your wife just because of something that isn't even going to realise what is going on?" She whispered, her lips against his ear, lowering her hand between his legs and squeezing him though his pants.  
"Jess, that's not fair. I have more willpower than that," he complained though he didn't exactly push away her hand. He found himself responding as her lips touched his, part of him had already accepted it would just be easier to make love to her if he ever wanted any peace. It wasn't that terrible if he just focused on the top half of her body he could almost forget about the rest and try to put any thoughts about the baby to the back of his mind. The ring of the phone interrupted them. Jessica groaned before eventually dragging herself off him and picking it up when it wouldn't stop ringing.  
"Hello," she snapped, not able to hide her annoyance at being disturbed.   
"What do you want, mom?" Jessica questioned uneasily, both surprised and confused. She instinctively pulled up her dress to cover herself even though she knew her mother couldn't see her. "No, I'm sorry I can't talk now. My husband just promised he'd make wild love to me," she said in a disinterested and matter of fact tone voice before hanging up the phone.  
"Jessica!" Mike cried in shock, staring at her in disbelief.  
"What?" She said innocently though she knew exactly what he meant, crawling back across the couch and moving onto his lap again. "She's got to get used to us as a couple. Besides you did promise."  
"I don't remember promising," he responded with a groan, his tone pleading. Any passion he'd felt in the heat of the moment had disappeared. "Can't we just watch television instead?"  
"No, I'm way too horny," she told him, grabbing hold of his collar and falling backwards, pulling him on top of her.  
"Jess, that's-," Mike started to complain, wishing she'd be more careful. Thankfully there was a knock on the door saving him. "I'd better go answer it," he offered, speedily jumping up.  
"Why is someone knocking at this time of night?" Jessica complained irritably, throwing her head back on the couch.  
"It might be important. Something could have happened to someone," he pointed out. "I'm going to get something to eat while you answer it," she called after him, still sulking about the situation. "I'm starving since I didn't get any dinner tonight." As she headed towards the kitchen she looked down to the doorway out of curiosity.  
"Who is -." The words died in her throat as she saw a tall glamorous women standing there with him.  
"Val," Mike cried, looking shocked but pleasantly so. The woman leaned forward giving him a hug, both of them giggling.  
"Are you going to introduce us?" The woman questioned with a contented laugh, looking over his shoulder at Jessica. Mike looked confused and followed her gaze. He pulled back slightly having spotted Jessica but the woman kept her arms around his waist.  
"Val, this is my girlfriend Jessica. Jessica, this is Val an old friend," he explained hastily.  
"His wife actually. It's so recent he forgets," Jessica informed her coldly, throwing Mike an irritated glance. Val moved away from Mike, picking on Jessica's annoyance.  
"Wife, girlfriend, it's all the same, isn't it?" Mike joked. "Or maybe not," he added under his breath seeing Jessica's stony face.  
"I'm not disturbing anything, am I?" Val wondered nervously, noticing Jessica's very ruffled appearance.  
"Actually-," Jessica began, not caring if she made her feel uncomfortable.  
"No, of course not, it's great to see you," he assured her, flashing her a smile.  
"I'm sorry to drop in on you so late but I had to catch a late flight and now I can't get the key to my new place until tomorrow. I had nowhere else to go."  
"Don't worry about it. You can have our guest room for however long," Mike offered quickly. Much too quickly in Jessica's book. "I'll take your stuff through," he suggested, grabbing her bag before she'd even a chance to respond.  
"I'm so grateful. I was worried I'd have to spend the night on the streets," Val told Jessica with a sigh of relief.  
"Whatever," Jessica muttered. She wasn't about to pretend to be happy at the situation.  
"Do you want a coffee?" Mike called as he came back into the hall.  
"After all that flying that sounds good," Val said honestly, following him to the kitchen.  
"Actually I'm tired," Jessica called, not following them, trying to get some attention. "I'm going to go to bed."  
"Sure baby," Mike called back casually, returning to his conversation with Val. Jessica stood in the living room for a few moments, listening to the giggles coming from the kitchen with growing anger before finally heading to bed.

"You're back late," Liz commented casually as Alex came through the door.  
"I was just out with Tom. I meant to leave you a note saying I'd be back late but I had to rush," she apologised.  
"Out with Tom?" Liz questioned, looking surprised. For some bizarre reason she wasn't sure she liked that very much. Alex nodded nervously, registering Liz's shocked tone.  
"We just went to a beach disco thing," she assured her.  
"Oh, oh, ok," Liz stuttered. "I haven't been to one of them since high school," she added keeping her tone light.  
"It definitely brought back some memories," Alex admitted. There was a slightly uncomfortable silence. "Liz, you're not bothered about me going out with Tom, are you?" She broke into it awkwardly, her tone matter of fact.  
"No, it's none of my business," Liz forced herself to lie, sounding false even to her own ears. She wasn't sure why she was bothered. She definitely wasn't interested in Tom herself. "You must have had a good time to come in so late."  
"I did! I'm glad you don't mind Liz because I really like him," Alex informed her with a smile, walking over to her bed and starting to empty out her bag in a slightly dreamy state that reminded Liz of how she had acted when she first got together with Todd. She returned to the book she'd been reading before Alex came in.  
"Do you not think it's a little soon after Mark to be getting involved with anyone else?" She asked after a few minutes. Alex shrugged. "Not really. It's been over for a long time between us. It was never going to work once the sports scandal broke."  
"But you were so excited when he first came back," Liz pointed out.  
"I was excited because I'd thought I'd get back the way it felt those first few weeks of college but that was never going to happen," Alex argued back.  
"But sometimes it takes a long time to properly get over someone," Liz persisted.  
"Maybe," Alex agreed. "But not this time." She squinted her eyes suspiciously. "Why are you so interested?"  
"I just don't want you get hurt," Liz defended herself, which was partly true.  
"I won't," Alex told her confidently. "So you don't need to worry." She returned to concentrating on her bag.  
"Well, ok then," Liz said flatly, hiding her face behind her book. She wished that she could just be happy for her friend.

"You're definitely a nice thing to wake up to," Mike commented as he opened his eyes, ignoring the look of irritation on Jessica's face, hoping to start today better than yesterday.  
"Where were you last night?" Jessica demanded, her voice matching her face.   
"Here," Mike replied, completely puzzled. He hadn't left the house all evening once they had got back from Lila's.  
"I laid awake for hours waiting for you to come to bed," she snapped bitterly.  
"I was just in the living room. Why didn't you come in and join us?" He questioned, sitting up, feeling annoyed at her accusations.  
"I didn't think I was invited," she snapped again, sitting up as well, refusing to be out done at expressing annoyance.  
"Don't be silly, baby. You should have just gone to sleep. You need plenty of rest. You don't need to wait up for me," he tried to persist with his attempt not to bicker.   
"I know I don't need to! I wanted to! You ought to have come to bed too considering you've been so tired lately," she told him sarcastically, reminding him of last night, in no mood for reconciliation. Mike couldn't be bothered to point out that her yelling at him about sex every ten seconds was actually tiring him out.  
"It's not like I would have been able to get any sleep anyway," he muttered under his breath.  
"What do you mean 'It's not like I would have been able to get any sleep anyway'?" She demanded, pulling away from him.  
"Well you snore," he admitted, half mumbling.  
"I do not snore," she informed him defensively.  
"You have the last week or so," he mumbled again, wishing he hadn't said anything.  
"I do not snore," she screeched irritably. "Even if I did I can't exactly help it."  
"I've got to get ready for work," he told her as he got out of bed, quickly heading to the bathroom before she could moan anymore. Jessica sighed and chucked the sheets to the side in annoyance before going to the kitchen for some breakfast. She was starving since after Val showed up she'd been put off getting any food. She halted in the doorway spotting her pouring a cup of coffee. Refusing to be pushed out in her own home she breezed in.  
"Would you like a cup?" Val asked politely.  
"No, I can't," she mumbled. The midwife had lectured her about trying to keep her caffeine intake low after Jessica had drunk three cups in a row in front of her. She slouched down in one of the kitchen chairs. They looked at each other a few moments before Val broke into the silence.  
"Are you pregnant?" She questioned pleasantly, picking up on the signs. She gestured with her eyes towards Jessica's bump as she joined her at the table. "I hope you don't mind me asking."  
"Yes," she grumbled, not hiding her irritation. She was irritated that they'd spent all night talking and yet Mike hadn't bothered to mention that 'insignificant' detail. Had he even mentioned her at all? And annoyed that it was getting so obvious she was. She was also annoyed that Val would probably now assume they'd just got married because she was  
pregnant.  
"How far along are you?" Val asked with a hint of hesitation following Jessica's previous reaction. "Seventeen weeks," Jessica answered simply, not wanting to encourage any more discussion. "Wow, it's hardly showing considering. A lot of women are much bigger at that stage," Val commented with an easy smile. Despite her dislike for Val she couldn't quite resist a smile at the fact she wasn't looking huge already, even though the fact she was showing at all was upsetting her. However she wasn't about to be pleasant to her husband's 'guest'.  
"Well, I'm still too big," she snapped. Val laughed. She actually laughed!  
"You've got to be kidding. It hardly shows. You couldn't even see it last night. I only really noticed because there was a pregnancy magazine in the living room and the fact that there was a jar of pickled eggs mixed with peanut butter," she explained, pulling a horrified face. Jessica was about to inform her that it was actually very appetising once you tried it but she carried on talking. "You've chosen exactly the right clothes to flatter it as well," Val assured her with a smile. Jessica pursed her lips. Why was this woman sucking up to her? But then she was never one to ignore being complimented on her fashion sense.  
"Really? You think so?"  
"Definitely and I should know, I've worked in the fashion industry for years," she informed Jessica with a knowing wink.  
"Wow," Jessica breathed, feeling slightly in awe. She'd always wanted to work in fashion. "I figured if I wore mainly black with a bit of colour on the edges it would help slim it slightly," she explained, regaining her composure.  
"You're not boring Val with clothes are you, Jess?" A familiar male voice interrupted. "I'm sure she has enough of that at work."  
"No, she wasn't boring me. She was actually giving me some helpful tips," Val told him, offering Jessica a smile.  
"Like you need tips," he kidded, taking a seat next to Val at the table, much to Jessica's annoyance. She couldn't deny she'd started to think maybe Val wasn't as bad as she'd originally thought but seeing her sitting so close to her husband quickly quashed that notion.  
"You'd be surprised, taking advice is the best way to stay head in the fashion industry."  
"So, where are you working now?" He questioned casually. Jessica shook her head and got up from the table. Suddenly she felt excluded in her own home.

"Miss Winkler, please take a seat," the doctor said in a professional tone. "How can I help you?"  
"Um, Um-." She felt embarrassed having to explain the mess she'd managed to make of her own life. Chas had offered to come with her but she couldn't handle the thought of deceiving Steven anymore. "I had, I had-."  
"Miss Winkler, I'm not here to judge if you explain the problem I'll treat it the best I can," the doctor told her picking up on her hesitation.  
"I had unprotected sex a while ago and I need to be tested for chlamydia," Billie explained bluntly, deciding just to spit it out before she completely lost her nerve. The doctor gave her what Billie was certain was a disapproving look but he didn't say anything.  
"What reason do you have to believe you might have chlamydia?" The doctor continued in a matter of fact tone.  
"My-." She stopped her sentence, unsure how to refer to Chas. "The guy I slept with just found out his ex-girlfriend has it."  
"I'll refer you to the clinic," he told her, quickly bringing up the details on his computer. "The next available slot is Wednesday next week. Is that suitable for you?"  
"Next week?" Billie squealed in disbelief. "I can't wait that long!" The doctor looked shocked at her reaction and glanced at his computer screen again.  
"Well, we have a cancellation this afternoon," he offered.  
"That's fine," Billie agreed quickly. She would just have to miss class this afternoon. It's not like she would be able to concentrate anyway.  
"And of course it would be advisable to inform anyone you've had intercourse with recently to get themselves tested," the doctor advised her bluntly. A horrified look came over her. She'd realised that Steven would have to know but the thought of telling him made her feel physically sick with worry.  
"Miss Winkler," the doctor said reassuringly, seeing the look on her face, his attitude softening. "This should be perfectly treatable but obviously you'll want to be more careful in future."  
"Of course." Billie agreed. She didn't need to be told, at that moment she felt like her one mistake was going to haunt her for the rest of her life.

Jessica sank back in the tub. She was reading a pregnancy magazine, or at least she had been before a much more interesting fashion magazine caught her eye. Unfortunately it was kind of depressing to look at the thin models with perfectly flat stomachs when hers seemed to be getting less and less perfectly flat each day. She couldn't help herself though. It was kind of like looking at a car crash. She also had the phone cradled between her neck and ear.  
"So now he reckons I snore as well," she complained to Lila. "Obviously I don't snore, do I?" She asked rhetorically. She didn't bother to tell Lila about the response on the question page of her magazine explaining that an increase in circulating blood volume can make pregnant women snore when they didn't before.  
"You never did when you used to stay over at mine," the voice on the other end assured her confidently. "So, is that Val woman still there?"   
"No, she's gone out thankfully!" Jessica said irritably. "I don't know who she thinks she is!"  
"Mike's friend," Lila suggested much to Jessica's annoyance. She refused to rise to the bait though. She was a mature married woman now after all.  
"Do you think he'll still be attracted to me now I'm fat?" Jessica enquired, worried that he hadn't seemed very enthusiastic last night.  
"Well, I wouldn't recommend getting any fatter," Lila responded truthfully, sinking Jessica further into depression. She heard a knock on the front door.  
"Sorry I've got to go, Lila." She quickly put down the phone before Lila could respond. She grabbed a towel and headed to the door hoping it would be Liz, she always knew how to cheer someone up. Besides Liz hadn't completely lost all the weight she'd gained when they first got to college which would make her feel better about her own weight gain.  
"Mom!" She cried in disbelief pulling the towel closer around her.  
"I couldn't leave it like it was yesterday, I just had to see you," Mrs Wakefield explained to Jessica as she returned to the living room of her and Mike's apartment having chucked on some loose clothes. Mrs Wakefield was sitting awkwardly on the couch. Jessica hesitated a moment before responding. She was angry with her mother for letting her father treat her that way but she had more important things to consider.  
"I tried to talk to you but you didn't want to know. You didn't want to know about your grandchild or me! You didn't even ask how we were," Jessica replied bitterly. Mrs Wakefield sighed in frustration. She was uncertain of how to say what she wanted to tell her daughter.   
"Jessica, it's a bit soon to be talking about my grandchild. You have a lot of things to think about." Her voice was full of meaning.  
"Why is it too soon? I'm past the first trimester now. That's the most risky time," she told her simply, refusing to contemplate what she knew her mother was suggesting. Her mother sighed again. She didn't know how to convince her daughter that she was making a mistake.  
"Jessica, realistically what do you have to offer this child?" She questioned bluntly.  
"We're going to love it and it'll have parents who are in love. That's a lot more than a lot of children get," Jessica informed her.  
"You hardly know each other, you can't be in love," her mother corrected, her resolve to reason with her daughter slipping away.  
"I love him and he does love me. I know he loves me." "If he cared about you he wouldn't have let you get in this state."  
"He didn't let me. It wasn't planned! It's just as much my fault as it is his," she told her mother truthfully.  
"If you had to have sex why weren't you taking proper precautions?" Mrs Wakefield was shaking her head as in disbelief at her daughter's stupidity.  
"We've just been unlucky," Jessica responded honestly. "Not that it matters anymore. It's my baby no matter how it was conceived."  
"But maybe if you would at least consider an abortion you could wait for the right time." She finally put the word out there. Her voice was quiet as if already sensing her daughter wouldn't agree.  
"I'm seventeen weeks pregnant now. The procedure gets more complicated the further along you are," Jessica pointed out, not even wanting to consider what her mother was suggesting. She'd made her decision a long time ago.  
"It can't be more complicated than bringing up a child," she stated plainly, although she could see how her attached her daughter was to her baby now, she knew she still had to at least try.  
"It doesn't matter if it's completely the wrong time. I want mine and Mike's child. I love him." Jessica looked down at the floor, avoiding her mother's eye contact.  
"Maybe you think that now but you're too young to really know," Alice told her with certainty.  
"I'm not too young to know," Jessica told her touching her bump defensively as if her mother might harm her just by looking at her.  
"Are you ok?" Her mother asked neutrally, refusing to feel a connection to her unborn grandchild. Her only concern was her daughter.  
"I'm fine."  
"Oh," she answered flatly. "You're going to regret this, Jessica. I'm telling you that now. You'll miss your freedom."  
"No, I won't," Jessica lied, her mother's words hitting a bit too close to home. "I think you'd better just go." Tears welled up in her eyes.  
"Jessica, from what Steven tells me Mike isn't someone to be trusted. He's-," Alice began, trying her last line of argument.  
"That's my husband you're talking about!" She interrupted defensively. "I really think you'd better go." She quickly ushered her out the door not saying a word. Jessica stood in the doorway for a few moments, her eyes in the same direction her mother had headed.  
"Jess, was mom here? I just noticed her car." Her brother's voice brought her out of her trance. She gave him an annoyed look before turning in the door.  
"What was that for?" Steven demanded, sounding shocked.  
"You've been talking to mom and dad about Mike," she turned on him.  
"Jess, they asked me. I had to say something," he tried to defend himself, although in truth he felt he had spoken out of turn.  
"Steven, you know how hard I'm trying to get them to accept him and you just bad mouthed him." Her mother had made that obvious.  
"I had to tell them the truth. You know how I feel about Mike."   
"I thought you'd always be on my side," she said sarcastically, reminding him of his promise.  
"I am on your side but I can't help how I feel about Mike," he blurted out, finally breaking his own personal promise to try and bury those feelings deep down inside of him. He couldn't help it. This man had married his little sister and got her pregnant behind everyone's back and all within a few months of meeting her and he was expected to just accept it.  
"So, all that was a lie then?" Jessica spat out. She wanted to yell at him but she was too hurt to find the energy.  
"No, of course not, you're twisting it all. The way I feel about Mike doesn't change the way I feel about you."  
"I love Mike, you wouldn't spit on him if he was on fire, pretty big sticking point don't you think?" She demanded her voicing raising.  
"But I still love you," he argued fruitlessly.  
"What about the baby? It's going to be half Mike. Does that mean you'll hate the baby as well?"  
"No, of course not!" Steven knew he would do what was right by his nephew or niece. However he couldn't deny that it stuck in his throat that his nephew or niece was going to be Mike McAllery's son or daughter.  
"It's a pity I can't believe you," she whispered as she stepped inside and closed the door.

Billie found herself nervously biting her nails as the clinician examined the piece of paper containing her results. She quickly pulled her hand away in shock. She hadn't bit her nails since she was a kid.  
"It's good news, Miss Winkler," the clinician explained pleasantly, turning his chair to face her. "All the tests we did came back negative." Billie fought the urge to jump in the air and run around like a lunatic. She couldn't speak. She felt like she'd been pumped full of helium gas. She suddenly didn't feel like she was really in the room anymore.  
"Thank you," she said curtly pulling herself together slightly, finally finding her voice.  
"I hope in future you'll be more careful otherwise you might be less lucky next time," he commented with a pointed look before giving her a half smile.  
"Of course," She agreed quickly, taking her cue to leave. As she went through the door she felt as if she was leaving something behind, she wasn't quite sure exactly what though. Maybe it was a little bit of her innocence or maybe it was the double life she'd been leading. She just  
didn't know. She walked quickly out the health centre, almost running, before finally collapsing on a bench outside. She took in a deep breath trying to calm the flurry of emotions that was bubbling up in her stomach. Her elation had passed and now all she felt was a strange sense of relief and exhaustion, mingled with guilt. She couldn't believe everything that had happened to her in the last few months and she couldn't believe how lucky she'd been to avoid everything crashing down around her. She didn't know what had got into her or what had happened to her and Steven's relationship. It didn't seem like that long ago she'd been so  
happy with him and she'd thought they were a model couple but that was before his sisters had arrived on campus. For a second she felt anger at Liz and Jessica but she reminded herself that they hadn't forced her to cheat on Steven. That had been all her own doing. She had never believed that she would cheat on him, she'd always thought that if she was attracted to someone else she would do the right thing by Steven and tell him the truth before starting any new relationship. She would treat him the way she would expect him to treat her if he met anyone else. The problem was that she was still in love with Steven and she didn't want  
their relationship to come to an end but for some reason she found or at least she had found spending time with Chas appealing. She forced herself to honestly decide whether she loved Chas. It didn't take her long to figure out the truth. She wasn't in love with him. He'd just been there when she'd need him. They had fun together whereas she couldn't remember the last time she had truly had fun with Steven. He always seemed to be more interested in his sister's husband whereas Chas made her feel like the most important person in the world. She couldn't understand Steven's obsession. Mike had his problems but anyone could see he adored Jessica. He hadn't forced Jessica to marrying him and the pregnancy had taken everybody by surprise but Steven seemed determined to lay the blame all at Mike's feet. She might have been able to accept Steven's dislike of Mike, however unfair it was, if he hadn't insisted on spending the majority of his time thinking of ways to split up a relationship that was none of his business and ignoring theirs. She could certainly agree with him that Jessica was immature for an eighteen year old and not really mature enough to be in this situation. However she had to give Jessica credit that she was trying to take this pregnancy in her stride and was at least trying to do what she believed was best, even though of course only time would really tell what was best. She couldn't understand what he hoped to achieve by lecturing her. He would only end up isolating Jessica from her family completely. She couldn't deny that after Jessica's scare at the hospital Steven had seemed to realise just how  
fed up she was becoming with the whole situation and he had made much more of an effort ever since. He had tried to talk to her about things other than his sister's predicament but she could sense that his mind was still really else where. She also hadn't been able to throw herself completely into repairing the damage done to their relationship as she'd been consumed with guilt ever since she'd slept with Chas. She didn't really know what could truly repair their relationship and whether she could truly accept that it seemed she would always be lower down on his list of priorities than his family.

"Jess, I'm not ignoring you. I told you when got here that I'm busy. I have to get this done," Mike countered as Jessica complained for the countless time.  
"And here I was thinking you would be pleased to see your wife," she moaned grumpily.  
"I am pleased. I just don't think a garage is exactly the best place for a pregnant woman," he explained.  
"Can't you worry about me instead of the baby for once?" She demanded harshly.  
"I'm worried about both of you," he corrected.  
"Are you really sure I snore?" Jessica questioned bluntly, changing the conversation.  
"I'm at work. I don't need nagging, baby." He figured if he added baby she wouldn't yell quite as loud.  
"I'm not nagging," she screamed, disproving his theory. "I just want to know."  
"Ok, then if you really want to know lately it's been like sleeping with a train," he answered flatly.  
"Well, it's a pity one doesn't come along and run you over," she spat out bitterly, half bursting into tears.  
"You wanted to know the truth," he pointed out helplessly.  
"I didn't really," she told him, as if he was supposed to have realised that. "Besides it's not even my fault. It's your baby's fault."  
"How come it's only 'my' baby when it does something you don't like?" He questioned, finally noticing that it was only 'his' when she'd had morning sickness or was tired or upset in general.  
"Ok, our baby." She rolled her eyes at what she saw as his pettiness.  
"How exactly is 'our' baby responsible for your snoring?" He wondered although he was only mildly curious. He couldn't honestly say it mattered much to him. At the end of the day she'd still be snoring and he still wouldn't be sleeping.  
"It's something to do with an increase in the blood volume circulating during pregnancy." Her voice was full of hormonal misery.  
"Jessica, you can't be this upset about snoring," he cried in disbelief. "What's really bothering you?"  
"I went to see my mother yesterday," she informed him honestly, deciding not to mention she'd seen her today as well.  
"What?" He asked, looking confused.  
"I went to see her yesterday," she repeated.  
"What? Why?" He stuttered, clearly still shocked.  
"I just thought - I just thought she might have changed her mind," she explained nervously, feeling stupid to have even have believed it for even a second.  
"Why would she have done that?" Mike demanded, making her feel even more stupid.  
"Well I am carrying her grandchild," she defended herself. Obviously she had got her to think twice since she came to see her today.  
"No, you're not. You're carrying our child! That's all that matters." "But she wants to be part of the baby's life. I know she does. It's just dad is-," Jessica tried to make him understand. Even though she was still angry with her mother she felt the need to defend her.  
"They hate me, Jess, I'm not blind," Mike interrupted.  
"They don't hate anyone. They're just surprised," she argued, using her sister's line. "When I saw mom she was ready to accept it but then Dad doesn't approve so she can't."  
"Jessica, it's our baby, we don't need their approval."  
"I know that," she agreed. "I just want it to have a family."  
"It will have a family. Me and you will be it's family!" He replied dismissively.  
"It's not the same. That's not a family," Jessica countered. She was used to having an extended family and wasn't confident she could accept her son or daughter missing out on that.  
"It's more than I ever had," he responded bitterly.  
"I'm sorry," she apologised guiltily. It hadn't occurred to her how her words might make her husband feel. "Maybe it's more about me than the baby. I want my family."  
"You've got a family," Mike reassured her.  
"I know I have, I know I have," she repeated. "But I miss my parents."  
"You can't change your parents' mind." His voice was harsh.  
"I know I can't," she whispered.  
"Jess, it's not good for you to stress out about things that can't be changed," Mike carried on distractedly.  
"I'm lonely. It would help if you kept me company," she said with a pout, hoping he'd knock off work for the afternoon.  
"I've got to get on," he said firmly, shaking his head. "I've got things to sort out." "I guess I'll go see if Isabella's in," she responded grumpily. He opened his mouth to reply but the door opened.  
"Hi, Val," Mike said pleasantly. "Did you get everything sorted?"   
"Finally," Val said with a nod. "I just thought I'd come and see about that car you mentioned." "Sure, I'll just get cleaned up and we can go see it." Jessica stared in disbelief. The woman had only been here a day and she showed up at Mike's work without thinking twice about it. Obviously she'd been invited and that explained why Mike was so eager to get rid of her.  
"I's funny how you're too busy for me but you can drop everything for her," Jessica screamed slamming the garage door as she stormed out.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the review, Ashley, glad you enjoyed the chapter. If anyone has an opinion on whether the baby should be a boy or a girl or any suggestions for baby names I'd be extremely grateful if you could share as I'm about to start writing the chapter with the scan and I have no idea which way to go at the moment - feel free to say in a review or pm me, which I've now enabled. Thank you for reading. 

Chapter eleven

Billie took a deep breath and was about to leave the bench, ready to get on with her life, when someone came running out of the clinic towards her. "Miss Winkler, I'm so glad I caught up with you," she told her, slightly out of breath. Billie recognised her as one of the nurses from the clinic. The nurse looked slightly awkward about whatever news she was about to deliver. "We're very sorry, extremely sorry, but it looks like we might have given you someone else's results. You see we've been rushed off our feet today and the receptionist must have called you in by mistake. The clinician only realised the numbers on the sheet didn't tally after you'd left. We were going to call you but I just wanted to see if we might be able to find you out here." Billie stared back at her in shock, her relief turning back to nervousness and fear again. She would have cried if she hadn't of cried so much already. She was out of tears. Obviously her results weren't all clear or they wouldn't have bothered to tell her about the error. "It doesn't necessarily mean anything is wrong," the nurse reassured her. "We haven't examined your results yet. I came to find you before we had a chance to but obviously we couldn't let you go away with incorrect information. We wouldn't want you to risk your health"  
"Oh," Billie said, still in shock, not making a move off the bench.  
"Come on, it's best to find out for your own sake," the nurse said softly, taking her arm and leading her back into the clinic.

"Wow, your hair looks so different, Liz!" Alex exclaimed, taking yet another look at Elizabeth. "Didn't you notice it last night?" She really couldn't believe Alex hadn't even noticed. She'd just figured Alex didn't like it either and had been too polite to say anything.  
"I guess I just had other things on my mind last night," Alex admitted, blushing. Liz didn't know how to respond. She didn't really want to discuss the whole Tom situation again. Fortunately she was saved by a persistent loud knocking on the door. She didn't even have to question who it was. Only Jessica could knock in that demanding way. "Liz," Jessica cried, throwing herself into her sister's arms before she had a chance to respond.  
"What's wrong?" Liz asked calmly, holding Jessica close. Alex took her opportunity to leave. She knew it was best to leave Liz to deal with Jessica. Liz knew how to handle her. Jessica let out a bunch of unintelligible syllables by way of explanation. Liz moved her carefully into a sitting position on the bed, keeping calm.  
"Jess, I can't understand what you're trying to tell me," she told Jessica gently, kneeling at her sister's feet.  
"Mike's having an affair," Jessica finally managed to choke out, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"What? An affair? Who with?" Liz questioned with a sinking heart. She felt surprised but not truly shocked. She had wondered how long his playing happy families with Jessica was going to last.  
"Val Tripler," she choked out again, too upset to remember or care that her sister had no idea who she was.  
"Who is Val?" Liz asked patiently, trying to be understanding with her sister.  
"This woman," Jessica spat out distastefully, sounding as if she was going to vomit. "How do you know her?" "She's staying at our place," Jessica explained, regaining her composure slightly.  
"How do you know they're having an affair? Did you catch them together?" Liz wondered, feeling a little bewildered by her sister's emotional breakdown. Jessica lost her composure again, bursting into tears.  
"N-n-no, but he-he doesn't, he isn't interested in me any-anymore, he wants- he wants her," Jessica stammered out, her voice shaky with tears, her breathing ragged. "Shh, calm down, breathe deeply," Liz comforted her desperately, pushing Jessica's hair behind her ears. Getting this worked up couldn't be doing Jessica or the baby any good. She offered her some tissues which Jessica gratefully accepted, dabbing her eyes. "Jess, what are you going to do?" Liz wondered a few minutes later, after Jessica had calmed down slightly, moving next to her on the bed and looking directly into her eyes.  
"About what?" She asked, looking confused, staring back at her sister. Liz looked hesitant.  
"Well, if it really is over between you and Mike then you need to think about what you're going to do about the baby," Liz supplied, her voice quiet. Jessica stared back at her, looking shocked. She hadn't even thought about the baby.  
"It's definitely over between us but the baby's got nothing to do with all this," Jessica told her forcefully, sounding more like she was trying to convince herself. Liz took her hand firmly.  
"You need to think about how it will affect the baby. It will be very difficult to do this all on your own," Liz explained truthfully, struggling not to sound pushy. Jessica looked horrified at the implication of her sister's words.  
"You're just like mom," she said bitterly, pulling her hand away. "Nobody cares about my baby, you just think it's an inconvenience"  
"I do care, Jess," Liz assured her. "But it'll just screw up it's life if you're not really certain that this is the right thing to do for you." Jessica stared at her sister for a few seconds, not saying anything, trying to figure out what she was really saying.  
"When I told you I was pregnant I thought you would lecture me and say how disappointed you were but you hardly said anything," Jessica began uncertainly. "I kidded myself it was just because you were happy for me if it was what I truly wanted, but you weren't at all, were you?" Liz stared back at her, unsure what to say. At the time she'd been filled with her own excitement about getting back together with Todd and she'd been too swept up in that to really contemplate her sister's predicament too deeply, it hadn't seemed real. In truth she hadn't really believed her sister would have the baby. She knew her sister didn't like the amount of freedom her marriage had cost her and she couldn't see her going through with it given how much it would totally transform her life. But the further along she was getting the more and more real it was getting and everyone was having to face up to it.  
"Jess, I wanted you do what was right for you and I didn't want you to do anything because I'd told you to. I know you would only have resented me for that in the end," Liz began nervously. "But I can't deny I wasn't exactly thrilled you were having a baby"  
"So you expect me to get rid of it too?" She screamed, jumping up off the bed.  
"No, no, no. Please calm down," Liz begged her sister, taking her hand and carefully pulling her back down. "I just want you to do what's best for you"  
"Having this baby is the best thing for me," Jessica said, trying to sound more confident than she felt. There was a long silence.  
"Jess, are you going to tell me the whole story now?" Liz wondered, keeping hold of her hand. Jessica took a deep breath and shrugged hopelessly.  
"He isn't interested in me at all anymore. I think he's only with me because he thinks he has to be because of the baby. Then last night this woman just shows up out of nowhere and he lets her stay with us not caring how I felt about it. Then today I went to visit him at the garage and he tried to get rid of me and then she showed up there as well." Liz shook her head in confusion and surprise at her sister's explanation. Jessica had been so upset when she'd turned up that it hadn't even occurred to Liz that Mike might not be having an affair. She'd just assumed she must have concrete evidence and her anger at Mike had boiled over. But what her sister was saying didn't sound concrete at all. Especially given her sister's current emotional state.  
"Don't you think if he was having an affair with her he'd try and keep you apart?" She probed carefully, trying to reason with her.  
"No, he doesn't care about me enough for that," Jessica said tearfully, taking another tissue.  
"He does care about you," Liz informed her confidently. She was certain of that. "You should have seen how he was when you were in the hospital. He was so worried." "That's just because he knew that's how he's expected to act," Jessica countered, not believing her. "I don't think so, Jess. You can't fake that," she persisted, trying to reassure her sister.  
"Liz, Mike doesn't even want to have sex with me anymore," she admitted truthfully. For the second time that day Liz didn't know how to respond. She felt a little embarrassed by her sister's bluntness.  
"Well, maybe he feels a little uncomfortable about having sex now that you're pregnant, some men-." There was a knock on the door interrupting her. Liz got up and opened it, hoping she could shrug off the person quickly so she could get back to sorting out her sister's life. "Liz, is she in there?" A tired and slightly irritated voice asked. Liz didn't answer, unsure of how to handle the situation. He'd been the last person she was expecting to see. "I know she's in there. I can see her bag on the floor"  
"She thinks you're having an affair," she informed him with a hard look, still feeling angry that he had got her sister so upset.  
"I'm not having an affair," Mike replied flatly. "Val is just a friend." Liz examined his face for a moment and then stepped away from the door. Something made her believe him. "Don't come near me!" Jessica screeched, spotting him behind Liz. "You're cheating on me"  
"I'm not cheating on you, baby," he promised with a sigh, opening his arms up. "I'm just so tired," she sobbed, throwing herself into his arms. Liz stared in disbelief as they kissed. Two seconds ago she was convinced he was sleeping with someone else and now she was jumping into his embrace. She decided to give up trying to understand their relationship. They clearly weren't normal people. If either of them had ever been sane they'd obviously stopped being so when they met each other.  
"I'll take her out of your hair," he offered, taking Jessica's hand ready to lead her out. Liz hesitated a second. She couldn't deny she was relieved not to have to deal with Jessica herself anymore but she wasn't sure she liked her sister going off with her husband when she was in such an emotional state. Finally Liz just nodded. She knew her sister would do what she wanted anyway.  
"Liz, don't tell mom about this," Jessica pleaded, her voice a whisper. She knew her mother would seize the opportunity to stick the knife in.  
"I won't," she promised firmly.

"I'm sorry to drop in on you so late," Billie offered awkwardly, even though it wasn't really that late, looking at Chas in the doorway. "I just think we need to talk"  
"You don't need to apologise for coming to see me," Chas said sincerely, looking down at the floor. "You know that." He stepped out of the doorway and she walked through it.  
"There isn't anyone else here is there?" She wondered nervously as he closed the door behind her.  
"No," he told her simply. "It's just me here." She hesitated not sure how to start this conversation. "We can go in the living room if you want," he offered politely.  
"No, I'm not going to be here that long," she informed him truthfully.  
"Ok, so what did you want to tell me?" He questioned, encouragingly raising his eyebrows.  
"I got my results today and I haven't caught an STD," she told him flatly. Chas was confused at her reaction. He knew she felt guilty about what had happened between them but he'd expected her to at least be a little bit relieved. "Mine were clear as well," he said, his own voice was full of relief. "That's a relief," she responded, her tone still neutral.  
"Yes," he agreed, his voice becoming as flat as hers. Her attitude was eroding his elation at finding out everything was fine. He had hoped that Billie would have reconsidered their relationship now they'd got past that difficulty. Billie hesitated again.  
"Look, Chas," she began, finally getting to the real conversation. "I'm sorry I flew off the handle at you yesterday. You didn't deserve it." It didn't sound that much like an apology to him, more like she was tying up loose ends.  
"No, I did," he argued with an awkward sigh. "I would have been the same if you'd told me something like that. I should have been more careful"  
"We both should have been," Billie corrected, accepting responsibility as well.  
"So, where does this leave things with me? With us?" He enquired bluntly. She sighed and looked away guiltily.  
"Nowhere," she admitted finally. Chas hesitated this time.  
"You don't have to stay with Steven. We could start over together," he offered hopefully. She shook her head.  
"I'm not sure what's going to happen with me and Steven yet," she admitted. She looked up at his eyes. "I really like you, I really like you a lot, but I don't love you, Chas." He looked liked he'd been punched in the gut.  
"Then why did you come here?" He asked sadly. She shrugged. She didn't really know why she had come here. "I don't know," she told him, her voice was a whisper. She'd felt like she had to put things right between them. "I guess I'll go now." She turned around and opened the door. Chas just stood there and watched her leave. He looked deflated. A few tears ran down her cheeks as she walked down the path. She felt like such a horrible person. "Billie," a cheery voice called from next door, running over to her.  
"Hi, Clarissa," she choked out, wiping away some of her tears.  
"Are you ok?" Clarissa asked worriedly. "Do you want to come to mine for a coffee?"

"I was just helping her find a car, Jessica," Mike explained for what felt like the thousandth time as they walked up the stairs to their apartment, rolling his eyes.  
"I don't see why she's allowed to hang around the garage with you and I get thrown out," Jessica moaned bitterly.  
"Because she's not pregnant and you are," he reminded her, struggling to keep his patience.  
"There is nothing in that garage that's going to do me any harm," she snapped, rolling her own eyes.  
"I can't win," he replied sharply. "Yesterday you were complaining I don't care enough about what's happening with you and the baby and when I do show some concern you bite my head off." "I just want you to be understanding but I don't need wrapping in cotton wool," she explained as he opened the door to their apartment. She barged past him. She came to a halt suddenly in the doorway of the living room. "When did you? Why?" She wondered bewilderedly, staring at the pram in the middle of the room. She turned to look at him, her face covered with shock. Only yesterday he'd been telling her that they had ages before they needed to start sorting anything out. He shrugged as if it didn't matter much.  
"I know you're getting worried about where we're going to live and that we're not going to have all the stuff we need. I just wanted to show you that I do care about you and our baby," Mike explained quietly as he came towards her. "I want you to know that we'll have somewhere to live when the baby's born, I promise you that." She couldn't quite help a little tear trickling down the side of her face as she turned back to look at it. "Do you like it?" He asked, putting his arms around her and placing his hands on her bump. "It's perfect," she said simply. Lately it made her feel uncomfortable if he touched her there but at that moment it seemed quite reassuring. "Thank you"  
"It's Val you need to thank," he admitted, turning her around and pulling her into a hug. He hoped telling her would improve his wife's opinion of his friend.  
"What's Val got to do with this?" She wondered suspiciously, her body tensing up.  
"She helped me pick it out," he explained casually.  
"You let that - that woman pick out a pram for our baby?" She demanded pulling away from him, glaring into his eyes.  
"Look, I needed some help," he defended himself, moving back as well. "I've not done this before. I don't know anything about buying prams"  
"I bet you had a right cozy time together, laughing and choosing prams. What did you introduce her as? Your expectant girlfriend?" Jessica shouted.  
"Jess, it wasn't like that! I just needed some help," he assured her, trying to calm her down. He decided not to bother mentioning that one of the sales assistants had assumed him and Val were a couple.  
"You could have taken me"  
"I wanted it to be a surprise. I was trying to make you feel better," he explained, feeling more and more irritated. "I didn't realise you'd feel so strongly about it"  
"Well I do," she told him, feeling the tears start to come again. "I don't want that woman in my life"  
"She's my friend, Jess," he reminded her, his own voice starting to raise.  
"I don't care!" She informed him loudly. "I don't want her in my life"  
"Well, it's tough," he shouted back, kicking at the coffee table.  
"Fine!" She yelled. "Just leave me alone"  
"Not a problem!" He yelled as well. "I'm going outside." He marched to the door, slamming it on his way out.

"Liz," a voice called as Elizabeth entered the cafeteria. She looked over and struggled not to groan at seeing Tom and Alex sat at the table in the corner. After trying to help Jessica this was the last thing she needed.  
"Little miss popular all of a sudden aren't we?" Celine's snide voice commented as she walked pass with a mop.  
"Yes," Liz replied lightly. "And you're at the cutting edge of fashion as always I can see!" She retorted, referring to the work outfit Celine was wearing.  
"Look, Missy, you'd be dead now if it was for me ringing Tom that night," she snapped back.  
"I wouldn't have almost been killed in the first place if it wasn't for you!" Liz pointed out bitterly, marching over to Alex and Tom's table. She'd been about to think of an excuse to sit elsewhere but with her annoyance at Celine she'd headed over to the table without even thinking about it. "We were just talking about the story, Liz," Alex told her excitedly as she sat down. "Not long until the big day now"  
"No, I guess it's not," Liz said awkwardly, trying to cover up her nervousness about interviewing the dean. It seemed like such a long time ago she'd been so excited about it. At the moment she seemed to have a problem feeling much excitement about anything.  
"Make way for the star footballers," Tom snorted with a slight hint of envy, looking over at the small group of footballers making their way to the front of the queue. "I can't believe they're still getting treated like royalty." Liz scanned the crowd as he spoke, praying James wouldn't be there. Jessica had told her that he was also on the football team. She felt a knot start in her throat as she saw him speaking to another guy. Her heart jumped a beat. Todd!  
"Hi, Liz," Todd said casually as he reached their table, putting his arm around her and planting a light kiss on her head. She jumped away from him.  
"What were you doing talking to him?" She demanded, her voice a squeal. She refused to gesture towards James.  
"He was just telling me about this play they did last match. He remembered me from the bookstore," Todd explained, looking confused.  
"I can't believe you!" Elizabeth exclaimed, staring at the table, shaking her head in disbelief. Todd moved closer to her so that Alex and Tom wouldn't overhear their conversation.  
"Look, Liz, I know you thought your sister felt awkward around him that night," Todd began, his voice a whisper, trying to placate her. "But he doesn't seem that bad when you talk to him." Liz suddenly felt as if she couldn't breathe. She jumped up from the table, starting to run from the cafeteria. "Liz," Todd called after her. "Where are you going?" Liz didn't respond, knocking a few people out of the way as she ran out of the cafeteria blinded by tears.

"What are you doing out here?" Steven demanded, rolling his eyes as Mike came out of the doors of the apartment complex. Even out here he couldn't escape him.  
"I need a cigarette and your sister won't let me smoke in the apartment," he explained flatly, leaning up against the wall and lighting up.  
"She's right," Steven said firmly. "You shouldn't be smoking with a pregnant girlfriend around." He still found it difficult to acknowledge that Jessica was Mike's wife.  
"Thanks for the lecture, Steve," he replied sarcastically. "But I need it to calm my nerves. Living with my wife is impossible," he stated, putting emphasis on wife.  
"That's my sister you're complaining about," Steven reminded him sternly.  
"Then you should know why I'm complaining," Mike told him simply with a snort. Steven couldn't quite resist letting out a small laugh.  
"Well, I did live with her for sixteen years," Steven agreed, grudgingly. He knew how difficult it was to cope with Jessica.  
"And they were sixteen of the best years of your life," Jessica's voice interrupted as she came out of the doors of the complex. He was about to point out he hadn't had that many to compare them to yet but she carried on talking, turning her attention to Mike. "I just came down to tell you that your "friend" Val," she began in a sarcastic tone, making inverted commas with her fingers. "Called to thank you for sorting out her car and she wanted to leave you her new number but I informed her I didn't have the book where you keep all your tart's numbers to write it in"  
"Jessica!" Mike cried in a horrified tone. But she'd already turned around and headed back indoors in defiance. "You see what I'm putting up with?" Mike asked Steven in disbelief.  
"If you're having a fling you deserve it," Steven answered shortly, he wasn't about to support Mike McAllery.  
"I'm not having a fling," Mike answered back sharply.  
"Well, she seems convinced you are," Steven replied, clearly not believing him.  
"She's also convinced a wedding ring thing proves she's having a girl," Mike said sarcastically. Steven didn't respond, it didn't sound very logical to him either but then his sister never had been logical. "What are you doing out here then?" Mike enquired after a few moments of silence.  
"Unlike you I'm not escaping my girlfriend, I'm waiting for her," Steven said pointedly, not bothering to explain that he was worried Billie hadn't been back all day.  
"Well, if she's worth waiting outside for maybe I ought to trade with you," Mike kidded. He was going to jokingly ask if she was any good in bed but he didn't think Steven would see the humour of it.  
"I can see you've finished that cigarette," Jessica's voice boomed, her head hanging out the window of their apartment.  
"My leash is being tugged," Mike groaned, turning and heading through the door, leaving Steven to his own worries about Billie.

"Liz, are you in there?" Todd called gently, knocking lightly on the door again. "Please let me in," he pleaded. Liz finally dragged herself up from her bed and walked over to the door. He tried to embrace her but she stepped back out of his reach. "Liz, what's got into you"  
"I just can't believe you were talking to him," she replied flatly. She tried not to let him see just how upset she was.  
"Why?" He wondered, looking confused. "I mean I know you thought Jessica wasn't acting normal that night we went to the bookstore but "  
"Exactly! He obviously did something to upset my sister," she pointed out sharply.  
"Liz, you don't know that! You could've just been imagining things," Todd argued in James' defence.  
"I know my sister," she replied bitterly. "And she wasn't acting herself around him"  
"But you don't even know what he's supposed to have done," he told her with a sigh.  
"Yes I do. Jessica told me," she informed him bluntly.  
"Then what did he do?" Todd wondered exasperated. He wished his girlfriend would just get to the point. Liz licked her lips nervously and hesitated before finally answering him.  
"He - he made a pass at her," Liz stammered, trying not to act as if she was hiding something.  
"A pass?" He questioned, still looking confused.  
"He kissed her and she had to push him away," she explained truthfully.  
"Well, you know, sometimes guys make mistakes," he defended James again. "He hasn't tried anything on her since has he?" Liz stared at him bewilderedly.  
"Well, no," she admitted. She didn't know what else she could say.  
"Then he obviously realised his mistake. No real harm done, right?" Todd offered lightly.  
"He shouldn't have been trying anything in the first place!" She argued, starting to feel angry. Todd sighed again.  
"Look, Liz, I don't mean to be funny," he began hesitantly. "But you know what your sister is like"  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Liz demanded, shocked by his words.  
"Well, she flirts with anything good looking with a pulse," he commented honestly.  
"She does not!" She tried to defend her sister.  
"I mean maybe she liked James and then changed her mind," he continued.  
"My sister's not a cheat," Liz screeched. Todd cocked an eyebrow up in disbelief. "Well, ok, maybe she has cheated in the past, but she's pregnant, he should have had enough sense to leave her alone"  
"Maybe he didn't know. Jessica hasn't exactly been shouting it from the rooftops," he pointed out. Liz stood there in shock. She couldn't believe she was listening to her boyfriend defend the man who'd raped her. She couldn't bring herself to reply to him.  
"I just want to be on my own, Todd," she announced suddenly.  
"What?" He cried. "Liz, what's got into you?" He wondered again. He was becoming more and more worried about her.  
"Nothing," she lied. "I just want to be on my own"  
"I don't believe this," Todd groaned.

"I don't believe this," Mike groaned as the phone continued to ring and Jessica continued to pretend to be asleep. The first night of slightly peaceful sleep he'd had in days and it was being disturbed.  
"What?" He demanded, picking up phone. "Your brother," he told Jessica, passing her the phone, hoping to get back to sleep before she did. "Jessica, Billie's not with you is she?" Steven's worried voice asked.  
"Steven, I'm in bed," she complained, feeling confused, not about to just forget their argument. "Why would Billie be with me"  
"Well, it's just I haven't seen her all day and I was getting worried. I didn't know if-," Steven explained, his voice trailing off. Jessica could hear the anxiety in his voice.  
"Do you want some help to look for her?" Jessica offered, her voice softening. She knew it wasn't like Billie to just disappear.  
"I don't know. She hasn't seemed herself lately and I don't know maybe she just went off somewhere," Steven commented, still sounding worried. Jessica rolled her eyes, everyone seemed to be losing the plot lately. First Liz was snapping at everyone just for breathing, Mike wasn't interested in sex and now Billie just wondered off with out a second thought. Was she the only one who was remotely sane?  
"Just give Mike a chance to chuck on some clothes and he'll met you downstairs," she told him. She had no intention of volunteering herself, she needed all the beauty sleep she could get. She hung up the phone before Steven could object as she knew he was bound to. Mike's eyes snapped open, hearing his name.  
"Get some clothes on," Jessica ordered, seeing his eyes open. She snuggled up against her pillow.  
"What?" Mike demanded in disbelief.  
"Billie's disappeared and Steven needs someone to help look for her," she explained casually.  
"Hold up," he said sharply. "I'm not going anywhere with your brother. We can't stand each other remember"  
"You don't know each other, that's all," she argued back. "It'll give you a chance to bond"  
"I don't want to bond with him," Mike snorted. "Why can't you go?" "Do I look like I ought to be running around chasing after people late at night?" She demanded gesturing to her bump.  
"I don't think it will-," Mike began.  
"It would be your fault if something happened to the baby," she informed him. Mike groaned. He knew he wouldn't ever forgive himself if she went and something did happen, even if it was a complete coincidence.  
"Ok, ok, I'll go," Mike promised. "But I'm only going because of the you know not because you told me to," he informed her.  
"Whatever," Jessica said with a yawn, not really listening. "I don't care why you're going as long as you are going." She shut her eyes but they flashed open suddenly. "Wait!" She cried, sitting up abruptly, his words finally registering. "The you know? It's a baby Mike. Our baby"  
"Yeah," he answered passively, blatantly ignoring her as he threw on his clothes. Jessica felt a slight chill envelop her.  
"Why do you always get that look on your face whenever the baby gets mentioned?" She wondered out loud, her voice a whisper.  
"What look?" He queried, his voice still passive.  
"That worried 'I wish this wasn't happening' look," she said quietly.  
"You're imagining things," he told her. "I'd better get going." He raced to the door suddenly eager to leave.  
"No, I'm not," she whispered to herself.

Todd stormed back to his room. He felt a little angry and frustrated that his girlfriend wouldn't confide in him. However mainly he just felt sad that Liz was obviously upset about something and he had no idea what it was. He was really becoming more and more worried about her. He never knew what mood she was going to be in and even if she was in a good mood it could change suddenly. At first he'd just tried to convince himself she was just worried about the story, especially interviewing the dean, and of course Jessica's pregnancy would be playing on her mind, but deep down he knew it was something more important than that. This wasn't the way Liz acted when she was stressed or nervous. Even Jessica had seemed to think Liz was acting strange but she'd only made a joke of it so he didn't see much point in talking to her. He'd stopped seeing the funny side of it a long time ago. He finally reached his room and threw himself on his bed. His dorm room was so small it felt extremely claustrophobic. In truth he couldn't really blame Liz for not wanting to come over that often, Jessica was right, it was a dump and then some. Maybe Jessica was right about other things too, he conceded to himself. Maybe if they moved in together Liz would be able to move past whatever it was that was bothering her or at least feel close enough to tell him what it was. He'd never actually seen Mike and Jessica's place but it had to be better than his current accommodation. Besides Liz had told him it was exactly the same layout as Steven and Billie's and that was pleasant enough. He started to feel more excited about the prospect the more he thought about it. Him and Liz would have their own space, they could see each other whenever they wanted and maybe a change would make Liz start to act a bit more normal again. Last night he'd basically told Jessica that he wanted the place but this morning he'd decided he'd been extremely stupid to be talked around by Jessica and had started to think of some excuse to get out of it. Maybe he hadn't been so stupid after all though. He grabbed a box and started to chuck a few things in it. Maybe Jessica was right that it should be a surprise too and the sooner the better.

"Oh great," Steven groaned, seeing Mike coming down the stairs. "This day just gets better and better"  
"Stop complaining," Mike responded, rolling his eyes. "You knew she was sending me, she told you"  
"I thought she'd have changed her mind," Steven admitted.  
"Well, she didn't, obviously," Mike responded flatly. "She guilt tripped me into it rather than getting her lazy arse out of bed"  
"Well, let's forget it then," Steven said huffily, starting to turn away. "I'm sure Billie will show up eventually"  
"Wait," Mike said with a sigh, feeling some slight sympathy for Steven. "Since I'm here now we might as well go look for her." "No than-," Steven began bitterly.  
"Let's just go before I change my mind," Mike snapped, starting to walk towards the corvette.  
"Wait," Steven complained. "There is no way I'm letting you drive. You might be drunk or something"  
"You're really pushing your luck," Mike stated angrily. "I have enough to put up with at the moment"  
"You brought it all on yourself," Steven replied bitterly, pointing a finger at him. "You're the one who brainwashed my little sister and got her pregnant"  
"It didn't exactly take a lot of brainwashing if you know what I mean," Mike said with a smug smile.  
"Don't imply my sister's some kind of whore," Steven snapped, his eyes flashing with anger. Mike rolled his eyes again. Did Steven not see the funny side of anything?  
"Let's just getting going," he groaned, snatching open the car door.  
"Just don't talk to me," Steven growled back, snatching open his own door.

"I'm just such a terrible person," Billie said tearfully as Clarissa returned with the coffees.  
"Whatever you've done it can't be that bad," Clarissa reassured her with certainty. She knew Billie too well to think she was a terrible person.  
"It is!" Billie stated firmly, her eyes filled with hopelessness. "He'll never forgive me"  
"Who won't forgive you? Steven?" She asked gently. Billie nodded. "If he loves you he'll forgive you"  
"Not for this," Billie told her with a sigh, the hopelessness still there. "Do you want to tell me what 'this' is?" Clarissa asked with a encouraging smile. Billie took a deep breath and hesitated a moment.  
"I've slept with someone else," she admitted, blushing with shame. Clarissa looked surprised. It wasn't something she'd expected from Billie.  
"Why?" Clarissa questioned in a non-judgmental tone. Billie shrugged as if she had no idea.  
"Because I'm stupid," she replied with a snort.  
"No, you're not," Clarissa told her calmly. "There must be a reason"  
"I don't know," Billie said with an exasperated sigh. "Everything's been so difficult lately with Steven. His sister's married someone he doesn't like and it's driven him crazy"  
"I see," Clarissa said with a comforting nod.  
"I just don't understand it," Billie explained confused. "He has his own life, why does he want to get so involved in hers"  
"I guess some guys just can't accept their sister is growing up," Clarissa offered with a shrug. Billie nodded this time. There was a brief silence. "Do you love this guy?" Clarissa questioned.  
"No," Billie told her shaking her head.  
"You do know you can't go on like this, don't you?" Clarissa asked gently. "I mean even if you don't want to tell Steven the whole story you need to figure out where your relationship is going. This isn't doing either of you any good. It's tearing you apart." Billie nodded "I realised that earlier," She admitted. "What happened earlier?" Clarissa enquired. Billie blushed a deeper shade of red.  
"I don't know where to start," Billie admitted. "I thought I might have caught something so today I went to get myself tested." "And everything was clear?" She wondered. Billie looked awkward about the question.  
"I haven't caught anything," she informed her. "And I've been to tell him"  
"Him"  
"Chas, the guy I've-," Billie began.  
"Chas? Chas from next door?" Clarissa exclaimed, looking shocked.  
"Yes?" She asserted. "Why do you look so surprised"  
"No reason," Clarissa said looking awkward. "I -I"  
"What is it?" Billie asked nervously. "You can tell me"  
"It's nothing really. It's just-," she hesitated. "I had a thing with Chas several months ago"  
"A thing"  
"It doesn't matter, it didn't mean anything," she told her, getting off the couch and not looking Billie in the eye.

"That was a stop sign back there!" Steven screeched in disbelief, staring down the road behind them.  
"It's not like there is going to be anything coming down that road at this time of night," Mike defended himself.  
"One day there will be and you'll come unstuck," Steven argued back.  
"Well, then that should make you happy," Mike said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
"I hope you don't drive like this with my sister in the car," Steven warned, shaking his head unhappily.  
"Have you seen the way Jessica drives?" Mike snorted in disbelief. "If anyone needs lecturing on their driving it's Jessica. And the Corvette still has the dent to prove it." Of course he'd actually repaired the dent from when Jessica rear ended his car but in Mike's mind it would never be the same again. Steven didn't reply. Secretly he agreed with Mike but he wasn't about to admit it. He looked over at the row of houses that were passing as a blur.  
"Pull up here," Steven cried suddenly, grabbing the steering wheel. Mike quickly slammed on the brakes.  
"What the hell was that for?" Mike demanded with annoyance. "What are we stopping for"  
"I just realised this is Billie's friend's house." Steven informed him.  
"You called her friends first before you dragged me out, didn't you?" Mike cried in shock.  
"Of course I did," Steven replied, irritated Mike would suggest he was that stupid. "I just didn't call this one"  
"Why?" Mike sighed. If Billie had been here the whole time he was going to kill Steven. Either that or he was going to leave him on the sidewalk.  
"I just didn't want to bother him," he said quietly, struggling to sound matter of fact about the whole situation, refusing to look at Mike.  
"Him? Oh I see!" Mike said knowingly.  
"It's not like that!" Steven stated defensively.  
"Hey, I'm not the one on a stake out"  
"I'm not on a stake out," Steven cried, his voice even more defensive.  
"In that case why haven't you just gone and knocked on the door already?" Mike questioned with a laugh. Steven didn't respond, his eyes fixed on the house. Mike softened slightly. "Look, if you get caught here you'll never hear the end of it, you know what women are like. All you'll ever hear is about how you should trust her. I think-," Mike was interrupted by a knock on the window, a shocked Billie glaring in.  
"What are you doing here?" She demanded, looking shocked and offended. She felt like the biggest hypocrite in the world but she had thought that her and Steven at least had trust and now it appeared they didn't even have that. "So you were at Chas' place," Steven whispered, horrified.  
"No," Billie told him, shaking her head. "I was at Clarissa's. She lives next door. Then I saw Mike's car and I wondered what he was doing here. I thought maybe -." She didn't finish her sentence, her implication clear. She really couldn't believe what a hypocrite she sounded.  
"Oh, thanks," Mike cried, shaking his own head in annoyance. If it wasn't Jessica accusing him, it was Billie. He was starting to wonder what kind of family he'd married into.  
"Sorry," Billie apologised sincerely. "I can't believe you're spying on me!" She added turning her gaze on Steven, not about to let the conversation be turned around.  
"He wasn't spying," Mike offered quickly. He hadn't had any intention of defending Steven but perhaps men did need to stick together against these nut case women. "We -we- It's Jessica- she-she-she-." His voice trailed off, wishing he'd thought through his explanation before opening his mouth.  
"What about Jessica? What's wrong with her?" Billie asked anxiously, mistaking Mike's hesitation for worry. All thoughts about telling Steven the truth went out of her head.  
"She had some pains," Mike began quickly, his mouth racing ahead of his brain. "We took her to the doctor and he said everything's fine but she's really upset and I - we tried to calm her down but she says only another woman would understand and Steven said you might be here." He took a deep breath, hoping he sounded convincing. It sounded like something his wife would say.  
"We tried Liz but she wasn't there," Steven added for authenticity. He wasn't sure why Mike was covering him but he wasn't about to complain about it.  
"You haven't left her on her own have you?" She wondered, astounded.  
"She said we were just making her worse. You know what she's like when she gets an idea in her head," Steven filled in.  
"Oh, right," Billie stated, feeling a bit overwhelmed at being made responsible for Jessica's well being. "We'd better get going then." She climbed into the Corvette and sat on Steven's lap.

"She's not in the living room," Mike said, leading Billie and Steven through the apartment. He flicked on the lights as they went. "Maybe she's in the kitchen?" Billie supplied, trying to be helpful. Mike half-heartedly glanced in the kitchen. "She must be in the bedroom," he conceded finally as if he hadn't known the whole time. "We'll wait here," she offered calmly, though her suspicion was growing. He went into the bedroom where Jessica was sound asleep. He was grateful that his wife was doing what she was supposed to be doing for a change.  
"She's fast asleep. I think she's better off -," he started to explain.  
"Of course," Billie agreed quickly, sensing what Mike was going to say. "We don't want to disturb her if she's resting"  
"Thanks for coming. I'm sorry we wasted your time," Mike apologised.  
"We'll let ourselves out," Steven offered, starting to turn around.  
"What's all the noise?" A female voice complained, thick with sleep. They all turned to see Jessica in the doorway to the bedroom.  
"Is everything ok, Jess? Have the pains stopped?" Billie enquired worriedly, walking over to her and wrapping her in her arms. Jessica looked at Steven and Mike bewilderedly. Had Billie completely lost it?  
"We found Billie, Jess. You said you wanted to talk to another woman about the pains. But the doctor said everything was fine remember?" Steven stated firmly as if trying to reassure her, giving her a pointed look. Jessica hesitated a second. What the hell was going on? But then she loved being the centre of attention and she loved the opportunity to practice her acting skills.  
"It was terrible Billie," Jessica said, her voice shaking with sincerity. Tears instantly welled up in her eyes. It normally would have been slightly more of a challenge but everything seemed to make her feel emotional lately. "I kept getting this terrible pain and the doctor said everything's fine but I don't know"  
"Hey it's ok, Jess. If the doctor says it's ok then it is ok," Billie comforted her.  
"I know but I can't help worrying," Jessica said, making her lip tremble as Billie led her to the couch. Billie gave Mike and Steven a look and head motion to go into the kitchen. They obediently went.  
"Thanks," Steven said quietly as Mike took a seat.  
"You're welcome," Mike muttered, not offering Steven a seat.  
"Why did you do it?" Steven wondered. He'd tried not to think too much about the fact the man he hated was helping him out but he needed to know why.  
"I don't like being accused of things," Mike informed him. Steven was surprised since Mike had only seemed slightly annoyed at the time.  
"Oh," Steven responded, unsure of what to say. Mike looked annoyed at his reaction.  
"Look, if you don't want me to help I'll let you wallow in your own mess," Mike said bitterly.  
"I didn't mean it like that," Steven replied quickly.  
"Yes, you did," Mike said with certainty. "You were worried I was going to say you owed me. Don't worry I wouldn't ask you for anything." Steven didn't respond. He hadn't meant it like that but he knew he should say to Mike that he did owe him and he couldn't bring himself to do that. The kitchen remained silent. Jessica came bouncing in a few minutes later to get bowl of cereal. She didn't bother addressing either of them. She knew it wasn't worth starting a conversation when Mike and Steven were in the same room, they'd only end up snipping at each other. She couldn't begin to understand why Mike was helping Steven fool Billie but obviously she couldn't ask while Billie was there. She'd been hopeful that maybe they'd bonded in someway but their stony faces made it obvious that wasn't the case. Billie followed a few minutes later.  
"Jessica's feeling a lot better now," Billie said with a look. "We'll get going." Steven followed her out of the door.  
"So, what was all that about then?" Billie demanded, turning towards Steven.  
"What do you mean?" Steven queried, trying to look confused.  
"There's nothing wrong with her," she said with certainty. Steven thought about arguing but he could tell Billie wouldn't believe him.  
"How did you tell?" He wondered with a sigh.  
"Oh, I don't know," Billie began sarcastically. "It might have been the fact you had to remind her. It might have been the fact I've seen enough of Jessica's high school play performances to know her acting technique. But I admit I was willing to give you all the benefit of the doubt until she went skipping into the kitchen, not exactly a sign of a woman who just thought she was losing her baby." Steven sighed. He should have known his sister didn't have a long enough attention span to keep up a performance.  
"It's not like you think," Steven began in his defence.  
"What is it like?" Billie questioned.  
"We were worried about you. You'd disappeared -," Steven tried to explain.  
"I hadn't disappeared! I was at Clarissa's!" She cried confused. "It was two o'clock in the morning," Steven said pointedly.  
"Really? Two o'clock?" Billie said shocked, feeling even more guilty. "I'm sorry," she told him sincerely. Steven shrugged.  
"I was stupid to chase after you. You're a grown up," Steven admitted with a sigh.  
"No, it's nice that you were worried about me," Billie acknowledged honestly. "Let's just go home and forget all about this," she offered, taking his hand. "Sounds good to me," he agreed, raising his other hand to cover a yawn.

"But I just don't get it," Jessica complained in confusion, sitting on the edge of their bed as he chucked off his clothes. "You say you still hate him but you were helping him." She'd decided not to push him on his sudden coldness about the baby. Maybe if she left him alone he would come to terms with what was happening in his own time.  
"I do still hate him," Mike informed her.  
"Then why were you helping him?" She demanded, feeling frustrated. Mike shrugged.  
"Billie made out that I was up to stuff," he replied. "I don't like being falsely accused of things"  
"You've never been falsely accused of anything," Jessica snorted in disbelief, giving him a suspicious look. "You've always done the stuff people accuse you off"  
"Shut up baby!" He said half seriously, half mockingly. He threw the socks he had just taken off at her.  
"Oh gross," she screeched, lobbing them back at him. He moved to avoid them.  
"Look, seriously, baby, if you'd just talk with Val you'd like her. I swear it!" He told her, suddenly serious. Jessica looked away in disbelief.  
"I'm not talking to anyone who isn't fat and suffering with morning sickness," Jessica answered huffily. "You're talking to me, baby," he teased her, sitting next to her on the bed, cupping her face with hands and tilting it towards him, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Well, you have put on a few pounds," she teased back with a half smile, playfully touching his perfectly flat chest. She tried not to feel jealous that he still looked as gorgeous as ever while she felt everything was going wrong with her.  
"Yeah and putting up with you has got to be a lot worse than suffering from morning sickness," he kidded, keeping a straight face. Jessica pulled a shocked face.  
"You're going to pay for that remark," Jessica gasped. She went to punch him in the shoulder and he grabbed her arms in defence. She tried to free her arms forcing them both onto their sides, laughing. Their breathing became heavier as they locked their gazes. "I think this is where you're supposed to kiss me," Jessica supplied hesitantly, her voice a whisper. She felt nervous about moving things further herself given his reaction the other night. He sat up abruptly.  
"I really need the bathroom," he stated, his words rushed, looking away from her.  
"What? Oh-Ok," Jessica stammered bewilderedly. Mike accepted her answer, getting ready to make another quick exit. "Why don't you go to sleep? Like I said before you need plenty of rest." Jessica didn't move as he left the room. She was certain she heard an audible sigh of relief as he closed the door. She'd had enough of being rejected and climbed under the sheets and flicked off the light. She shut her eyes but she couldn't seem to get back to sleep. It seemed like an eternity before he finally did return. He climbed into the bed but he didn't make a move closer to her or hold her like he usually did.  
"So, who did Steven think Billie was running around with?" Jessica asked flatly, staring up at the ceiling. "Some guy called Chas or something," Mike replied quietly. "Chas?" Jessica questioned with surprise.  
"Yeah, something like that," he said, glancing across at her. "Why? Do you know him"  
"No," Jessica lied. If she'd been feeling closer to her husband she might have confided in him, after all he already knew about the day she'd caught Billie kissing someone else, but at that moment, hugging her pillow, she didn't feel very close to him at all. She decided she could handle this one by herself.

"Liz, where's Todd?" Alex queried as she returned to the dorm room, looking around for him.  
"I don't know," Liz admittedly flatly, not really caring. "Oh," Alex responded, confused by Liz's disinterested tone. "I thought he came to find you"  
"He did," Liz said simply, not elaborating.  
"Then where has he gone?" She wondered, gesturing with her arms.  
"Like I said, I don't know," Liz snapped, tired of the interrogation.  
"Liz, I'm not your punch bag," Alex snapped back. Liz didn't respond, not looking over. "I don't know what's got into you lately"  
"Nothing's got into me," Liz snapped again, turning to look at her again. She was tired of people asking her what had got into her. Alex struggled not to lose her temper altogether.  
"Yes it has!" Alex informed her, her voice starting to rise. "All you do is mop around and when you aren't doing that your being ignorant to people's feeling or shouting at "  
"I am not," Liz interrupted, defending herself.  
"Yes you are," Alex yelled, fed up of Liz's attitude. "The way you've been treating all of us lately has been terrible. Me, Todd even Jessica!" Liz looked horrified at Alex's words. Alex had never talked to her that way before. At least not about anything other than the sports scandal. She turned and ran out of the room, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Liz, I'm sorry," Alex called after her, suddenly feeling guilty. Maybe there was something seriously wrong with Liz. "Please don't go."

The next morning Jessica was staring out of the window, suspiciously watching Billie in the parking lot of the apartment building. Mike was talking to her but she was drowning him out. She wasn't really speaking to him anyway. She knew he thought she was being juvenile and she was really trying her hardest not be childish. She knew she at least had to be able to communicate with the father of her unborn child but it was hard to be civil to her husband when he kept humiliating and rejecting her.  
"Jess? Did you hear me?" Mike demanded. "What?" Jessica said irritably, turning and looking at him.  
"I'm going to be late tonight," he explained again. "I've got to have that car done tomorrow and if I don't get some more work done on it it'll never be ready." Jessica turned back to the window. She didn't know why he was bothering to tell her anyway. What difference did it make whether he was there or not? It was like he was million miles away when he was there anyway. "Fine! Just don't say I never told you," he told her with exasperation, turning to head out of the door. Jessica noticed Billie turn right out of the entrance to the apartment building's grounds. She watched curiously. That was a very peculiar way to go to college, normally you headed left. Thinking quickly she grabbed her handbag and a magazine off the floor. The best way to find out what people were really up to was to watch them when they didn't know you were watching them. She moved out of the apartment complex as quickly as she could. She didn't rate her chances of catching up with Billie especially given her current condition but her curiosity got the better of her. Once she got out of the grounds of the apartment building she zipped her jacket up and moved as quietly as she could. She started to pick up speed, figuring she'd probably lost Billie's trail altogether. She stopped abruptly as she rounded a corner shocked to see her stood at the bus stop. She moved back around the corner so Billie wouldn't see her and leaned her head around to watch her. Eventually a bus pulled up at the stop and Billie got on. Jessica hurried over quickly to the bus and brought a ticket. She knew it wasn't very likely she could board the bus without Billie noticing her but she had nothing to lose. Thankfully Billie was too busy staring out of the window to notice anything and she hid at the back of the bus behind her magazine. When Billie got off several stops later Jessica waited a few moments before following her again. She spotted Billie's car in the direction she was heading and suddenly felt guilty. Billie had obviously just left her car here last night in her rush to come to see her. So maybe she wasn't up to anything after all. She was about to turn away when she saw a familiar tall, handsome, slightly scruffy guy running over to Billie.

Billie got off the bus and nervously headed to where her car was parked. She had a uneasy feeling of being watched. Steven suddenly turning up last night must have unnerved her slightly. She breathed a sigh of relief as she finally reached her car. "Billie!" A familiar voice called, running up to her. She practically jumped out of her own skin. "What are you doing here?" She stopped with her hand on the door handle.  
"I left the car here last night," she answered simply, trying to get away as quickly as she could. "Why did you leave it?" Chas wondered confused.  
"Steven showed up. He gave me a lift home," she explained with a shrug, turning to face him. He looked confused and then realisation spread across his face.  
"Oh, so, he's checking up on you now?" Chas demanded with a look.  
"Don't be stupid!" She said sharply. "Anyone would be worried if their partner went missing until two o'clock in the morning"  
"If he was so worried why didn't he just call?" Chas questioned, raising his eyebrows. "Maybe he didn't have your number," she defended Steven.  
"Come of it!" He snapped, folding his arms. "Why didn't he come and knock on the door then"  
"He doesn't know you that well maybe -." She stopped abruptly. "Look I don't have to justify my boyfriend to you." Chas didn't respond, his face looking slightly hurt. "I don't know why you're so bothered," she spat out, trying to hide her own guilt. "You've got plenty of other women on the go"  
"Other women? Like who?" He demanded, pulling an offended face.  
"Clarissa for a start," she pointed out, folding her arms.  
"Clarissa from there?" He questioned, gesturing towards next door. "That was nothing"  
"She didn't seem to think so," Billie argued. Actually Clarissa had told her it was nothing but her face had said otherwise.  
"Well, maybe it meant more to one person than it did to the other. That wouldn't be the first time that's happened in a relationship would it?" He asked, looking at her meaningfully. She blushed, she knew she had led him on.  
"I'm sorry about that," she told him truthfully. "Look, you won't have to see me again. I'm going to quit music so I won't be in your face anymore"  
"You don't have to quit because of me," he told her sincerely, looking way with a sigh.  
"It's not just that," she explained. "I have other complications to think about." He didn't say anything. "I'm sorry about everything that's happened," she offered as an apology, opening her arms for a goodbye hug. He gave her a slightly awkward hug before she climbed into the car and drove away.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the review Ashley. For anybody who was reading the original over at Katie's site this will be the first chapter you haven't seen yet. So hope everyone enjoys.

Chapter twelve

Jessica moved along the street in a daze. She'd just watched Billie drive off. She'd been too shocked to even think about finding a bus home, so she'd just started walking home, not really thinking about how long it would take. She wasn't really sure if she even knew the way, she just hoped she was heading vaguely in the right direction. She still couldn't believe what she'd just seen. She had trusted Billie! How could she have been so stupid to let Billie make her believe it was a one off? It must have been going on for months, if not longer! After all it had been a long while since she'd first caught them kissing. What exactly had been going on between them? Had they slept together? Had they just kissed? That was all she'd ever seen happen, she conceded to herself. Even when she had seen them together just now they hadn't kissed or touched. All they had done was hug and even that had looked awkward and uncomfortable. Not exactly a true lovers hug. Not the way she would hug Mike. At least not the way she'd hug him when he didn't insist on being at least ten feet away from her. Not the way Liz would hug Todd or even the way Billie would hug Steven. But then if Billie wasn't cheating on Steven what was she doing talking to Chas anyway? She'd promised her that she wouldn't go anywhere near him. Well Billie hadn't exactly promised that, she admitted truthfully, Billie had promised it wouldn't happen again and she didn't really have any proper evidence that it had happened again. But she had to tell Steven anyway, didn't she? And if she did, what did she tell him exactly? That she'd seen Billie talking to Chas? That wouldn't exactly be news to him. She'd have to tell him about what had happened at the coffee house as well and that would make her look like the world's worst sister. She'd made a bad decision that day. She should have just told Steven then and let him decide how best to handle it. Maybe she should talk to someone before she rushed into making a decision about what she was going to do. But who? Liz was acting so strangely that she didn't seem like an option anymore. Mike would just tell her it wasn't her problem, which didn't help her at all. She couldn't accept that it wasn't her problem. Steven was her brother and she didn't want him to get anymore hurt than he had to. Isabella was probably doing something with Danny, so she was out. Lila was house hunting with Tisiano, so she was out too. Lila was a quick mover! Jessica thought enviously. With Mike she'd probably have to wait until she looked like a house before he finally sorted one out for them. No, she was definitely on her own with this one. She suddenly desperately wished she could talk to her twin. Liz knew exactly the best way to break bad news to people and how to make them feel better. For the first time since they'd got to college she realised just how much she missed the closeness they'd shared before. True, she had found a new type of closeness with someone else but sometimes Mike was a pretty poor substitute. She and Liz would argue and then do each others hair, whereas she and Mike would argue and then slam doors. Mike was as stubborn and determined to get his own way as she was. She'd started to realise how Liz must have felt when they got to college and everyone started moving on without her. But then when everyone had been brought back down to earth with a thump rather than turning her back on everyone Liz had helped them all out. Jessica couldn't believe that she suddenly had all this responsibility on her shoulders. She was responsible for making the right decision about what to tell Steven, she was responsible for her relationship with Mike and for this baby. The worst of it all was that she couldn't rely on Liz to be there to pick up the pieces for her. Which was hard to accept when everything around her seemed to be falling to pieces and she didn't know how to stop it.

"Liz," Alex called, seeing her sat on a bench in the quad. She sat down next to her and Liz didn't say anything, looking away from her. "Where did you go last night?" Alex queried in a gentle voice. Liz hadn't come back for hours after their fight and had left early in the morning. Alex only knew she'd come back at all because she'd woken up in the night and seen her asleep in her bed and she hadn't wanted to wake her up just to have another argument. Alex had done a lot of thinking and she'd realised that maybe the problems in their friendship were just as much her fault as Liz's. Liz was clearly going through some serious issues and she hadn't been there for her when she'd needed her. Liz still didn't say anything, she couldn't bring herself to talk to Alex. Alex sighed and got up, sensing Liz wasn't going to talk her. She couldn't handle Liz's moods anymore. She wanted to be as supportive as she could but you couldn't force someone to confide in you.  
"Hi, Alex," a pleasant female voice said, walking up to her. Alex looked across to see Isabella standing nearby. "What are you two up to?" Isabella was relieved to see Liz wasn't locking herself away completely.  
"I'm going," Alex said truthfully. "I don't think I'm welcome here." She glanced down at Liz and then headed off.  
"Hi, Liz," Isabella said nervously, sitting down next to her. "How are you?" Isabella asked gently. "I feel like you've been avoiding me lately"  
"I'm fine," Liz told her simply, looking away again, ignoring Isabella's other comment. In truth she had been avoiding Isabella. She knew Isabella would try to talk to her about what had happened and she wasn't ready for that.  
"Alex seemed a little upset," Isabella prompted, trying to find out what was going on. Her relief had been short lived.  
"They all just keep having a go at me," Liz snapped harshly, turning to face Isabella. She felt like she was being attacked from all sides. "Then they have the nerve to complain about the way I'm treating them." Isabella examined Liz's face and waited a moment before answering her.  
"Liz, when I saw you with Jessica you weren't acting like yourself," Isabella told her honestly.  
"I'm just trying to get on with my life," Liz told her flatly. That was all she wanted. Just to get on with her life.  
"Liz, I don't think you can just get on with your life," Isabella tried to convince her. "I think - "  
"I don't care what you think," Liz interrupted bitterly. Why couldn't Isabella just let sleeping dogs lie? She'd made her decision, why couldn't Isabella just accept it?  
"You need to speak to someone," Isabella told her. "Everyone just wants to help you, Liz. They don't understand what's going on. If they did they could help you"  
"No, they couldn't," Liz informed her bitterly. She was certain no one would be able to help her. "I'm doing fine on my own." "It's not just about you, Liz," Isabella tried to persuade her. "He could do it to someone else." Liz couldn't let herself think about that. She'd drown in her own guilt if she did.  
"I wouldn't be able to tell anyone," Liz admitted, looking at the floor, her voice a whisper. "I brought it on myself. Nothing would have happened if I'd just left when I was supposed to. That's what I should have done, then none of this would have happened"  
"You did not bring this on yourself," Isabella spat out, her voice strong and firm. "The only person who caused this was the guy who did this to you." It made Isabella sick to think he was still wondering around like nothing had happened.  
"Isabella, just leave me alone," Liz pleaded.  
"What about Jess?" She asked, hoping she'd hit a nerve.  
"What about her?" Liz demanded. Isabella had succeeded.  
"What about when she goes back to work? You said it was at the bookstore. What if the guy comes back again?" "She won't go back there. I won't let her," Liz said with determination.  
"What about the person who replaces her. Who is going to protect them?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"That's not my problem," Liz choked out, struggling to convince herself, fiddling with her bag. Isabella grabbed her bag, forcing Liz to look at her.  
"You know that's not true," Isabella told her bluntly.  
"What if I tell someone and no one believes me? Then he'd just be free to do it again anyway," Liz stated, her voice a whisper again.  
"At least you'd have tried," Isabella pleaded. "At least you'd have done all you can." Liz couldn't handle this anymore. She was tired of feeling all these horrible emotions. She didn't want to relive it all again.  
"I just want to forget this ever happened," she told Isabella truthfully, getting up to leave. All this just hurt too much.

Jessica knocked determinedly on the door of Steven and Billie's apartment. She knew exactly what she had to do. She'd walked towards home for what seemed like hours, asking herself the same questions time and time again. Would Steven want to know the truth? If it was Mike would she want to know? Was Billie telling the truth that the kiss had just been a mistake? Then eventually the answer had come to her as clear as day. She had to tell Steven what she knew and how he handled it was his own choice. Ultimately, she'd convinced herself, she'd be doing Steven and Billie a favour. It might give them a chance to sort out whatever issues they had in their relationship. They might even grow closer together.  
"Hi, Jess," Steven said brightly. He was relieved that Jessica still felt welcome enough to come and knock on his door.  
"Steven," Jessica said flatly, unable to muster up much enthusiasm.  
"Hi, Jess. Do you want a drink or anything?" A familiar female voice called from behind the couch. Jessica swallowed a lump in her throat. She wasn't sure she could do this with Billie there. She'd always liked Billie and hated the thought that she was taking sides against her. That was what had made her keep her secret the first time. Besides Billie had been the only person who had shown any support for her relationship with Mike. But this wasn't about that, she told herself sternly.  
"No, I'm not here for that," Jessica informed them, summoning up some courage. She'd been left with no choice. "Then what are you here for?" Steven prompted nervously, fearing a slanging match with his sister.  
"I'm here to tell you the truth," she said simply, trying to sound more confident than she felt. She didn't know exactly what the truth was but she knew what she had seen.  
"Truth?" Steven questioned, confused by his sister's behaviour. It didn't normally take Jessica this long to tell him something. Billie looked as confused as him.  
"The truth about Billie," she explained. Billie looked shocked and horrified. She'd thought Jessica had decided she wasn't going to tell Steven about the kiss. Why had she suddenly changed her mind? Did she know something else? Steven looked increasingly anxious and confused.  
"Ok," he told her, keeping his voice neutral, glancing over at Billie. "What about Billie"  
"She has been seeing someone else," Jessica confirmed his fears. "Awhile back I was at the coffee house and when I went to the rest room I saw Billie and Chas kissing." Steven looked horrified but not completely shocked. He'd suspected something was going on between Billie and Chas for a long time now. "I didn't say anything because I believed Billie when she said it was just one mistake"  
"Then why are you telling me now?" Steven demanded bitterly. He was too hurt to be understanding with his sister. He couldn't believe his sister had let him be humiliated this way. He'd thought he could at least trust his sister to be honest with him. Was she more loyal to Billie than him?  
"Because I saw them together again today," Jessica told him nervously, she could tell he was angry with her. Billie, who had been remarkably quiet, finally spoke up.  
"Steven, I just went to pick up my car and he came over. I couldn't ignore him," Billie defended herself.  
"So, are you denying what Jessica saw?" He demanded, turning to face her. His face looked almost hopeful. Billie hesitated a second.  
"No," she admitted. She didn't see the point in lying anymore, she was tired of lying. "What Jessica is saying is true but it's not like she makes it sound"  
"I'm not making it sound any different from-," Jessica started to defend herself. She couldn't believe Billie was accusing her of twisting things. That was exactly the way it had happened.  
"Both of you shut up," Steven screamed suddenly. He needed to think and he couldn't do that with them stood there blaming each other. "You're both as bad as each other"  
"Steven, I-," Jessica began to defend herself again. "You should have told me straight away!" He snapped, pointing at her angrily. "I know," she admitted. "But Mike-." She knew it wasn't really fair to pass the buck to Mike but it wasn't like he cared what Steven thought about him and he had told her it wasn't her problem.  
"I should have known McAllery would have something to do with this," Steven said in exasperation, rolling his eyes.  
"Jessica, this is mine and Steven's business," Billie said pointedly, seizing the opportunity to get her to leave. She needed to talk to Steven on her own. Jessica was absolutely fuming. Billie had no right to talk to her like that. Steven just ignored her, turning to go into the bedroom. "Steven, just listen to me," Billie pleaded, following him. Jessica followed them as well.  
"Give me one good reason why I should even have anything to do with you?" He demanded, throwing some of her clothes in a bag. He'd had enough of hearing Billie's lies. Jessica couldn't help feeling a little smug. Billie must have thought she'd got the upper hand when Steven shouted at Jessica.  
"Because - because-," Billie stammered, trying to find the right words. She couldn't believe it was all coming out in the open like this.  
"Because what?" Steven prompted, disinterestedly. He just wanted her to get out of his life.  
"Because I'm - I'm pregnant," she finally told him, bursting into tears.  
"What?" Steven and Jessica cried in unison. The room went quiet with shock.  
"You're making this up," Steven finally said, shaking his head. "No, I'm not," Billie told him quietly, wiping some of her tears on her sleeve.  
"Yes, you are," Jessica retorted in the same tone as Steven. "Why are you suddenly coming out with it now"  
"I didn't even know until yesterday," Billie tried to explain. "I had no idea"  
"No idea?" Jessica questioned, pulling a disbelieving face. "You must have had some idea. There are signs! I mean I should know"  
"If there were, I missed them!" Billie snapped, becoming even more irritated with Jessica. Why she was making this so much harder for her?  
"How do I even know it's mine?" Steven questioned harshly, not allowing himself to be completely walked over. He believed she was telling the truth that she was pregnant but how could he just accept it was his when she had even admitted she'd had some kind of relationship with someone else.  
"I- I haven't been with anyone else," she lied, her voice breaking slightly. It had to be Steven's! It just had to be! Jessica and Steven's eyes were glued to her face. Examining her. Steven sank to the bed, accepting what Billie had said. Completely floored.  
"I'm going to be a father," he whispered to himself in disbelief.  
"Steven, can't you see she's lying!" Jessica demanded, her voice rising. After years of practice she had a pretty good idea when people were lying and Billie was lying. She'd believed her at the coffee house and she still believed that nothing had happened with Chas before then but it had happened now, she could see it in Billie's face.  
"Jess, me and Billie need to talk," Steven told her quietly. Suddenly what Jessica had just told him didn't seem so important. "Steven -," Jessica tried to argue. She knew what a sap her brother could be and she was scared if she left him alone with Billie then he'd believe anything.  
"Jessica, you're not in a position to call the shots here," Steven told her bitterly with a pointed look. Jessica felt tears well up in her eyes and left the apartment feeling humiliated. This was the second time recently she'd been chucked out by a member of her family. Some family, she thought bitterly.

Isabella berated herself as she watched Liz walk off. She'd just had a chance to finally try and talk Liz around and she'd blown it altogether. Maybe if she'd just tried the Jessica tactic for a bit longer she might have been able to get through to her. If there was one person Liz would never allow to get hurt it was her twin. She should have realised that Liz wouldn't be able to handle being made responsible for what he might do to other people. She couldn't even accept what he'd done to her. And maybe Liz did have a point. What if she spoke up and no one did believe her? Then what would it have achieved? Liz would be humiliated and the guy would still be on the loose to do it to someone else. Even so Isabella knew they still at least had to try and she knew that deep down Liz believed that to. Isabella wouldn't be able to forgive herself if he struck again and Liz wouldn't either. Besides all this was clearly driving Liz crazy and she was going to end up driving everyone who cared about her away. Maybe she'd been wrong in thinking the best approach was to wait for Liz to be ready to tell someone. Maybe she never would be ready. Maybe it was up to Isabella to be her voice. Suddenly for the first time in a long while Isabella felt a new sense of hopefulness. She'd tell someone what had happened and maybe at first Liz would be angry with her but she'd come to see it was for the best and then she'd finally be able to open up to someone. Of course Liz would never be able to forget it but she could put it in the past and try to rebuild her life. Truly rebuild her life. But who could she tell? The police? No, they needed to hear it from Liz herself. Jessica? No, she'd go in like a bull in a china shop. That would just send Liz even more into her shell. Liz's parents? No, she didn't really know them. Todd? He must have noticed a change in Liz and he'd been with her for years. With a new found sense of determination she headed over to Todd's dorm. Her nerves overwhelmed her as she knocked on the door. How did she tell him this? She stood there for a minutes but after a while it became clear he wasn't in. She suddenly felt stupid. She couldn't break Liz's confidence like this. Liz had chosen to confide in her and she couldn't abuse it. With a sigh she turned and walked back down the corridor.

Jessica hung up the phone in frustration. She'd been trying to get hold of Liz for what seemed like forever and she still wasn't picking up. She'd had enough time to do two coats of nail polish and a gloss. Even nerdy Enid wasn't picking up the phone. What had she found to do with her time? Obviously something more interesting than me, Jessica thought unhappily. She needed to tell Liz about what had happened with Steven. Liz would be able to talk some sense into their thick-headed brother. Just as she flicked the volume back on the television she heard a knock on the door. Her heart did a hopeful flutter. Maybe it was Liz, or maybe Mike had forgotten his key or maybe it was even her mother. She went to the door as quickly as she could. She snatched it open.  
"Todd," she groaned with an unhappy sigh. Disappointment filled her face. She'd wanted someone she could talk to and instead she'd got her sister's boring as toast boyfriend. "What are you here for?" "I'm here to sort out about this place. You did say to come over when I was ready," Todd reminded her. Jessica let out another sigh. She did remember saying something like that to Todd when she'd been trying to suck up to him.  
"Not right now, Todd," she snapped, grumpily. Her resolve to bite her tongue and be as nice as possible to Todd was slipping. She wasn't in the mood to sort out anything with him right at that moment. All that could wait. Todd sighed and walked past her into the apartment, refusing to be ignored. He'd known she was acting nice to him all along anyway. He knew one of her schemes when he saw it. "Look, Todd, you'll have to speak to Mike. It's his place really." "Then why are you the one trying to get rid of it?" Todd questioned in frustration. He wouldn't put it past Jessica to sell Mike's apartment without bothering to tell him.  
"We're both trying to get rid of it," Jessica explained honestly. "Like I said it's not going to be big enough anymore." Todd nodded.  
"Well, you could show me around," Todd prompted. He didn't want to have a completely wasted journey.  
"You've seen Steven and Billie's place, it's exactly the same," she informed him awkwardly. She couldn't show Todd around now. The place was a complete tip. There were magazines all over the place, clothes thrown about and bowls and glasses on tables. "I'd like to have a look," he said truthfully. Jessica sighed. Todd was a man so he probably wouldn't even notice the mess, she reassured herself. She closed the door and led Todd through the hall into the living room.  
"It's very nice," Todd admitted, somehow managing to see past the mess.  
"Well, it's not my decorating," Jessica admitted, for once not accepting the credit whenever the opportunity arrived. Jessica had to admit that Mike had made the place very stylish and attractive but she was looking forward to stamping some of her own style on wherever they moved to.  
"I could tell," Todd told her truthfully, thinking back to Jessica's mud brown walls at the Wakefield house.  
"If you want the place it's yours. We just need to transfer over the lease," she explained truthfully, with a shrug. She would be extremely grateful just to get one of her worries sorted and having somewhere to live was definitely a big worry. Part of her felt guilty about what she might be getting her sister into but if she didn't take this opportunity she could be waiting forever for Mike to sort something out.  
"I do," he answered. "Maybe this will stop her acting so strange," he added under his breath.  
"You think she's been acting strange?" Jessica gasped, managing to hear his comment. Todd nodded. Maybe Jessica was more sensible than he gave her credit for.  
"Do you?" Todd asked bluntly. Jessica hesitated. They were both being stupid, she tried to convince herself, Liz was just stressed from having to interview the dean.  
"No," she lied to herself, shaking her head. "She's the same as ever. Maybe a little stressed but that's not surprising given how hard she's working on that story. Interviewing the dean is bound to be worrying her"  
"Oh," Todd said flatly. He'd almost felt like he had someone to confide in for a second. He couldn't help feeling disappointed, even if that person was Jessica Wakefield.  
"Look, I'll tell Mike tonight and if you come around tomorrow you can sort it out," she told him, changing the conversation back. "I mean it might take us a bit of time to find somewhere else but we want to get out as soon as possible. I want to get out as soon as possible," she corrected. If Todd thought a new place might help him and Liz, then maybe a new place would help her and Mike too. Todd nodded.  
"I want to get moved out of my place as soon as possible. It's horrible," he admitted. He didn't bother to add that the sooner he had a chance to get Liz back to normal the better.

"Steven, are we going to talk about this?" Billie questioned anxiously, leaning over the back of the couch. It almost sounded strange to hear her own voice, she'd been too scared to really say anything. Scared he was going to tell her to get lost.  
"Not at the moment," Steven told her shortly. He wasn't sure he was ready for this conversation. "I need to think"  
"Steven, we need to talk about this together," she argued, finally finding some assertiveness. She knew she was in the wrong but sweeping it under the carpet wouldn't help anyone. She moved around the couch and kneeled down at his feet. Steven looked down at her.  
"Do you promise me it was just one kiss? Nothing more?" He questioned, gazing into her eyes. Billie swallowed hard. How could she tell him the truth? He'd hate her.  
"I promise," Billie lied, forcing herself to keep looking in his eyes.  
"Why did you go to see him today?" He wondered. He needed to know all the facts.  
"It's like I said I just went to pick up my car and he was there. He knows I'm not interested in him," she told him truthfully. She was grateful to be saying something that wasn't a lie.  
"And you're not interested?" Steven demanded flatly. There wasn't any point trying to save their relationship if it was Chas she really wanted.  
"No, I'm not!" Billie answered with certainty, taking hold of his hands.  
"And you weren't there last night?" Steven queried with a raised eyebrow.  
"No," Billie said simply. That was the truth, she convinced herself, she'd only spoke to Chas for a few minutes and then she'd gone to Clarissa's. Steven didn't respond for a while, reading her face.  
"Well, then I guess we know what we have to do," he finally spoke. "What?" She questioned, feeling nervous about his response. She didn't see any straightforward options in all of this. "We'll get married as soon as possible," he told her with a shrug, not sounding very enthusiastic about the prospect. Billie sat there in shock, feeling numb. She'd always thought that when Steven asked her to marry him it would be the most romantic moment of her life, not like a pledge of duty. And a pledge of begrudged duty at that.  
"What?" She repeated herself again. She couldn't believe this was real life.  
"It's the most sensible thing," Steven said, his voice was still flat. He knew she'd heard what he had said first time. Billie just sat there still in shock. One of the biggest decisions of her life and it had just been made like that.

"What are you doing back so late?" Jessica demanded in a rushed voice, glaring at Mike as he came through the door. Mike paused for a second and looked at her with surprise before he returned her glare.  
"Firstly I told you when you moved in here not to expect me to sign in and out," Mike reminded her sharply. He'd had enough of being Jessica's punch bag. This was scary for him too. "Secondly if you'd been listening I told you this morning that I was going to be late." Jessica blushed slightly, she did remember he had told her something like that this morning but she'd been too upset with him to really listen. She decided to move the conversation along, resolving that they weren't going to fight for once.  
"Mike," she said, moving closer to him. "I've got a problem." She took another step closer to him. He looked slightly confused and waited for her to go on. "Billie's pregnant." Mike looked bemused.  
"And that's your problem because -," Mike queried, gesturing with his hands.  
"It isn't Steven's," she told Mike with certainty. Not bothering to explain the whole story to him yet.  
"Well, that's Steven's problem isn't it," he told her firmly, giving her a pointed look. The last thing his wife needed was to stress herself out about Billie's pregnancy, she needed to concentrate on her own.  
"He won't believe it. I caught her talking to Chas again this morning," she continued, ignoring his comment. "You remember I caught Billie kissing someone? It was him." Mike looked confused for a second and then realisation spread across his face. "Well, that doesn't mean they've been together," Mike argued with a shrug. Hoping he'd be able to persuade her to leave this situation well alone.  
"She's been with him," Jessica told him firmly. "I can tell." Mike gave her a disbelieving look. He'd never believed in this women's intuition stuff.  
"Oh right. So you're saying whenever we walk down the street people can tell that we've had sex?" Mike questioned sarcastically.  
"You know what, I think they might just have a little bit of a clue," she told him, her voice as sarcastic as his, looking down at her small bump.  
"Look, Jessica, it strikes me that maybe you're just a little bit jealous that your limelight has been stolen," he told her bluntly. It seemed to him that Jessica might dislike certain aspects of being pregnant but she definitely loved the attention it got her. Everyone tried to cater to her wishes and she made the most of it.  
"What do you mean?" She demanded defensively.  
"Well, now you're not the only one who's pregnant you don't feel so special anymore," he pointed out.  
"Don't be stupid!" She hated it when he hit on her true feelings. He knew her too well. She turned and headed into the living room and sat on the couch. Suddenly she felt really sad about everything. She'd really liked Billie and now their friendship was ruined. Steven was being used and he couldn't see it. Her parents hated her. She started to sob, she'd never felt so alone. Mike forced himself to walk over to her, he couldn't just listen to her cry. He stood in front her. "Jess," he said softly. "Why don't you go do some shopping tomorrow? That's always cheered you up." He got his wallet out of his pocket and got out some cash, offering it to her. Jessica peered up at him. She was crying in front of him and he couldn't even bring himself to hold her, let alone touch her. He was just trying to bribe her with money. She snatched the money out of his hands. She might as well have some new outfits for her wardrobe even if she couldn't have her husband.

"Alex," Liz said, finally giving in and looking over at her. "I'm sorry." They'd been sat in bed, blatantly ignoring each other. Liz had been pretending to read a newspaper and Alex had been flicking through all the TV channels. Alex looked back over at her, surprised that she'd spoken.  
"What?" She questioned. "I'm sorry," Liz repeated. "You were right last night. I have been rude and horrible to everyone." She felt a few tears run down her cheeks. Ever since Isabella had spoken to her, her mind had been torturing her, thinking about how she'd acted since that night. She'd taken her hurt out on everyone else. She'd said the things to them that she'd really wanted to say to James. "Don't worry about it, Liz," Alex said, walking over to her and taking her hands. She hoped Liz was finally ready to open up to her. "Liz, this isn't like you. Has something happened?" "No," Liz answered quickly. She was trying to make up for the way she'd acted but she couldn't tell anyone about what had happened. "I've just been really anxious about the story and everything. It's a big deal to interview the dean. If I mess up I'd have no chance of breaking into the journalism industry"  
"Liz, you've never messed up anything in your life," Alex reassured her, with a laugh. "I've messed up plenty," she said in a quiet voice, that night playing back in her head again, even though she tried to stop it. Why had she been dumb enough to stay? To let herself be alone with him?  
"No," Alex told her with a smile, shaking her head. "Your other half has messed up plenty and you've taken the flack for her." Alex hoped a little joke might lighten the atmosphere. Liz didn't smile though and Alex wondered if she'd overstepped the mark. Liz could be incredibly sensitive about her twin. "Liz, if you're really worried about doing this story maybe you should ask Tom to step in for you"  
"No, this is too good an opportunity to miss," Liz told her, shaking her head. To have a story like this in her resume would look extremely impressive.  
"They'll be other opportunities," Alex comforted her, worried about what this story was doing to her friend. "Nothing is worth making yourself ill over"  
"I'm not making myself ill," Liz assured her. "I couldn't pass it over anyway. The dean said he would only be interviewed by me"  
"If there's anything I can do to help feel free to ask," Alex offered, unsure of what else to say. She didn't expect Liz would take her up on her offer, she was always so determined to do things by herself.  
"There is something you could for me," Liz said with a impish smile. "Go fetch me a sandwich from one of the machines down the corridor. Then I can get some more interview questions sketched out." Alex rolled her eyes.  
"Ok, what filling do you want?" She asked with a genuine smile, glad Liz was finally lightening up.

"So, what time do you want to head back?" Lila queried as the waitress brought over their food. Jessica had called Lila last night to see if she was interested in coming along to help her spend Mike's money and Lila had obviously jumped at the chance of a shopping spree. They'd decided to take a brief break before heading back to the shops. Jessica knew she was probably overworking herself but she couldn't help getting carried away where shopping was concerned.  
"I don't mind," Jessica said, looking down at her overflowing bags. "I think we've done well already." "Except none of those clothes fit you," Lila commented. Jessica gave her a suspicious look. She couldn't help thinking Lila was gloating rather than just telling the truth. If Lila ever got pregnant she'd make sure to be chucking out all the latest fashions that she'd never worn. All in size six of course.  
"They will after the baby's born," Jessica answered with a shrug. She knew Mike would be annoyed. He probably expected her to buy sensible clothes that fitted her pregnancy altered figure rather than clothes if she was honest with herself she knew she'd never wear but buying those bigger clothes would just have depressed her even more.  
"They'll be out of fashion by then," Lila pointed out. Jessica didn't respond, she didn't want to get into a fight with Lila, she'd had enough of fighting with everyone. "So, what time do you want to head back?" Lila repeated.  
"I don't care. I'm in no rush to go home believe me," Jessica told her truthfully. Lila examined Jessica's face, it didn't sound like she was just talking about making the most of their opportunity to go shopping.  
"Why?" Lila enquired, still confused by Jessica's remark. Jessica shrugged.  
"Mike and I haven't been getting on that well lately," she said simply. She was glad she could finally talk to someone about her problems. Lila looked slightly awkward, she wasn't sure how to respond. She didn't know if Jessica had just meant it as a passing remark and she didn't want to intrude.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Lila asked simply, she figured the best way to find out was to ask.  
"I don't think he's really interested in me anymore, Lila," Jessica admitted unhappily, tears welling up in her eyes. Now she'd opened her mouth it was all coming out.  
"I'm sure that's not true, Jess," Lila comforted her, reaching across the table and squeezing her hands. Jessica dabbed her eyes with one of the serviettes. She couldn't believe she was acting so uncomposed around Lila. Jessica hesitated a moment, trying to figure out if she could ask Lila the question she wanted to. "Lila," Jessica began, feeling incredibly embarrassed. "Does Tisiano ever, you know, ever not want -want to," her voice trailed off, she felt her face burning bright red. She decided just to spit it out. "Ever not want to have sex with you?" Lila looked shocked at the question. She decided she should just give an honest answer even if it wasn't what her friend probably wanted to hear.  
"Not really," Lila told her bluntly. "You know what they say about Italian lovers and all," she kidded, trying to cheer Jessica up. Jessica sighed, she'd been hoping Lila might say it was normal. After all you couldn't have the same sex drive all the time could you? "Why are you and Mike having problems in that department?" Lila asked gently, sensing how upset Jessica was. She hadn't expected their shopping trip to turn into a full confessional but she wasn't going to ignore her friend when she was so clearly upset.  
"Well, we didn't," Jessica said sadly. That just made it worse. If they'd had problems before at least she could have convinced herself that he wasn't completely turned off her now that she was pregnant. "But since my pregnancy started showing he's been really cold." Lila looked thoughtful.  
"He just needs to be reminded that your his wife and not just the mother of his unborn child," Lila told her confidently, returning to her usual self assured self, trying to help her friend. "I'm sure I read something similar in a problem page once"  
"How am I supposed to do that?" Jessica asked hopelessly, spreading her arms.  
"No man can resist a little gentle persuasion or obvious flaunting," Lila told her pointedly, with a knowing smile.  
"I've tried everything," Jessica said, shaking her head. She'd thrown herself at him the other night and he hadn't been the least bit interested even before Val had arrived, he'd just pretended.  
"Look, I've still got those passes to that health spa place they let me change them for another date," Lila informed her. "Why don't you take them? There in a beautiful location and you get your own cabin. I mean they're pretty basic and it's only for the day but they could be made really romantic." Jessica nodded, starting to feel a little bit more hopeful. Maybe Lila's suggestion could work. "So, what now"  
"We finish our lunch and then we go and find one sexy piece of lingerie," Jessica said with a smile matching Lila's. Mike wouldn't know what had hit him.

"So, are you ready for tomorrow?" Tom asked, turning to face Liz. They were sat in chairs at the computer tables in the television station's office.  
"Yes," Liz said, taking a deep breath. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be." She couldn't be anymore prepared than she was. If she debated anymore what questions she was going to ask then she'd be exhausted by the time the actual interview came around and she wouldn't be able to think to ask them.  
"That's all you can ever ask of yourself," Tom assured her, sensing that she was starting to feel nervous about the whole thing. "Whatever happens in the actual interview can't be helped. You can't control what the dean's going to do." Liz nodded in agreement. "I just feel like everyone is relying on me," Liz admitted. "You've done more than anyone could ever expect of you, Liz," Tom told her sternly. His words were heartfelt. "It's not just Todd and Alex," she tried to explain. "I want to see the right thing done. I don't want the university to get-." She stopped mid-sentence. Those words sounded awfully familiar. Hadn't that been what Isabella had said to her yesterday? This was entirely different, she told herself, not wanting to think about it.  
"It's noble trying to spread truth and justice, Liz, but you can't change the world by yourself. You can only do your little bit," he offered sympathetically, not noticing her hesitation. Liz felt relieved, she'd forgotten how wise Tom could be sometimes. It seemed like forever since they'd worked on a story together. "It's not purely altruistic motives," Liz said with an embarrassed smile. "I'm thinking of me as well. If I mess this up I'll be finished in journalism before I've even started." Tom chuckled out loud.  
"There have been journalists who have got away with much worse than a messy interview," Tom informed her knowingly.  
"In that case maybe I should get Jessica to fill in for me. She's owes me a favour anyway," Liz kidded. She was surprised at herself. That was one of the few times she'd genuinely joked lately. She felt so relaxed in this office. Not necessarily because of Tom but it reminded her of a simpler time after she'd got over the initial move to college and was finally settling down. Simpler? She had to laugh at herself. At the time she'd been chasing after a secret society, dating a psycho, worried about Jessica getting involved with Mike and confused over her feelings for Tom. How on earth had that been simpler?  
"What are you laughing at?" Tom questioned confused.  
"Nothing," Liz said, shaking her head. "Maybe we should have just one more run through of the interview."

"Jess," an all too familiar voice called as Jessica reached into her car. She turned around to see Todd's face. "Let me get them for you. You shouldn't be carrying all those bags." He'd decided he wasn't going to lose his temper with Jessica for not doing what she'd promised to do. That was just Jessica. He figured that the best tactic would be to hang around her until she got so fed up of it that she'd finally start chasing things up for him. He knew it hadn't really been that long since they'd first discussed it all but he couldn't handle having a psycho girlfriend much longer, it had been bad enough when he'd just had a girlfriend with a psycho sister.  
"Whatever you want," Jessica replied, stepping away from the car and opening her arms. She had a feeling she was being played but she didn't really relish the idea of dragging those bags up to her apartment and Todd was probably right that it wouldn't do her any good. Todd looked in the car and regretted his decision. It would probably take at least three trips for him to carry all this stuff, he didn't know how Jessica had planned to carry it all. Actually, he suddenly realised, she'd probably had no intention of carrying it herself. She probably just wanted to try on the best top and she'd get Mike to bring up all the other stuff later. He picked up as much as he could manage and started making the trek up to Jessica's apartment.  
"So, Jess," he began, trying to sound causal. "Did you get around to speaking to Mike about the apartment"  
"Not yet," Jessica replied disinterestedly. She couldn't believe how selfish Todd was being. Did he not understand how difficult it was for her to talk to Mike at the moment? Actually he probably didn't but that wasn't the point. "Why don't you talk to him yourself"  
"He's your husband, Jessica," Todd pointed out shortly. He still didn't feel like he knew Mike well enough to just go and talk him.  
"Yeah," Jessica said flatly. She didn't understand why Todd was being so hesitant. He'd probably get more of a welcome from Mike than she would. Todd struggled with the bags as Jessica opened the door. Todd put the bags down in the hall and waited for Jessica to say something. Jessica sighed. What did Todd expect her to do? Invite him in? There she'd been thinking she might actually get a little bit of peace and time to relax after her shopping trip and he'd turned up. "Do you want a coffee or something?" She asked, deciding she'd better be polite, after all she still needed him.  
"Yeah a coffee would be great," he said truthfully.  
"Here you go." She forced a smile, handing him a cup after she returned a few minutes later. They sat in silence for a few moments. "Jess, look I really want to get this sorted out," he blurted out. He knew honesty didn't usually work with Jessica but this was too awkward for words.  
"Todd, does it really matter if it takes a little while?" Jessica questioned with a sigh. She did want to get moved as quickly as possible but she felt like she was being pressured.  
"Yes," he said simply. He'd really convinced himself it was the answer to all of his problems and the sooner it happened the better. "I just want to help Liz"  
"Help Liz?" Jessica wondered confused, raising her eyebrows. She didn't understand how moving quickly would help Liz.  
"You must have noticed a change in her," he told her with certainty. He needed to confide in somebody, anybody at all.  
"No, I haven't -," Jessica tried to argue. Todd decided to try another tactic. It was clear Jessica was living in denial.  
"Jessica, you've put on Liz enough in your life," Todd reminded her. "Can't you do this one thing for her?" Jessica looked away guiltily. She knew Todd was right. Not having Liz around as much had made Jessica realise how much she relied on her twin and she did owe her a favour. More than just one favour, she admitted. But would this be helping Liz? She knew she'd told Todd it would out of desperation but her twin had never expressed any desire to move out of the dorm room with Alex. However Todd had been with Liz forever and he must know some of what Liz was thinking. He wouldn't force Liz to do anything she didn't want to do. But she couldn't do anything until her and Mike had somewhere to go.  
"Ok, I-," she started to agreed. She was interrupted by the phone. "I'd better go answer that"  
"Hello," she said into the handset in the kitchen, part of her hoping it would be her mother.  
"Hello, Jessica," a vaguely familiar voice answered. Jessica almost choked even though she wasn't eating anything. Mike's mother! Her whole life was one big nightmare. One disaster after another. She'd hoped that after not getting in touch again Mike's mother had lost interest. Mike had said that she did that a lot, especially where he was concerned. "Jessica"  
"Yes," she finally managed to force her voice out. Part of her just wanted to hang up but she was frightened that if she did that she might come over to the apartment. How could she have been stupid enough to give her this number? What if Mike had been in? He'd have never have spoken to her again.  
"I'm sorry I haven't been back in touch," she apologised, sounding genuine. "It's just that when I mentioned coming to see you I thought you seemed a little anxious at the idea. I wasn't sure I was welcome"  
"Oh," Jessica mumbled. What could she say to that? She knew she probably had sounded quite rude but she'd needed to stop her coming over to see them. She couldn't tell Mike what she'd done and she couldn't risk him finding out. She couldn't tell her she was welcome either because she knew in Mike's eyes she wasn't. "I'm sorry about that. It's just that it's kind of awkward at the moment." She didn't want to get off on completely the wrong foot with her mother in law, even if Mike hated her, she was still her husband's mother.  
"Awkward?" She repeated, sounding confused.  
"Well, we're kind of in the process of moving," Jessica said truthfully. She knew it sounded a little bit fake, it had been ages since they'd spoken and it didn't make that much sense that they would have taken so long to find somewhere. Then again maybe she could just say they were holding out for just the right place.  
"Moving? Where?" She demanded, sounding quite authoritarian. That shocked Jessica a little bit. Maybe Mike was right about his mother. He always said she was cold and bossy. Like mother, like son, she couldn't help thinking.  
"We're not quite sure yet," Jessica explained, feeling even more unnerved. "We've had a little bit of trouble finding somewhere." That wasn't a complete lie, Jessica told herself, just a slight embellishment. "Why are you moving?" The voice on the other end softened slightly.  
"You know the place we're living in is a little small for three people"  
"Then I might just be the answer your looking for," Mike's mother told her. Jessica didn't say anything, she doubted that very much. "When Mike's father and I split up I kept some of the properties we had in my name and I have one not too far way from where you are"  
"Really?" This sounded too good to be true.  
"Yes," she answered simply. "I was renting it out but the current lease has just come to end and the tenants are planning on moving out anyway. I could make that sooner rather than later." Jessica hesitated, that sounded a little harsh on the current tenants. Then again hadn't she done a lot worse in her time to get her own way?  
"And it's not too far?" Jessica asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.  
"No," she told her again. "Why don't you meet me there later today? I happen to be in California on business at the moment anyway"  
"Business?" That sounded a little too convenient.  
"Yes, business," she repeated again, not elaborating anymore. "So, are you interested"  
"I'm definitely interested," Jessica heard her own voice say, temptation getting the better of her.  
"Ok, meet me around four," she told her. She gave her brief directions and hung up. Jessica stared at the phone in shock, not putting it down even though it was just the dialling tone. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Maybe her worse nightmare had actually been the answer to her prayers. "Jessica-," Todd started to talk as she came back into the room.  
"Todd, you can move in as soon as you want," she interrupted him happily, a little overexcited.  
"What?" Todd cried in shock. Earlier she'd made it sound as if he could be waiting forever to get this place.  
"I've found a place to move to," she told him simply. She knew she was probably jumping the gun but this really did sound perfect. Well not quite perfect, it would be a whole lot better and simpler if it didn't involve Mike's mother.  
"Since when"  
"That phone call just sorted all my problems out." She didn't bother to add that it had probably caused her a lot more problems as well. She'd worry about that later. She'd just have to make Mike understand why she'd done it.  
"So, what now?" Todd asked, flabbergasted, he hadn't expected this.  
"You can bring Liz around tomorrow night if you want and show her. I'm at work anyway and I can get Mike to clear off." Todd began to nod. Now he was definitely getting the place he wanted to surprise Liz as soon as possible.  
"Wait," he stopped himself, starting to think more clearly. "It's Liz's big interview with the dean tomorrow night"  
"So?" Jessica wondered impatiently. "Bring her around before." Todd nodded again. "Just don't mention to Liz that I'm going to work after her interview, will you? She's got some strange idea in her head that I shouldn't work there anymore and I don't need her lecturing me again."

"I'd really like it if you'd come," Liz told Isabella. They were sat on the couch in Isabella's dorm. "I mean I know it's not the most exciting thing ever but I could really use everyone's support." Liz had decided that she was going to try and make amends with the people she knew she'd hurt. Inviting Isabella to the television station to see her interview the dean might not be the biggest olive branch she could have offered but it was a step in the right direction.  
"Seeing news in action seems exciting enough to me," Isabella told her truthfully, with a reassuring smile. Since she'd met the Wakefield twins she felt like she'd had more than enough excitement to last her a lifetime. If it wasn't worrying about Jessica, it was keeping Liz's secret.  
"I've been thinking about what you said," Liz admitted in a quiet voice. "You're right about moving on and putting what happened into the past." Isabella could have almost cried with relief.  
"I'm so glad, Liz," she said, squeezing her hands. "I know it's going to be hard to tell someone but once -." Liz looked surprised.  
"Isabella, I don't mean that," she interrupted. "I meant about not driving people who care about me away." Isabella felt deflated. For a second she'd thought she had got through to Liz.  
"Liz, until people know what happened you're going to keep driving them away," she said with certainty.  
"I'm doing fine now," Liz tried to convince her. "I've made up with Alex and I'm going to speak to Jessica later." Isabella looked thoughtful. Liz was acting more normal but she couldn't help wondering how long that would last.  
"Liz -," Isabella began, trying to reason with her.  
"Look, Isabella," Liz interrupted again, sensing another lecture on the way. "I'd really like it if you came. I'd really like your support." Isabella hesitated a minute.  
"No, I can't, Liz," she told her, shaking her head. "I support what your doing with the dean but I can't support you over this"  
"I'm sorry about that," Liz said sadly.

Jessica finally found a place to park her car and looked around for some street signs. She wasn't really sure where she was. This place was a little further out than she'd hoped but she could live with that. The houses were a lot nicer than anything she'd been thinking they'd be able to afford. She finally spotted a street sign confirming she was in the right place. She got out off the car and walked along, looking at the doors, trying to read the numbers. She eventually found it and checked the number on the bit of paper she'd scribbled the address on. Normally she wouldn't have been organised enough to remember to bring a copy of the address but this was too important not to take seriously. She saw a woman stood outside, near the doorstep. The woman turned to face her, hearing her come down the path. She didn't have to wonder if it was her. She had such similar features to Mike no one would doubt it.  
"Hi," Jessica said nervously. She felt a little traitorous. Mike hated this woman and here she was planning to rent a house from her. Then again Mike had forced her into this predicament. He hadn't taken her worries about moving seriously at all. He seemed to think they could just leave it until the last minute.  
"Hello, Jessica," she replied, leaning into give Jessica a kiss on the cheek. She looked her up and down. Jessica felt like she was being examined under a microscope. "Do you want to go in and sit down? You look a little tired"  
"No thanks, I'm ok," Jessica assured her. She did feel a little tired but she was eager to see around the house and didn't want to wait. She wished she'd checked her appearance before getting out of the car so she could have freshened herself up a bit. She didn't want to look flustered and exhausted in front of her mother in law. She wanted her to think she was in control of everything. "It's nice of you to ask though"  
"Well, you are carrying my grandchild," she commented with an easy smile. "Of course I'm going to worry about you." Jessica was a little surprised for second. Of course Jessica knew that Mike was the father of her child and this woman was Mike's mother but she'd never really thought of her as a relation to her baby. It hadn't occurred to her that her baby had a whole other set of grandparents and family out there. Well, not quite a set, she acknowledged. Mike's mother sounded so different from her own mother who refused to acknowledge she had anything to do with the baby and especially her father who would probably just blatantly deny he was anything to do with it. "I'd never really thought of it like that," Jessica admitted, following her through the door of the house.  
"Well, it was definitely a bit of a shock to find out my son was going to be a father," she told her truthfully, leading her up the stairs to see the bedrooms. Jessica wondered why she wasn't seeing the downstairs first but she didn't want to question her.  
"It was a shock to us, too," Jessica replied, as they finally reached the landing. "It wasn't planned or anything," she added. She didn't want Mike's mother to think she'd tried to trap her son or something. "Accidents happen," Mike's mother commented lightly. Jessica couldn't help thinking she didn't sound like she really believed that but maybe that was just her imagination. "How long have you known each other?" Jessica felt even more awkward. It just made it sound even more suspicious if she told her the truth. Everything had happened so quickly between them.  
"Awhile," Jessica said briefly, trying to sound matter of fact. "Were you pregnant when you got married?" She carried on with the barrage of questions. Jessica felt her heart sink. His mother obviously did think she'd trapped him, she wouldn't have asked that question if she didn't. She wasn't sure how to answer it. She had been pregnant when they got married but she hadn't known she was at the time.  
"Not that I knew of," Jessica answered truthfully. She suddenly realised that she hadn't really even been looking around as they walked through the house and now they were heading back down the stairs.  
"Well, obviously none of the rooms need much work," Mike's mother pointed out as they eventually reached the hallway. Jessica nodded happily, she hadn't seen that much but she'd seen enough. Why should they buy a run down heap when they could rent somewhere like this? "So, what do you think?" She asked pleasantly.  
"It's nice," Jessica admitted. She tried not to sound overly enthusiastic, she didn't want to get pressured into agreeing before she'd even had a chance to think about what she was doing. She'd done that too much in her life already and it had never got her very far. "Look, I don't mean to be pushy," Mrs McAllery said, actually sounding extremely pushy. "But I don't want to leave this place vacant too long and I really do need a decision." Jessica couldn't hide her shock. She hadn't expected to have to make a decision about her entire future on the spot there and then. But it was either this or she waited to see what Mike could come up with and she couldn't rely on that.  
"I do want it," Jessica admitted. She didn't have a clue how she was going to explain this to Mike but she would make it up to him in the long run. It just made too much sense to pass it up.  
"I'm glad," she answered, without that much emotion. She never seemed to let her composure slip and she was so cool about everything. Jessica could understand why Mike had found that so disconcerting. Maybe that was part of what had made him the way he was. One minute he could be so affectionate and the next he could just switch it off. "I know I can't make up for what I did or at least what Michael thinks I did but I don't think he really ever understood what it was like living with his father." Jessica nodded sympathetically. She could understand how difficult it would be to just go on if she was in an unhappy marriage whether there was a child involved or not. She knew Mike wouldn't see it that way though. After all he was the one who had been abandoned.  
"We can't tell Mike about this," Jessica tried to explain. "I mean not right away. I need a chance to talk to him first." She knew deep down that she'd probably never get around to having that conversation. Mrs McAllery looked slightly disappointed but she nodded in agreement.  
"I don't want to rush things," she agreed. "What are you planning to tell him"  
"Just that I've sorted out a place for us to live," she told her awkwardly. She didn't want to tell her what lies she was going to have to tell to get around this situation. "He doesn't know about this place does he?" She could hardly just tell Mike it was somewhere she'd just found if he would recognise it.  
"He came here as a kid sometimes but I doubt very much he'd remember it," she told her with a shrug. Jessica breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe this plan could work. 


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the review Lauriofthepen. I understand what you are saying about the format I thought that myself but wasn't sure how best to alter it. I've tried a new format for the this chapter so everyone feel free to let me know if it's easier to follow.

**Chapter thirteen**

"Jess, I'm trying to build some bridges here," Elizabeth cried with exasperation. She was standing in her sister's apartment and she was starting to lose her temper with Jessica. She was being so unreasonable. Hadn't Elizabeth forgiven her enough times over the years?

"You were pretty off with me, Liz," Jessica continued to sulk. In reality she was just being irritable because she was tired and she did feel a little guilty about convincing Todd that Liz would move in with him and now seeing her twin reminded her of that, which definitely wasn't a good thing. However she also figured it never hurt to let someone think you were more upset with them than you actually were. That way they would spend more time trying to make up for it. She could probably have Liz agreeing to anything if she kept it up. It was never a bad thing to have a few favours to call in. Besides a little part of her was enjoying not being the twin who was in the wrong for once, seeing Elizabeth not being so perfect. It was always her who failed to live up to other people's expectations.

"I was there for you the other day, wasn't I?" Liz questioned, her voice full of hurt. She didn't think she'd upset her sister that much. If anything in comparison to Todd and Alex, Jessica was the one who had received the least show of her temper. Jessica felt cornered. Liz was always there for her and she couldn't really deny that.

"Well-," Jessica tried to sound uncertain, finally showing an impish smile. Neither her or Liz could hold a grudge with each other. They were bonded in a way no one else could understand. No matter what they did to each other nothing would ever change that.

"Jessica!" Liz cried, jokingly punching her in the arm, laughing at the face her sister was pulling. Jessica couldn't help returning her smile.

"I might just be able to forgive you," Jessica kidded with mock seriousness, pretending to pout. "But it might cost you a milkshake."

"I might be able to stretch to that," Liz replied, rolling her eyes. It always amazed Liz how her sister never ever accepted responsibility for anything and yet had a go at other people for not being apologetic enough. More than that she always managed to make you believe it was the truth. Jessica was certainly something. "And I'd like you to come to the television station tomorrow when I interview the dean." Jessica looked uninterested. Part of her wanted to at least fake some enthusiasm for her twin but it sounded so dull she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"I think I might be able to find something more interesting to do than that," Jessica admitted truthfully. This whole scandal was just boring to her. Why would she care about snoozeathon Wilkins not being allowed to play basketball? Besides Todd was bringing Liz around to the apartment first and if Liz was annoyed about Todd trying to move them into together then she didn't want to be in the firing line. She needed to be at least a hundred feet away from Liz if she was after revenge. She still hadn't forgotten the time her twin forced her into kissing Winston Egbert for exposing Enid's past to the whole school. Going would also make her late for work. Not that that was particularly important.

"Jess, please," Liz pleaded. "I'd really like it if you came. I could use all the support I can get." Jessica sighed, feeling herself weakening. Her twin was one of the few people who could manage to make her feel guilty. Maybe she could go. Liz wouldn't necessarily know that she'd encouraged Todd and maybe if she didn't stay that long she could still be on time for work. She wouldn't normally care about being late but it would look bad on her first day back since her sudden supposed bout of sickness.

"Ok, ok," Jessica agreed with a sigh.

"Thanks, I don't really want to do this on my own," Liz admitted her worry to her sister. Jessica was surprised at how nervous her twin seemed. Liz loved being in charge of everything and normally had everything under control. She didn't really like other people interfering, which normally came in quite handy when you wanted to pass something onto her, you never had to think about it again.

"I don't know what difference I'm going to make," Jessica tried to argue, unusually playing down her own importance. Liz looked like she was about to argue back. "But if you want me there then I'll be there," she added, trying to avoid another lecture of her sister.

"Thanks," Liz said with relief. She wanted to be closer to her twin again. Jessica ran her hand casually through her hair, causing her bracelet to jangle. "Where did you get that from? I don't think I've ever seen it."

"It was a gift." Jessica seemed very awkward about the question.

"A gift? From who?"

"Mike's mother," Jessica mumbled under her breath. She'd given it to her as she went to leave and she could hardly refuse it. She knew her twin wouldn't approve though. Liz didn't quite catch what Jessica had said. Why was her sister being so cagey about a bracelet?

"From Mike?"

"From Mike's mother," Jessica repeated in a louder voice, not managing to keep a hint of annoyance out of her voice. She could hardly let Liz believe it was from Mike. She might mention it to him in passing or something. She new Mike wouldn't be observant enough to notice it was new. He barely seemed to notice her at all lately.

"Mike's mother?" Liz cried in shock, worried about what her sister was up to. She should have known her sister couldn't be trusted to keep things peaceful with Mike while she was pregnant.

"I went to see her today," Jessica explained, trying to sound matter of fact and completely unconcerned.

"You and Mike went to see her?" Liz offered hopefully, praying her twin hadn't gone and done anything stupid. Jessica was attempted to agree in order to avoid the lecture that she knew was about to come but then Liz would definitely let it come out.

"No, I went to see her on my own."

"Jess-," Liz began to warn, looking worried. She had a feeling Jessica was getting herself in over her head. Mike's family was his business. Jessica shouldn't go ruffling feathers. Jessica sighed.

"Look, Liz. It's not a problem. She's quite nice really."

"You know Mike doesn't see it that way," Liz reminded her pointedly. Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Well, Mike's just being stupid," Jessica argued stubbornly. "He won't give her a chance. She wants to make up it up to him."

"If she wants to make it up to him then why isn't she talking to him instead of you?" Liz tried to reason with her twin.

"I got in touch with her first," Jessica reminded her. "Maybe she feels she can talk to me. Mike can be a little difficult to reason with sometimes. She probably thinks I have more of a chance of getting through to him, as his wife." Liz raised her eyebrows in disbelief. From what she could tell Jessica didn't have anymore success at talking to Mike, especially if the other day's performance was anything to go by.

"Mike will blow his top if he finds out, you know he will," Liz told her bluntly, starting to think Jessica was just looking for trouble on purpose.

"Mike should consider himself lucky," Jessica snapped, finally losing her temper a little bit at her twin's harsh attitude. "At least his mother is interested in him and not all judgmental about the baby." Liz felt some sympathy for her twin, so that was what this was all about.

"Jess, mom and dad are interested in you," Liz assured her softly. "All this has just come as such a shock to everyone. I mean don't you remember how you felt when you first found out?" Jessica hesitated. She did remember, all she could think about was getting rid of it, ending it as quickly as possible.

"But it's inside my body," she tried to explain. "I was scared. I felt like I'd been invaded. I wasn't in control anymore."

"And you're their daughter," Liz reminded her. "They're scared for you as well."

"In that case they should be helping me instead of pushing me away," Jessica said truthfully.

"They will come around," Liz answered with certainty. That was the reason she hadn't gone around to their parents and caused a scene already because she knew her parents weren't like the way they were acting. Her mother was already softening and her dad was just scared that he was losing his little girls. It had been difficult enough for them with all their children off at college. Jessica shook her head, not believing her.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Jessica said in a dismissive tone, trying to sound as if she didn't care. "There are more important problems anyway."

"Like what?" Liz questioned, raising her eyebrows, expecting one of her twin's usually melodramatic announcements. Jessica paused for effect.

"Billie's pregnant," Jessica informed her with a knowing look.

"What? Since when?" Liz exclaimed, completely floored.

"Well, we found out this morning," Jessica explained casually.

"Oh." Liz was flabbergasted. Both of her siblings were going to be parents? "Did they say what they were going to do?"

"That's not the important thing," Jessica continued hurriedly, waving her hand in a dismissive gesture. "It isn't Steven's."

"What?"

"Billie's been seeing someone behind his back."

"She can't have been," Liz whispered in disbelief, that didn't sound like Billie at all.

"She has," Jessica asserted firmly. "I caught her kissing him a while back and then I saw them talking yesterday."

"That doesn't mean-." Liz began, she couldn't believe Billie would do that. Billie loved Steven, she was certain of that. Jessica rolled her eyes. Liz sounded just like Mike.

"Of course she's been with him. What do you think they did together? Hold hands in the park?" Jessica demanded, rolling her eyes yet again. Billie had everyone fooled.

"I don't know," Liz stated defensively. She didn't like her sister implying she was naive. She was just as experienced as she was. "Men and women can spend time together without sex being a requirement you know?" Jessica glared at her. Did she know that? Lately she knew way too much about sex not being a requirement. Her husband was preaching that.

"It's normally a requirement of an affair though," Jessica argued forcefully. And a marriage, that unhappy voice reminded her in her head.

"Billie's admitted that she had an affair?" Liz questioned, trying to gather all the facts.

"Not in so many words," Jessica admitted. She'd actually flat out denied it but Jessica didn't feel the need to put it as bluntly as that.

"Well, then," Liz tried to be reasonable. Jessica gave her a pointed look. "Ok, I'll go speak to Steven and see what's going on." Jessica nodded. Steven was much more likely to listen to Elizabeth. For some reason unbeknown to Jessica he saw Liz as the mature sister. "So are you still going to be there tomorrow?" Liz was worried she'd upset her again.

"Yes," Jessica said with a sigh, knowing her twin wouldn't let up. "I said I will and I will be."

"So, why do I have the pleasure of your company?" Steven queried awkwardly, closing the door to his apartment after Elizabeth had stepped in. He could deal with Jessica, he could just send her away, but it was harder to ignore Liz.

"Steven, Jess told me what's been going on with you and Billie," Liz admitted bluntly, walking into the apartment. Steven sighed, his sister and her big mouth. Actually he was a little surprised it had taken her this long to start gossiping. Jessica normally set world records for spreading news.

"Look, Liz," Steven replied, not wanting to have this conversation. He felt like all he did lately was have conversations he didn't want to have. With Billie, with Jessica, with everyone. "Jessica has a big mouth and not a lot of thought goes in before she uses it."

"I know Jess may have spoken out of turn," Liz agreed with him. She understood why Jessica had felt the need to tell Steven but going on a vendetta against Billie wasn't going to help anything. Steven needed to know that whatever he decided to do they would support it. The change in roles was almost ironic. Now it was Jessica complaining about Steven's choice of partner and Steven telling her it was none of her business. "She's just doing it because she cares about you though."

"I know," Steven acknowledged, he couldn't really stay angry at sister. He knew she'd thought she was doing what was best. It wasn't really her fault. It was his own for ignoring his relationship with Billie and concentrating on Mike. "I just wish she would have said something sooner." Maybe then he could have stopped his relationship deteriorating this badly. Then again how many wake up calls did he need?

"I think she thought she was doing what was best for you and Billie. Billie told her it was just a one off mistake so she didn't see the point in telling you."

"It was just a one off," Steven informed her, struggling not to sound uncertain. His brain told him that Billie wouldn't have slept with Chas behind his back, she was too honest for that, but he couldn't understand why he still had this uncomfortable feeling about it. It was eating away at him.

"Well, then," Liz reasoned calmly, choosing not to argue with her brother despite her own reservations. Her experiences with Jessica had taught her the harder you pushed someone the more they went in the opposite direction. "Maybe it would have been better off never coming out at all." Steven shook his head. He didn't agree with that. It was what he had needed to realise what he had.

"No, I had a right to know," he said firmly. "I know Jessica likes, or did like Billie, but I'm her brother."

"This wasn't one of Jessica's usual schemes. She wasn't trying to hurt anyone. She just wanted to help you," Liz argued. Steven looked thoughtful. It was pretty unusual for Jessica to think of anyone else but herself. In a strange way he was actually quite proud of her. "She's got a lot of her own problems as well," Liz added, seeing she was getting somewhere. There were too many arguments in their family already, she didn't need Jessica and Steven to fall out as well.

"She's the one who insists on staying with that loser," Steven argued back, hardening slightly. Liz let out a little sigh.

"Steven, I know you don't like him but Jessica's having his baby," Liz tried to plead with him. "If she wants him, she'll have him. It doesn't matter what anyone else says, you know she will."

"I can't worry about that anymore," Steven admitted bluntly. Mike McAllery had monopolised too much of his thoughts already. "I've got to change my priorities around now."

"Have you and Billie decided what you're going to?" Liz wondered neutrally, not wanting to express an opinion either way.

"We're going to get married as soon as possible. What else can we do?" Steven asked with a helpless shrug. Liz looked worried. She knew her brother wanted to do the right thing but she wanted him to be happy as well.

"Steven, you don't have to rush into anything," she assured him. "You have time to think over your options. You and Billie."

"I really don't see that there are any other options," Steven admitted. Liz wanted to tell him that there were plenty of other options but she didn't see it as her place to interfere.

"Are you sure it's yours?" She asked quietly, finally putting the question out there.

"Billie's not like that," he said, trying to sound more certain than he felt. Liz just nodded. She liked Billie but she knew how miserable she'd been about Steven's obsession with Mike and Jessica's relationship and she wasn't sure it was that far out of the realms of possibility that she would have been tempted by another guy. But she couldn't say that to Steven. He had to decide what he believed on his own. And she couldn't say it to her twin who would see as a green light to ruin Steven and Billie's relationship.

"Steven, whatever you decide, I'll support it," she said sincerely.

"Thanks, Liz. It's nice to know I have one sane sister," he kidded, managing to find some humour despite the situation.

"I'm not so sure about that," she admitted, thinking about what a mess her own life was.

"Baby, are you here?" Mike called from the living room as he came into the apartment that night.

"I'm in the bathroom," she shouted back to him. "Come here." He hesitated for a second, wondering what he was letting himself in for. Then he obediently went to the bathroom, figuring it would only cause an argument if he didn't.

"What are you up to?" He wondered as he came through the door. He looked around the bathroom surprised to see a steaming tub and candles.

"I thought you might like a nice bath," she explained, trying to fake a relaxed smile. "You remember you did it for me the first day I went to work at the coffee house? I thought I could return the favour." Mike tensed up. A bath? Candles? That definitely sounded like she was trying to seduce him.

"It's hardly my first day at work," he argued flatly, not wanting to encourage her. Jessica let out a small sigh, refusing to be deterred. She'd only wanted to please him. After speaking to Liz she'd felt even more guilty that she was going behind his back. She knew she couldn't tell him the truth, he'd never accept it if she did, but she wanted to try and make it up to him in other ways.

"I just wanted to do something for you for a change," she assured him, looking into his golden eyes.

"I really wanted to go get something to eat first," he complained, not looking entirely convinced about what she saying.

"Will you lighten up?" She demanded in a hurt tone. How could sex with her fill him with such dread? "I'm not going to do anything," she begged, taking his hands and squeezing them. She couldn't believe she having to plead with her husband that she wasn't going to touch him for him to let her spend time with him.

"Ok, I guess a bath would be nice," he agreed reluctantly. Jessica couldn't hide her relief and leaned into give him a kiss on the lips. He tensed up even more and Jessica stopped before changing her direction to give him a peck on the cheek. She sighed in frustration. This was getting even more ridiculous. She looked away as he took off his clothes, not wanting to scare him off completely.

"I'll go get you something to eat," she told him as he climbed in the tub. She doubted he wanted her to stay with him anyway. This was about trying to make things up to him, so whatever he wanted went, she figured.

"I guess since you're here you could scrub my back for me," he offered, sounding slightly guilty that he'd reacted like that, looking over at her. Jessica hesitated. Was this some kind of test? If she went near him would he go all strange again? She wasn't in the mood to play games and picked up the wash cloth. She was surprised at how relaxed he seemed at her touch. Obviously he'd decided she wasn't on some mad scheme to drag him into bed. She was saving that for the health spa. She had the strange realisation that they were almost acting like lovers again.

"This is nice," she admitted truthfully, feeling slightly more contented.

"What are you up to, Jess? What's all this about?" Mike wondered, sounding confused. She looked at him, trying to figure out how to respond. Part of her wanted to tell him then and there what she'd done but deep down she knew she couldn't do that. She'd intended to tell him she'd found somewhere else for them to live later that night but she couldn't tell him his mother was involved. He'd never speak to her again. She decided not to bother answering the actual question at all.

"I love you," she suddenly burst out, wrapping her arms around his chest, not caring about the suds going on her top, causing some of the water from the cloth to drip over his chest in a rather sexy way.

"I love you, too," Mike told her, turning and looking at her as if she was little crazy. She pulled away, not wanting to frighten him anymore. "But what are you up to?" He questioned more firmly, getting out of the tub and wrapping a towel around his waist. Jessica just stared at him. She didn't know what to say.

"I've found us somewhere to live." She forced herself to say the words. He had to know eventually. How long could she lie for?

"What?" He demanded, his face hardening.

"I've found us somewhere to live," she repeated nervously. He glared at her and stormed out off the bathroom. "Mike, please don't be cross with me. I just wanted to get things sorted," she pleaded, chasing after him.

"I told you that I'd get it sorted," he reminded her bitterly.

"I know you did, and I know you would have done," she tried to placate him. "But it just fell into my lap. It was too good to pass up."

"Just fell into your lap?" Mike queried, with a disbelieving eyebrow. "No, I know you too well. You went out looking for it."

"Someone I know just had this place they are renting out-," she tried to argue.

"Oh, this just get better. The whole point was that we'd find somewhere to buy not just rent," he interrupted with a long sigh.

"But we can have a much nicer place if we rent," Jessica reasoned. "In the future we can buy when we have more money."

"It's called an investment Jessica," he shouted in frustration.

"But I got this place cheap."

"Cheap? How cheap? You said it was someone you know. Who exactly?" Jessica looked at her husband's face. She couldn't tell him it was his mother.

"Just a friend at college's parents. They were renting it out and the tenants have left them without anyone," she lied, crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Well, I'm having nothing to with it," Mike said forcefully.

"Please, if you just come see it then you'll fall in love with it," she begged. Mike didn't say anything. "I have the keys we can go see it anytime."

"You have the keys?" Mike shouted. "What on earth have you signed?"

"Nothing that we can't get out off," Jessica assured him.

"I'm not going to see it," Mike told her, storming towards the bedroom door.

"Mike, I'm sorry," Jessica called, following him. "I -I- ," she tried to explain as he threw on clothes, emptying the draws on to the floor. "Where are you going?" She pleaded, following him towards the front door.

"How's the preparation going for tomorrow?" Todd asked with forced interest as he stood nervously outside the door of Elizabeth's dorm room. She shrugged, avoiding looking him in the eyes.

"It's going I suppose," she answered unenthusiastically. She wouldn't admit just how much she was dreading it. One minute she had reassured herself that she didn't need to prepare anymore and the next she was wondering if she'd covered every line of questioning. So much seemed to depend on her getting this right.

"Why don't you let me take you out tomorrow? Maybe I can take your mind of it," he offered, trying to make it sound spontaneous. He was praying that Jessica was right that Elizabeth would be happy when he surprised her with his plans for them to live together. He couldn't stop this nagging feeling that Jessica was using them for her own benefit.

"Todd, I really just want to concentrate on the story right now."

"But you've spent so much time on it already. You don't want to spend all day worrying about it," he argued. He'd finally got Jessica to arrange something after hours of nagging and chasing and he couldn't go back on it now. If he did she might change her mind again. He didn't like her but he needed her on side. "Just let me take you out for a few hours tomorrow. I have a surprise planned." He wondered for a second whether he should just explain what him and Jessica had agreed. If he should face up to Elizabeth's reaction there and then.

"You do?" She wondered flatly. She felt bad for being so dismissive of him. He'd obviously gone to a lot of trouble and was trying to please her. She must be making him feel so isolated from her right now. She knew she was being a bad girlfriend and he hadn't complained as much as he'd had the right too.

"Please, Liz," he begged in desperation. All he wanted was for everything to be fine between them again and if living together would make that happen then they'd live together. "If we meet here at four, it'll only be for a few hours."

"At four? I have to be with the dean at five." She was shaking her head. She couldn't risk something going wrong. She had visions of the car breaking down or a road being closed. The dean wouldn't hang around if she was late.

"I'll have you back by then, I promise." Liz looked at his pleading face and felt her heart weakening. She hated hurting him like she had been lately. What had happened to her wasn't his fault but he was the one she was taking it out on mostly. He'd had the worst of her mood swings.

"Ok," she finally agreed reluctantly.

"Go away," Jessica called as the phone rang, burying her head under a pillow to drown out the noise. She peered an eye over at the phone from under the pillow. Maybe it would be Mike. He'd been gone from the apartment all night and hadn't even been there when she'd woke up this morning. It didn't look like he'd been back all night. Maybe he'd had some time to think and wanted to make up with her now. After all it was just his macho pride that was hurt because he thought he should be the one to find a house for their family. She didn't move debating whether or not to answer it. She eventually got up and reached over to the phone.

"Jess?" A male voice questioned, but not Mike's.

"Todd, what do you want?" She wondered with confusion. She'd thought she'd sorted him out yesterday.

"I just wanted to check that we're still on for tonight," he assured her, remaining relaxed despite her reaction. Jessica sighed. She'd forgotten he was coming around.

"Todd, I'm sorry I know I said tonight but things are a bit awkward right now," she explained. She looked around the bedroom. It was a complete mess, even worse than yesterday and she knew the rest of the apartment was no better. Besides she needed more time to work things out with Mike. They couldn't move out as quickly as she'd hoped, not with him playing hardball.

"Why is it awkward?" Todd demanded, not hiding his annoyance. He knew when Jessica was hiding something.

"It just is," she told him, fighting the urge to burst into tears. Why was everyone so against her? All she wanted was to find a home where her, Mike and their baby could live together. What was so wrong about that?

"Jess, you're trying to fob me off again and I want to know why," he said sternly. He couldn't let her wriggle out of this one or she'd walk all over him.

"Ok, you can come tonight," she said quietly, giving in. The last thing she wanted to do was tell him what was really going on.

"Thanks, Jess," he said sincerely. "I'll come by about five." He hung up and she put the phone back in the cradle. She walked into the living room and grabbed some of the magazines from the floor chucking them into the paper rack. She hesitated a second. Mike hated it when she moved his stuff and he couldn't find it. Then again if he couldn't stand to be in the same apartment as her then that was his problem. Besides it would make Todd and Liz less suspicious about the state of her marriage. She went into the kitchen to wash the dishes. As she ran the water her eye caught sight of the calendar. She looked at where she'd scribbled in large letters, mainly to remind Mike, 'scan'. She felt her heart start to ache, it was only a couple of days away. She guessed she'd be going on her own. She couldn't ask Mike now. The only other person she would have wanted to come was Liz and if she'd invited Liz she'd have explain what was going on between her and Mike. She couldn't ask her mother either. She looked down at her bump and put her hands on it.

"I guess it's just going to be me and you," she told it, even though she knew it couldn't answer. She felt a little scared about going on her own. All the other women would be there with their partners and she'd be sat there on her own and everyone would be staring at her, wondering why no one wanted to come with her. Why no one wanted her at all. They'd be right as well. No one did want her, especially not her husband. He was so desperate to get away from her that he wasn't even sleeping in the same place, she thought wiping away a tear with the back of her hand. Maybe she just needed to talk to him, she tried to comfort herself, make him realise how much all this was upsetting her. That his coldness frightened her. Mike might be a lot of things but he wouldn't want to deliberately hurt her. He might not have come back home but he must have gone to work. She picked up the phone and punched in the number to the garage, suddenly desperate to talk to him.

"Hello," she heard a disgruntled voice answer.

"Mike?"

"What?"

"Mike, I - I. Can we talk?" She queried, her thought process being thrown off by his snappy reaction.

"That's what we're doing, so talk," Mike said bluntly.

"Where did you go last night?" Jessica asked softly.

"None of your business," he said harshly.

"Did you - did you stay with another woman?" She whispered nervously, her words coming out before she could engage her brain, even though she was scared of the answer. The phone went dead. She dropped the phone, sinking into a chair at the kitchen table. She buried her head in her hands, tears streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't believe this was happening. He was losing interest in her and she didn't know how to stop it.

"So, are you ready to go?" Todd wondered awkwardly, stepping over the sheets of paper spread across the floor as he followed Liz back into her room. Now he genuinely did wonder if he had got the wrong twin's room. Liz normally wouldn't be able to stay, let alone live, in this kind of mess.

"I'm sorry, I know I said I would but I've still got stuff to go over," she explained distractedly, sitting back down on the floor and running her hands through her hair in frustration.

"Come on, Liz, you can have a break for an hour," Todd moaned as she picked up a pen and started jotting on the bits of paper all around her.

"I can't," she argued firmly, tightening her grip on the pen in order to keep her voice even and her face straight. "This is too important right now."

"And our relationship isn't important?" He demanded, feeling hurt that he was being pushed aside yet again. It seemed he came below everything lately. Her sister, this story and even a stupid caterpillar documentary.

"Of course it is," she cried, offended he would suggest otherwise. "But I'm busy right now." All she wanted was to be left alone to concentrate on this interview. Why couldn't he let her be for five minutes?

"You're always busy lately," he complained in a hurt tone, folding his arms. She looked up at him guiltily. What had happened to her promise to try and change her attitude?

"I've got a lot going on , Todd," she tried to explain. "This story is hard work and I'm trying to take care of Jess."

"Jessica is own person," Todd argued bitterly. "Let her take care of herself."

"Todd -," Liz began, looking away. She knew Todd would never be able to understand the bond she had with her sister.

"Jess is responsible for herself. She makes her own decisions and choices," he interrupted firmly, trying to make Elizabeth realise she couldn't protect her sister from everything.

"She's my twin."

"Yes, your twin, not your responsibility. Liz, please just for this afternoon make me your priority for a change, that's all I'm asking for."

"Hi, Jess," Alex called as Jessica walked over to the small sitting area inside the television station. Jessica didn't respond. She didn't feel a need to pretend she wanted Enid's company. She had offered her the hand of friendship in high school and Enid had thrown it back in her face choosing to spend time with Elizabeth instead. Jessica loved her sister dearly but the idea that anyone could prefer spending time with her instead of the fabulous Jessica amazed her. She looked around for Liz before deciding it was safe to shrug off her jacket, which she was using to cover her works clothes, for awhile.

"Sir," Tom was saying across the room. "I just wanted to say how grateful we are that you're doing this interview. It -."

"Mr Watts," the dean interrupted. "I asked a simple question. Is Miss Wakefield here or not?"

"I'm sure she's on her way, sir," Tom assured him.

"I'll give her a few minutes and that is it," he answered firmly, already turning and walking away. Tom tried to look unconcerned and not show the panic he was feeling inside. They were about to lose one of the biggest opportunities the station had ever had. Where on earth had she gone?

"Where is Liz, Alex?" Tom wondered in a flustered voice, rushing over to her. "The dean is starting to get impatient. Very impatient."

"I don't know," Alex admitted, worriedly glancing at her watch. "Do you have any idea where Liz is, Jessica?" She asked, leaning across towards Jessica.

"Oh yes, I'll just contact my Liz radar and locate her," Jessica spat out sarcastically.

"Jessica, this is serious!" Alex pointed out angrily. Her sister did nothing but help her and Jessica couldn't even pretend to put her feelings before her own and act concerned that she was about the lose something so important to her. "The dean's waiting for her." Now Jessica really was wound up. Why did everyone accuse her of being disloyal?

"I know that, Enid," she snapped back, using her old name to annoy her. "But what do you expect me to do about it? Believe it or not I don't have her hidden in my pocket. She's the one who asked me to be here." This was the last time she ever did her twin a favour. Nothing was worth having to speak to these two nerds. Alex sank back in a chair, a little taken back by Jessica's attitude. For a tiny millisecond Jessica felt a twinge of guilt. She knew she was taking the anger she felt at Mike out on them. Not that she intended to offer any sort of apology.

"What are we going to do?" Alex asked Tom helplessly, knowing she'd get a more sensible reaction out of him. He shrugged his shoulders with the same sense of helplessness.

"She's the only one who can do it." Alex looked thoughtful.

"Jessica, you asked what you can do," she began, leaning forward again. She hesitated, wondering whether this idea was a good one or not. It would mean relying on the most unreliable person on earth. But then what choice did they have? "Well, you can be Liz."

"What?" Jessica cried with disbelief. She definitely didn't wanted to get involved in this. She would be out of her depth and she was fed up of having to be responsible. "Why can't he just interview him?" She demanded, gesturing towards Tom.

"I would," Tom assured her flatly. "But the dean has already told me no a thousand times. He only wants Liz to be involved."

"You're forgetting two obvious things," she grumbled, folding her arms.

"What?"

"This," she explained, tugging at her hair. "And this," she continued, pointing at her pregnancy bump.

"It doesn't matter," Tom argued, agreeing with Alex that this was their only option. "We'll just say it was recorded before Liz cut her hair. The dean will never know since he hasn't seen her new haircut yet. You can't even see that you're pregnant in that top but you can throw on one of those WSVU sweatshirts we have out back anyway so you won't be in your work clothes."

"I can't wear a sweatshirt to interview the dean. Liz wanted to be dressed all smart and perfect." This whole idea was absolutely ridiculous. She may know her sister better than anyone and she'd impersonated her more than enough times in order to get what she wanted but attempting it on television was a whole different matter.

"I know, but needs must and all," Tom stated. "It'll look like you're representing the station not being unprofessional." Jessica still looked dubious.

"Jess, think back to all the favours Liz has done for you over the years. Just this once she needs you to come through for her," Alex interrupted, knowing Jessica was the one hope. Jessica glared at her defensively. How did everyone know that was the one argument that had an affect on her? Because it was true, she admitted to herself, Liz was the one constant thing in her life but she'd never been consistent in Liz's life at all. She thought of how she'd walked out of the room they had been sharing during the first few weeks of college.

"I wouldn't know what I was doing," she argued, trying not to let anyone see she was softening. "I'm not a journalist."

"I have loads of Liz's notes from when she's been working on it with me. You're intelligent, Jessica, you can work through it," he assured her.

"Ok, I'll do it, but no one better complain that I'm not as good as Liz would have been."

"I've done my fair share of impersonating Jess, too," Liz joked lightly as her and Todd drove along. They'd just been for a small snack.

"Oh yeah, who can forget when you took the tour guide test for her after she snuck out all night with that college guy," Todd agreed, taking his eyes of the road briefly to smile at her.

"The poison ivy was the best part," Liz reminded him, looking over at him and smiling back at him.

"That's the first genuine smile I've seen in a long time," he admitted, happy that she was acting so normal for a change.

"I'm sorry I've been so snappy," she apologised sincerely as he stretched his arm over her shoulders and she leaned against his chest. For some reason being away from campus she felt like a weight was off her shoulders and that her troubles were gone for one afternoon. She looked down at the radio. "Is that the right time? I was sure it was already four when you came to get me," she questioned suddenly, worry in her voice. It couldn't only be half an hour since he'd picked her up. She wished she hadn't been in such a confused state when she'd left with Todd that she'd forgotten to pick up her watch.

"Yes, I'm sure it's the right time," he asserted, not wanting to admit he had no idea. He was scared that if he did she would demand to go back to campus and he didn't want that when they getting along so well.

"So, are we going back to campus now?"

"Not yet. I want to take you for your surprise," he explained, relieved she hadn't panicked about whether or not it was the right time. Everything was going as he'd planned so far. "But I need you to close your eyes."

"Todd-," Liz began to object. She wasn't really up for any surprises in her current frame of mind.

"Liz, don't ruin your surprise," he protested, desperate for this to go smoothly. He knew it was a little corny but he wanted to make this special for her, for both of them. She obediently closed her eyes as they drove a little further and he led her through a door and up a flight of stairs.

"Todd, this is silly," Liz complained as his pushed open the door with his foot, his hands over her eyes. "Just tell me where we're going," Liz pleaded, not interested in playing games anymore. She was glad they'd had a good afternoon but this was making her nervous. Todd stopped and removed his hands.

"Ok, you can open them now," he whispered excitedly. Liz sighed with relief and opened them. Her eyes started to focus and then confusion set in.

"What? This is Mike and Jessica's apartment. Why have you brought me here?"

"It's not Mike and Jessica's anymore. At least it won't be when they move out," Todd said with a huge, if over the top, smile, convincing himself the more enthusiastic he was the more positive she would be. "It's going to be our apartment." Liz's ears went deaf at his announcement. She couldn't breathe, her lungs didn't seem to want take in air. She felt as if the walls of the apartment were closing in on her.

"You expect me to move in with you?" She squealed, suddenly finding some words.

"I thought you'd be pleased," he stuttered, shocked by her reaction. He'd expected her to be surprised but the look of dread on her face was scary.

"Pleased?" Liz choked with horror. What on earth had possessed Todd? She felt any remaining bits of sanity she had shattering into pieces

"Your sister thought that -," Todd tried to explain, desperate to calm her down.

"You took advice from Jessica? Since when do you take advice from Jessica?" Liz shouted bewilderedly. Todd and Jessica had been conspiring behind her back? When she'd needed them to support her they'd been talking about her behind her back?

"Forgive me for thinking you might actually want to live with me," Todd spat out sarcastically. How could she act as is being with him was so terrible?

"I have a roommate," Liz argued angrily. "I'm not going to let her down again."

"Alex will understand," Todd tried to reason, hoping that was the only reason Liz was acting so cross. He could understand that she wouldn't want to leave Alex alone again after deciding to live with Jessica at the beginning of college.

"I don't care. This isn't about Alex. I don't want to move in with you," Liz screamed at the top of her lungs. She felt like no one was listening to her. Todd gave up. He was fighting a losing battle.

"I don't have to listen to this," Todd shouted back, heading towards the door. "I thought things were going all right with us before but if you want to finish with me that's fine. I've had enough."

"I don't want to finish with you," Liz cried, looking scared, her voice changing from yelling to being barely audible. She needed Todd more than ever and now he was about to walk out on her. She felt that drowning feeling suffocating her. She couldn't lose him. She just couldn't.

"Well, you've got a funny way of showing it. You don't want me to touch you, you shout at me, you act like you hate me sometimes," he continued to yell as he made his way to the door. Liz had changed into someone he couldn't even communicate with and he had to accept it just wasn't going to work anymore. No matter what he tried.

"Todd, wait," Liz begged. He turned around, waiting for her to say something. "I can't move in with you," she said quietly, unsure where to begin.

"You've made that perfectly clear," Todd said bitterly.

"That night at the bookstore." Liz tried to get the words out in some kind of logical order, needing to say something just to get him to stay.

"What's that got to do with anything? Did you really turn into Jessica that night?" He asked angrily, turning back around, ready to go again.

"Todd, I'm trying to tell you something and you're not listening to me," Liz pleaded, her breath ragged, tears starting to stream down her face.

"No, you're not! You're talking about things that don't matter," he argued, getting more and more confused.

"Todd, please," Liz begged again. "That night at the bookstore. The reason - The reason- The reason-."

"Liz, if you're not going to tell me then there isn't any point in listening," Todd said helplessly, feeling as if they were going around in circles.

"The reason I don't like James." Liz couldn't seem to get any of the words to come out. "He kissed me," she burst out, it coming out completely differently from how she'd intended. Todd looked shocked.

"Did you kiss him back?" Todd demanded, his jealously erupting for no reason. Completely irrationally he was certain she was about to say she wanted to go off with James. Why else had she been pushing him away?

"No," she cried in disbelief, surprised at the accusation. "I went because Jess was worried," Liz tried to explain.

"I thought Jessica was sick," he said harshly. He'd just been lied to and lied to.

"No," she admitted, looking down at the floor. "He wanted me to stay after the shift. I tried to leave but he wouldn't let me," she whispered, trying to hold back the tears that just kept coming.

"And?" He prompted.

"I tried to leave and he wouldn't let me. He wouldn't let me go. I kept trying and he wouldn't let me. I just kept begging but he still wouldn't let me." She kept repeating herself. She couldn't seem to get the whole story to come off her lips. She felt herself shuddering at the memories.

"And then what happened?" Todd asked nervously, suddenly feeling scared at what she was trying to tell him had happened, becoming more and more anxious at her distressed state. He'd never seen Liz so not in control.

"He started touching me and I tried to get push him away but he was so strong and he was pulling at my underwear. Then he-." Liz couldn't finish her sentence.

"He-," Todd repeated in disbelief, realisation sinking in. He couldn't believe this had happened.

"He - He raped me," Liz finally said the word out loud. Todd stood there, unable to move or to say anything. His brain kept racing, a million different thoughts running though his head. Hurt for Liz, anger at himself for not being able to protect her and wanting to find James and kill him. "Are you angry with me?" Liz whispered, looking up at him anxiously, tears still flowing down her face.

"Angry?" Todd asked, completely confused. He couldn't believe how blind he'd been. No wonder she'd been acting so strange. How could she have carried that secret?

"For going there?" Elizabeth asked, expecting him to blame her the way she blamed herself.

"No, of course I'm not angry with you," Todd assured her, shocked she would expect him to be. "I'm angry with your sister for putting you in that situation," he admitted, needing someone to blame.

"Todd, please, it's not Jessica's fault. She thought he was getting a bit friendly, she didn't think he was dangerous," she tried to explain in her sister's defence. Todd didn't know what to say. He couldn't even take it in. He wanted to hold his girlfriend and tell her it would be all right but he was scared to. The both stood there not saying anything. Liz wiped her eyes on her sleeve, finally able to get some control over her emotions.

"So, James is just wondering around campus like nothing's happened?" Todd whispered in disbelief. Liz didn't respond, feeling ashamed.

"Where are Jess and Mike anyway?" Liz asked, looking around the apartment, avoiding the question.

"I don't know where Mike is, I don't think Jessica did either," Todd began dismissively, he couldn't think about them right now. "And Jessica was going to your talk with the dean and then to w-," he broke of his sentence, fear filling his face. He grabbed his car keys out of his pocket, running out of the apartment, Liz chasing after him.

Jessica sighed, resting her chin on her hand, her elbow on the counter at the bookstore. She'd done a fantastic job of interviewing the dean, even if she did say so herself. Tom and Alex had agreed with her too. She didn't know exactly what the story was about but she could tell by the dean's reaction that he'd slipped up once or twice. Tom seemed certain that with a little more pushing he'd finally give in and lighten some of the conditions handed down to the jocks. She couldn't wait to see how pleased Elizabeth would be that she'd covered for her for a change but now that she was away from the television station her elation at her success had passed and her mind kept wondering back to the topic it seemed to want to stay at, Mike.

"Anyway, I'm glad your back. I was worried you might have been upset after that night but I promise I'm not going to tell anyone," James was saying. Jessica didn't respond. "Jess, are you ok?" He queried, his voice full of concern.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Jessica asked, looking up at him, finally noticing he was talking to her. He was stood a couple of feet away from her at other end of the counter.

"It doesn't matter," James said casually, looking back at her worriedly. "Are you feeling ok? You should go home if you're not well." Jessica debated the offer in her head.

"I'm fine," Jessica forced a smile for his benefit, she didn't want to go home and be by herself. "I'm sorry if I've been looking down. I've just got a lot on my mind."

"It's the customers I'm more worried about, I don't think one of them has got a smile," James teased. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked easily.

"No, it's fine," Jessica said, shaking her head. She didn't want to tell anyone what was going on. At least not the whole story. "It's nothing really."

"Look, I don't think anyone is going to come here tonight with the dance going on," James started to tell her.

"Dance?" Jessica interrupted with surprise. She hadn't heard anything about a dance.

"Yeah at Xavier hall. A sigma-theta thing," James told her. Jessica couldn't believe she didn't know. She felt totally excluded from college life. At least before she'd have known what was going on, even if she hadn't been completely welcome. "Anyway no one's going to be coming so let's go sit in the back. We don't have to talk about your problems. We can just chat about anything, the weather even." Jessica stared at him, trying to read his intentions. He was being so kind and attentive and the thought of spending a little time with someone who would really listen did sound like heaven. Liz had originally thought her concerns about him were misplaced and maybe they were.

"That would be great," she told him with her first real smile in what seemed like years. She followed him into the back room.

"So, why aren't you at the dance?" Jessica asked curiously, sitting down on the couch.

"I had to be here," James replied casually, slumping down next to her "How's college going?"

"Classes were going fine, I guess, when I was actually was putting some effort into them anyway. It's so hard to concentrate sometimes though and I get really tired," she explained truthfully.

"With having been sick? But you're better now aren't you?" James asked sympathetically. Jessica was a little shocked and relieved. He obviously had no idea she was pregnant and for some reason she wanted to keep it that way. She wanted one person to look at her and not think of her as a pregnant woman. She nodded. "Well, now you're back to full fitness you can back into the swing of things. I've missed your beautiful face brightening up the chemistry class," he said with a friendly smile.

"Actually I think I'm going to cut down my schedule a bit," she explained. If she ever got around to seeing the dean then chemistry was probably going to be the first off her list.

"Then I really will miss your beautiful face in chemistry," he say bluntly, with another smile.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" She wondered, doubt in her voice. She couldn't believe how unconfident she felt, her beauty had always been one thing she was absolutely certain about. But now she found it hard to believe that any man could want her, especially since Mike didn't.

"Of course, you're gorgeous," he assured her Jessica felt a little tear roll down her cheek, looking down at the floor. He reached up and cupped her face, tenderly wiping the tear away with his thumb. "You are beautiful," he whispered, tilting her face up towards him, and leaning slowly towards her. Jessica closed her eyes as she felt his warm lips touch hers, surprised by how natural it felt. He ran his hands through her hair, his lips pressing against hers more firmly, his kisses becoming more demanding. Jessica responded passionately, her heart throbbing with happiness that somebody wanted her, anyone at all. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist as his lips kissed her cheeks and his hands ran over her back and sides. She pulled away as she felt his hands slide under the back of her shirt, her head finally starting to argue with her body that this was going too far and was getting out of control. "What's wrong?" James wondered, trying to pull her back towards him. "It's not like we've not done it before." Jessica stared at him bewilderedly.

"Not done it before?" She queried his statement with confusion. She jumped as the door behind her opened with a loud bang. She watched in shock as Todd pulled James to his feet, before smashing his fist into James' face, sending him to the ground. Jessica had never seen him looking so angry.

"Todd!" Liz cried, surprised by her boyfriend's show of anger.

"You stay way!" Todd screamed at James.

"I'm calling the police, you maniac," James threatened.

"Todd, leave it! Let's just go, please," Liz begged. She grabbed Jessica's hand pulling her out of the bookstore, Todd following them obediently.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen**

"Jess-," Elizabeth began, finally turning to look at her twin and breaking into the deafening silence of the car. They'd been sat in the back of Todd's car not saying anything. Jessica had been scared to look her sister in the eye.

"Liz, please don't be cross with me," Jessica begged suddenly, trying to get her words out before her twin did. "I know I've done something wrong but I wasn't thinking. I-."

"What on earth were you thinking?" Elizabeth wondered bewilderedly, picking up on her twin's sentence. She shook her head at her sister's actions. Just when she'd thought Jessica was changing, finally growing up a little, she'd gone and surpassed herself. And Jessica didn't even know the worst of it yet!

"I-," Jessica began to say something but she couldn't bring herself to even try to argue in her own defence. It all seemed surreal. The thought of it now made her feel physically sick. Her body had completely overruled her head and her heart.

"You said you were worried about him coming on to you," Liz continued in disbelief. She'd never blamed her sister for what had happened to her that night but now finding out that she'd obviously been enjoying the attention all along horrified her. Why had she had to get her involved if it was a mutual attraction? If she'd been intending to give into his advances? "Have you been sleeping with him the whole time?" Jessica looked horrified at the accusation.

"No!" Jessica cried. "I wasn't going to sleep with him!"

"You're pregnant," Liz reminded her, spreading her arms out wide. She was completely baffled by her sister's behaviour. Jessica had seemed so in love with Mike and so upset at the prospect that he didn't want her anymore only a few days ago and now she was kissing James.

"I know." Jessica bit her lip. "Please don't tell Mike," she pleaded, the thought suddenly entering her mind. She looked directly into her sister's eyes, trying to read her mind. She could only pray she wasn't going to be as honest as she'd been about Billie. She felt like a complete hypocrite now. Had she been wrong to think Billie getting involved with Chas meant she didn't love Steven? Or did her kissing James mean she didn't love Mike in the way she thought she had? Liz stared back at her helplessly.

"You'll have to tell him," Liz told her, unsure of what to say. She loved her sister and wanted to protect her but she didn't want to keep anymore secrets.

"I can't, Liz. He'll leave me. I know he will," Jessica pleaded, bursting into tears. A few minutes, that was all it had taken and she'd ruined everything with the man she loved. The man she'd vowed she was going to be with forever.

"Why did you do it, Jess?" Liz wondered with a sigh. Was Jessica going to create these messes for the rest of her life? And was she going to be the one always putting the pieces back together for her?

"He was just being so nice. He wanted me. I didn't know what I was doing. I wouldn't have let it go any further," she defended herself.

"Oh, well, let's hope you don't feel the urge to go off with every man that wants you," Elizabeth berated her sister's excuse.

"Mike doesn't," Jessica choked out tearfully.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked worriedly, her sisterly instincts starting to kick in. She hadn't always thought that Jessica's marriage was the best thing for her but her and the baby needed some security.

"I told you and you didn't listen," Jessica reminded her bitterly. "Every time I try to get close to him he pushes me away." Liz looked at her sister guiltily. She should have taken her fears more seriously but then Mike had showed up before she'd really had a chance.

"Jessica, there's more to wanting someone than just wanting sex," Liz tried to convince her.

"I know that, Liz, but sex is part of it," she tried to explain. "I miss just being with him. He's always got an excuse to be somewhere else."

"Jess, he does care about you, you know he does," Elizabeth reasoned with her twin. "Does he worry about you doing too much? Does he worry about what your eating?"

"Yes," Jessica admitted after a moment. "But it's because of the baby not me."

"I'm sure that he's worried about the both of you," Liz assured her.

"That's what he says," Jessica acknowledged, feeling even more stupid.

"Well, then."

"I think he spent the night with another woman last night," Jessica told her unhappily, finally acknowledging the mess that was her marriage.

"Jess," Liz said, reaching over and pushing her sister's hair behind her ears. "You've got all these ideas in your head and you've never even spoken to him about them," Liz tried to comfort her.

"He's not going to speak to me now after this is he?" Jessica said bitterly, wiping a few tears on her hand.

"Maybe if you explain everything, how you've been feeling, he might understand," Liz tried to sound hopeful, though she doubted it. Jessica shook her head again.

"No, he'll never forgive me. I'm going to be all alone," Jessica said hopelessly. The thought of raising this baby on her own terrified her. The thought of raising it with Mike was scary enough but on her own seemed even worse. She just wasn't that kind of person. She didn't know how to make sacrifices.

"Jess, even if we don't tell him that idiot back there might," Liz replied, sensing where this was going. Jessica was surprised at how full of anger her sister's voice sounded.

"What if James said he wouldn't?" Jessica queried, seeing an opportunity to get out of this situation.

"And you think you can trust him do you?" Todd interrupted angrily.

"What?" Jessica demanded in a confused tone. "In fact why are you here at all?" Suddenly wondering why they'd turned up out of the blue.

"We came to protect you," Todd told her bluntly, their eyes meeting in the interior mirror.

"Protect me? From what?" Jessica wondered, getting more and more baffled.

"Liz, you'd better tell her," Todd said gently. Jessica needed to know the whole story. They couldn't risk her going back to see James.

"You tell her," Elizabeth answered simply, she couldn't stand to tell the story again but she couldn't stand to have this secret from her twin anymore either.

"That night you made your sister fill in for you-," Todd began.

"I didn't make her," Jessica corrected.

"That night James forced himself on her," Todd said quickly, getting straight to the point.

"James? He can't have done," Jessica cried in disbelief.

"He did," Liz whispered. Jessica squeezed her fists together to stop herself from screaming, her breath rapid and fearful. She couldn't even cry.

"Liz, I-," she couldn't begin to talk, no wonder Liz had been looking at her so angrily. She'd sent Liz there to protect her and then she'd given into his advances anyway.

"Jess, it's ok," Elizabeth assured her. She couldn't stand to see her sister in so much pain and she knew that she must be feeling disgusting and used. "What matters is that we decide where to go from here. It's up to you whether you tell Mike, we won't," Liz offered, hoping to calm down her twin. Jessica face crumbled again. How could her sister be so understanding and caring after everything she'd put her through? Why wasn't she more angry and upset with her? Jessica didn't say anything for a few moments. Even her sister's offer didn't make her feel as relieved as she'd thought it would. She'd still have to go home and lie to her husband. Could she really stand to deceive him like this?

"I didn't want to be with James. I wanted to be with him but he doesn't want to be with me," Jessica whispered softly.

"So, I guess we need to go see a doctor at some point? You know to see how far along you are and stuff," Steven asked, looking over at Billie as they sat down for a late night meal.

"I've already been to the doctor," Billie admitted slowly, picking up a piece of garlic bread. She realised that it was going to be difficult to explain away all the events that had led to her finding out about the pregnancy.

"And what did he say? Did he say how far along you are?"

"Not exactly," she explained awkwardly. "He wants me to go for a scan. I've just got to wait for them to ring me with a date."

"Why were you there anyway? Why didn't you wait for me to come with you?" He questioned, his tone showing he was a little hurt.

"I didn't go because I was pregnant," Billie quickly tried to reassure him. "I found out when I was there."

"Then why were you there in the first place?" Steven wondered, his tone changing to confused.

"I-I-," Billie stammered, struggling to think of an explanation. "You know, it was just a routine check thing. Nothing special. Steven, I've got a bit of a headache. Could you get my pills out of my bag?" She hoped that would distract him from asking anymore questions that she wasn't ready to answer.

"So, what did you talk about with the doctor when you found out?" He wondered as he walked over to the counter where her bag was.

"Just different options." Billie shrugged nervously.

"Are you sure you're all right to take these?" Steven wondered distractedly, reaching into her bag for the pills. "You mean options like this?" He questioned bitterly, before she'd had chance to answer his original question, holding up the leaflet she'd had in her bag. It was titled Abortion: The right thing for you?

"He gave me a whole load of stuff. I didn't really look," she lied, hoping to placate Steven.

"Then it's funny that there is only one leaflet in your bag, isn't it?" He argued angrily.

"Steven, I just thought that I should think about everything," Billie tried to reassure him. "We talked about all sorts of things - abortion, adoption, pregnancy. I didn't ask specifically about having an abortion."

"It never even entered my head," he informed her with a certain amount of bitterness. She stared back at him with shock. Had the thought really never occurred to him? Did it make her a terrible person that it had occurred to her? "When is the scan?" He wondered, changing the conversation.

"I don't know yet, like I said they'll call me when they can fit me in. I don't mind going on my own," she offered, trying to sound casual rather than hopeful. She didn't have any idea what she might find out and she didn't really want him there.

"No, I want to be there with you," he argued, not wanting to come across as uninterested.

"It might be really short notice," she lied, trying to put him off. "There might not be time to contact you. You wouldn't be upset if I had to go on my own, would you?"

"No, I guess not if you can't help it," he agreed. "It's more important that you get checked out."

"Jess, are you going to be all right on your own?" Elizabeth asked her twin worriedly as Todd stopped the car outside Jessica's apartment building. Jessica shrugged nervously.

"I guess so," she said, forcing herself to sound casual. "I have to face him sometime don't I?"

"Why don't you stay at my dorm tonight?" Elizabeth offered, trying to protect her sister from an explosive situation. Jessica shook her head.

"I doubt he'll even be here," Jessica admitted. "It doesn't matter if he is. You don't need to worry about me," Jessica assured her, quickly squeezing her hand before getting out of the car. Jessica almost nervously opened the door to the apartment, having just tiptoed up the stairs. She immediately bumped into her husband.

"Jessica! What are you doing back? I thought you were working tonight," Mike cried in shock. Clearly he'd only come back because he hadn't expected to see her.

"Were you going somewhere?" She asked pointedly, motioning her head towards the bag in his hand. Her own guilt losing way to annoyance that her husband was just about to disappear off and not even bother to tell her where he was going.

"No, I-", he started to lie awkwardly. He sighed. "I-I just thought maybe we'd be better off having some time apart. I didn't think you'd be here," he explained, seeing that she wasn't going to believe it even if he did try to lie. Jessica looked down, bowing her head. The truth hitting her harder than she'd thought it would.

"I'm sorry-," she mumbled awkwardly, a few tears trickling down her cheeks. She was surprised to find she was almost apologising for being in her own apartment. She guessed that was part of why she had been so determined to move. As long as they were here it would always be his home rather than hers. Mike looked at her guiltily.

"What's wrong, Jess?" He wondered anxiously, realising it was more than just him leaving. He walked closer to her, stopping a few feet away from her.

"I quit my job, Mike," she told him truthfully, unsure how he'd react. He hadn't liked the idea of her working while she was pregnant but even he couldn't deny that they needed as much money as they could get right now. Even from a little part time job.

"Why?" He queried, looking shocked. She'd been so adamant that she was going to make it work that he was surprised she was giving in so easily.

"You were right," she fudged over the truth. Even if she'd wanted to she didn't think it was her place to tell him what had happened to Elizabeth. She didn't know whether her twin wanted anyone else to know yet. "It's too much for me. I'm sorry, really sorry, I know we need the money." Mike's face softened, seeing how worried she was about letting him down.

"Hey," he murmured. "Don't worry about the money. I'll take of us, we'll be fine."

"Where are you going to go?" She asked quietly, although she already knew the answer.

"I was just going to stay with Val," he admitted, part of him worried about how that was going to sound and part of him annoyed that he knew that would be his wife's first assumption. Jessica bit her lip to stop herself from crying as he confirmed her fears.

"Is that where you went last night?" He nodded uncertainly. "Do you have feelings for her?"

"Of course I do," he explained truthfully. Jessica felt her heart sink. "She's my friend but it's you I love."

"I don't want you to go," she admitted.

"I don't want to go either," he answered back honestly.

"What are we going to do?" She whispered, looking up into her husband's eyes for reassurance. "Are you going to stay tonight?"

"Yes," he agreed after a moment, nodding again.

"What about somewhere to live? We can't stay here." She realised she'd have to find someone else to take on this place now that it seemed unlikely Todd would want it, but she figured that didn't stop them from looking.

"I guess renting is going to be the only option while you're not working," Mike admitted, sighing slightly.

"The place I found?" She asked, feeling a little more hopeful. She didn't want to turn Mike's mother down now. She didn't want to cause a rift with her. She'd fallen out with too many people lately.

"We can look at it. We'll go tomorrow but I'm not agreeing to anything."

"Really?" Jessica wondered with surprise.

"Yes," Mike reiterated, still sounding a little reluctant,

"And you promise you'll give it a real chance? Not just dislike it for the sake of it?" She pleaded.

"I promise," he assured her honestly. "You look a little tired," he commented suddenly. Jessica felt a little freaked out by his use of the exact same words his mother had used yesterday. She couldn't look him in the eyes thinking of all the lies she'd told him lately.

"You're right. I do feel tired. I think I'm going to go straight to bed." She was relieved to not be telling him another lie. She did feel totally wiped out.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. Let's just go get some sleep."

"Liz," Alex cried, running over to her as she came through the door. "Are you all right? Where have you been?" Her voice was full of worry. With anyone else she probably would have been angry and annoyed at them for letting Tom and the station down but with Liz she knew she was so reliable and considerate that she would never let anyone down without a good excuse.

"It's a long story, Alex," Elizabeth admitted. She didn't know if she could face explaining the truth to anyone else tonight.

"It's ok, Liz" Alex comforted her, seeing how tired and upset she looked. "Jessica interviewed the dean . She did a really good job." Liz had to stifle a small giggle. If there was one thing you could trust Jessica to be good at it was impersonating her! "He practically admitted the university had to accept some of the blame. Tom is going to give the dean a call in the morning to see if we can get some of the sanctions reduced in exchange for the tape not airing. Aren't you, Tom?" She looked over at Tom who was sat on her bed. He nodded but was looking worriedly at Elizabeth.

"That's great," Liz said, trying to force some enthusiasm. She was relieved that everything had turned out fine and pleased her sister had helped her out but any thought of the dean had gone out of her head in her hurry to protect Jessica.

"Tom, would it be all right if we meet up in the morning? I'm feeling a little drained," Alex asked, giving him a sympathetic look. She wasn't sure whether Elizabeth didn't want to talk to her in front of Tom.

"Sure," he agreed easily. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Do you want to tell me now?" Alex asked Elizabeth. Elizabeth hesitated. She didn't want to sound like she was pushing her friend away again but she wasn't sure she could go through the whole painful experience again.

"Can we talk about it in the morning?" She wondered apologetically. "I can't face it tonight."

"Of course," Alex agreed, looking worried about what would be so difficult for Liz to tell her.

"_Then I really will miss your beautiful face in chemistry._" _James was saying_.

_"You really think I'm beautiful?" Jessica asked_.

_"Of course, you're gorgeous."_ _He wiped a tear off her cheek_, _cupping her face_ "_You are beautiful." He leaned into kiss her and she kissed him back passionately. His hands were running over her. This wasn't right, something in her mind finally started arguing, causing her to pull away. "What's wrong? It's not like we've not done it before."_ _It was going to be all right, Jessica assured herself, this was when Elizabeth and Todd would show up. She looked over to the door expectantly, but it remained closed. "Come on, Jess. Let's get on with it." James' voice demanded. _

_"I don't want to," Jessica protested, pulling away as he tried to pull her back over to him, straining her hands against him. "This was a mistake." _

_"Come on, Jess," he repeated, his fingers forcibly starting to yank down her work skirt. "You were all over me a minute ago. I know your up for it." _

_"I'm not," Jessica argued, feeling tears in her eyes. "This was a mistake," she repeated. _

_"You want to, just admit it," he argued back, pulling her so close that she couldn't breathe. _

_"I don't want to," she somehow managed to choke out. "Get off me," she shouted. His hands started touching her all over. "Get off me! I don't want to! Stop it! Please stop it!" She screamed. James just laughed. "Get off me, I don't want to." _

_"Jess, Jess, Jess, Jess, Jess." He just kept saying as he pressed his mouth against hers._

"Jess, Jess, Jess." A pair of hands was shaking her shoulders. All she could see was blackness but she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. She was certain she'd see James if she did.

"Get off me! I don't want to! Stop it!" She screamed as she struck out at what felt like a face.

"What the -," she heard a familiar voice shout, pushing her away defensively, causing her to bang the side of her head against the wall. Jessica opened her eyes, focusing on her husband in horror.

"Mike, I'm so sorry," she cried, throwing herself into his strong arms as she felt tears flowing down her cheeks. He looked down at her nervously and bewilderedly but then put his arms around her protectively.

"Are you all right, baby?" He whispered, holding her tightly as she cried into his chest, getting over the shock of her hitting him slightly.

"I was having a nightmare, I-," she struggled to explain, as he pulled her even closer into the warmth of his body, her words losing their way to tears.

"What was it about?" Mike asked gently. Jessica felt herself go cold as she remembered the fear and reality of her nightmare.

"It was nothing really," Jessica lied, her breathing shaky and fearful, still gripping onto him as tightly as she could for security.

"Nothing?" Mike wondered with confusion, blinking from the pain in his eyes where she had cut him. "It certainly didn't sound like nothing. You were screaming the place down." Jessica couldn't answer him. She just clung onto his back fearfully, tears still running down her face onto his muscular chest. "Shh, shh, shh. It's all right, baby," he assured her, his voice a whisper as his hands stroked her hair. "I'm here. Nobody's ever going to hurt you." He kept his grip as he let her cry for a few more minutes. She remembered the last time he'd said those words to her. The night of the Halloween dance when some idiot had attacked her and they'd first kissed. "Hey, enough crying now," he whispered gently, pulling back slightly and flicking on the lamp.

"I'll go get some ice," she offered guiltily, looking up and seeing the marks she'd left on his face.

"Jess, it's a cut not a black eye."

"I'll go get something to clean it."

"Jess, it's ok," he assured her, reaching over to pull her back down on the bed and stop her from going. "I'll live. Now just tell me what it was about."

"I don't remember," Jessica lied, pressing her face against his chest again so that she wouldn't have to look him in the eyes.

"Baby, you terrified yourself and you can't remember?" Mike demanded, upset that she wouldn't confide in him.

"It was just stupid stuff-." She told him awkwardly.

"So, now you do remember?" Mike asked, giving her a suspicious look.

"Not properly, just bits of it," she spat out, tongue tied.

"Well, tell me the bits you do remember then," Mike pleaded.

"It was just monsters and things. I was being chased but I couldn't run."

"Big green monsters?" Mike asked sarcastically. Jessica looked away.

"It doesn't matter. It's my dream," she told him quietly.

"All right, then. Knock me about and don't even bother to tell me the reason," He said bitterly.

"I'm sorry," she said, leaning over to hug him. "I was just really scared and it's all just a blur."

"You don't even trust me enough to tell me," he said sulkily.

"I don't really want to think about it," she told him, putting on her most upset face. "Maybe we can talk about it in the morning?" Mike nodded half-heartily.

"You knocked your head when I pushed you away," he told her. Jessica reached up to touch the bump cringing slightly. "Maybe all this is just too hard if you can't even talk to me," he said unhappily.

"No, it's not that I can't talk to you. Everything's getting better," she tried to convince him, sensing how upset he was. Mike shook his head.

"No, it's not. Your mom and dad have practically disowned you because of me, Steven makes snide remarks at every opportunity -," he said bluntly.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is you and me being together."

"It's not as easy as that, baby," Mike told her truthfully. "You know it isn't. I know you can't live without your family."

"I can't live without you either. My family is in this room," she replied forcibly. "I want to be with you. What else matters?"

"Nothing I guess," he admitted with a shrug, not sounding that certain. "Jess, if you weren't with me things would be so much easier for you now. Your parents would still be around and so would your brother and you wouldn't be-." He didn't finish his sentence.

"Wouldn't be what? Pregnant?" She queried, surprised her husband was so concerned about her relationship with her family. "Mike, if you want out of this you'd better say so now."

"I don't want out," he said hopelessly. "I just don't want you to wake up in five years and wonder why you're here."

"Because I love you," Jessica reassured him simply.

"I love you, too," Mike said honestly. He let out a small yawn. "Let's go back to sleep." Jessica hesitated. She wasn't sure she was going to be able to sleep without having another bad dream. Everything was so fresh in her head.

"I might just go watch some television," she said, starting to get out of bed again.

"Come on, baby," he said softly, reaching out, sensing her problem. She laid back down, too exhausted to argue. "I'm here, nothing bad is going to happen to you," he promised. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, snuggling against her back.

"Liz, I'm so sorry," Alex apologised, tears running down her face. "I've been such a lousy friend. I can't believe I didn't even realise what was going on."

"It's not your fault, Alex," Elizabeth assured her. "I couldn't tell anyone."

"I'm your best friend. I should have realised," she argued.

"How could you when I didn't want to tell anyone? The only one who knew was Isabella and that's only because she saw me that night."

"Even Jessica didn't know?" Alex wondered, shocked at how Liz had managed to keep it to herself. Elizabeth nodded.

"Not until we went after her last night," Elizabeth explained. That made Alex feel slightly better. If even her twin hadn't figured out what had happened then maybe she hadn't been as insensitive and oblivious as she'd thought.

"But I knew you were acting strange. I should have -," Alex argued with both Liz and herself.

"Everyone just thought I was acting nasty and horrible and they were right, I was," Elizabeth interrupted.

"I knew it wasn't like you though. I-," Alex argued again.

"No!" Elizabeth said firmly. "You can't be a mind reader."

"I could have been less selfish though," Alex said sadly, in a soft voice.

"It's me who's been selfish," Elizabeth said, shaking her head. "I've just let him walk around campus like none of it ever happened. Who knows who else he could have hurt."

"Liz, you can't blame yourself," Alex protested firmly. "I can't imagine what it must feel like to go through what you've been through." Elizabeth didn't answer. She couldn't begin to explain what it felt like. "So, what are you going to do now? Are you going to go to the police?"

"Todd wants to take me," she told Alex. "I know I should but-."

"I understand, Liz," Alex reassured her. "If you're not ready then you shouldn't go just yet. You shouldn't be forced to do anything you don't want to."

"What if they think I'm lying? Making it all up?" Elizabeth wondered, feeling tears fill her eyes.

"They won't think anything like that," Alex said confidently. "They'll just want you to tell them what happened."

"I'm not sure I can face it," Elizabeth admitted.

"Of course you can," Alex assured her again. "You've always been really strong, Liz. Stronger than you realise."

"No, it's always been Jessica who's been strong. I-," Elizabeth started to argue.

"No it hasn't," Alex interrupted. "If anything she relies on you, not the other way round."

"This wasn't her fault," Elizabeth defended her twin, worried that her friend would think badly of her sister. "She didn't even want to tell me that he'd made a pass at her at first. I dragged it out of her and then I think she was worried that I thought she'd encouraged him. I think she wanted me to see that she hadn't."

"I just wish you wouldn't be so quick to throw yourself in the deep end for her," Alex explained. "I know how much you love her and that you want to help her but at some point she's got to learn to take care of herself. She can't come running to you all the time."

"She knows that," Elizabeth protested, even though she wasn't that certain Jessica did know.

"I can just see that when she has this baby it's going to be you that ends up taking care of it," Alex said honestly. "I mean can you see Jessica as a mother? She doesn't have the patience to stand still and really take care of someone else." Elizabeth didn't know what to say. She knew Alex was right in a way. Seeing Jessica settling down as a mother was pretty hard to visualise.

"Being pregnant has changed her," Liz said. "She knows that the most important thing is the baby now."

"Maybe," Alex agreed. "Just make sure that you don't get walked all over. I know you're going to want to be involved as an aunt but don't drop everything just because Jessica demands a baby sitter. It's Jessica who's having a baby, not you."

"I won't," Elizabeth promised. "Jessica's going to know that this baby is hers and Mike's responsibility."

"Liz," Alex began softly. "Am I allowed to tell Tom about this? I mean obviously I won't if you don't want me to. It's just he's going to ask what last night was all about." Elizabeth shrugged.

"I guess everyone is going to know eventually," she admitted, swallowing a lump in her throat.

Jessica sank into a chair at the kitchen table, putting her head in arms. "Here you go," Mike offered, placing a cup of coffee on the table in front of her. Jessica lifted her head and blinked her eyes.

"I can't," she said disconcertedly.

"One cup won't kill anyone," Mike told her. She let out a yawn, gratefully taking it. "So, are you actually going to tell me what last night was all about now?"

"Mike, I don't even really remember," she said awkwardly. "It's was just one of those dreams where things seem so real at the time but then you don't even remember what it was about after a few minutes," she lied, hoping she sounded convincing. He must have had one of those kind of dreams, everyone had! "Anyway, it's over with now, it doesn't matter anymore," she said waving her hand dismissively. "We have more important things to do today, remember?" Mike groaned, not looking overly enthusiastic at the prospect.

"I guess I'd better go get ready then," he moaned, slowly getting up from his chair. She was too exhausted to care about his reluctance. She was sure once he'd actually seen the house he'd fall in love with it too. She was also too exhausted to care about the fact that she was going to be missing a morning full of classes. She knew she wouldn't be able to survive them anyway. It was going to be difficult enough to survive a morning just looking around a house, let alone anything else.

"So, have Elizabeth and Todd actually seen the apartment yet?" Mike called from the living room as he headed to the bedroom. Jessica groaned out loud herself this time. She hadn't explained to him that Todd wasn't interested in the apartment anymore. Normally she'd have forced Todd into it by arguing he couldn't go back on his agreement now but she couldn't bring herself to push him. It wasn't even that she was worried they might tell Mike about James if she did. She knew both Elizabeth and Todd were too nice to do something like that even if she did push her luck. She just couldn't let down her twin again. Besides Todd had been the one who'd saved her last night. Who knew what James might have done if Todd hadn't shown up. She cringed feeling that sensation of fear and guilt wash over her.

"Todd and Liz have talked," Jessica called back, deciding to get to the point. "They don't think they can really afford the place."

"Then why are we going to look at another place?" Mike asked, looking hopeful, coming back to the door of the kitchen. She could tell he was praying this was an opportunity to get out of going. She tried to make herself sympathise with him. After all this place had been his home in a way it had never been for her. It was understandable he was reluctant to leave it.

"Because this place isn't going to be big enough anymore," she said softly. "Something has to go and since it isn't going to be me, you or the baby then it's got to be this place. We'll find someone else to take the lease off us." Mike sighed, heading back towards the bedroom. Thinking of her sister made her look over at the phone. She knew what she ought to do. She ought to pick it up and call her. She ought to make sure she was all right, especially if she was going to be out with Mike all morning. Elizabeth might try to get hold of her to make sure everything was fine. She didn't know where to begin though. She had no idea what to say to Elizabeth right now. Even last night after they'd talk things through they'd hardly said a word as Todd drove them home. More than that speaking to Elizabeth meant feeling guilty. Guilty about last night and guilty about putting her in that situation in the first place. Not that speaking to Mike didn't mean feeling guilty in a way as well at the moment but it wasn't as unbearable. How could she have asked Elizabeth to go there? Why hadn't she realised James was dangerous right from the start? Why despite all of her reservations about him had she let herself be alone with him again? Elizabeth had told her not to work there anymore but she'd been too stubborn to listen. She'd been certain that Elizabeth was just being over cautious about her working while she was pregnant and she'd decided that she knew better. Elizabeth probably didn't want to speak to her right now anyway, she tried to reassure herself, she probably needed some time to calm down. Besides she couldn't call her and have an honest conversation with her because Mike might overhear. No, it was definitely better to wait until she was alone. She'd call her later.

Todd stopped down the corridor leading to Elizabeth's dorm. For some reason he couldn't make himself go any further. What was he going to say when he got there? He hadn't been able to comprehend any of it last night and then his worry for Jessica had taken over and his brain had refused to accept any of it. Would she want to see him now anyway? He hadn't exactly done his best to comfort her last night had he? He'd sat mute and blank while she'd cried and then smashed James' face in. Then he'd just said about taking her to the police station. Elizabeth must think that he didn't care one little bit about what had happened to her. That he was just annoyed and angry about everything. He was angry, he couldn't deny that. He was pretty sure he could quite happily kill James and bury him without giving it a second thought. He'd come close to just that last night and the only thing that had stopped him was Liz. That wasn't all he was feeling though, not even what he was mostly feeling. What he mostly wanted to do was find Elizabeth and take care of her and tell her that everything was going to be fine. That none of what had happened made the slightest difference to how he felt about her and that it wasn't her fault like she kept saying it was. He was too scared to speak to her though. Too scared that she must hate him now. He hadn't done a good job of protecting her before had he? What kind of boyfriend let a piece of scum do that to his girlfriend? Why, when he'd had that feeling that it was Elizabeth behind the counter that night, had he just let it go and walked away? Why hadn't he'd stayed and found out what was going on? He could have stopped James ever getting near her. No, he thought backtracking down the corridor, he couldn't see her now. He'd see her later.

Elizabeth sat down at her desk, looking around the familiar WSVU office. She felt strangely relaxed and contented here. Being here reminded her of when after all the trauma she'd suffered at the beginning of college she'd been getting her life together again. Finally settling in at Sweet Valley University, instead of just longing to be back at Sweet Valley High. Now it just seemed like everything had fallen apart again. She'd give anything to be back at Sweet Valley High again right now. To be back at her parents' house where everything seemed so safe. Where the biggest decision her and Todd made on a date was whether to go to Millers point or the Dairi burger. Somehow she'd been managing to hold everything together, to struggle through it. She might not have been doing much of a job of it but she'd been surviving. Now that everyone she cared about knew what had happened she wasn't sure she could hold it together anymore. Even during the brief time they'd spent together last night both Todd and Jessica had looked at differently from how they normally did. As if there was something abnormal about her. She'd sat in her dorm for most of the morning hoping that they'd call or come by. Part of her was worried that they were always going to look at her that way from now on, that things would never go back to being normal again. She'd wanted to see them to convince herself that it was just the shock of everything and that soon they'd just start treating her like they had before. Eventually though she'd just got fed up of staring at the walls of her dorm room and she come here. She looked behind her as the door of the station opened.

"Elizabeth," Tom addressed her with an awkward smile.

"Tom," she answered back. The concern in his eyes told her that Alex had explained everything to him.

"Are you all right?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." She forced herself to nod. Thankfully Tom didn't probe any further.

"Liz, I think I've got a lead on a massive story," he told her. Elizabeth smiled encouragingly, relieved and shocked that at least one person was treating her as if she was still a normal human being.

"So, what do you think?" Jessica demanded hopefully, as they finally stopped in the living room, having just looked around the house. She trained her eyes on him, trying to read her husband's thoughts, desperate for him to be as enthusiastic as her.

"I-," Mike began in a flat tone.

"Don't jump to a decision," Jessica begged, sensing that his response was going to be negative. "Give it some thought first. You can't take everything in all at once. You might change your mind."

"Jess, this is way too far out," Mike complained in a dismissive tone, glancing around with a distasteful expression.

"Mike! Come on! You promised to at least give it a chance, not to just hate it," Jessica reminded him pointedly.

"You're the one who says I don't support your college life. I'm just trying to be sensible. It's not close enough for my work or for your school," he told her bluntly. "I don't want to have to travel everyday. I-."

"You don't support my college life," Jessica interrupted him, rolling her eyes. "You're always expecting me to cut class. We don't need to be sensible. We both have cars after all." Mike didn't answer, his eyes wondering around the room again.

"This is so weird," he commented to himself distractedly. "This place seems so familiar but I can't think why."

"You're imagining things," Jessica lied awkwardly, hoping her face didn't give the truth away. "You've probably just been to a similar house once. There must be loads like this all over the place."

"It's just the feel -," Mike continued, not sounding convinced.

"It's just because this place is so perfect for us. That's why it feels different," Jessica interrupted again, hoping to regain his attention. She grabbed his hand, leading him into the kitchen. Maybe he wouldn't be so distracted in another room.

"The kitchen's quite small," he told her unenthusiastically.

"Small?" Jessica cried in disbelief. "It's at least three times bigger than the kitchen in our apartment."

"It doesn't feel right," Mike explained, shaking his head. "I don't like it."

"Mike, just imagine it," she pleaded, taking hold of both of her husband's hands. "It could be so perfect. Everything could be so perfect." He opened his mouth to protest but she silenced him with a quick kiss on the lips. "For me, you and the baby. A home all of our own."

"We already have a home," Mike protested, finally managing to get his words out this time.

"We agreed that the apartment wasn't going to be big enough anymore," she argued back, kissing him again. "Can't you see how it could be? Room for the baby and a spare bedroom, no more arguing about closet space, even a garden, it doesn't need any work," she pictured enthusiastically, her hands on his face as she kissed him, pulling him back into the corridor. He kissed her back, taken in by her enthusiasm. "Is that a yes?" She wondered hopefully. He didn't answer straight away. "We could make it our own home, exactly the way we want it."

"Ok, ok, you win. Yes," he finally agreed, spinning her around as she threw herself into his arms.

Billie grabbed the phone as soon as it started to ring.

"Hello," she said, slightly out of breath.

"Could I speak to Miss Winkler, please?"

"Speaking," she replied in a level voice, relieved it wasn't Chas.

"Miss Winkler, I'm calling from over at the clinic. Your doctor has requested that we arrange you a scan for as soon as possible and we'd like you to come in this afternoon if that would all right."

"Of course," she agreed quickly. "When?"

"In about an hour or so should be fine," the voice informed her politely.

"Thank you," she said, quickly putting the phone down. She almost shouted with relief. It was so short notice that Steven couldn't possibly be annoyed about her not telling him. She grabbed her bag and hurried out of the door. When she opened it she came face to face with Steven, his key in his hand.

"Where are you rushing off to?" He wondered curiously. She didn't answer for a second. As much as she didn't want him to come, there didn't seem much point in lying. She'd have to admit where she'd been anyway.

"The clinic just called. They want me there in an hour," she explained unenthusiastically.

"Well, I'll come with you then," he told her.

"You don't-," she tried to argue, although she didn't rate her chances of convincing him not to go. Her relief was short lived, everything was going wrong again.

"No, don't be silly. Let's get going," he assured her, taking hold of her hand.

Jessica sank onto the sofa as she walked into the living room of their soon to be old apartment. She laid her head down on one of the cushions. As excited and mainly relieved as she was that she'd gotten Mike's agreement to move into the new house, all the events of last night had definitely caught up with her. She felt shattered and there wasn't a bone in her body that did ache. The second she closed her eyes she felt herself drifting off.

_Jessica looked around as she poured herself a glass of punch. She knew this place. She knew this place almost too well. It was Sweet Valley High. She knew what she at as well, she thought with nervous realisation. This was the jungle prom. The prom that her and Elizabeth had spent weeks planning and weeks fighting over as well. It was decorated exactly the same way as Elizabeth had spent so much time thinking and dreaming it would look like. She recognised all the people as well. Even the Big Mesa idiots that Todd had convinced everyone to let stay, sealing his certain election as prom king, were here. Leering and passing around booze. There was something different about it though. She looked at her reflection in the punch bowl. She was wearing the dress she been wearing that night, the dress she'd been forced to wear after her and Elizabeth had almost chosen exactly the same one, but it wasn't her sixteen- year-old face that was staring back at her. She looked exactly the same as she had this morning. She touched over her body. Yes, it was definitely an eighteen- year-old Jessica Wakefield. She looked down at her hands. She was even wearing her wedding ring. She looked back round the room again and over at Elizabeth. That was definitely a sixteen-year-old Elizabeth Wakefield though, still looking as glowing and radiant as she had at the beginning of the night, basking in the success of all her hard work, the hard work that Jessica had tried to take the credit for. All I'd done was help Elizabeth come up with a theme, Jessica remembered guilty, she'd worked so hard for weeks while I avoided going to any planning meetings until I thought she might get a little more of the accolades than me. She looked over at Todd and Lila, they looked just as they had that night too. Something was wrong with the picture though. No one was standing off to the side whispering about Elizabeth like they had been that night. There was no concerned Enid watching Elizabeth running around wildly. Enid was looking at the stage, smiling brightly. Jessica suddenly became aware of the uproarious clapping that was ringing in her ears. She looked back over and finally noticed where Elizabeth and Todd were. They were on the stage or more preciously they were sat on thrones on the stage. Elizabeth was delicately fiddling with the crown on her head. She looked like she was trying to suppress her gentle smile from becoming a grin, looking nervous but at the same time glowing in the attention that she wasn't normally used to getting from working behind the scenes. The attention that was normally reserved for Jessica. Todd had his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders, beaming brightly at the photographer taking their picture, as if everything was right with the world, rather than the forced unhappy grin she remembered from that night after she'd been voted the prom queen. The way it was meant to be, she realised. The way it was going to be before I tried to humiliate Liz by spiking her punch. _"_Jess," a voice behind her said softly. A voice that she knew she would never forget, no matter how many years passed. She turned to see Sam Woodruff's familiar features, as real and breathing as everyone else. "I know you must be disappointed. I know how much it meant to you and that you put a lot of work into it as well. It won't seem so bad in the morning though. If you don't want to stay maybe we could got for a drive somewhere. Get away from all this." Jessica couldn't answer him. She remembered that she'd been angry at him. She'd been upset that he'd gone off laughing and joking with Elizabeth. They'd been dancing all night and she'd been certain Elizabeth was trying to run off with her boyfriend as well as the title she knew was rightfully hers. "Let's get out of here, Jess," Sam said, taking her hand and leading her towards the jeep. She didn't say anything, she wasn't sure he would be able to hear her if she did. She didn't argue either. She climbed into the driver's seat and started up the engine. Fear suddenly overcame her as she realised this what exactly what Elizabeth had done that night. And she knew what the outcome was. It wasn't the same, she told herself, she was sober, Elizabeth hadn't been. She continued to drive along, keeping her eyes on the road. Then she remembered it hadn't been Elizabeth's driving that had caused the accident that night. She looked forward seeing the headlights of a reckless car coming towards them. Suddenly though the jeep stopped still, not heading towards the other car. Sam remained seated as she was flung forward against the steering wheel, causing a crushing pain in her stomach._


	15. Chapter 15

Really sorry this chapter has taken so long. Thanks ever so much to Lny7790 and Unwritten11 for the reviews. It is really greatly appreciated. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

**Chapter fifteen**

Jessica bolted upright on the sofa, her breathing heavy. She looked around, relieved to see that she wasn't at Sweet Valley High anymore and that she wasn't wearing her prom dress. She touched the sofa and table, almost needing to convince herself that she really was in the familiar surroundings of her apartment.

"It's all right," she told herself firmly. "It was just a dream. You're at home." Then she touched her bump, there wasn't any pain there either. It felt the same as it always did. Her eyes wondered around the apartment, bizarrely hoping that she would see someone else there. Of course there wasn't anyone else there, she was alone. Mike had gone straight to his garage after dropping her home and he wouldn't be back for hours. She got up and went to kitchen, quickly pouring herself a glass of water, trying to calm her breathing and stop herself from sweating so much. She struggled to keep her hands still and not spill the water all over. Why was she having these strange dreams all of a sudden? How could she have dreamed about Sam? She would never forget him, he'd always have a place in her heart, but since she'd been with Mike she hadn't allowed herself to think about him or any of her other boyfriends. It had seemed disloyal somehow, even if they were all in the past now. Dreams were symbols though, weren't they? What did it mean? She hadn't felt pain anywhere but her abdomen when the car had suddenly stopped. Pain where the baby was, she thought. Did that mean that there was something wrong with the baby? Was it in trouble? She felt panicky again. She touched her bump once more but she still couldn't feel anything different. How could she tell if anything had happened? Maybe she should go to the hospital and get checked over. Just to make sure. What would she tell them if she went though? That she'd had a bad dream and was sure there was something wrong with the baby? They'd think she was just being hormonal and irrational. She'd call Mike at work. He'd understand why she was reacting like this, he cared about the baby as much as she did. She couldn't wait till he came home, she'd go crazy with worry. He'd take her there and explain everything to them. She stopped half way through punching the number to his garage in the phone and put it back down in the cradle. How could she tell him that she'd been dreaming about her dead boyfriend? How would that make him feel? She already knew the answer to that question. He'd be devastated. Steven, she suddenly thought, any worry or anger towards her brother being long forgotten in her desperation to find someone to help her. Steven might be over the top but he was always very protective of her. He'd take care of her. She ran up the flight of stairs separating their apartments as fast as she could. She banged on the door loudly.

"Steven," she called out, after he didn't answer right away. "Steven!" She knocked again, even more forcefully this time. He still didn't come to the door. She got down on her knees and peered through the gap under the door as best as she could. She felt as if she'd been abandoned. "Steven," she yelled again. She finally walked away from the door dejectedly. Where had he gone? Why wasn't he there when she needed him? There was only one other person who would help her no matter what, only one other person she could talk to about this. She guessed she'd have to go there. Slightly reluctantly she went back into her apartment and picked up her car keys from the table.

"Billie Winkler." Billie repeated her name to the receptionist on the desk at the clinic. The receptionist shook her head again.

"No, I'm sorry, I can't find any record of an appointment being arranged for you. It's still just showing up as pending on the screen," she confirmed yet again.

"But I had a call about half an hour ago asking me to make my way down here. That you'd be able to see me at some point this afternoon."

"I'm very sorry but I'm afraid I don't know where the confusion has arisen. I can only offer our sincerest apologies but I'm afraid we don't have any doctors available to see you this afternoon." The receptionist shrugged her shoulders hopelessly.

"This has to be some kind of joke," Billie cried in disbelief, trying not to sound to relieved. She was starting to get fed up of these places. First they mucked up her test results and told her she had the all clear only to inform her she was in fact pregnant a few minutes later, and now this appointment gets screwed up as well. She couldn't deny though that she felt some relief that she wouldn't have to go through all this with Steven there. This gave her another opportunity to sneak away.

"I'm extremely sorry," the receptionist apologised again. Billie couldn't help thinking that she looked more sorry about the fact she was having to talk to them when a queue was building up, rather than about the fact their time had been wasted.

"I guess we'll have to come back another time then," Billie agreed with a snort, trying to sound reluctant, turning around to leave.

"No," she heard Steven's voice say and she turned back around. "This isn't good enough. My girlfriend was promised an appointment."

"Like I said before, I'm afraid all I can do is apologise," the receptionist repeated again.

"Come on, Steven-," Billie began to argue, not wanting any confrontation. She was upset but she just wanted to go home now.

"No, this is ridiculous!" Steven said angrily. "My girlfriend needs to see someone as soon as possible. You must be able to fit us in."

"If we could, I promise we would," the receptionist said sympathetically. "But I'm afraid we just don't have the doctors available."

"We were promised an appointment and we're not going anywhere until we get one," Steven said forcefully.

"Steven, don't embarrass me like this," Billie begged. She touched his shoulder but he pulled away from her.

"If you don't leave then I will have to call security," the receptionist said nervously, looking a little scared of Steven.

"Fine, call them," Steven thundered. He'd never normally make a show like this, not for himself at least, but this was about Billie, and he wasn't about to let her get walked all over, especially not when their unborn child was involved.

"Steven, please! Let's just go," Billie pleaded one more time, trying to be reasonable with him. Steven turned around to face her.

"No, Billie, we're not leaving until someone sees you," he informed her in a dismissive tone. Billie stared at him in disbelief.

"Steven!" She cried angrily. "I can't believe you'd do this to me!" She stormed from the clinic with tears running down her cheeks.

Elizabeth looked up from her computer, surprised to see Todd coming through the door of the WSVU office.

"Hi, Liz," he began awkwardly. "I went to your dorm and Alex said you might be here. I hope you don't mind me showing up like this." He'd sat in his own dorm for hours, debating with himself whether he should come and see her, trying to find an excuse because he was scared. Then eventually he'd decided he'd only been staying away from her for selfish reasons, and that he was going to be there for her this time. He was going to be the boyfriend she deserved.

"Of course I don't mind," Liz assured him sincerely, filled with comfort at just seeing him. Todd looked awkwardly at Tom. He was stood next to Elizabeth's desk, leaning over her shoulder. Liz picked up on his hesitation. "Tom, would it be all right if I spoke with Todd on my own for a few minutes?" Tom nodded, although he looked disappointed. She wasn't sure whether it was just because they'd been right in the middle of some exciting research or because of something more. She hoped it wasn't something more for Alex's sake. "Todd, Tom and I are just working on a story," she told him quickly as Tom walked away, concerned that he'd get the wrong idea.

"I know that, Liz," Todd admitted honestly, although he couldn't quite manage a smile to reassure her. It was too hard with everything that had been going on lately. She was glad and relieved that he knew where her heart truly laid. Tom was special but it was Todd who she loved. "Are you ready to go to the police, Liz?" Todd asked her nervously.

"I don't know," she said with a shrug. She wanted to go, and she knew she had to go, but she also knew how difficult it was going to be. She'd heard more than enough stories about the horror some rape victims could be put through. Todd took her hand and held it firmly.

"Liz, I promise that I'm going to be with you every step of the way," he swore truthfully, looking directly into her eyes. "However difficult this is, I'm going to be right behind you and I won't let them push you around." Elizabeth felt tears well up in her eyes at his words.

"Ok, let's go," she agreed, taking a deep breath. She picked up her bag and they headed out of the office. However horrible this experience was going to be, she knew she could face it with Todd by her side.

"I can't believe you can just be this calm about it," Steven thundered as him and Billie walked back into their apartment, angry that she didn't seem to be more concerned about their baby. He'd finally caught up with Billie a couple of corners away from the clinic and convinced her to come home with him.

"Steven, they didn't have a doctor to see me," she reminded him pointedly, forcing herself to respond even though she was tired of having this conversation. He hadn't stopped going on about it all the way home from the clinic. "They can't just magic one up."

"There must be someone who could take a few minutes to see you," Steven argued back angrily. He'd felt completely humiliated when Billie had just turned on him at the clinic. He'd only been trying to stand up for her after all.

"There wasn't anyone who could see me! She said there wasn't!" She threw her arms out in exasperation. Why couldn't Steven just accept that there had been a mistake and move on from it?

"It was their mistake in the first place. They should at least make some effort to correct it, not just send us away."

"They're going to correct it!" She cried. "Just not today."

"How can you just not care?" He demanded, his voice getting louder. "It's our baby that it could affect."

"I do care," she shouted back, angry that he thought she was being heartless. "It's not going to affect it in anyway. It'll be a few days, that's all."

"You don't know that it won't affect it!"

"I can't talk to you when you're like this," she screamed bitterly, turning and running into the bathroom. Steven clenched his fists in frustration at her running away from their problems yet again.

"It's going to be fine, Liz," Todd reassured her in a gentle voice. "They're only going to want to ask you a few questions, that's all. They're not going to interrogate you." They were sat in the waiting room at the police station, waiting for an officer to be available to speak to them. He hoped what he was saying was the truth. He didn't really know what was going to happen. He'd never known anyone who'd been attacked before. Elizabeth was so genuine though that he couldn't believe that they wouldn't accept that she was telling the truth. She didn't look like she'd ever told a lie in her life, surely they would see that?

"I hope you're right," Elizabeth said worriedly, looking over at the police officers stood behind the desk.

"Elizabeth," Todd began, his tone still soft. "I meant what I said earlier. Whatever happens, whatever they try to throw at you, they'll be throwing it at me as well because I'm going to be behind you every step of the way." Elizabeth felt tears starting in her eyes again and squeezed his hand. Todd was relieved to finally be saying the words he'd wanted to say to his girlfriend all along.

"Miss Wakefield," a female police officer interrupted them. "Would you like to come through?"

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Todd asked thoughtfully as Elizabeth started to get up. She nodded, she didn't know a lot at the moment but she was certain she didn't want to face this alone.

"Oh, so I guess you've finally finished in the bathroom," Steven snapped bitterly as Billie came back into the living room of their apartment. Her eyes were red and swollen from tears.

"Steven, let's not start another fight, ok?" Billie said quietly, her voice tired. She just wanted to forget about this afternoon now.

"I'm not starting anything," Steven informed her, not ready to let go of his anger. "You're the one who seems to want to start things."

"If you're still talking about this afternoon. What exactly did you expect me to do? I've told you a million times that they didn't have anyone to see me." She sagged her shoulders wearily. She wasn't sure she had the strength to shout anymore.

"You could have at least pretended to support me. I was doing it for you."

"For me?" Billie cried in disbelief. "You were embarrassing me."

"You know, you'd think that you'd at least-" Steven began angrily before breaking off his sentence.

"That I'd be what? Grateful?." Billie laughed at that irony. "That I'd at least be grateful for you taking me back? Taking me back to throw it all back in my face and order me about? Taking me back to look at me like I'm a piece of dirt each day? Grateful for that?" Now Steven was taken back himself. He hadn't even realised he'd been doing that. He hadn't spent much time with Billie lately but that was because he knew he'd say something he regretted if he did. Still he wasn't going to let her twist things. It was about time she faced up to her own guilt in the Chas situation.

"You act like you've done nothing wrong," he said in an icy voice.

"I know I've done something wrong," Billie admitted flatly. "But-."

"Well, you sure don't act like it," Steven repeated again.

"I know I've done wrong," she repeated herself this time. "But you've not been an angel either. Maybe you should try being ignored for months on end and see how much you like it. Mike McAllery has been the one thing in your thoughts ever since Jessica started seeing him."

"That's not fair," Steven argued angrily. "I was just trying to protect my baby sister."

"You can't protect her from everything," Billie screamed, finally finding the energy to argue her point. Steven felt his blood turn cold.

"If you're going to use that as an excuse for everything then we have nothing more to talk about," he screamed back before storming towards the door.

"How long are you going to stay here?" Todd wondered as they entered the WSVU office. They hadn't been at the police station for as long as they'd expected and although it had been upsetting, it hadn't been as grueling as Elizabeth had expected either. They'd mainly just asked her to explain what had happened that night and then promised they'd be taking it very seriously.

"Not long," Elizabeth promised. "I just have a few things to pick up."

"Ok, I'll just go get something to eat from the snack machine in the hall. I'm starving. Then I'll walk you back to your dorm," he offered, giving her a peck on the cheek. Elizabeth smiled in agreement. She was definitely ready to go back to the safety of her dorm room. "Do you want anything while I'm there?" He asked, stopping in the doorway. She shook her head this time. She turned to her desk as he left and started sorting through the stuff she'd left on it. She heard knocking on the door a few moments later.

"I should have known I'd find you in here," Jessica said quietly as she pushed open the entrance to the WSVU office, not waiting for someone to say it was all right to come in. "Always working."

"Well, you know -," Elizabeth said awkwardly, not able to look up and face her sister as she picked up the notepad and folders she'd come for. Earlier she'd wanted to see her twin, but now that she was actually here she didn't really want to go through the emotional turmoil of it again.

"I would have come to see you sooner but -," Jessica apologised, her voice still soft.

"It doesn't matter," Elizabeth said flatly, trying to be as unemotional as possible for fear of breaking down completely. "I'm fine."

"It's just Mike wanted me to go look at house and I couldn't get out of it," Jessica lied. She didn't want to admit to her sister that she'd been too scared and guilt-ridden to face her. It seemed awful to claim what had happened to Liz was torturing her when she could hardly imagine the torture Liz must be going though herself.

"It doesn't matter," Elizabeth reiterated, still not turning to face her sister.

"Yes, it does," Jessica admitted. She didn't want Elizabeth to think she didn't care about her, that she'd just been too busy and inconsiderate to even think about her. She was inconsiderate but she did love Elizabeth. "Are you all right, Liz?" She queried worriedly.

"I'm fine," Elizabeth answered, finally turning around and forcing a smile for Jessica's benefit. "Why shouldn't I be?" Jessica didn't know what to say. How could Elizabeth be so flippant about everything? Why was she trying to act like nothing had happened? She could see in Elizabeth's eyes that she was forcing herself to hold it together.

"You've been through a lot, Liz," Jessica began gently, her eyes probing deeper into her sister's. Elizabeth turned back around to the computer screen, pretending to be reading the information that was on it.

"It's over with now," Liz said, shrugging her shoulders. "I have to move on." She did mean that. She did want to move on. She just wished it was as easy as the words made it sound.

"I know you don't want to think about it, Liz," Jessica said understandingly. She wished her twin would confide in her. She wanted to be sure that she didn't hate her. She had good enough reason to. "I just think -."

"Look, Jess, if I talk about it too much then I'll go crazy," Elizabeth explained, turning back around. "What did you come here for?" She could tell that Jessica hadn't come purely out of worry for her.

"I-I-," Jessica began awkwardly, suddenly feeling guilty that she was burdening her sister like this.

"Jess, it's ok. Just tell me what it is," Elizabeth encouraged her carefully. She didn't mind that Jessica was asking for her help. It made things seem normal again. Jessica's problems would take her mind of her own.

"I think something might be wrong with the baby," Jessica finally explained, worry filling her voice.

"Why?" Elizabeth wondered in a concerned tone. She was cautious about her sister's announcements given that she was acting like an emotional wreak lately. It was exhausting just listening sometimes.

"I had a dream."

"A dream? A dream could mean anything, Jess," Elizabeth assured her instantly, now certain it was just one of her melodramatic declarations. "What was it about?" She raised her eyebrows curiously.

"It was about Sam," Jessica told her honestly.

"Sam? Sam Woodruff?" Elizabeth raised her eyebrows even further in surprise.

"Yeah."

"What about Sam?" She wondered. Thinking of Sam brought up so many conflicting emotions for Elizabeth. She'd tried to put what had happened the night of the Jungle prom far behind her but it was still painful to think about it. She knew that none of it had been her fault but that didn't stop her from dwelling on it occasionally.

"I was at the jungle prom," Jessica started to explain. Elizabeth didn't say anything, she couldn't look her sister in the eye. She didn't want to remember that night anymore than she wanted to remember the night of James' attack. "But it wasn't-." Jessica's voice trailed off, noticing Liz's reaction.

"It wasn't?" Elizabeth prompted.

"It wasn't like it was that night. You were voted prom queen and then I went off in the jeep with Sam."

"And?"

"The car didn't crash it sort of just stopped but-."

"Jess, it could mean anything," Elizabeth interrupted reassuringly. "If something was really wrong then I'm sure you'd already know."

"You think so?" She asked hopefully. "It's just that when the - the car stopped I didn't feel anything but a pain right in my stomach. You know, where the baby is."

"Dreams don't normally mean things as clear as that," Liz argued. "Maybe-" Elizabeth stopped, wondering how to word her theory so that it wouldn't upset het sister.

"Maybe?" Jessica prompted this time, picking up on her twin's hesitation.

"Maybe you just feel a little guilty about what happened with James last night," Elizabeth tried to explain carefully "And maybe thinking about Sam makes you feel a little guilty too." Jessica looked thoughtful.

"I hadn't thought of it like that," Jessica admitted, not arguing or getting angry at the suggestion. Liz was right. She did feel guilty about Sam and maybe her guilt about James was manifesting itself as Sam in her dreams. The thought still made her shudder a little.

"It'll be all right, Jess," Elizabeth reassured her again. "It's just been a tough few days for you. How are things with you and Mike?" Jessica shrugged. She wasn't really sure how things were between them. They were at least talking now, and she was glad he wasn't being awkward about the house anymore, but that didn't stop her thinking that a lot had been left unsaid between them.

"Better," she said, trying to be as honest as she could. "We're going to be moving."

"Jess, you know me and Todd-," Elizabeth began, worried Jessica was still under the impression that she could off load the place on Todd.

"I know," Jessica assured her. "I'm going to find someone else." Elizabeth didn't say anything. "You really think it's all ok?" Jessica wondered anxiously after a moment of silence.

"Of course." She looked at Jessica who was holding her bump. "What does it feel like?" Elizabeth wondered curiously, allowing herself to take a proper interest in her twin's pregnancy for the first time.

"Not like you might think," Jessica explained, grateful someone was showing that they cared. She took Elizabeth's hand and placed it on her bump. "Here." Elizabeth gently touched it. It was only small but it felt more solid than she'd expected. She felt slightly in awe. The pregnancy seeming one hundred percent real for the first time.

"I can't believe there is a baby growing in there," Elizabeth admitted.

"Neither can I!" Jessica admitted as well, letting out a small laugh.

"It's incredible," Liz said honestly. Jessica smiled, grateful to be sharing some excitement over the baby. She felt the closest she had to Elizabeth since they'd arrived at college. She knew that Mike was excited about the baby well, but she also knew it was a source of stress and worry for him, too, and that he couldn't completely just get caught up in the fact they were having a baby.

"Are you ready to go, Liz?" Todd's voice called as he came back through the door. "Hello, Jessica," he said awkwardly, spotting her straight away as he walked in. Elizabeth carefully pulled her hand away.

"Hello, Todd," Jessica replied, actually giving him a genuine smile for a change. She was still grateful for him coming to her rescue yesterday. Todd forced a half smile back at her. He wasn't sure how he felt about Jessica at the moment. He knew the only person to blame for the rape was James but that didn't quite stop him feeling slightly annoyed with Jessica.

"Yes, I'm ready to go back to the dorm," Elizabeth said, returning back to Todd's original question. She was looking forward to sleeping off some of her tiredness.

"I'll walk back with -," Todd and Jessica both began in unison.

"It's ok, Todd. You don't have to walk Elizabeth back." Jessica offered. "We need to talk anyway." Elizabeth nodded reassuringly at Todd.

"Ok, I call you later, Liz," he promised before leaving. Neither of them really said anything as they headed towards Liz's dorm, but it was a comfortable silence. They eventually reached the room. Jessica immediately sat down on her twin's bed, her feet already aching. Elizabeth turned her back to Jessica, finally ready to explain some of her feelings to her.

"Jess, about your dream," Liz began softly, as she sorted through the stuff on her desk, trying to clear space for the new work she'd brought from the station. "I don't want you to feel guilty. I don't want you to feel that I blame you. I know you never meant for any of this to happen and I know last night was just a mistake. I'm really quite proud of you, Jess. I know you're trying really hard with this pregnancy - and I know you're trying really hard with your marriage, too. I really admire how you're sticking at everything and not just running off at the first opportunity. I think you're doing great." She turned back around. Her eyes landed on Jessica whose head was on her pillow, her eyes firmly closed and her breathing deep. Elizabeth snorted. The nicest thing she'd said to her twin in a long time, of course she'd sleep though it. She pulled her bed sheet over Jessica.

Billie ran the iron over her clothes a little harder than she normally would have done. She was pretty sure she'd left a few burn marks on some of her and Steven's clothes but she really didn't care. She could feel her anger rising just at the thought of Steven. She never had and never would deny that she'd been wrong to let herself get involved with Chas. That didn't give him the right to constantly look down on her though. He either wanted to make another go of their relationship or he wanted her to go. He shouldn't say he still wanted her and then act like she was forcing herself on him. She slammed the iron down on the board. He had no right to treat her like this. He still didn't even really seem interested in her. The only thing he bothered to talk about, when he could find more than one word or a grunt to say to her, was his baby. If it was even his, she finally admitted the possibility to herself. She was even starting to resent it. It got more attention from Steven than she did. Sometimes she thought she felt a niggling feeling that might even be hatred towards it. Steven tried to make her feel guilty for having doubts about it all, but surely given the way their relationship was it was only natural that she would have doubts. He just expected her to go along with whatever he decided. She kicked at one of the kitchen cupboards in frustration. She pulled back suddenly, her breath being knocked out of her. She felt an unbearable crushing pain in her stomach. She couldn't find any oxygen to scream with as she clutched her hand against her stomach. She sank back against the kitchen wall and her foot slid towards the ironing board, knocking it over and sending the iron crashing to the floor. The clothes that had been balanced on the edge of the board fell on top of it. Her eyes went wide with terror as she saw smoke starting to rise from around the iron.

"What time is it?" Jessica asked with a yawn, sitting up in the bed and stretching her arms.

"Later," Elizabeth laughed. "About six o'clock," she added for clarification.

"I'd better go home," Jessica admitted, not making a move to get out of the bed. She felt really comfortable and didn't want to get up. She wanted to put her head back down on the pillow and fall asleep again. There was a knock on the door just as she finally started to make a move.

"That'll be Todd," Elizabeth predicted knowingly.

"I just wanted to see if you'd heard anything yet," he explained as she was closing the door behind him.

"Nothing yet, I guess -," she started to tell him, before another knock on the door interrupted their conversation. She was surprised to find two uniformed police officers standing on the other side. "Oh, I didn't expect to see anyone so soon," she apologised for her shocked expression. "I-." The officers looked confused.

"I'm sorry but we're actually here to speak to Todd Wilkins. We were informed by people in his dormitory that we may be able to find him here. Is he here?"

"You want to speak Todd? Why?" She wondered, her voice as confused as their faces. "I'll go get him for you," she said awkwardly after they didn't respond. She signaled to him and he came to the door.

"Are you Todd Wilkins?" The police officer asked professionally.

"Yes," Todd confirmed uncertainly.

"We need you to accompany us down to the station for questioning. We've had a complaint issued against you," the officer explained.

"What kind of complaint? Who by?" Todd demanded bewilderedly. This had to be some sort of joke surely. He'd done everything he could to stay out of trouble since he'd been thrown off the basketball team.

"An accusation of assault. I'll explain more down the station. If you don't come voluntarily I will have to put you under arrest," the officer finished shortly. Todd raised his hands in a gesture of a truce.

"It's ok. I'll come," Todd answered defensively, following the police officer out of the door.

"Todd, I'll met you down the station," Elizabeth called after him, still in shock. She just stood there completely floored as they closed the door behind them.

"Come on, Liz," Jessica said softly, trying to break her out of her trance. "I'll drive you down to the station."

Billie didn't move for a few seconds, her horror growing as she saw a small flame starting to rise from the pile of clothes. Then she tried to force herself to stand up and walk over to unplug the iron and dowse out the fire before it got any bigger, but she couldn't move. The pain in her stomach was making her gasp for her breath. Her legs felt like jello, weak and useless. She saw the flames quickly getting bigger and more powerful. It wasn't long before the whole pile was on fire. Bright, orange flames engulfing them. She found some air and screamed at the top of her lungs but it was getting difficult to even do that. The room was darkening already from the thick smoke and the coughing was painful on her throat. She tried to drag herself towards the door of the kitchen.

"No one has explained to me why exactly I am here," Todd complained again, after the police officers had finally brought him into the interview room.

"Mr Wilkins," one of the officers said, sitting down at the opposite side of the table. "We've had an accusation of assault made against you-."

"I know that," Todd interrupted irritably. "You told me that. Who by?"

"A Mr Montgomery,"

"James Montgomery?" Todd cried in disbelief. The nerve of him! He should have killed the scum bag when he'd had the chance! "You do know I was here this morning about this guy with my girlfriend?"

"Yes, we're well aware of the accusation your girlfriend has made against -," the officer started to confirm calmly.

"Then why have you dragged me in here? Why aren't you out there speaking to him?"

"We have spoken to Mr Montgomery. During his interview he alleged that the accusation against him had only been made because you were aware that he was intending to put in his own complaint against you," the officer answered shortly.

"I can't believe you're wasting your time with me," Todd said bitterly, struggling slightly to keep his temper. He wasn't really even angry on his own behalf. He was angry that Elizabeth was being put through yet another ordeal. The last thing she needed was for him to be in trouble with the police. "You should be going after him."

"As I've already said, we are dealing with the accusation made by Miss Wakefield," the officer restated in a firmer tone.

"It was serious-," Todd began to argue. He wasn't going to let James get away with this, not while he still had breath in his body to protect Elizabeth.

"And so are the bruises on Mr Montgomery's face. Now it if we could get back to matter this interview is for!" Todd folded his arms and didn't say anything. "Did you see Mr Montgomery last night?"

"Briefly."

"And were you involved with a disagreement with him?"

"He raped my girlfriend!" Todd snapped angrily. "What do you think?"

"Are you admitting that you hit Mr Montgomery?" Todd didn't answer, realising that he'd already said too much.

"I was just trying to protect my girlfriend's sister," he explained softly, feeling some of his fight slip away.

"Mr Montgomery was attacking her?"

"Well, he was-," Todd began awkwardly. What could he say? That Jessica and James had been kissing when he'd arrived? "My girlfriend had just explained that James had attacked her. I thought she might be in danger. When we got there they were together and I just-."

"But he hasn't making any threats towards her or you? He wasn't forcing himself on her?"

"Not exactly," Todd admitted, his anger turning into realisation that all this sounded less than convincing. He started to feel a twinge of fear about where this was all going. The officer looked almost sympathetic but then returned to his professional face.

"Then I'm afraid we have no choice but to charge you with assault."

"Calm down, Miss. Now explain how exactly I can help you," the police officer on the desk asked patiently as Elizabeth struggled to make herself understood.

"My boyfriend's been brought here," Elizabeth stated again. "We're trying to find out what's happened to him."

"What is your boyfriend's name?"

"Todd. Todd Wilkins."

"All I can say at the moment is that he's been brought in for questioning. We don't have any further details yet." Elizabeth fought the urge to scream in frustration. She knew the officer wasn't being purposefully unhelpful but she desperately wanted to know that Todd was all right.

"Elizabeth," another voice said from the other end of the station. She looked over to see the woman who had taken her statement earlier that day. "Have you brought your sister in to give her statement?" She asked pleasantly, gesturing towards Jessica.

"Statement?" Jessica questioned with confusion.

"I'll tell you later," Elizabeth promised. She hadn't got around to explaining to Jessica that she needed to give a statement herself on everything that had happened with James. She turned her attention back to the officer. "No, my boyfriend, Todd Wilkins, has been brought down here and we can't find out what's happened to him."

"Don't worry. I'll go see what I can find out for you," she offered. Elizabeth and Jessica took a seat in the waiting room until she returned. Neither of them said anything, both feeling bewildered by the whole situation. Elizabeth jumped up instantly when she saw her come back through the door.

"Don't panic, Elizabeth," she began in a soft tone. "James has made an accusation against Todd that he assaulted him last night. They've charged him -."

"They charged him with assault?" Elizabeth questioned in disbelief.

"Don't panic," the officer said again. "There just holding him over night and he'll hopefully be bailed out first thing in the morning. It might be an idea to contact an attorney as soon as possible."

"He was only trying to stand up for me," Elizabeth whispered softly.

"I'm sure we can get all this sorted out," the officer said sympathetically. Elizabeth forced herself to nod, even though she had not idea how exactly everything was going to sort itself out. It was all so out of control.

"Thank you. I'm really grateful for your help," she replied sincerely. The officer smiled politely before she walked away and Elizabeth turned back towards her sister.

"What are we going to do, Jess?" She asked her twin helplessly.

"Like she said, let's not panic," Jessica warned her. "I'll go call Steven. He must know someone who can help us. He is a pre-law student after all."

"What if there isn't anyone? What if we can't afford an attorney?" Elizabeth wondered worriedly.

"Liz, she said herself that they'll most likely bail him out in the morning," Jessica reminded her. "It'll be fine." Jessica walked quickly towards the telephone, putting in a coin and quickly punching in her brother's number. She let it ring countless times but no one picked up. She eventually conceded defeat and walked back over to her sister.

"Well?" Elizabeth demanded, looking at Jessica hopefully.

"He's not picking up," Jessica admitted slowly.

"What should we do now? Should I call Todd's parents?"

"No," Jessica said firmly. "It'll only create more problems. There's nothing that's going to happen until tomorrow." In her experience all it would result in was lectures and still nothing would be solved. Elizabeth didn't argue. She knew if she called the Wilkins it would be back to her own parents before she'd even had a chance to dial their number.

"I can't leave Todd in there over night."

"I'll go find Steven. It's not like him to be gone all day long," Jessica said, trying not to sound overly worried. She didn't tell her twin that he hadn't been there when she went around this morning either. She didn't want to burden her anymore.

"Maybe him and Billie went somewhere," Elizabeth offered.

"Maybe," Jessica agreed though she doubted it. She knew Steven would have told them if he was going to be gone for a while. "Anyway I'll go find him but first I'm taking you back to your dorm. There's nothing you can do here right now."

Billie could hear the faint ringing of the telephone as she struggled to pull herself towards the living room. The pain in her stomach was worsening and she was certain she bleeding. The fire was spreading and she could hardly see, her eyes stinging. The smoke was overpowering and she collapsed just inside the living room.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

"Are you going to be all right going up to your dorm by yourself?" Jessica asked Elizabeth uncertainly as she brought her car to a stop outside Dickenson Hall.

"I'll be fine," Elizabeth told her, folding her arms grumpily. She was still annoyed with her sister for dragging her away when Todd needed her. She hated to think he would think that she'd just abandoned him.

"Look, Liz, I know you didn't want to leave Todd there but there really isn't anything you can do right now," Jessica tried to reason, letting out a small sigh. She really didn't want her sister to be annoyed with her. Not when her father and brother were barely speaking to her.

"I could have at least tried something," Elizabeth argued with frustration. She felt completely helpless. She wanted to protect Todd but she knew she couldn't.

"I'm going to go get Steven and then we'll decide what to do from there. The best thing you can do is just go to your dorm and wait for us."

"You're going straight there?" Elizabeth insisted quietly.

"Yes," Jessica reassured her with another sigh. "And then we'll come straight back here, I promise."

"Todd will be ok won't he?"

"Of course he will," Jessica reassured her again. "I know it's horrible, Liz, but he can take it. He's only going to be in a police cell for a night. It won't be long until it's the morning and we can get this whole sorry mess sorted out. Everything will turn out fine."

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't told Todd about James then he never would have hit him and then -," Elizabeth began bitterly, biting her lip, angry with herself.

"Don't think like that, Liz. You had to tell Todd. You couldn't carry that all around by yourself and he would have wanted to know. Now go to your dorm and I swear I'll be right back."

Elizabeth reluctantly climbed out of her twin's car and walked towards her dorm, heaving a tired and fed up sigh. Her sister's words hadn't made her feel any better. Todd was in trouble and she needed to be there for him. He deserved her support after all the times he'd been there for her over the years. She was torn between calling Todd's parents and dealing with all this by herself. She wanted to help Todd right then but at the same she had a feeling Todd wouldn't want his parents to know, in fact she knew for certain he wouldn't want them to know, at least not until everything had been sorted out. At the same time she knew she couldn't afford the legal help he needed and that his parents could. What Todd had done had been understandable, given the situation, but no one would want to hear that their son had been charged with assault. Steven seemed like the only compromise between both options but she knew every second it took her sister to get him, and come back, was going to be like a knife plunging further into her heart. She just hoped she could survive it.

"Steven," Jessica called loudly, standing outside his apartment door, feeling a strong sense of deja vu from that very morning. She couldn't believe Steven was doing this, just when they needed him most he wasn't around. "Steven. Billie?" She called again, finally acknowledging her brother's girlfriend. She hoped Billie wasn't in there and just ignoring her because she thought talking to her would lead to a fight. No, she reassured herself, Billie wouldn't be that childish. However much she didn't want to face Jessica's anger, she would hear the distress in her voice. She leaned against the door and suddenly noticed a smell, it smelt like burning or smoke. She sniffed again. Yes, she definitely smelt smoke. "Steven," she yelled, becoming even more panicky, feeling worry rising through her body. She pounded on the door. "Steven." She stepped away from the door, trying to figure out what to do next, kicking in the door was hardly an option. She wouldn't have been able to do that even before she was pregnant. Filled with urgency she ran down the stairs and banged on the apartment attendant's door.

"What?" A snappy voice answered as the door finally started to open, a few seconds feeling like an eternity.

"It's my brother's apartment," Jessica explained in a rushed voice, gesturing towards the stairs. "I've been trying to get hold of him all day and he's not answering."

"I'm not here to sort out family feuds," the man replied slowly in a disinterested voice, rolling his eyes.

"It's not a family feud," Jessica corrected urgently. "He's not been there all day, he's-."

"Have you tried calling his phone?" The man asked, looking completely bored, his voice still just as slow an unconcerned.

"No, I-."

"Might be a good idea, babe." He started to close the door.

"I can smell smoke coming through the door," she told him desperately, blocking the door with her hand.

"Maybe he's having something nice for his dinner then, babe," the man said with a shrug, trying to force the door pass her again. Jessica gave into the intense rage that was threatening to engulf her.

"Listen here," she ordered, grabbing the collar on his shirt with one hand and pushing the door wide open with the other. "I'm not your babe, and if you don't start listening to me then I'm going to be your worst nightmare. There is something going on in my brother's apartment. I think there is a fire and if you don't want the whole complex on fire, you'd better go take a look now." The man stepped back from her, looking as if he thought she was crazy

"All right," he agreed, obviously trying to placate her so she wouldn't turn into a complete maniac. "Don't throw a fit, woman. I'll come in a few minutes."

"Now," Jessica ordered in a loud voice, not bothering to correct his sexist tone, there wasn't time to worry about that.

"Ok, which number is it?"

"I'll show you," she said impatiently, already starting to head towards the stairs, taking them as fast as her legs and her pregnancy would let her. "Hurry up," she begged as she reached the door and he trailed back down the corridor. "Hurry up," she repeated, watching in exasperation as he fiddled with his ring of keys, trying to find the right one.

"I'm going as fast as I can," he snapped back.

"I've had enough, give it here," Jessica cried, snatching them off him and looking for the numbered key to her brother's apartment. She finally put the key in the lock and opened the door. The smoke and heat immediately hit them. Instinct took over and she ran into the apartment.

"Steven?" She yelled, trying to cut through the smoke, it already felt heavy on her lungs, even though she was trying to cover her mouth. It was difficult to see anything it was that thick. She felt her foot hit something and she looked down, spotting Billie lying unconscious on the floor. "Billie," she cried, sinking down onto her knees next to her. Billie didn't respond or stir. She hit her face gently. Still no response. She linked her arms through Billie's and tried to pull her towards the door, but she was too heavy for her. "Help me," she pleaded loudly with the attendant who she could vaguely see stood in the doorway, looking routed to the floor from shock. He still didn't move. "Please!" She finally saw him come in, flapping his arms in front of his face, and obediently pick up Billie. He lifted her out of the apartment and laid her down in the corridor. Jessica followed him before sinking back down next to Billie. She tried to feel her neck for a pulse but she couldn't find anything. She put her ear against Billie's mouth but she couldn't feel any breath either. What was she supposed to do now? She had no idea. She looked up at the attendant helplessly, praying he'd take over.

"Don't look at me," he said, still looking shocked and bewildered.

"Just go call an ambulance and a fire brigade," she yelled at him angrily. She looked back down at Billie, now wishing that she hadn't sent Elizabeth to do that first aid course for her. She tilted Billie's head back and pinched her nose. This was what she'd seen them do on those television programs, so it must be right? She put her mouth to Billie's, letting out her breath. Right, wasn't she supposed to push down on her chest now. Count to ten or something? She did that and then let out another breath into Billie's mouth. She felt the biggest wave of relief she'd ever felt in her life wash over her as she finally heard her splutter for breath. She moved her onto her side and jumped up, worry for Steven now replacing her worry for Billie as she realised he might still be in there. She went to rush back inside but a firm hand grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Don't be stupid," the apartment attendant told her. "It's too dangerous."

"My brother might be in there," she told him disinterestedly, ready to race away again the moment he let go.

"He's-," a voice started to choke out. They both turned to look at Billie, still laying on the floor. "He's not," she finally finished.

"Could anyone else be in there?" The attendant asked. Billie managed to shake her head. He walked over and closed the door to the apartment.

"What are you doing?" Jessica demanded.

"Trying to stop the whole place going up."

"I thought you were calling an ambulance? The fire brigade?"

"I've already called them! I'm going to go outside and I'll lead them up here. You just worry about her."

"Should I call his parents, Alex?" Elizabeth asked, her voice full of confusion.

"I don't know," Alex replied, her face thoughtful. "Maybe Jessica's right for once. If you get them involved everything might spiral even further out of control. Maybe if you just wait until the morning then everything will get sorted out. I'm sure Steven will be able to help you." Elizabeth nodded, she knew in her head that was what made the most sense. Panicking wouldn't help anyone. She just wished her heart would accept that was the way it was going to have to be.

"You're right, it won't be long until he gets here and then he'll know exactly what we should do." She prayed her twin wouldn't take too long finding him. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep it altogether. She could feel herself already on the verge of falling apart.

"Exactly and you know Todd wouldn't want you to get his parents involved if you didn't have to." The telephone rang and Elizabeth rushed over to it, desperate for it to be her sister saying they were on their way.

"Hello."

"Liz, it's me," a male said quietly.

"Todd," Elizabeth cried, tears of relief welling in her eyes at hearing his voice. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Liz. Honestly I am," he promised, his voice remaining soft. "They said I could make a phone call. I just wanted you to know that everything's all right and to check how you are."

"Don't worry about me, Todd. Jessica's gone to get Steven. We going to come get you as soon as we can. The officer I spoke to said it'll probably be tomorrow morning."

"Look, Liz, I've got to go now," Todd said sadly. "But I love you, ok?"

"I love you, too," Elizabeth whispered back.

Jessica finally heard the sweet relief of sirens outside the building as she sat on the floor near Billie, slumped against the wall. She saw paramedics rushing down the corridor, and she could hear them talking to the attendant.

"There's been a fire in that apartment. This lady was trapped in it. She wasn't breathing."

"Do you know the details of this lady?" One of the paramedics asked as she knelt down next to Billie, looking over at Jessica.

"She's my brother's girlfriend. Her name's Billie Winkler," Jessica explained, standing up and moving out of their way. "She's pregnant," she added.

"Do you know how far along?" Jessica was blank for a second, not able to think straight in all the confusion. Had someone told her how far along Billie was? She finally shook her head, certain they hadn't. "Ok, Billie," the paramedic continued, returning her attention completely to Billie. "Can you tell us what happened?" Billie still didn't have the strength to answer. "Do you know how far along you are?" Billie shook her head this time. "Thank you, Billie. We're going to take you down to the ambulance now and then to the hospital, ok?" Billie forced another nod. They moved her onto a stretcher and carried her down the stairs. "Do you want to come with us?" The paramedic asked Jessica as Billie was lifted into the ambulance. Jessica hesitated. She didn't want Billie to go through all this alone, even after everything that had happened between them and with her brother, but she needed to stay and tell Steven what had happened. He'd want to know as soon as possible and she really should go look for him. She didn't have time to worry about herself

"I ought to wait for my brother," she told her honestly. "Billie's boyfriend," she added for clarification.

"You can call him as soon as we get to the hospital," the paramedic offered, trying to be heard over the noise coming from the fire engine.

"I can't," Jessica protested. "It was his apartment the fire was in."

"Do you know where he is?" Jessica shook her head.

"Well, you wouldn't be able to do anything anyway. Someone in the complex will tell him," the paramedic said bluntly. "I take it you helped rescue her from the fire?"

"Yes."

"You don't look so great yourself. You should come and get checked out."

"I can't. It's not just my brother, I need to call my sister and I need to see my husband as well," Jessica argued again. "They'll both be worried. My sister's expecting me."

"I'm not taking no for answer," she answered firmly. "Like I said you can call them all from the hospital and if you don't know where they are then you won't be able to see them anyway." Jessica nodded reluctantly and climbed inside the ambulance, realising she wasn't going to win this fight. The short ride to the hospital felt like one of the longest journeys she had ever taken. She couldn't help remembering the ride in an ambulance she'd taken when Elizabeth had been in a coma. She shivered at the memories.

Todd laid back in the uncomfortable bed in the dark room of the police station. More than anytime in his life he wished he'd just kept his mouth shut. He hadn't realised how serious it was or how bigger deal the police were going to make of it. It had seemed so insignificant compared to what had happened to Elizabeth that it had never occurred to him that James might try and twist everything around, despite his threat to. He hadn't been involved in many fights but most of the fights he'd seen at high school had normally been quickly forgotten and he didn't remember the police ever being called. Now he kept hearing those words over and over again. "I'm calling the police, you maniac." He couldn't say he regretted hitting James. He didn't, not even one little bit of him could force any regret over that. He did regret being so open with the police. He knew now he should have kept his mouth shut, at least until a lawyer or Steven had arrived to help him. He'd pretty much admitted what he'd done to the police now. They'd had no choice but to charge him. He hated hearing how worried and upset Elizabeth sounded. If one thing could make him feel regret at punching James then that would be it. He wanted to see her right now and tell her everything was going to be all right. A phone call didn't seem like anywhere near enough. He wasn't sure how he was going to wait until the morning to see her again.

Jessica had the telephone against her ear, listening to the ringing sound. It was her fourth time of trying and Mike still wasn't at home. She'd just tried at the garage and he wasn't there either. She guessed he must be on his way home or he'd had to go somewhere. She walked back towards Billie's room, debating whether or not she should call Elizabeth or rather what she was going to tell Elizabeth when she did call her. She knew that she had to call her, Elizabeth was waiting for her and now that she'd been checked over she didn't have any excuse not to let her know what was going on.

"Is she ok?" Jessica asked worriedly as the doctor came out of Billie's room, any relief at finding out she was fine being replaced by worry for her.

"She's fine in herself," the doctor began cautiously, his face compassionate. "But I'm afraid she had what we call a missed abortion. The baby was gone when she got here so we had to perform a D & C."

"Billie lost her baby?"

"I'm afraid so," the doctor confirmed. Jessica sank down into one of the chairs. How was she going to tell all this Steven? "Do you want us to call anyone for her?" The doctor asked sympathetically.

"No," Jessica said in a shaky voice. "I'd rather they heard it from me or Billie." The doctor nodded and walked away. She'd rather they heard it from her but who were they exactly? She couldn't get hold of Mike. She had no idea where her brother was. She'd never really met Billie's parents and she didn't know their number. She knew Elizabeth ought to know what was going on but she couldn't stand to tell her all this when Todd was at the police station. She needed help though. She desperately needed help, she couldn't handle this all on her own anymore. She walked almost in a lost daze towards the telephone. With trembling hands, she picked up the handset and dialled the number.

"Dad," she choked down the receiver.

Elizabeth held the telephone close to a face for a few moments after Todd had hung up, scared to put it down because it seemed like she'd be breaking the last line of communication between them. It had been a bitter sweet relief to hear his voice. At least now she knew that they hadn't just stuffed him in a cell and forgotten him, that he was at least getting his rights if he'd been allowed to call her but at the same time it had been another reminder of where he was. She couldn't stand to think of it. He'd tried to sound strong for her sake but she'd known him long enough to hear the fear in his voice.

Jessica pulled her knees up as close to her body as she could, trying to stop herself from breaking down completely. She knew she had to keep it together. At least for Billie and Elizabeth's sake. And of course Steven's. She needed to be strong for when he got here. She looked up as she heard footsteps down the corridor.

"Dad," she cried, flinging herself into his arms, and finally letting her tears flow, not caring about all the hurt and anger that had gone on between them.

"Ok, Jessica," her dad said softly, holding her close, his instinct to help and protect his daughter overtaking anything else as well. As soon as he'd heard her desperate voice over the telephone he hadn't been able to keep his anger going either. "You need to tell me exactly what's happened."

"There was a fire at Steven and Billie's," Jessica explained, struggling to find her voice.

"Ok, ok, it's all right," her father reassured her. "Take your time."

"Billie-Billie was pregnant," Jessica told him, her voice still very shaky but finding some strength at her father's presence. "Now-Now-Now the doctor says that had to a D and C." She knew now that she'd called her father she was going to have to be completely honest about the situation, she couldn't think straight enough to lie.

"Ok, Jessica. Do you know where your brother is?" He asked calmly, surprisingly not making any comment. Jessica shook her head, tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"I have no idea," she admitted.

"And Elizabeth?"

"She's at her dorm room," Jessica said awkwardly, maybe she hadn't thought this through after all. It wasn't her place to tell him what had happened to Elizabeth. "She-."

"You should go call her," Mr Wakefield told her confidently. "She'd want to be here for Steven. Steven would want her here, too." Jessica bit her lip at what she saw as her father's implication that she wouldn't be enough for Steven. That somehow she wasn't the sister that he'd want here, especially since it made her feel like what he was really saying was that she wasn't the daughter he wanted here.

"I can't," Jessica argued quietly.

"Why not?"

"It's just-it's just-."

"I need to know everything that's been going on, Jessica," Mr Wakefield insisted firmly.

"Todd's at the police station. He's been arrested."

"Todd?" Mr Wakefield cried with surprise.

"It's a long story. He -. Liz should be the one to tell you," she said truthfully.

"I'm going to go call her," her father told her, pulling back slightly from her. "Are you going to come with me?"

"Jess," a voice interrupted them uncertainly before she had chance to answer. She turned to see Mike looking at them slightly nervously. Mr Wakefield stepped away from her completely, his face immediately hardening. Jessica looked back and forth between them, briefly torn by competing loyalties, her desire to repair her relationship with her father and her desire to let her husband comfort her. Then she remembered her father's reaction to her pregnancy and she finally threw herself into Mike's arms, trying to ignore the look in her father's eyes as he walked away.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," he said, pulling her tightly into his arms, kissing the top of her head.

"What do you mean? How did you find out I was here?"

"I went back to the apartment and everyone was outside. They told me you'd come here. When I couldn't get hold of you I thought something terrible had happened."

"Well, I'm fine as you can see."

"What did happen?"

"I went to find Steven and when I got there I could smell smoke," Jessica explained again, taking a deep breath. "So I went and got the apartment attendant and opened the door. I went to get Billie -."

"Oh, how could you be so stupid?" Mike whimpered, pulling her even closer to him.

"It was fine," she argued. "I couldn't have just left her there."

"My wife the hero," Mike said with a laugh filled with admiration and still some slight petulance.

"Not quite," Jessica said uneasily. "Billie lost her baby, Mike. The doctor said that it was gone when she got here."

"Oh," Mike said, clearly not sure what to say. "Is your brother with her?"

"No, I don't know where he is, I couldn't find him," Jessica admitted, shaking her head.

"Ok, Jess, you go sit with Billie. She probably needs someone right now, and I'll go look for your brother," Mike offered, unusually sounding sympathetic at Steven's situation.

"You're going to go look for Steven?" Jessica wondered with a mixture of surprise and worry. "I thought-."

"Don't worry about that. We just need to find him. Billie needs him. It doesn't matter about me and him right now." Jessica nodded gratefully. "But you're sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine," she promised, rolling her eyes at his protectiveness.

"Ok," Mike said, moving away but still looking as if he didn't want to leave her.

"Go," she ordered, shoving him slightly.

"Dad," Elizabeth said, trying to hide her surprise.

"I'm at the hospital, sweetheart," he explained immediately. "You're sister called me," he added in a flat tone.

"Why? What's happened?"

"There's been a fire at Steven and Billie's apartment-," he began.

"Oh my -, is everyone ok?"

"No one got hurt in the fire but Billie suffered a miscarriage." Elizabeth gripped the telephone, too stunned to answer. How could everything have gone so wrong so quickly? "Your sister also told me that Todd's at the police station, she said I should ask you what happened."

"Dad, I-." She lost her words. She couldn't finish her sentence. She couldn't tell her dad what had happened. Not over the telephone like this. She was surprised enough that he'd sounded so calm about all this, especially after how he'd reacted to Jessica's pregnancy. She also had to resist the temptation to point out that Jessica wasn't just her sister, that she was his daughter as well.

"It's ok, Elizabeth," he reassured her. "I think you should come down to the hospital. I'm pretty sure Billie could use someone to support her and then you can explain what's happened with Todd. I'm sure we can work all this out."

"Thanks, dad," Elizabeth answered softly, grateful for his reassurance. As much as she was dreading telling her father everything that had happened, she was grateful to finally be able to have his support and protection. It was better her parents knew before it got around and everyone else knew.

"Am I allowed to go in?" Jessica asked the nurse nervously, stood outside Billie's hospital room.

"Of course, I'm sure she'd be pleased to see someone," the nurse answered with a pleasant smile. Jessica took a deep breath and put her hand on the door to the room, not really sure what she was letting herself in for but it seemed like it was her job to comfort Billie until her brother or sister got here. She had absolutely no idea where she was going to start. She felt sorry for Billie and she knew now wasn't really a time to hold any kind of grudge but at the same time she knew it would be completely false for her to act like Billie's best friend. To act like she suddenly believed her, when she'd seen it with her own eyes that Billie was playing around behind Steven's back, that the last time they'd seen each other hadn't been filled with anger and accusations. She pulled her hand back down, wondering whether she could do this after all, maybe she should have gone with Mike to look for her brother. That was what Billie needed really, not her but her brother. He was the one who would be able to understand how she was feeling, he'd be going through it himself. She wouldn't be able to understand properly. Jessica sighed. Who was she kidding? She thought back to all those weeks ago when she'd been in the hospital, or even to that very morning, of course she'd be able to understand properly. She knew exactly what it was like to lay there and think she'd lost her baby. Even if there was a difference between imagining and actually knowing for certain, she'd at least be able to imagine how it felt. Maybe she was the right person to comfort Billie, maybe for the first time in her life she would be able to relate and help someone better than her sister could. To actually manage it on her own. She took another deep breath and finally walked into the room. She sat in the seat next to Billie's bed. She was staring up at the ceiling.

"How are you feeling?" She questioned softly. Billie looked over and shrugged.

"I guess I'm ok," she said, her own voice soft. "What about you?"

"I'm fine," Jessica said in a flippant tone. "They checked me over as soon as we got here and they said there was nothing wrong. I don't think I even breathed in that much smoke, thankfully."

"I'm glad." There was silence for a few moments.

"Billie, the doctors talked to you? They explained what's happened?" Jessica asked nervously, looking away.

"Yeah, they told me everything." Jessica could see her bite her lip. She took Billie's hand and squeezed it.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Billie nodded although her eyes looked uncertain. "You'll get through all this," Jessica reassured her. "Mike's gone to find Steven. He'll be here soon."

"Mike's gone looking for Steven?" Billie queried worriedly, she didn't trust those two to be within a mile of each other. Jessica nodded this time.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Mike promised. Anyway they'll be here soon." Jessica noticed the look on Billie's face, reading the signals straight away. "Do you want to see Steven?" Billie didn't answer.


	17. Chapter 17

Hi everyone. Sorry it's been so long since this has been updated. Over two years! I didn't realise it had been as long as that! But creative juices and all that unfortunately.

Chapter seventeen

Jessica stared at Billie, watching her sleep. She'd been trying to sleep herself but every time she dosed off she jolted awake again. She wondered if she was half afraid of another bad dream. She was starting to wish she hadn't let Mike go to find Steven. She knew they needed her brother, for Billie's sake, but this place was so lonely and she could do with her husband by her side right now. Just to hold her and tell her it would be all right. Make her feel loved and safe. Her dad hadn't come back after calling Elizabeth. Not that she could blame him really. Not deep down. She had landed her pregnancy on them without any warning. They'd never even met Mike before she took him home. Then all this with Steven and Billie. No she couldn't blame her dad. Her face crinkled as she felt the threat of tears. But she could really do with him being here with her. She needed him. She put her hands to her face as the tears started to fall. She looked up as she heard the door quietly open and her twin came into the room.

"Liz," she cried with relief, getting up and throwing her arms around her. "I'm so glad you're here," she told her. And that was true, this had to be one of the times she'd been most pleased to see her sister.

"Are you all right, Jess?" Elizabeth asked with concern, hugging her back. Jessica pulled back and forced herself to nod.

"I'm OK," she said. "But Billie...." She looked over to the sleeping figure on the bed, unable to finish her sentence.

"It's OK, Jess," Elizabeth assured her, reaching for her hand. "Come on, let's sit down," she offered gently, taking her hand and leading her back over to the seats, trying to avoid any disturbance to Billie. They both stared at her. "How is she?" Elizabeth wondered, her eyes filled with sadness. Jessica shrugged uncertainly.

"I don't know," she admitted.

"It's going to take a while to get over this," Elizabeth acknowledged, her eyes going wide at the prospect.

"Yeah," Jessica agreed, her own voice overwhelmed. They both sat in silence for a few minutes, unsure what to say or where to start. Jessica finally broke the chill. "Liz, I've been thinking," she announced, turning worried eyes on her sister. "Seeing Billie like this...what if...what if it happens to me?" Elizabeth met her gaze and hesitated slightly before speaking.

"It won't," she promised, trying to find her most reassuring voice. "You're a lot further along-."

"But what about the dream? Maybe something is wrong."

"It was just a dream," Elizabeth assured her, putting her hand on her arm.

"But was it?" Jessica demanded, tears filling her eyes. "What if it means something, Liz?"

"Jess, I'm sure it doesn't."

"How can you know?" She cried, feeling the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I don't know," Elizabeth admitted. "Maybe...." Her voice trailed off.

"Maybe?" Jessica questioned, staring at her sister with pleading eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe-," Elizabeth began slowly. "Well, maybe those dreams weren't about your baby. Maybe they were about this situation. Billie's situation. Dreams aren't always what they seem at first, are they?"

"Really, Liz? Do you really think that's what it means?" Jessica asked hopefully. Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, not letting going of her twin's hand, hesitating a moment.

"I guess," she finally said, trying to sound certain for her sister's sake.

"Maybe I'm going to be OK," Jessica tried to convince herself. "Maybe the baby's going to be OK."

"Of course it is, Jess," Elizabeth promised again. Jessica's face crinkled, tears starting to fall again.

"I couldn't stand it, Liz," she choked out. "If something happened. I-."

"Hey," Elizabeth interrupted hastily, squeezing her hand tightly. "Nothing is going to happen. You're going to be fine." Jessica leaned forward and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Liz," she apologised softly, suddenly realising how irrational all this must sound. Billie had miscarried and Todd was at the police station and here she blabbing on about a dream. "I guess I'm just feeling emotional." Elizabeth squeezed her hand again.

"That'll be the hormones," she teased with a smile. Jessica laughed, wiping her tears on her sleeve.

"Don't tell Mike that. He'll blame everything on them."

"OK, deal," Elizabeth agreed, laughing herself this time and giving her sister a quick hug.

"How's Todd?" Jessica asked again awkwardly as they pulled apart. Elizabeth looked away.

"I don't know," she admitted quietly. "He called but he couldn't really say a lot."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Jessica tried to convince her this time. Elizabeth nodded but worry still shone in her eyes.

"He sounded so lost," she admitted, feeling her own tears threatening to fall. Jessica put her arm around her twin, squeezing her shoulder.

"You'll see him in the morning," she whispered. Elizabeth swallowed hand.

"I know," she choked, forcing herself to nod, trying to be strong.

"Do you want a coffee?" Jessica offered. Elizabeth nodded, needing a chance to compose herself. Jessica squeezed her sister's hand before making her way to the door of Billie's room.

Mike was about to give up. He'd looked for Steven everywhere. Well, everywhere he could think of. He didn't really know the guy, even though he was his brother in law, and trying to think of where he might go was kind of challenging. He'd looked in some bars and then he'd reasoned that was the kind of place he would go, not Steven. At least not the Steven he got the impression of from the stuff Jessica had told him. He thought about the university library, the Coffee House but those would all be shut by now. He shuffled his feet as he walked across the tidy university grounds. He really didn't want to go back and disappoint his wife. He wanted to make this whole trauma easier for her. That was what being a husband meant, right? He knew he wasn't always perfect but he was trying. He halted as he spotted a familiar figure sat on a bench.

"I've been looking for you everywhere," Mike cried, rushing over to him. Steven looked over at him, his eyes hard.

"Well, maybe I didn't want you to find me," he muttered. Mike bit back a snappy retort, reminding himself that Steven was about to hear some of the most devastating news possible.

"Well, now I've found you. I need to tell you something," Mike began.

"I'm not interested in hearing anything you've got to say," Steven interrupted bitterly, looking down at the floor.

"Steven-," Mike tried to persist.

"You know, what is your problem?" Steven demanded, raising his head and glaring at him. "All I want is just one day where I don't have to see your face!"

"I-."

"I mean are you deliberately following me or what?"

"Yeah, I am," Mike responded sarcastically. "I can't get enough of your taunts whenever you see me that I follow you around in the hope of getting some more."

"Yeah, well, maybe you hate me as much as I hate you," Steven mumbled, looking down at his hands.

"You know what, Steven, I do hate you," Mike admitted. "You know why I hate you? Because you're trying to ruin the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"What about what you've done to me...," Steven started to argue.

"You've done it to yourself," Mike thundered. "You never had to trail me around and make Billie..." His words trailed off, realising what he was about to say. "Look, like I said before, I'm not here to argue with you."

"Then, what are you here for?" Mike took a deep breath, ready to let out at least part of the information.

"There's been a fire, Steven," he explained.

"A fire? Where?" Steven questioned anxiously, finally looking properly at Mike.

"At yours. At yours and Billie's."

"What?" Steven cried with shock. "Is Billie all right?"

"She's at the hospital," Mike answered.

"Is she all right?" Steven demanded.

"I think so," Mike said uncertainly. He didn't want to be the one to break the full news to Steven. "Come on, let's just get down there," he encouraged, not wanting to let himself get into a long conversation. He reached for his arm.

"I'm not going with you," Steven told him, not able to completely let go of his feelings for Mike. He pushed him away. Mike smelt the alcohol on his breath for first time.

"Have you been drinking?" He demanded.

"What business is it of yours?" Steven challenged.

"It's not," Mike replied flatly. He was hardly in a position to judge. He'd been there himself more than enough times. "I'm thinking of your sister, and your girlfriend. They need you sober," he said in a firm tone. Steven didn't answer, knowing he was right, even in his foggy brain.

"I'll get myself there," he finally answered, getting up from the bench. Mike got up as well and grabbed his arm again.

"No, you won't. You're in no state to drive!"

"I'm fine," Steven protested as he preceded to trip over his feet. Mike groaned. He ceased his arm once more and started to drag him along to where he'd parked the corvette. Steven tried to pull back but in his drunk state he was no match for Mike. Steven started to rant.

"Will you let go of me? Why don't you go annoy someone else? I'm not going with you. No way!" Mike took a deep breath and didn't reply. He knew better than to argue. He'd spouted out enough rubbish himself when drunk. "You're unbelievable!" Mike managed to get the passenger's side of the corvette open and after a tousle get Steven inside. He slammed it shut before running around to the driver's side, shutting it before Steven could escape.

Elizabeth looked up expecting to see her twin as the door opened.

"Thanks, Je...." Her words died as she was greeted by her father's face. Neither of them spoke as he came around and sat in the place Jessica had been sitting a few moments before. She'd managed to talk to her father earlier on the phone but now she was face to face with him she had no idea where to begin.

"Hi dad," she finally said uncertainly. He reached over and took hold of her hand.

"What's happened to Todd?" He asked simply. Elizabeth choked back a sob, tears filling her eyes.

"He's been arrested," she forced out. "For assault." She looked up at her father. "But it wasn't his fault," she added hastily.

"No?" Mr. Wakefield encouraged.

"No," Elizabeth said, shaking her head. "It was mine," she choked.

"How can Todd getting arrested for assault be your fault?" He queried gently.

"Because he was trying to protect me," she admitted, her voice tight. He squeezed her hand.

"Protect you?"

"The guy-the guy," she stuttered, wondering why it was still so hard to get this story out. "The guy he hit...." Her voice trailed off, her throat closing altogether.

"The guy?" Her father prompted gently again. Elizabeth stared back at him helplessly. She held his gaze for a few moments before she finally spoke.

"He attacked me," she said simply. Her father was silent for a moment.

"What do you mean he attacked you?" He questioned uncertainly. Elizabeth took a deep breath knowing she had to finish the story.

"Dad," she whispered, her voice barely audible. "Dad, he raped me."

Jessica headed back towards Billie's room with two coffees in her hands. She froze outside as she heard two familiar voices drifting out into the corridor. She pushed her ear up to the door.

"I was stupid," Elizabeth was saying. "I stayed behind and-."

"You didn't do anything wrong," her father stated firmly, his voice was filled with anger. There was no response from Elizabeth. "We'll go down and get Todd bailed out first thing in the morning," he assured her. "We'll make sure the charges don't stick."

"Oh, dad." Jessica was sure she could hear her sister starting to cry. She jumped as she heard thundering coming down the corridor. Her eyes widened as she saw her husband and her brother. Steven was storming along, Mike trying to keep up with him.

"What the hell happened to him?" Jessica demanded of her husband as she stared at her brother in shock. Mike lifted his hands up hopelessly.

"He was like this when I got there."

"Mike, Steven's never like this!" She protested. She watched in disbelief as she put down the cups of coffee. "Why on earth did you bring him here like this?" She demanded, stepping back.

"I thought he'd sober up in the car," he admitted. Steven stumbled towards Jessica.

"Where's Billie?"

"Steven, come sit down," she said, keeping her voice gentle. "We'll get a coffee." There was no way she was letting her brother near Billie in this state. He shook his head.

"No, I need to see Billie," he argued. He lent against the wall.

"No, you don't," she said firmly. "You need to sober up." She put her hand on his arm. He tried to step around her.

"Mike, help me," she pleaded. Mike moved forward, pulling Steven back.

"Come on, there's some chairs around here."

"Will you let go of me?" Steven demanded angrily. He threw Mike's hand off him.

"Steven, please," Jessica tried to reason. Steven stepped forward again running his hands through his sister's hair.

"Jess, I need to see Billie," he told her, his voice more gentle. He froze, staring at her forehead. "What happened to your head?" He pushed her hair away again.

"My head?" Jessica questioned, her face wrinkled in confusion. She reached up to touch it. "Oh that," she realised. "I-." She started to explain.

"Did he do that?" Steven questioned angrily before she had a chance to continue. He gestured his arm wildly at Mike.

"Steven!" Jessica cried. "Of course not!" Steven swung around towards Mike, grabbing him by the shirt.

"If you've hurt her," he threatened bitterly.

"Steven, he didn't. I was having a nightmare. He pushed me away. That's all." Steven wasn't listening. He was still glaring at Mike.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you anywhere near her," he was saying. "I knew you were bad news."

"Steven, get your hands off me," Mike said flatly. Steven didn't. He tightened his grip on his shirt.

"Steven, listen to me," Jessica begged. "He-." Mike had had enough. He shoved Steven away. Steven's face contorted as he saw red.

"You think you can get away with hurting my sister?" He thundered.

"Steven, listen!" Jessica cried. Steven shoved Mike this time. Mike pushed him back. "Stop it!" Jessica demanded. The two men continued to shove each other. "Both of you!" Steven pulled back. Jessica closed her eyes as Steven's fist hit Mike's face. She opened them again and watched the scene in disbelief. Mike tried to fight back but he was still knocked back from Steven's first hit and Steven had the upper hand. Steven threw another punch, knocking Mike to the floor.

"Steven!" Jessica screamed. She stepped forward, trying to break up the scuffle as Steven went to hit again. "Please, Steven. He didn't do anything!" Steven threw his punch, knocking Jessica with his arm. Steven pulled away with shock as his sister stumbled backwards. His eyes widened. He just stared at her for a few moments.

"Jess, I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I-."

"What the hell is going on?" A voice boomed. They looked over to see Mr. Wakefield and Elizabeth.

"Jess, you all right?" Elizabeth cried running over to her sister. Jessica nodded, but still looked slightly stunned. Elizabeth put her arms around her. Ned Wakefield was still staring at his son. He walked over to him and took him by the arm, dragging him down the corridor. Jessica looked down at her husband. He had some cuts and bruises on his face and looked a little dazed but other than that he seemed OK. She pulled back from her sister and sunk down to his level. She put her arms around him, a few tears trickling down her cheek as she put her head on his shoulder. Mike put his arm around her waist.

"I think we'd better go," he said to Elizabeth, regaining his composure slightly. Elizabeth nodded and offered her hand to help him up. He lifted Jessica up with him gently.

"I'd better go find them," Elizabeth said awkwardly, gesturing down the corridor. Mike nodded. He led Jessica towards the exit as Elizabeth headed in the opposite direction. Elizabeth was still stunned herself as she found her brother and father, sat on some chairs near a vending machine. She approached them slowly. She sat down next to them, not saying anything. Steven had his head in his hands. Her father's hand was on his back.

"They'll be other chances," he was saying. Steven didn't lift his head. "Sometimes it's just not meant to be." Elizabeth remained silent, realising their father had just broken the news about the baby. "I know it doesn't seem like that at the moment," he added. Steven finally looked up.

"Does she want to see me?" He wondered, his eyes starting to look clearer.

"She's asleep at the moment," Elizabeth told him truthfully. "Maybe if we wait a bit," she said gently. Steven didn't answer for a few moments.

"Does she hate me?" He finally wondered, his voice tight.

"Of course not," Elizabeth said quickly. "She's just been through a lot."

"What about Jess?"

"Jess'll be fine," Elizabeth assured him. "You know Jess." He stared down at the floor. Elizabeth reached over and took hold of his hand, not sure what she could say to make this any easier for him.

Mike fidgeted in the chair at the kitchen table as Jessica put a cotton wool bud to his eye.

"Will you stop acting like a big baby?" She cried, pulling her hand away and giving him a pointed look.

"I get my face smashed in and I'm the one acting like a baby?" He demanded grumpily, folding his arms. Jessica snorted.

"Don't you think smashed in might be a bit of an overstatement?" She questioned, raising her eyebrows meaningfully.

"No," he answered, shuffling in his seat, his tone not changing. Jessica ran her fingers down the side of his face and let out a small laugh at the look on his face.

"Come on, honey, try and show a little sympathy," she pleaded softly. "Imagine what it would be like if it was our baby."

"How come I'm the one who it ends up being taken out on?"

"Mike, I know my family...."

"Jess, I don't have a problem with your family," he interrupted. "The only problem between us is that they have a problem with me."

"That's not true, Mike," Jessica started to argue.

"Yes, it is," he interrupted again. "You know it is." Jessica sighed.

"They're just worried. That's all," she tried to explain.

"Worried about what?" He demanded, raising his eyebrows. Jessica shrugged awkwardly.

"I don't know. About me. It did all happen so quickly." Mike stared at her for a few moments.

"I do love you," he told her.

"I know you do," she assured him. "And I love you." He opened up his arms and she got up from her chair, moving on to his lap. She put her head on his chest. He stroked the back of her head. They just held each other for a while.

"I thought I'd lost you for a moment tonight," he said bluntly. "When I found out about the fire."

"Nah, you don't get rid of me that easily," she replied, squeezing him tightly. She lifted her head. She kissed his chin before her lips searched out his. He kissed her back. He put his hand on the back of her head. She pulled back as she heard a knock at the door. She gave him another kiss before standing up.

"I'll go," he offered. She shook her head and snorted.

"No, you might scare them off looking like that," she teased. She left the kitchen before he could protest. She made her way down the corridor and to the door. She opened it slowly. She didn't say anything as she saw her brother's desolate face. He didn't say anything either. She took hold of his arm, gently ushering him inside.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks ever so much to Jack-Really Bad Eggs and JessMike for the reviews. It's so appreciated and keeps me going!

Chapter eighteen

Jessica led her brother to the couch. "Sit down," she said gently. "I'll go get some coffees." She squeezed his shoulder. She took a deep breath before she headed back into the kitchen and to her husband. Mike didn't say anything, seeing the person sat in the living room. Jessica touched his shoulder this time.

"He's got no where to go," she said quietly. Mike still didn't say anything. He glanced up at her.

"I'll go get some sheets for him," he finally answered. Jessica leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, honey." Mike stood up. "Do you want one?" She questioned, gesturing to a cup. He shook his head.

"Look, Jess, he can stay the night but don't-."

"OK," she agreed, reading his thoughts. She reached for his hand and squeezed it. She took the coffees back into the living room as Mike went to the bedroom. She passed her brother a cup and sat down next to him. She didn't speak, waiting for him to talk first.

"She doesn't want to see me," he said hopelessly. "I waited but they said she wasn't up to visitors." Jessica bit her lip.

"Maybe she wasn't," Jessica said, trying to sound reassuring. Steven shook his head.

"No, it was about me," he said with certainty. "She doesn't want to see me." Jessica didn't know what to say. She looked up as Mike came into the room with some sheets.

"Thanks," she said quietly. She gave him a half smile before he headed back into the bedroom. She turned back around to her brother. "She just needs time," she tried to assure him. Steven lent his head against the side of the couch.

"How much time?" He questioned hopelessly. He looked exhausted. Jessica reached over and squeezed his arm.

"I'll tell you what," she announced. "We need doughnuts," she told him. "We can pig out like when we were kids." She gave him a smile. He forced himself to smile back. She stood up and headed to the kitchen, reaching into the cupboards and placing some doughnuts on a plate. She took a deep breath and forced herself to be strong for her brother's sake as she headed back into the living room.

"Steven," she began. She paused as she saw her brother. His eyes were closed. She smiled sadly, relieved he had some peace at last. She put the doughnuts down on the table and picked up a sheet instead. She spread it out, placing it over her brother.

"Night, Steven," she whispered, flicking off the light and going into the bedroom.

Elizabeth paced the floor of the police station nervously as she waited for her father to come back, trying not to bite her nails. She glanced out the window at the early morning sun. She couldn't believe she might finally be able to see Todd again. It had only been one night but it seemed like so much longer. She wouldn't believe he was OK until she saw him herself. She sighed to herself. She needed to see him.

"Liz," a voice called. Elizabeth felt tears filling her eyes as she recognised that voice. She turned around.

"Todd," she cried, turning and running towards him. She threw her arms around him as she reached him. She squeezed him tight. She almost couldn't believe he was real. "I thought I might not see you again," she choked.

"Hey, hey," he said gently, pulling her close. "They don't separate us that easily!"

"I was so worried," she told him, the tears falling. Todd pulled back and wiped them away.

"I'm here now," he said gently. He pulled her back into his arms. "I'm here now," he repeated. He kissed the top of her head.

As Jessica slowly opened her eyes she felt something soft on her skin. "Baby," a familiar voice said quietly, putting a hand on her arm. "Baby."

"What?" She questioned sleepily.

"I missed you last night," he whispered, kissing the back of her neck. Jessica laughed.

"I only stayed up a bit longer than you!" She protested.

"Still doesn't stop me missing you," he murmured against her ear. Jessica giggled as he placed a rapid series of kisses on the same part of her neck.

"Mike, stop it," she protested weakly. He put his arm around her waist, continuing his action. "Mike, please," she managed to giggle. He finally relented, pulling her around to face him. She looked at him questioningly. He met her gaze before leaning towards her. Jessica closed her eyes as he kissed her gently. His fingers tenderly stroked her hair. His kisses became more passionate as he wrapped both his arms around her. Jessica felt her body heating up. She didn't know what had gotten into to him and right now she didn't care. Not after so long. She reached out to pull him close. He ran his hands over her back as their kisses became even more demanding. Jessica's eyes flew open as she heard the door ease open. She froze, looking over.

"Sorry," Steven apologised, blushing. Mike reluctantly pulled away. "I just needed the bathroom," he added awkwardly, quickly tiptoeing to the bathroom. Jessica sat up, biting her lip guiltily as the events of yesterday filled her brain.

"He's going to think we're awful," she whispered.

"You can't put you life on hold forever," Mike told her, sitting up as well. Jessica looked across at him.

"Still, it looks a little insensitive," she said uncertainly. Mike took hold of her hand.

"It was my fault," he said. "I was just trying to take your mind of it." Jessica gave him a half smile.

"No, it was sweet," she assured him. "I-." Her voice broke off as the bathroom door opened. Steven didn't say anything, just giving them a nervous look before starting to cross the bedroom again. Jessica swallowed. "Steven," she started. He halted and looked over at her. "Do you need a lift down the hospital later?" She offered gently. Steven looked between the couple.

"It's OK," he said. "I can get myself there."

"No," Jessica told him firmly. "We can take you." Steven hesitated.

"It's OK," he protested. "I've got to go to town as well," he said honestly. "I need to get some clothes and things. With the fire…." He didn't finish his sentence.

"Mike can lend you some clothes," Jessica offered hastily. "Won't you Mike?" Mike opened his mouth but she elbowed him, sensing his response. He finally nodded.

"I couldn't-," Steven protested again. Jessica shook her head, getting off the bed.

"Yes, you can," she said firmly. "And we'll take you to the hospital." Steven opened his mouth. "Come on," she interrupted, taking hold of his arm. "We'll get some breakfast." Jessica dragged him from the room. Mike groaned, throwing his head back against the pillow.

"So, he's free to go?" Elizabeth asked her father, still holding onto Todd. Ned Wakefield nodded.

"Yes," he answered. "They were happy to grant bail. On my assurances," he added. Elizabeth nodded this time.

"Thank you, Mr. Wakefield," Todd said sincerely, his gaze moving to Elizabeth's father. Ned didn't say anything, putting his hand on Todd's shoulder.

"What happens now?" Elizabeth wondered uncertainly.

"We wait to hear," Mr. Wakefield answered bluntly. "If they decide they want to prosecute they'll give us a date shortly."

"We have to wait again?" Elizabeth cried in disbelief. Ned nodded once more.

"I'm afraid so, sweetheart." Elizabeth sighed, closing her eyes. Todd squeezed her arm reassuringly.

"We should go get something to eat," she told him, regaining her composure slightly. She wanted to be strong for him. She wasn't going to fall apart. "You must be hungry." She looked at her father. "Do you want to come, dad?"

"Yeah," Todd said quickly. "I'd like to say thanks," he told him. Mr. Wakefield shook his head.

"No, I should get back to Elizabeth's mother," he told him. "She deserves to know what's been going on." Elizabeth looked down at the floor. "And you should call your parents," he said to Todd, raising his eyebrows pointedly.

"Dad's right," Elizabeth agreed. Todd wanted to groan. That was one conversation he wasn't looking forward to having. Elizabeth pulled away from him. "But first," she told him. "You can have a shower!"

Billie's eyes met Steven's as he paused in the doorway to her room. She didn't say anything as he came and sat on the chair near her bed.

"How are you?" He whispered. Billie bit her lip.

"OK," she told him, her own voice quiet. "They said I should be able to go home soon." She snorted. "Wherever that is." Steven was silent. "Where did you go last night?" She wondered.

"Jessica's," he answered. Billie's eyes widened. "I didn't know where else to go." She nodded. "Jessica said we could stay there for a while," he added, watching her reaction.

"Me as well?" She asked with surprise. Steven nodded.

"Of course." They were both silent for a few moments. "I'm sorry," he finally whispered. Billie bit her lip again, her eyes welling up with tears.

"No, I'm sorry," she told him. She looked over at him. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I know I-but I didn't want to lose the baby." Steven took hold of her hand.

"I know," he assured her. "I know." Billie swallowed hard.

"Is the apartment that bad?" She wondered. Steven hesitated.

"We won't be there for a bit," he admitted. Billie closed her eyes for a second. "It doesn't matter," Steven said firmly. "You're all right. That's all that matters." Billie looked over at him questioningly

"Do you want me to come back with you?" She asked. Steven didn't hesitate this time.

"Yes," he said with certainty. "Yes." He knew there would be more questions to answer, a lot more questions, but for now they could wait.

"Do you think they'll work things out?" Jessica wondered as she slid into the booth next to Mike. They'd headed for some lunch after dropping Steven off at the hospital, figuring he and Billie needed some time alone together. Mike picked up his menu.

"I have no idea," he answered flatly, struggling to fake interest in something that was none of his business. Jessica hit his arm. Mike glanced over at her as he read the menu. He sighed, realising he probably had to say something to placate her. "Look, I'm sure if they talk things through they can maybe sort it all out." Jessica didn't respond, thinking about his words. She wasn't sure whether or not she wanted them to work it out.

"I wish he'd let us pick him up," she murmured. Mike shrugged.

"He wanted to make his own way back. It's his choice." Jessica watched her husband closely, wondering if she could ask what had been nagging her for most of the day.

"Mike," she ventured.

"What?" He didn't look up.

"About this morning," she began, licking her lips nervously.

"What about it?" He questioned. "Breakfast was nice. The food I mean, not the company." Jessica rolled her eyes.

"I mean the bit before Steven came in," she said pointedly. Mike froze.

"Oh that," he answered as realisation dawned. "What about it?" Jessica shifted in her seat awkwardly.

"Well, lately you've been kind of distant," she told him bluntly. She felt guilty that she was even thinking about this right now after everything that had happened to her siblings in recent days but she wanted to know. Mike finally put down the menu and looked over at her properly. He hesitated a moment.

"I meant what I said," he explained with a sigh. "Yesterday for a moment I really thought…." He didn't finish his sentence. "Anyway, all I want right now is to keep you close to me. I realised I've been stupid." Jessica leaned against him and he kissed the top of her head. Jessica looked up at him, knowing she had another subject to broach. She took a deep breath.

"Mike," she started. "When Billie gets out her and-." Mike groaned, knowing what was coming.

"Jess, please don't ask me this," he begged. She sat up turning pleading eyes on him.

"Please." She pouted.

"Jess, they can't stay with us," Mike argued.

"Where else do you think they're going to go?" She demanded.

"To your parents," he fronted, struggling to sound as if he actually believed that was an option.

"Mike, they live nearly an hour away," she reminded him, her voice flat. "Come on, I'm not exactly thrilled about Billie being there either. But Steven's my brother." He sighed.

"Do you want me to end up with another black eye?" Jessica groaned.

"It's not a black eye," she protested. "It's barely even noticeable now the swelling gone down!" He snorted, folding his arms. "OK, OK," Jessica relented, sitting up straight. "A few days. Just let them stay a few days." Mike groaned again.

"Jess, I want to be alone with you," he said meaningfully, meeting her gaze. "We can't be alone if they're there." Jessica laughed.

"Mike, for weeks you haven't and now you decide you want to be alone with me!"

"I explained that." He leaned close to her. Jessica stared back at him, the tension from this morning building again. She pulled back.

"I've got an idea," she announced . "I was going to wait to mention this." She reached over for her handbag. "Lila, gave me these," she explained, holding up the passes to health spa. "It's just day passes to a health spa but lets say we go there and get out of their hair until things have calmed down a little bit." He was about to make an argument about being pushed out of their own home but even he couldn't deny the idea of getting away did sound appealing.

"It's just a day thing," he pointed out. "We'd have to wait until tomorrow."

"Not if we call them," she implored. "I'm sure if we pay they'll let us stay the night. They have cabins and everything." Mike tensed at the mention of money. Especially at the thought of not going into work for another day.

"They might not go for it," he pointed out.

"They might," she argued. He didn't respond. "Come on," she persisted. "You can blow off work and we can just spend the day together." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know, after everything I've been through," she said, pouting slightly. "I think I deserve a little relaxation, don't you?" Mike groaned. "You know you want to. We could be alone all we want," she added, her own voice meaningful. She felt that uncomfortable twinge of guilt that she shouldn't even be thinking like that right now.

"Fine," he agreed, desire winning out over common sense. "But Steven is only staying a couple of days, right?"

"Right, I'm sure they'll be all right with that."

"If we go though, Jess," he said bluntly. "I want us just to relax and enjoy ourselves. I feel for your brother and Billie, I really do, but I don't want to spend the whole time worrying about it." Jessica hesitated, still reluctant, but finally nodded. She let a grin go across her face.

"So, as soon as we're finished here we'll go home and call them?"

"You'll have to see your brother first," he pointed out.

"That's OK. I gave him the spare key." Mike rolled his eyes. He sensed he'd been had.

"You look better," Elizabeth teased as Todd came into her dorm room. Washed and clean. She grinned at him.

"Thanks, that makes me feel great," he joked. Elizabeth laughed. She reached out and pulled him down next to her.

"You know what I mean!" She leaned her head against him. "I'd take you however you look," she told him sincerely. He put his arm around her.

"I'm not going anywhere," he assured her. Elizabeth looked up at him sadly.

"You'd better not be," she whispered.

"I'm not."

"What if they decide to take it further?" She finally put the question out there.

"They won't." He tried to sound certain. Elizabeth looked away, taking a deep breath.

"Todd," she began nervously. "I was thinking we could make this whole think go away." Todd looked down at her. His eyebrows raised. Elizabeth hesitated a moment. She met his gaze.

"I could talk to James," she told him. Todd opened his mouth to argue but she continued before he had chance. "Maybe if I drop the charges he might drop-."

"Elizabeth-," he tried to interrupt.

"No, listen," she said hastily. "This whole thing could be over. This whole nightmare."

"No, Elizabeth," he said firmly.

"But-." She tried to argue. Todd was shaking his head.

"I don't want that," he told her bluntly. "I want you to get justice."

"Todd-."

"Elizabeth, we're going to get that jerk to pay for what he did to you, OK?" He nodded his head encouragingly. Elizabeth stared at him and then reluctantly nodded with him.

"So? What did they say?" Jessica asked anxiously, trying to read his expression. Mike put the phone down slowly, concealing his reaction.

"They said," he kept his voice emotionless. "We can go," he finally told her excitedly.

"Yes," Jessica cried, throwing herself into his arms. Mike laughed, spinning her around.

"We have to be there by five," he told her as they pulled back. Jessica nodded.

"I'd better leave Steven a note," she said. "And call Liz!" She put her hand to her forehead, starting to feel overwhelmed.

"And pack!" Mike added with a snort. Who said Jessica forgot the little things?

"You're right," she agreed, nodding her head enthusiastically. She looked at him, her face breaking out in a smile. She squealed and threw herself back into his arms. She was so looking forward to having a few days away. Mike laughed. They pulled back a little, gazing at each for a few moments, their breathing getting shallower. They lent forward, ceasing each other lips, letting out a passionate moan. Jessica threw her arms around his neck as he pulled her close. His hands rushed over her as he moved her onto the arm of the couch. A little part of the back of Jessica's brain was still protesting that she shouldn't be feeling this way, not with everything that had happened to Steven and Elizabeth, but she couldn't think with him this close and she couldn't deny how much she wanted her husband right at that moment. Darn hormones. They kissed hungrily. Jessica went to undo his jeans as he reached under her skirt to pull down her underwear. They jumped as the front door opened. Steven and Billie froze. Mike hastily tried to do up his jeans as Jessica quickly straightened her skirt. She coughed awkwardly.

"I just need the bathroom," Mike said, not turning around. Jessica held back a snort as he headed to the bedroom.

"We weren't expecting you back yet," she admitted with an embarrassed laugh, running her hand through her hair.

"I can see," Billie commented, raising her eyebrows. "They discharged me," she explained. She coughed this time.

"We got a taxi," Steven added.

"Oh right," Jessica replied, her cheeks red. "We just-well, I might as well tell you now you're here," she stuttered. "We're going anyway for a couple of days. Just to this health spa thing."

"We are OK to stay here?" Steven asked uncertainly. Jessica nodded.

"Of course," she told them. "This place is yours for now." She decided not to add her husband's qualification of a couple of days. She was sure she could talk him around. Steven and Billie didn't say anything. "I'd better go call, Liz," she said awkwardly. She gestured to the kitchen. "I won't be long." Steven and Billie nodded. They exchanged a look as she disappeared hastily, raising their eyebrows.

"What do you mean, Jess?" Elizabeth questioned with confusion. She held the phone firmly against her ear. "Of course I don't mind if you go away," she assured her. She turned to Todd, rolling her eyes. Trust her twin to think she was the centre of everything. "No, you go and have a good time." She continued to listen. "Yeah, he's OK," she said quietly. "He's been really strong," she whispered. "We don't know yet," she sighed. "OK, Jess," she said finally. "See you soon." She laughed as she put the phone down.

"What was that about?" Todd wondered curiously.

"Jess, is going away for a couple of days," she explained. She laughed as she sat back down next to him. "I think she was worried everything might fall apart if she's not here," she joked, surprised by her twin's sudden sense of responsibility. Todd snorted, putting his arm around her.

"That's, Jess."


	19. Chapter 19

Hi everyone. Aplogies yet again that it's taken so long to write this chapter. Hope anyone still reading this enjoys it. Oh, and with the Jessica and Mike scene towards the end I have actually written a slightly extended version of this that isn't really appropriate to post here but if anyone does want the extended version PM me and I'll work out a way to get it to you. Many thanks.

Mike let out a groan as he drove up to the dorm. "Jess, we're already late!" He reminded her as he pulled the car to a halt.

"I won't be long," she assured him, reaching over and squeezing his hand. Mike looked over at her, his gaze intent and curious.

"Why do you need to check your sister's OK?" He wondered. "What's happened to her?" Jessica fidgeted awkwardly under this stare. Now really didn't seem like the right place to tell him. She bit her lip.

"She's just upset about everything that's happened with Steven and Billie," she fronted. Mike didn't respond for a moment and then turned away, seeming to accept her explanation.

"Just hurry back," he relented. "We can't wait much longer. We need to stop and pick up some food remember." Jessica leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Will do," she promised, opening up the door and climbing out the car. She hastily made her way up the stairs and towards the dorm room. Her footsteps slowed as she got nearer the door, suddenly feeling a lot less certain. She needed to see her sister though, she couldn't just disappear and leave her to deal with all this. She'd thought the phone call would be enough, but it wasn't. She looked down at the floor before forcing herself to knock cautiously. She froze for a moment as the door opened and she came face to face with her sister. Then she threw herself into her twin's arms.

"Liz, I'm so sorry," she sobbed, the emotion of the last few days catching up with her. Elizabeth put her hands on her back reassuringly.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for." Jessica pulled back looked her in the eye, tears still shining her own.

"Yes, I do," she told her sister. "None of this would have happened if I hadn't taken that job to prove a point, if I'd just left, if I hadn't asked you to-." Elizabeth put her hand firmly on her shoulder.

"Jess, he did this, not you!"

"But if I'd-."

"Then it might have been you," Elizabeth interrupted, finally putting the thought out there.

"I wish it had been," Jessica choked, bursting back into sobs. Elizabeth pulled her close once more.

"No, you don't" she said forcibly. "And I definitely don't." Jessica looked up at the ceiling, swallowing a sob.

"I can't believe all this," she admitted, still staring upwards.

"I know," Elizabeth agreed. She took a deep breath. "But all this is going to get easier. For all of us. It's just going to take time." Jessica wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"I hope so," she said quietly.

"It will," Elizabeth promised again.

"Mike's waiting downstairs for me I promised I wouldn't be long," Jessica explained uncertainly.

"Then, you'd best get going," Elizabeth said, giving her a smile and nodding her head towards the door. Jessica shook her head.

"I'm not going. I'm going to tell Mike I can't leave you guys."

"Jess, don't be ridiculous," Elizabeth said gently, pushing her hair back behind her ear. "We'll be fine. You go and have a good time." Jessica reached up to wipe her face again.

"You're sure?"

"Of course I am," Elizabeth said with a smile. Jessica looked at her sister gratefully.

"You're wonderful, Liz," she told her sincerely. Elizabeth whacked her on the shoulder.

"I know. Now come on get going."

Steven and Billie were sat awkwardly on the couch. Billie looked down at her hands, not really sure what to say.

"I wish Jess and Mike hadn't run off," she commented. "It feels strange being in their home by ourselves."

"Not as strange as it would have been if he'd been here," Steven admitted. Billie looked across at him.

"Steven," she said in a warning tone. "He's let you in his home. The least-."

"No, I don't mean that," he interrupted. "I just mean I wouldn't know what to say to him."

"That's because you've never said more than two words to him," Billie said bluntly. "At least more than two civil words to him."

"He hasn't made it easy either," Steven suggested.

"By trying to call a truce? By inviting you for dinner?" She persisted.

"OK," he admitted finally. "Some of it might have been my fault."

"Umm," Billie said knowingly.

"But that's all over now," he told her. "This is a fresh start." She hesitated a moment and then nodded.

"I just want to forget the last few months."

"We will. A complete fresh start."

"We don't have much choice," Billie said sadly. "Our home's gone."

"We'll get it back soon," Steven tried to reassure her.

"How bad is it?" She asked uncertainly, her voice anxious. Steven hesitated, wishing he hadn't gone to see it last night.

"It's-it's not good," he finally admitted.

"I want to see it," she told him suddenly.

"Are you sure?" She nodded.

"Yes," she repeated. "I want to see it now." Steven swallowed hard.

"This is going to be like finally having a honeymoon," Jessica announced, looking out the window as Mike drove along.

"We had a honeymoon," he protested, keeping his eyes on the road. Jessica rolled her eyes.

"You can't count a meal at a diner and a night in the desert as a honeymoon!" She told him.

"Of course you can-," he started to argue.

"This is the one," Jessica interrupted excitedly, leaning closer to the window. Mike glanced at her and through the window. He pulled into the driving space. "Have you got the key they gave you at reception?" She demanded, her voice still over excited. He obediently reached into his pocket and passed her the key, she jumped out and ran up to the cabin. Mike grabbed some bags hurried after her, catching up and she finally unlocked the door. They stepped inside and Mike dropped the bags, taking her into his arms as he closed the door, pressing his lips to hers.

"Hey, you," Jessica ordered. "Slow down a minute," she said, pulling back and kissing him again. She took hold of his hand, pulling him further inside. "You can make me some dinner first," she teased, pulling his arms around her and dragging him into the kitchen area. "And then maybe we can think about some dessert."

"You're such a tease," he joked.

"You've kept me waiting long enough," she reminded him. "You can hang on a bit longer."

"Oh," he began knowingly. "So, this is my punishment then?" Jessica let out a sneaky smile.

"Maybe just a little."

"Well," he said, spinning her around to face him. "All I have to say is that is a cruel and unusual punishment, Mrs. McAllery."

"Maybe," she agreed. "But the reward will be worth it." Mike leaned towards her.

"I don't doubt it." He pressed his lips to hers.

"It's strange," Elizabeth said to Todd, as she picked at her food. She was grateful Todd had shown up to take her out for something to eat. Even if she wasn't that hungry, she needed something to take her mind of things. "She actually seemed really concerned." She loved her sister, but it wasn't like Jessica to be so worried about someone else. Although she guessed this wasn't a normal situation.

"It'd be worrying if she wasn't," Todd answered flatly. "She's your sister."

"I don't mean it like that," Elizabeth tried to explain. "It's just it's not like Jess to dwell on things. She normally just moves on."

"Give it a week," Todd said dubiously. He took a bite of this food. Elizabeth gave him a look.

"Todd," she warned. "Come on, she's trying to be supportive." He took a deep breath.

"It's just-."

"Todd, none of this is her fault," she said bluntly. "You know that."

"She just always seems-."

"I know," Elizabeth admitted. "But she doesn't mean to be so…so oblivious. She's just-."

"Jessica." Elizabeth let out a small smile. He summed it up in one word. She took a deep breath this time.

"Come on, Todd," she said gently. "This is hard for her too."

"Not as hard as it for you," he pointed out flatly.

"I know," she admitted. "But it's still difficult for her." Todd looked dubious. "She wants to protect me. She's my sister." He looked at her closely and then finally nodded.

"I know how close you two are."

"She'd never deliberately have-."

"I know," Todd admitted. "I guess I just need someone to blame."

"Don't waste your energy," Elizabeth said gently.

"I should have been able to protect you," he said, looking at her closely. "I never should have let this happen." Elizabeth paused.

"Todd, I'm a big girl," she answered bluntly. "I don't need people to protect me."

"I know," he said quietly. "I just worry about you." Elizabeth gave him a small smile.

"And I worry about you." She leaned forward. He took her hands in his arms. "I wish things could go back to normal."

"They will," he promised. "In no time."

Jessica watched her husband standing over the cooker, from her position on a stall. She looked up and his body. She could feel her own body heating up. Man he was hot. She felt a slight twinge of guilt, away from home she was almost able to forget the troubles for a while

"That looks delicious," she commented. Not sure whether she was referring to the food in the pan or him.

"Have a taste," Mike offered, holding a spoon out to her. Jessica took a taste.

"Umm." Mike put he spoon down. He stepped behind his wife, brushing her hair back over her shoulder and nuzzling her neck. He kissed her cheek and ear, his breath warm against her ear. "Mike," she protested,

though she didn't push him away, she reached her hand up and run it gently along his face. He wrapped his arm around her waist, he snuck his hand under her shirt. "Mike." She gently pulled away. As much as she wanted to be with him she still wanted her dinner first, especially in her current state, she was hungry after all. Mike groaned.

"I've been wanting to be with you all day," he complained. Jessica laughed softly.

"I know." She looked at him. "But I want it to be right," she told him. Mike held his hands up and relented, returning to the sauce. Jessica watched him closely again. She got off the chair and stood behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I love you," she told him.

"I love you, too," he answered. "Both of you," he added meaningfully. She smiled. She went back to her chair.

"You're cute when you're cooking, you know," she told him. Mike laughed.

"I'd say you're cute when you're cooking," he teased. "But you know."

"Ha ha," she answered sarcastically. "My culinary skills are exceptional I'll have you know." Mike snorted. Jessica rolled her eyes. He turned around and kissed her nose.

"Don't worry I married you for your other skills," he tormented. "Which are exceptional." He went to kiss her lips. Jessica put her finger between their mouths.

"Flattery will get you no where."

Billie stepped under the ribbon and looked around the living room, her heart sinking.

"It's not so bad," Steven tried to comfort her. Billie's eyes carried on.

"How did this happen to us?"

"It was an accident," he answered. She stared in disbelief at the room's state.

"This is my fault," she said quietly.

"Of course it isn't," Steven told her firmly. "It was an accident," he repeated. Billie shook her head.

"But the miscarriage-."

"Happens to lots of women," he interrupted. "That's what the doctor said." Billie looked over at him and stared into his eyes.

"Steven, I-."

"Billie, none of this matters anymore," he said. "We've got a chance to start over again. That's all that matters." She felt tears welling up in her eyes and nodded gratefully. Steven pulled her towards the door. "Come on, let's go. We can come back in the morning." They stepped out of the wreckage of their home.

Mike put the food on the table. "It's true," he protested.

"Nah," Jessica argued. "No way did you go fishing."

"I did!" He told her again. "I swear it!" She looked at him closely.

"Nah," she said again. "I don't believe you."

"I did," he protested yet again. He dished the food onto their plates.

"You would have had to have been dragged there."

"I was only a kid," he said. "My uncle took me." Jessica shook her head.

"No, I still don't believe you," she told him.

"Really?" Mike challenged, raising his eyebrows. He stepped forward reaching under her arms for her ticklish spot.

"No," Jessica persisted, trying to contain her giggles. "OK, OK," she relented. "I believe you." She put her head on his chest and sighed, "Let's just stay here." Mike let out a small laugh.

"I wish," he admitted. He kissed the top of her head. "But hey, we can at least have dinner." He pulled out her chair for her. She smiled as she sat down.

"Thank you," she said sincerely.

"For what?"

"For dinner, for understanding"

"Of course I understand. It's your family." The words 'there is something I haven't told you' entered her mind. She opened her mouth but the words wouldn't come out.

"Are you OK?" Mike questioned as he sat down opposite her. Jessica forced herself to nod. Mike read her face. He sighed quietly. "This is about your brother, isn't it?" He questioned. Jessica stared back him. She felt tears forming in her eyes.

"It's not just-." Mike leaned forward and put his finger to her lips.

"Remember what we said, Jess?"

"I know," Jessica tried to say. "But-." He ran his hand through her hair.

"I don't want you worrying about stuff like that when your pregnant," he told her firmly. She looked at him.

"I need to-," she started to explain. He ran his hand along her arm, taking hold of her hand.

"You need to leave your brother's problems to someone else," he said meaningfully, raising his eyebrows. Jessica laughed sadly.

"That's what I've always done," she admitted. She looked down at their hands. "You know I can't count the times Elizabeth and Steven have bailed me out of one thing or another? But the amount of times I've helped them? I'd finish counting on one hand." Mike looked at her intently.

"I'm sure you wouldn't be the only one," he assured her. Jessica looked up the ceiling.

"I'm not so sure about that," she admitted. He reached up and ran his hand through her hair once more.

"I am," he told her. Jessica felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Mike, I-."

"Hey," he interrupted, wiping her cheek. "What did I say about getting worked up?"

"I need to tell you something," she blurted. Mike put a finger to her lips.

"No," he told her. "Whatever it is it doesn't matter."

"How can you know?"

"Because I love you," he said sincerely. "We're married, you're having our baby, what else is there?" Jessica put her hands over her face. "Hey, hey," Mike said again, gently pulling her hands away. "Don't you cry."

"I'm sorry." He pulled her into his arms.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he told her. He stared at her. "You are OK, aren't you?" She hesitatated a moment.

"I don't know if I can do this, Mike," she admitted bluntly. "I don't think I'm cut out to be a mother." He reached down and took her hands back in his.

"Of course you are," he assured her. "We're going to be fine because we're going to do this together." Jessica stared at him this time.

"How can you be so sure?" She wondered again, looking into his eyes.

"I just am," he told her softly. She bit her lip.

"You're bravier than me," she told him.

"No, I'm not," he answered. "I'm just stubborn." Jessica snorted.

"Well…," she agreed mischievously.

"That was your cue," he told her, pouting. "You're meant to say 'no, Mike, you're not stubborn.'" Jessica laughed.

"Oh, so, I'm meant to lie?" She challenged. He playfully hit her arm. "OK," she relented once more. "Maybe just a little stubborn." He leaned forward and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"That's better," he told her. Jessica smiled back. They both laughed before pulling back slightly. they eat their food, Jessica noting that Mike seemed to be in a bit of a rush to finish his. Mike watched her as she finally put down her knife and fork.

"I'm going to go take a bath," she announced. Mike threw his head back and groaned.

"Jess!" He complained. Jessica laughed. She leaned forward and touched his leg.

"Just show a little patience," she told him. "It was a long trip, I need to recuperate." He leaned towards to her again.

"I'll help you recuperate," he told her with a grin.

"You'll help me do something alright!" Mike leaned back.

"OK," he agreed. "You go take a bath." Jessica gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Good," she told him. "Because I was going to anyway."

"It must be a bit strange for Billie and Steven to be at Mike and Jess's place," Elizabeth commented as they left the dinner.

"Do you want to go see them?" Todd offered as they walked along.

"No, no," Elizabeth said hastily. "They probably just want some peace and quiet." Todd look at closely.

"Steven doesn't know yet, does he?" he asked astutely. Elizabeth shook her head.

"No," she admitted. "With everything that happened with Billie I never got a chance."

"He needs to know," he said bluntly.

"I can't tell him, Todd," she answered, biting her lip. "He'll want to kill James."

"So?"

"Todd!" Elizabeth chastised. "We don't need another assault charge."

"He'll going to find out sooner or later, Liz," Todd told her honestly. "Especially with your dad and sister."

"He'll be really hurt if he thinks I told dad and Jess and not him," she admitted.

"It's best to do it before he finds out from someone else."

"I know," she agreed. "And I will. I will."

"We can go see him together if you want," he offered. Elizabeth shook her head.

"No, I need to do it by myself," she told him. "But not tonight. I can't face it tonight. It can wait until tomorrow."

Mike reached for some of the cushions on the couch as he waited, chucking them down in front of the fire. He laid down with a contented sigh. The fire was starting warm up. He felt some of the tension fade away from his muscles. It was nice to get away for a while, even if it was just for a while. Away from the responsibilities of home. He closed his eyes. Silence. Bliss. He wondered why he'd been uncertain about this idea in the first place. He was pretty sure he could just drift off.

"Where did you put our bag?" A familar voice questioned. He opened his eyes to see Jessica dressed in a fluffy white robe. He nodded to the side of the couch. "You look pretty cozy," she noted, as she looked back over at him. She reached for the bag, undoing the zip and pulling out a night gown.

"Did you have a nice bath?" He questioned, realising she'd been back relatively quick.

"No," she said flatly. "They didn't have a bath, just a shower." Mike shrugged.

"I guess they figure people will use the Jacuzzis to relax," he suggested.

"Either way. My back and feet still ache," she moaned, stretching her shoulders. Mike snorted.

"Come here," he offered, patting the space next to him. "I'll give you a foot rub." Jessica put down the night gown.

"Really?" She questioned as she walked over to him, slightly surprised.

"Yeah, anything to stop you complaining," he joked, smirking slightly. Jessica hit him lightly on his arm as she sat down next him. "Come on, then," he said, reaching down to take hold of her foot. She laid back on her elbows as he gently started to massage. She closed her eyes, resting her head on the cushions and he tried to avoid tickling her. She let out a small giggle as that part of the plan failed. She pursed her lips slightly to contain anymore laughter. She didn't want him to notice and use it to torment her. Luckily he continued to focus on circling the ball of her foot. Jessica felt the muscles in her body. She could feel the heat of the fire starting to warm her skin. After a while he gently placed her foot back down and reached for her other foot. He repeated the same actions, tenderly rubbing the cervices of her foot. Jessica slowly opened her eyes as she felt his lips kiss her ankle. He pressed them more firmly against her as his fingers stroked the other side of her foot. He carefully lowered her leg, lowering himself at the same time. Jessica watched him closely as his lips moved back to her skin. They slowly traced their way up her leg, pausing at each possible step. He ran his hand over her knee cap as his mouth reached that spot. He straightened up and kissed her lips.

Then he moved so he was behind her and pulled her into his arms. He rested his hands on her bump as he held her close for a few moments. He put his head on her shoulder.

"I love you, baby, you know that, don't you?" Mike whispered against her ear.

"I know," she admitted, turning her face towards his. They both leaned forward until their lips finally met. She pressed more firmly against his soft mouth as his hands gently ran over her stomach. She leaned into him as their kiss grew in intensity.


	20. Chapter 20

Hi, I've decided to make the chapters slightly shorter than they have been up to now to make it less daunting to write them, so hopefully it'll get updated more often. Usual request for reviews. Many thanks.

Chapter twenty

"No way," Jessica said with a laugh. "You are not calling our daughter that."

"It might be a boy," Mike argued as she snuggled closer against his chest. She whacked him gently, pulling a mock offended face.

"We've had this conversation before," she reminded him. "It's definitely a girl."

"You don't know that for sure," he tormented her. "It could be a boy. A boy that doesn't care about clothes or the latest shoe sale." His lips twitched slightly, as he tried to suppress a smile.

"I do know for sure," Jessica protested. "It's definitely a girl!"

"OK, OK," he said pretending to relent. "It's definitely a boy."

"Hey," she complained, whacking him again. "I heard that!"

"You were meant to," he joked, his hand on the small of her back. She closed her eyes for a moment, breathing in his scent.

"I wish it could be like this all the time," she whispered.

"Me too," he admitted, his voice suddenly serious. Jessica opened her eyes, focussing them back on her husband.

"Really?" He met her gaze and nodded.

"This is the best day away I've ever had," he told her. She watch him closely.

"Me too," she admitted this time. Mike's own gaze was still intent.

"Let's move," he suddenly said. Jessica's eyes narrowed.

"Sorry?" She asked, her tone confused.

"I don't mean from here," he explained. He rubbed her back. "I mean from our place." Jessica was still confused.

"But I thought we were? I thought we agreed-."

"I mean lets not wait," he tried to explain again. "When we get back from here, let's sort it all out. We'll sort something out with our tenancy. Even if I have to work some more hours to pay them both we'll do it." Jessica jaw dropped in slight disbelief.

"Mike, you can't do that," she tried to protest.

"But you were right," he told her. "We can't raise a baby there, can we? We need a home, a real home, for all of us." She didn't know what to say.

"But we can wait a bit," she tried to protest again, surprising herself a little by her own comments. She'd been so eager to move only a day or so ago but spending the day together like this had made her feel more relaxed. They didn't need that to cement their relationship.

"Wait for what?" Jessica hesitated as she tried to think of a reason.

"Something-."

"But why?" He challenged. Jessica went to answer but her words were lost as he reached for her arm pulling her on top of him. She laughed.

"I don't know," she finally agreed. She leaned forward and kissed him. He ran his fingers through her hair and onto her bare back. She kissed his neck.

"I feel like I'm just sitting around here waiting for a phone call," Elizabeth explained to Alex. She put her head in her hands in frustration

"That's not good, Liz," Alex said sympathetically. She looked at her closely. "Tell you what, why don't we go pamper ourselves for the day? Have a really girlie day." Elizabeth looked up at her, meeting her gaze and giving her a smile.

"Well if it's good enough for Jess," she said.

"Sorry?" Alex questioned, looking a little confused. Elizabeth smiled again.

"Don't worry. Seriously that sounds great," she admitted. "But-."

"But what?" Alex interrupted. "Come on, it'll do you good." Elizabeth hesitated.

"I was going to see Steven today," she admitted. Alex eyes widen curiously. "I haven't told him about-about-what happened," she explained.

"Oh," Alex said in an understanding tone, sitting down next to her.

"I don't even know where to start," she whispered. She looked down at her hands. "I'm not sure I can face telling another person. It was bad enough with my dad and Jess."

"That's understandable," Alex assured her. "And you don't have to do it until you're ready."

"And with everything that's happened with Billie I really don't think he needs to hear this right now. He's got so many problems of his own."

"Then you don't have to do it right now," Alex tried to comfort her. Elizabeth looked up once more, looking her in the eyes.

"But what if he hears from someone else," she questioned. "He'll be really hurt." Alex hesitated a moment and then took a deep breath.

"Well, who else knows? Todd, your dad, your sister. I'm sure they wouldn't say anything for now. Not if you don't want them to."

"Jess isn't there as the moment," Elizabeth admitted.

"Well, then why don't we go out and have some fun and maybe later you can go see Steven?" She suggested. "Give everything a chance to cool down." Elizabeth hesitated this time, her own face becoming thoughtful.

"It would give him and Billie a chance to come to terms with things."

"Come on, then," Alex ordered, standing up. She took hold of one of Elizabeth's hands and pulled her off the bed. "Let's go."

Jessica brushed her hair in front of the mirror, humming a tune as she contemplated if it was time for a change of hairstyle. She pushed her hand through her blond locks, liking the fact it looked even lighter in the morning sun. She smiled as her eyes fell on her sleeping husband. She watched as his hand searched for her as his eyes opened.

"Where are you going?" Mike wondered, his voice still sleepy. He sat up slightly, noting that she appeared to be getting to go out. Jessica turned around and looked over at him, pausing from brushing her hair. She put the brush down on the table.

"I'm going to see what's here," she told him. She didn't add that she intended to get as much pampering as she possibly could.

"Come back to bed," Mike suggested. Jessica smiled.

"You can have me all to yourself later," she promised. Mike let out a groan.

"Later," he mumbled, throwing his head back discontentedly. Jessica sighed and walked over to the side of the bed.

"You look like a little kid when you pull that face you know," she informed him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Mike still looked a bit sulky, though he kissed her back.

"I can't believe I'm stuck here waiting again," he complained. Jessica snorted.

"Well, I don't know about you," she began, reaching for his hand. "But I thought last night was worth waiting for."

"Well, it was that," he agreed. He took her advantage of her position and pulled her back onto the bed and onto his lap. Jessica giggled.

"I love you," she told him. He went to kiss her but she pulled her head back. "But I'm still going out," she informed him. She sat up, causing him to groan again. "Why don't you go explore as well?" She suggested, patting his leg.

"I don't think-."

"Tell you what," Jessica interrupted, sensing he was about to disagree. "Why don't you stay here and relax for a bit and then we can meet up for a late breakfast? Then you can have me completely to yourself." Mike looked thoughtful.

"OK," he finally agreed.

"I'm going to get ready," Jessica announced, kissing his cheek once more before getting off the bed.

"Alex there is no way I am getting a tattoo!" Elizabeth cried in disbelief, staring at the store front.

"No, silly," Alex said, with a laugh. "They do spray tans in there as well."

"I'm not getting a tan either!" Elizabeth said, laughing this time. "I don't need one," she continued. At least she didn't think she needed one. Nah, she was sure didn't, she'd always had a healthy glow to her skin. Her eyes widened. She was certain she was turning into Jessica. Here she was having a day out shopping and worrying whether she need a tan!

"Well, I do," Alex told her. "I feel like I haven't seen the sun in years with all that studying to try and catch up what I missed at the being of the year." Elizabeth snorted. Maybe she wasn't the one who was turning into Jessica after all.

"I'm sure you went down the beach the other day," she said suspiciously.

"Come on," Alex ordered, dragging her on. Elizabeth giggled in disbelief as she was dragged inside. She looked around nervously. OK, well at least it wasn't full of men with muscles and nose rings. And it looked clean. Not that there was any way she was being persuaded to have a tattoo. She might have learnt to surf to prove she could be spontaneous but a tattoo was a big no-no.

"Do you know which one you want?" A voice immediately questioned. Elizabeth looked across in the direction of the voice.

"Oh, no," she answered hastily, looking and feeling slightly horrified. She was half afraid she might get strapped to a chair and forced to choose with lots of needles being pointed threateningly at her. "I'm not here for a tattoo!"

"You?" They questioned, looking at Alex.

"I'm not here for a tattoo either," Alex explained. "I just wanted to try a spray tan." The person shrugged and then nodded their head.

"OK," they said. "Someone else is in there at the moment but they won't be long it only takes a few minutes."

"You're braver than me," Elizabeth whispered as they sat down. "What if it goes wrong?" Alex shook her head.

"It won't go wrong," she said confidently. "They've been here for ages. Loads of people must have had it done."

"If you say so," Elizabeth laughed.

"Just wish me luck," Alex said excitedly. They both looked over as the door to the back room opened. Their jaws dropped. Alex decided she needed more than luck.

"She looks like a Satsuma," she cried, pulling a helpless face at Elizabeth. Elizabeth put her hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle. "What am I going to do?" Alex hissed.

"Come on through," the person called, nodding their head towards a door.

"Umm-umm-I," Alex stuttered. "You know I've just remembered I promised someone I'd meet them and I really can't be late. I'll come back another day." She raced towards the door, dragging Elizabeth behind her. They ran down the street, before bursting into laughter. "Oh my god that was a close call!"

"At least you don't look like a Satsuma," Elizabeth joked.

"Easy for you to say," Alex cried. "You didn't almost become glow in the dark!" They both burst out laughing again. "Are you ready for some shopping?" Alex wondered, as they finally gained control of their giggles.

"Sounds good to me," Elizabeth agreed.

"That's if you're absolutely sure you don't want a tattoo," Alex teased, gesturing back down the street. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Ha ha," she said sarcastically. Alex linked her arms through Elizabeth's as they walked along. Elizabeth looked across at her.

"Thank you," she said. Alex looked confused.

"Thanks for what?"

"For taking my mind of things for a little while," Elizabeth said sincerely. "This is the first time in so long I've just been able to have fun."

"No problem," Alex told her, offering her a smile. "That's what friends are for."


	21. Chapter 21

Apologies this chapter has taken so long!

Chapter twenty-one

Jessica stretched out her legs, getting a bit fed up of sitting around. After having a facial and manicure a massage had seemed like a good idea, now she wasn't so sure. She looked around the other women waiting. She wondered why this particular place was so busy. The other places had seemed pretty quiet in comparison. Some of the people had even seemed rather annoyed that she'd managed to get herself added to the list for today. They'd not even given up a seat for her until she'd rubbed her stomach a lot and let a few moans. OK, so maybe she wasn't that far along but it was still polite to let her sit down! Her eyes continued around the room. Then she spotted him. OK, so that was why so many people were here. She felt a little bit of guilt creep up on her. She quickly pushed it away. There was no harm in looking, it was still Mike she loved. She froze in her seat. Then again look at the harm looking at James had caused. She forced that thought away. She couldn't think about that, not for these few days, she'd have the rest of her life to think about it, and that was more than enough time. She shuddered slightly. A voice calling her name interrupted her thoughts. She carefully got up, feeling a little uncertain again. Maybe a massage wasn't the best idea. She didn't really know if it was safe. Now she knew she should have read the pregnancy magazines rather than those fashion ones! Oh well, it was too late now. She followed him into the room. She hesitated as she looked at the high table. She really didn't fancy clambering up there. It wouldn't be at all flattering for one thing!

"Maybe-," he suggested politely, gesturing towards a chair, seeming to spot her reaction. Jessica nodded gratefully. She gently lowered herself into it. A shoulder massage would still do her good and she also grateful she wasn't going to have the slight embarrassment of undressing her top half. Normally she'd have had no problem showing off her body but at the moment she'd rather keep it covered! He stepped behind her and Jessica felt the tension that she'd just build up disperse as he put his hands on her shoulders. It certainly wasn't an unpleasant feeling. She closed her eyes as he massaged her back. She decided to try and focus on counting. She was pretty sure she shouldn't be thinking the thoughts she was starting to think right now. OK, so it wasn't quite as nice as the backrubs her husband gave her but it was still pretty decent. Oh well, it was just something else she'd have to put down to hormones. That uncomfortable feeling crept up on her again. She defiantly pushed it away. She wasn't going to dwell on that. His hands were a bit more firm. OK, she definitely shouldn't be thinking these thoughts. She felt herself drifting off into a haze. She kept her eyes closed as he continued. Then he pulled his hands away. Jessica turned around in the chair.

"That's it?" She demanded with surprise. He nodded.

"Sorry." Jessica was not impressed as she stood up, but maybe it was for the best. However she still had all this pent up tension and no way to expend it. She was thoughtful. Well, she did have a way. "Thanks," she called hastily. She quickly left the room, eager to get back to cabin and find Mike. She froze at the entrance of the building as she noticed the clock on the wall. Darn, they were meant to be meeting for brunch five minutes ago! She changed her direction. Oh well, she'd make it up to him!

"Where have they gone anyway?" Alex questioned, reaching for some ketchup and trying to foreign some interest as Elizabeth mentioned her sister's trip. Elizabeth shrugged.

"Sometimes with Jessica you're best of not knowing," she smiled.

"That's true," Alex acknowledged. Elizabeth laughed.

"It got me thinking though," she admitted. Alex raised her eyebrows curiously. "I know what we said but I can't put off telling Steven any longer," she explained. "I really can't risk him hearing it from someone else." Alex looked thoughtful and then nodded understandingly.

"When are you going to see him?"

"Tonight. Hopefully before Jess and Mike get back," she added meaningfully. She didn't need her sister's input when she was trying to keep her brother calm. Look at how the situation with Mike had been handled.

"I can come with you," Alex suggested. Elizabeth hesitated, her face uncertain. Part of her still felt this was something she had to do herself. "Come on, Liz," she persisted gently. "You shouldn't have to do everything yourself." Elizabeth finally nodded gratefully.

"I'd appreciate it," she admitted. Alex took a sip of her drink.

"Then that's settled." Elizabeth gave her a smile.

"Thanks for today," she said genuinely.

"Like I said that's what friends are for." She returned her smile. "Todd, will be OK, you know," she added. "I just know he will."

Jessica pushed open the door and her eyes darted around. She smiled as she spotted him before hastily rushing towards him. He was gorgeous, there was no denying that. And he was hers. Mike looked up as he noticed her presence. Jessica threw herself next to him. Mike pulled back slightly as her lips immediately searched out his but he returned her kiss.

"What's that for?" He questioned, pausing for a moment.

"I just missed you," she simplified, leaning in once more, deciding he didn't need the full details. Jessica snuggled closer to him as he kissed her passionately. She pulled back as she heard coughing. Her eyes met the slightly annoyed looking waitress'.

"Are you ready to order?" Jessica tossed her hair over her shoulder. She wasn't about to be embarrassed. She was Jessica Wakefield after all.

"Yes," she answered flatly. The waitress took hold of her pen and pad and they gave their orders. Mike glanced at his watch as the waitress left.

"We'd better get going once we've had this," he stated bluntly. Jessica sighed.

"I don't want to go home," she whimpered, putting her head on his shoulder. "Can't we stay here?" She pouted. Mike put his head on hers.

"We could send your brother here instead," he suggested. Jessica groaned.

"You best be on your best behaviour when we get back," she warned. However she still picked up on the other aspect of his comment. "Does that mean they can stay for now?" She questioned.

"We said a few days!" Jessica pouted once more. "No, no, no," he said hastily. "That face isn't going to work." Jessica's pout grew. Mike looked away. He let out a sigh. "There's no room," he protested. She played with the collar of his shirt.

"Steven needs us though," she tried to persuade him. "He'll appreciate it," she told him. Mike looked like he was about to argue. "I'll appreciate it," she added meaningfully.

"How much?" He questioned, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Jessica whacked his arm.

"Enough," she told him. Mike groaned again.

"OK, they can stay for now," he agreed. "But we're still moving." Jessica kissed his cheek.

"Agreed." His lips brushed her again before they leaned in for a hug. Jessica closed her eyes, holding him tightly, wishing they were somewhere more private. She had so much she needed to say but she couldn't say it here. But that wasn't the real problem. The truth was she couldn't tell him anywhere. She'd had her chance last night and she'd taken the easy option. It wasn't just that she was scared of his reaction, it was that while he didn't know when she was with him she could pretend. Pretend that it was all a bad dream. Pretend none of it had happened. Neither of them said anything for a while. Jessica froze, noticing for the first time that he was silent as well. She pulled back to look at him.

"What are you thinking?" She wondered curiously. Mike shrugged.

"Just that-," his voice trailed off. "It doesn't matter," he finished. Jessica rubbed his arm reassuringly. "I guess I was just …just… kind of wondering if my parents ever did anything like this? I don't remember ever going away with them or anything like that." Jessica rested her head on his shoulder. Normally if a guy started getting all deep and meaningful about his feelings she'd have been bored to tears. She preferred the attention to be focused on her. But he opened up so rarely and besides she loved him. "But hey who knows?" He finished again, trying to sound nonchalant. "Who cares anyway?" He added more flatly. Jessica kissed his cheek.

"I care," she told him. Mike looked at her closely.

"I've never-," he started to explain. Jessica put her finger to his lips.

"I know," she said gently. They both looked up as their food arrived.

"I can't believe it's Wednesday," Mike said. Jessica pulled a face.

"Mike, it's Thursday," she told him. He froze this time, trying to think what it was about that day.

"But on Thursday…." His voice trailed off. Jessica looked down realising instantly that he'd remembered. She'd been hoping bringing him here might make him forget about her scan.

"They changed that," she lied. Mike's face was disbelieving.

"You never mentioned it," he pointed out.

"There's been a lot going on," she fronted.

"When is it now then?" Mike challenged. Jessica hesitated. He gave her a knowing look. "Come on, Jess," he urged. She sighed.

"I can't go, Mike," she admitted. Mike looked at her intently.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't face it," she tried to explain. "If something's wrong I'd rather not know."

"Jess, you have to," Mike pleaded. Jessica looked away her face uncertain.

"What if-," she started to argue. Mike took hold of her hand.

"Everything will be fine," he assured her.

"We can't know that," she argued. Mike squeezed her hand.

"We can if you go," he pointed out. She was still uncertain. Mike was frustrated but he sensed pushing her wasn't going to get him anywhere. The fire had been a trauma for her and she bound to be scared. He kissed her forehead.

"Just promise me you'll give it some thought," he said gently. Jessica was surprised. It wasn't like him to back off so easily. But she was grateful, she needed his support right now. She kissed his cheek again.

"I will," she agreed. Mike kissed her forehead once more. Jessica put her head back on his shoulder. Right now everything was perfect between them. It was the one part of her life that made sense at the moment. But if he knew what happened it would ruin everything between them. Maybe some things really were better left unsaid.

Steven opened the door to Mike's apartment with slight apprehension, wondering who would be knocking. He didn't really want to have to deal with anyone who might be calling for Mike. He was greeted by Elizabeth and Alex's grinning faces. "Hi," they called cheerily, giving him silly waves. Steven pulled back with surprise but he couldn't help laughing at the expressions on their faces. He stepped away and let them inside.

"We brought Chinese," Elizabeth informed her brother and his girlfriend as they headed into the living room. Steven was a little flabbergasted. Elizabeth paused, noticing his expression. "Sorry, we didn't call ahead," she apologised. "I just figured with Jessica away…."

"No, it's fine," Steven told her, snapping out of his trance. "I was just a little taken back, that's all."

"Of course it's all right," Billie added, taking hold of Elizabeth's arm and leading her towards the kitchen. "Come on, let's get some plates."

Jessica sat up as she felt the car pull to a stop. She'd been half dozing off. "Mike, what are we stopping here for?" She demanded, looking around. He climbed out of the car, before going to the passenger side and opening the door.

"Come on," he urged, offering his hand. Jessica was still confused but obediently took it. He shut the car door behind them.

"Where are we going?" She questioned again, as he led her over the rocks and gently pulled her along.

"Here," he said simply.

"It's a beach?" She questioned, her tone dubious. She liked the beach but it hadn't been in her plans right now.

"I thought it might be nice to go somewhere quiet," he told her. Jessica raised her eyebrows.

"We just came from somewhere quiet," she reminded him.

"But it wasn't quite like this," he pointed out.

"No, it wasn't," she admitted.

"Come on then," Mike urged again. Jessica obediently followed him down towards the sea. She paused, letting go off his hand to pull off her shoes, there was no way she was ruining them. She chased after her husband as he walked on.

"Mike," she called with a slight amount of irritation. Mike laughed as she reached him. Jessica watched him suspiciously as she noticed his feet in the water. She saw one of the feet move.

"Mike, don't you dare," Jessica cried, trying to move away quickly. She shrieked as some water splashed her leg. She ran away as fast as she could manage. Mike grabbed hold of her, laughing as he caught up with her.

"OK, I won't do it again," he relented.

"Good," Jessica replied, pretending to relent as well. "Because it wouldn't be right," she complained, dipping her foot in the ocean. "For only one of us to get splashed," she laughed, kicking her foot at him.

"Jess," Mike cried. She laughed again. He took hold of her hand once more.

"It's beautiful," she commented as they walked along, swinging their joined hands.

"I know," he answered, gazing at her intently. "Oh, you were talking about the view!" He teased. Jessica smiled smugly.

"It's a bit chilly though," she added hopefully. Mike obediently pulled her into his arms, wrapping her up inside his jacket. Jessica snuggled into him.

"We should do stuff like this more often," he said.

"Not that you're trying to avoid going home at all," she teased. Truth was they were both trying to avoid going home. Mike because he didn't want to be forced to spend time with his so called brother in law. And Jessica because she didn't want to have to deal with everything that had happened.

"I prefer it when it's just you and me," he admitted. He looked down at her. "Well almost," he joked meaningfully. Jessica smiled down at her bump.

"I will go," she promised. "To my scan." Mike rubbed her arm.

"It'll be fine," he assured her again. Jessica tightened her hold on his hand.

"I hope so," she said, swallowing that lump in her throat. Mike pulled her around. Jessica's eyes met his as they stood face to face and he threaded his fingers through hers.

"Some things are just meant to be," he told her. They stepped towards each other and Jessica slipped her arms around his neck as she lost herself in a passionate kiss.

Elizabeth put down the plates as they sat down.

"Did you have a busy day?" Billie asked Elizabeth and Alex politely. Steven was still eyeing them curiously a bit more suspicious about what was going on.

"We went shopping," Elizabeth supplied.

"I almost got a fake tan," Alex told them.

"Why didn't you?" Billie wondered, raising her eyebrows. Alex smiled knowingly.

"Long story," she responded. Billie's eyes widened.

"Oh." Steven was getting a little impatient.

"So, to what do we owe this pleasure?" He queried. Elizabeth looked over at Alex. She took a deep breath.


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you ever so much for the reviews bullet sophia, Shinigami, rwasjaacaeca :). They are extremely appreciated and keep me going.

**Chapter twenty-two **

Steven was staring back at Elizabeth, struggling to take in what she'd just said.

"He-?" He whispered, unable to repeat the word. Elizabeth swallowed and then nodded.

"He raped me," she said again. She told herself she had to said it, otherwise it was as if she was ashamed, and she wasn't. It wasn't her who should be ashamed, it was him.

"Oh, Liz, I'm so sorry," Billie whispered, her hand over her mouth. She stood and walked over to her, giving Elizabeth a hug. "It must have been so awful." Billie took a deep breath, struggling to hold back her tears. She bit her lip, trying to be strong. The last think Elizabeth needed was to have everyone breaking down on her.

"I'm OK," Elizabeth told her, refusing to let her own emotions get the better of her even though she was on the brink. "I'm dealing with it." She was determined to stay strong. She'd cried all the tears she was going to cry. She just wanted it to be a part of her past. Billie rubbed her shoulder as she pulled back and went back to her seat next to Steven. Billie looked closely at Steven who was still staring at his sister. She put her a reassuring hand on his shoulder, praying that he was going to be able to keep his emotions in check like the rest of them. One thing she had learnt since Jessica started seeing Mike was that rationality didn't always come naturally to Steven Wakefield. Not that she could blame him this time, but the last think Elizabeth needed was Steven getting angry. Thankfully at this second he seemed more stunned than angry.

"I don't understand," he started to say slowly. "Why did Jessica ask you to go there? Why? " Elizabeth looked down at her hands. She hesitated. Whatever way she said it, it wasn't going to sound good.

"She was worried about him," she explained carefully. "He-he tried to kiss her. And I told her there was nothing to worry about." She snorted. She wished she could go back to that day. She'd do it all differently. She'd tell Jessica that she should give up that job. She'd tell her nothing was worth it if she felt uncomfortable around him. She'd tell her it didn't matter what James' intentions were, he shouldn't have kissed her. She'd never agree to check him out for her. She'd never let herself be alone with him. "I told her it would be fine."

"But-."

"She was still worried," Elizabeth continued, sensing her brother's next question. "She asked me to go see for myself." Steven shook his head, trying to clear it.

"She was worried about him and she left you alone with him?" He questioned, his voice starting to tinge with a hint of anger. Elizabeth bit her lip. She could sense her brother was beginning to get worked up, and she knew if that happened there would be no controlling it. Billie sensed her concern and put her hand on Steven's shoulder, trying to keep him calm.

"It's not like it sounds," Elizabeth tried to assure him. "She just thought he was flirting with her, that's all!" Billie kept her hand on his shoulder but this time the calming gesture didn't work. Steven was on his feet, starting to pace.

"I can't believe this," he said, slightly breathless with rage. "Some guy-. Some jerk-. Thinks he can-. Did that to my little sister!"

"Steven," Elizabeth interrupted, trying to keep her voice as soothing as she could. "I've been to the police," she told him. "He's not going to get away with it!" Steven wasn't listening anymore. His pacing was increasing.

"Where is he?" He demanded.

"I don't know," Elizabeth admitted. "Steven-."

"I'm going to find him," he announced, not letting her finish her sentence. Elizabeth jumped up herself, trying to get control of the situation.

"Steven!" She said firmly, putting her hands on his shoulders. "You're going to sit back down!"

"Liz," Steven said angrily, shrugging her off. "This guy deserves what is coming to him!"

"Maybe," Elizabeth agreed, her tone firm. "But it is my choice! It's going to be my way!" Steven shook his head.

"No, he needs to be taught a lesson," he spat bitterly. Elizabeth shook her own head in disbelief and stared at him. She choked back a sob.

"I wish I'd never told you!" She cried. She gave into her tears. "It's made everyone worse." She sank back into her chair. Alex put her arm around her as Billie pulled Steven back onto the couch.

"Calm down, Steven," She ordered. "You're upsetting your sister!" She added bluntly. Steven looked back over at Elizabeth who was sobbing quietly on the couch.

"I'm-," he started to say.

"Steven," Elizabeth managed to choke out. "You're the one person that I thought would understand! That would know what to do! I might have expected this from Jessica or Todd even but from you?" Steven looked down at the floor, ashamed of himself. Then he stood up and walked over to her.

"I m sorry, Elizabeth," he said, leaning forward and taking his sister into his arms, his own tears falling into her hair.

Jessica sighed as Mike helped her out of the car and she saw the familiar apartment building.

"Back to real world," he said, picking up on her feelings.

"I prefer our world," she said with a meaningful snort. He put his finger under her chin, tilting her face up towards him.

"One kiss while we're still in our world," he told her, pressing his lips to hers. Jessica slipped her arms around his waist. She smiled happily as they pulled apart, leaning against him as they made their way up to their apartment.

"I suppose it is nice to be back home," she tried to convince them both as they headed up the stairs. Mike snorted.

"Yes, let's go see my favourite person," he said, unable to hide his sarcasm.

"Mike McAllery!" She chastised, swatting him lightly.

"OK, best behaviour, best behaviour," he repeated their earlier agreement.

"Good," Jessica told him, leaning over to give him a quick peck on the cheek. Mike took the opportunity to reach down and swept her off her feet into his arms.

"Mike, put me down!" Jessica squealed in shock as he carried her up the stairs. He chuckled as he obediently put her back on her feet outside their door. "You are crazy, you know that?" She told him, swatting him again. They froze as they opened the door, seeing the people congregated in their living room. Jessica swallowed hard. This was it. She could tell. She only had to look at their faces. Elizabeth had told their brother. She looked up at Mike anxiously. She couldn't have him find out now. Not like this. She needed to find the words to tell him herself. She needed the right moment. And the right moment wasn't surrounded by all these people. She felt like she was struggling to breathe. She needed to get him out of here. She needed to get him away from this.

"We just need to get unpacked," Jessica announced hastily to the group, grabbing hold of Mike's hand. She dragged him towards the bedroom, before her husband or anyone else had chance to protest.

"What was all that about?" Mike demanded as she slammed the bedroom door shut behind them. "I haven't even got our bags out of the car yet!" Jessica hesitated, swallowing hard again, not moving from her position in front of the door.

"I just thought you'd prefer not to have to make small talk," she lied, struggling to sound casual. "I was giving you the chance to escape!" Mike pulled a confused face.

"Jess, I don't mind being polite," he told her. "I know your family are important to you."

"I know, I know you do," she agreed quickly, hoping to avoid an argument. "It's just that it's not the best time-." Mike looked a little offended.

"Jess, I can be sympathetic about the miscarriage!" He interrupted, assuming that was the reason for all their solemn faces.

"I know," she agreed again. "But it's still awkward." She tried to soften her face from the anxious look she knew she had on it. "No one knows what to say. I just don't want you to have to deal with that." Mike pulled a confused face once more.

"I'll be fine," he assured her. " We'll just say hello to them, be polite. We won't even have to mention it!"

"But-." Her voice trailed off, unsure what exactly she was going to say. All she knew was that see needed to stop him going back out there.

"But what?" Mike questioned, raising his eyebrows. Jessica just stared back at him, still unsure what to say. Mike sighed. "Is this because of what I said about Steven earlier? Because I was only joking, Jess! "

"I know you were," she tried to reassure him. "I-."

"OK, then," Mike said, before she could continue. "So we'll just go back into the living room - like normal people!" He gently moved her away from the door.

"No," Jessica cried urgently, jumping in front of the door once more. Mike stared at her again, his eyes examining her.

"Jess, is something the matter?" Jessica hesitated a moment and then nodded, pulling a despairing face.

"If you go out there," she whimpered. "I'll have to go out there too and I can't. It's too awful!" Mike stepped forward, putting his hand on the back of her head.

"OK," he relented. "We'll just go and see them for a few minutes. Just show our faces," he tried to persuade her. "If it gets too much you can just tell them you're tired." Jessica jumped as there was a knock at the door.

"I just want to speak to her," Steven was saying.

"Steven," she heard her sister hiss. "You can speak to Jessica tomorrow." A panicky feeling built up in Jessica's chest. She'd have to go out there in a minute. Then it would all be out in the open. Then she'd have to explain everything to Mike. She'd have to tell him why she hadn't told him before now. She'd have to tell him about kissing James!

"Jess?"

"Steven, I'm just getting changed," Jessica called anxiously, struggling to keep the desperation out of her voice. "Can it wait?" Mike raised his eyebrows, silently questioning why she was lying.

"Jess, I need to speak to you," Steven told her, his voice full of emotion. Jessica stared at Mike, the desperation filling her veins.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," she forced herself to say. That seemed to placate her brother who stepped away from the door. She tugged at her own hair, feeling trapped.

"Jessica what is going on?" Mike hissed, his tone firm. Jessica's face crumpled as she burst into tears. Mike's own face instantly softened, taking her into arms.

"What's the matter, baby?" He asked gently. Jessica just shook her head, not able to speak. "Is it the scan business?" He probed. He reached up and stroked her hair. "Because I won't push you, baby," he tried to assure her. "We'll go when you're ready." Jessica shook her head again. "Then what?" Jessica still didn't answer. Mike carried on stroking her hair. Jessica looked up at him anxiously and then over at the door. She realised she was fighting a losing battle. The truth was out there. She couldn't ask her brother and sister to keep this a secret. And it would be a lot worse if Mike heard it from someone else. She made her decision. She had to do it now. While she still had a chance to tell him in her own words.

"Mike, I'm such an idiot," she told him quietly. He pulled back, a little surprised she was finally speaking.

"I don't understand," he admitted.

"I should have been more careful," she whispered.

"What do you mean?" He questioned, his own voice nervous. He was half afraid she was having second thoughts about the baby.

"I-," she started to explain. She looked at him once again. "We're going to be OK, aren't we?" She asked bluntly. Mike rubbed her back.

"Of course we are."

"Really? You really mean that?"

"Of course," he repeated.

"No matter what?" He nodded. She took a deep breath.

"Mike, I need to tell you something," she admitted. Mike nodded but his eyes were searching her face. She took hold of his hand. "But you have to promise me you'll stay calm." Mike's expression turned uncertain.

"Jess, what is it?"

"Promise me," she repeated.

"I am calm," he promised her. "I'm calm." Jessica took yet another deep breath.

"When I said there was nothing wrong with Elizabeth yesterday I was lying," she told him slowly. Mike immediately pulled back, her words making him more anxious.

"What do you mean?"

"You know the job I had at the bookstore," she tried to explain. Mike squinted, his eyes intense, and then nodded.

"Of course."

"I didn't leave because it was too much," she forced herself to say.

"Then why did you leave?" He asked his voice tight.

"My boss-." Mike tensed even further.

"Did he hurt you?" He demanded, before she could finish, his imagination running away with him. Jessica look down at the floor.

"Not exactly," she said slowly. She forced herself to look him in the eye. "He hurt Elizabeth."

"Hurt her?" He queried. "How?" Jessica hesitated a moment, realising she hadn't said these words herself yet.

"He raped her."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter twenty-three**

Mike stared back at her. "He raped her?" He repeated slowly, trying to take in what his wife was saying. Jessica nodded, looking down at the floor. Mike was still watching her, his eyes examining her like a microscope. He waited a moment as if he wasn't quite sure how to respond. Jessica held her breath, waiting for his reaction. "How long have you known?" His voice was tight when he finally spoke.

"Just before the fire," she admitted awkwardly, realising how that was going to sound to him. Like she had been keeping secrets. But there didn't seem to be much point lying, too much was out in the open now. Mike looked away this time, struggling to get his head around it.

"You've known all that time?" He questioned, his tone still flat. Yep, she was right, he was wondering why she hadn't told him. Jessica forced herself to nod again. Mike looked up at the ceiling, shaking his head in disbelief, trying to clear it. "And you didn't say anything?" He put the words out there. Jessica bit her lip. This was exactly what she'd been dreading. That and him finding out she'd kissed James.

"I couldn't, Mike," she said hastily, trying to diffuse the situation as quickly as she could. "It wasn't my place to say!" Mike shook his head again.

"I' m your husband, Jessica," he argued, his tone quiet but firm. "You should have told me!"

"I did try, Mike," she protested, trying to placate him. And she had tried, she told herself. Maybe she had only tried once and maybe she hadn't tried hard enough but she had tried.

"When?" He questioned, sounding surprised.

"At the cabin, remember?," she prompted. "But you said-." Mike tossed his head back in disbelief, remembering the conversation.

"Oh, come on, Jess," he cried. "You knew I didn't mean this!"

"No," she argued. "I thought you did! You said you loved me and nothing else mattered!" Mike stood up. He ran his hand through his hair, still struggling to take everything in.

"We've just been carrying on like everything is normal!" He said bitterly, spreading his arms out angrily. Jessica taking a deep breath.

"Everything is normal!" She tried to convince both of them. "Liz wants everything to be normal!"

"Everything is not normal, Jess!" Mike argued bluntly. "Your sister-."

"Mike, keep your voice down!" She hissed, nodding towards the door, and the people gathered on the other side. Mike shook his head once more.

"My voice is down," he hissed back

"Mike, you're overreacting," she tried to convince him. "We're-."

"I am not!" He cried. Jessica gave him a look. "I am not overreacting," he repeated, lowering his voice slightly. "You've been lying to me for days!"

"Not exactly lying," she protested, struggling to defend herself. "I just didn't say anything." Mike snorted.

"Don't even go there, Jess," he said angrily.

"I'm telling the truth," she protested again. "There was never a right time to tell you!" That was the truth as well, she tried to convince herself. It wasn't her fault that there was never going to be a right time.

"Not a right time? We've been alone together for the past two days," he argued.

"Not exactly alone," she tried to argue back. Mike' s eyebrows shot up instantly.

"Alone enough!"

"I did try to talk you," she told him yet again. Mike groaned.

"At no point did you tell me that your boss attacked your sister," he snapped bitterly. Jessica looked down at the floor, not having an answer. "How-how did it happen? " He questioned uncertainly. Jessica looked back up at him, realising there was no way of avoiding these questions anymore.

"She was at the bookstore with him," she admitted. Mike still looked confused.

"Why was she there?" He questioned again.

"I don't know," Jessica lied. "She just was." Mike just shook his head.

"It doesn't make any sense," he said bluntly. Jessica took another deep breath.

"She was doing me a favour," she finally admitted.

"A favour?" Jessica nodded nervously.

"Yes," she answered. "That night I felt sick. I'd only just started the job," she started to explain. "I couldn't tell them I was ill. So I asked Liz if she'd go instead." She decided now wasn't the time to tell him the full story. He didn't t need to know why Liz was really there. He didn't need to know what had gone on with her and James. Not right now.

"And she was alone with him?" Mike questioned sounding slightly surprised. Jessica nodded. "And that's

when he-?"

"Yes," Jessica answered quietly. Mike was quiet, his expression thoughtful. He sat back down next to her, looking weary.

"Poor Liz," he whispered, running his hand through his hair. "Is she OK?"

"I think so," Jessica told him, her own voice still quiet.

"God, and with everything that's happened to your brother," he said half to himself. "We ought to go check she's all right." He looked across at her.

"She's OK," Jessica tried to convince both of them. "I don't think she wants to talk about it."

"Her or you?" He wondered astutely.

"Her," Jessica said defensively.

"What's happening now?"

"How do you mean?"

"Your boss - the guy who did this - what's happened to him?"

"Liz reported him."

"And?" Mike prompted.

"They're looking into it," Jessica explained with a shrug. She tried to sound nonchalant, hoping that he wouldn't get upset about it.

"They're looking into it?" Mike repeated, his voice starting to sound angry. "That is all they are doing? Looking in to it?"

"Mike, don't." She murmured, struggling to keep her own emotions under control.

"Don't what?" Mike challenged. He didn't want to take his anger out on her but he needed someone to vent at.

"Get worked up," Jessica answered. "We're doing are best."

"Of course I' m worked up," Mike spat back. "That guy is just-."

"Mike you promised," she reminded him, her voice tight.

"That's not fair," he said bluntly, shaking his head. "You knew I didn't expect it to be this!"

"You said you'd stay calm," she told him again. Mike sighed.

"I don't - don' t understand," he told her. "Why was she alone with him? Surely there were other people around?"

"Sometimes when we were closing up there weren't many people around," she tried to explain, looking awkward again. She knew it was going to sound idiotic in hindsight. Mike eyes widened as her words registered.

"Have you been alone with him?" He demanded with horror.

"I think - maybe - once or twice," she stumbled. Mike shook his head in disbelief once again.

"It could have been you, Jess," he said bluntly, covering his mouth with his hand. "It could have been you." Jessica stared at him a few moments before choking back a sob.

"I know that," she said bitterly. "Don t you think I know that?" Mike looked at her intently as her eyes started to well up. "Mike, my sister-my twin has been raped the last thing I need is for you to start arguing with me! I know it's all my fault!" Mike watched her a moment, still looking as if he couldn't get his head it all. He put his arms around her.

"It's not your fault," he reassured her. "Of course it's not your fault." Jessica didn't answer, knowing he probably wouldn't think that if he knew the truth. "Is your sister really all right?" He questioned.

"She doesn't really want to talk about it," Jessica told him again. Mike nodded against the top of her head, not arguing this time.

"Come on," he encouraged, sensing that she more composed.. "Let's go back out there before they wonder what's going on." He pulled back. Jessica hesitated then nodded her agreement slightly reluctantly. She wasn't sure she could face the inquisition that was about to come but she didn't seem to have much choice. Mike took hold of her hand before pulling her off the bed. The group looked over as they entered the living room. Jessica stared down nervously at the floor, praying they wouldn't let out anymore than she had told Mike.

"How was your trip? Did you have a nice time?" Elizabeth asked politely as they joined them. Jessica shrugged uncertainly. Now certainly didn't seem like the right time to be discussing her holiday. Everyone must think she was a complete witch for abandoning her twin.

"It was all right," Mike said awkwardly, the revelation putting the last few days in a different light. The whole group diverted their eyes, tension spreading around the room.

"Well," Elizabeth broke into the silence. "I best be getting back. It's getting late," she announced, standing up. Now that Steven knew what had happened there didn't seem to be much more she could say. She wanted to talk to Jessica but she couldn't do that with everyone around. "You ready?" She asked Alex. Alex nodded eagerly, quickly standing up as well. She was glad she had been able to support Elizabeth but she definitely didn't want to stay in this atmosphere any longer than was necessary.

"Nice seeing you all," she said politely. She knew it sounded stupid and completely the wrong thing in the situation but she had no idea what else to say.

"See you all soon," Elizabeth offered.

"I m sorry, Elizabeth," Mike said quietly. Elizabeth nodded her head, instantly understanding what he meant.

"Thanks, Mike," she responded, her voice quiet too.

"I'm sorry, too." Jessica whispered. Elizabeth touched her shoulder, offering her a sad smile. Elizabeth waved to the group as she and Alex made their way to the door. Jessica cringed as she heard the door close behind her sister, sensing the interrogation that was about to come from her brother. She could feel her brother's eyes on her. He didn't say anything, he was just staring at her.

"Did Elizabeth tell you everything?" She forced herself to ask.

"Kind of," Steven said uncertainly. "I didn't really understand some of it," he admitted.

"Like what?" Jessica wondered, glancing sideways at her brother.

"Why she was there," he said honestly. "I mean I understand you were worried about h-."

"Being angry I was sick," Jessica interrupted him hastily. Steven looked up at her with a confused expression. Jessica turned pleading eyes on him. Please, she mouthed.

"Yes," Steven agreed, although his voice was slightly unsure. Jessica looked at Mike.

"Mike, would you mind getting me a drink?" She asked. Mike looked at her closely, trying to read her expression, before nodding.

"Do you guys want anything?" He offered to Steven and Billie.

"I' m OK thanks, Mike," Billie answered, offering him a polite smile.

"Me too," Steven answered. Mike headed into the kitchen. "What's going on?" he hissed, his eyes wide.

"Mike doesn't know everything that's happened," Jessica admitted. She decided she had no choice but to be honest and hope her brother would understand. "He doesn't know about James coming on to me."

"You should tell him, Jess," Billie tried to convince her. "You're not to blame for what he did."

"I can't," Jessica choked. "It'll ruin everything. It'll ruin my marriage." Billie looked unsure. "Please," Jessica begged, turning pleading eyes on them. "You can't tell him." Billie nodded. She whacked Steven when he didn't respond. Steven finally nodded. Billie sighed. What a mess.


End file.
